Chantaje Despiadado
by WithoutHeart
Summary: La última palabra estaba dicha: O se casaba con él o la amada cafetería de sus amigos sería destruida. Por lo que Bella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, jurando que lo odiaría por siempre. Sin embargo, después de un beso, sus condiciones y sentimientos ya no eran tan claros.
1. La Push

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo I**

" **La Push"**

 **Hola! Espero estén todas muy bien y se tomen el tiempo de leer esto. Bien, debido a que no logro decidirme por ninguna historia y sólo siguen llegándome más ideas jaja, he decidido subir el primer capítulo de todos los fanfics y dependiendo de la recepción que tengan, terminar uno y luego seguir con el otro hasta acabarlos por completo en el orden que vayan gustando, así que desde el fondo de mi corazoncito espero que les guste alguno y puedan ayudar a esta indecisa y dispersa chica jaja, sin más que decir, me despido. Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**

 **PD: bueno, esta trama es bastante común, pero me dieron ganas de hacer algo así y aquí está jaja. Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**

…

La fría ciudad no tuvo contemplaciones con la joven muchacha que buscaba asilo. Hacía menos de dos meses que había llegado y no había conseguido más que un cuartucho temporal y muy sucio. Por el momento no le importó, ya que pensaba conseguir algo mejor, pero cuando su insolente y atrevido vecino comenzó a acosarla no tuvo más remedio que irse a buscar otro lugar.

Le dolían los pies y tenía la boca seca.

Por lo menos parte de sus últimos dólares habían servido para comprar algo de comer, pensó mientras se dejaba caer agotada en los escalones de un edificio.

Nueva York no era en lo absoluto como se lo habían pintado, la gente amable no existía y las buenas costumbres no eran más que un triste recuerdo.

La castaña rebuscó entre sus bolsillos encontrando sólo algunas monedas que le servirían para comprar un refresco. Después ya vería qué hacer, necesitaba beber algo.

Caminó hacia la cafetería cercana que se veía bastante agradable y acogedora. Aprovecharía de descansar un poco y luego continuaría en su búsqueda.

Al entrar notó que había alta clientela y la pobre muchacha que servía no daba abasto.

Caminó hasta la sección de bebidas y extrajo del refrigerador una Coca Cola. Echó un vistazo a la mesera atareada de platos y rostro afligido.

Con enfado terminó con los trastes que servía y a la misma vez que la castaña enfilaba a la caja se quitó el delantal con el nombre de la cafetería y se lo lanzó al rostro a un joven de tez rojiza.

— Hola— le sonrió una chica, aunque a menudo sus ojos se dirigían hacia la escena de la muchacha que supuso renunciaba y el supuesto jefe que trataba de dialogar.

— Hola, sólo esto por favor— entregó la Coca Cola y la cajera la recibió de forma amigable.

— Espera un momento— la dependienta se retiró grácilmente hacia el muchacho que sostenía el delantal en la mano. Hablaron un momento y la castaña miraba a todos lados

— Disculpa, ¿trabajas aquí? — Le preguntó una mujer regordeta

— Eh…yo.

— Por favor ¿podrías traerme unas papas fritas, un sándwich de pollo y queso, una porción grande de nugets, un postre número tres y oh, una bebida de dieta? — La chica la miró sin reaccionar y antes que pudiera hacerlo la mujer se acomodó en una de las pocas mesas disponibles.

— ¡Hey! Disculpa… nosotros queremos…— después de anotar en una hoja que pilló por ahí, indecisa caminó hasta la pareja.

— Eh, pidieron estas cosas y yo…— se mordió el labio, nerviosa, mientras se explicaba y la miraron con atención para luego sonreírse entre sí.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó la chica de cabello rubio y la joven guardó silencio observándolos con ojos entrecerrados

— Bella— respondió.

— Soy Renesmee y este es mi esposo Jacob— hizo referencia, ante la mirada críptica de Bella. La rubia y de aspecto dulce tomó sus manos y la castaña se sorprendió— por favor, ayúdanos. Obviamente te pagaremos— pidió.

— Sí, nuestra camarera acaba de renunciar y nosotros solos no podemos llevar todo esto— interfirió Jacob acariciando la pequeña espalda de su mujer.

— Yo…— esta era la oportunidad que Bella estaba esperando. Podría conseguir trabajo y sabía cómo defenderse en este campo— sí, acepto…pero ¿no hay que llenar formas…y cosas? — Interrogó quitándose la gruesa bufanda del cuello.

— Hay que llenarlas, pero el local está a tope y de verdad necesitamos que empieces ahora, lamento si es muy improvisado…

— No, está bien. — Interrumpió con una sonrisa recibiendo el delantal que le ofrecían. Los dueños sonrieron complacidos y Bella se dedicó a pedir más órdenes mientras Jacob se ocupaba de los pedidos.

-o-

En la tarde, después de que cerraran el local, Bella se sentó con cansancio en una de las sillas y se quitó el delantal, dejándolo sobre el respaldo.

— ¡Lo has hecho increíble! Eres muy hábil— la felicitó Renesmee mirándola con esos ojos color verde intenso que contrastaban con la blanca piel de su rostro. El cabello estaba trenzado en la nuca y pendía por su espalda, dejando algunos mechones sueltos en el frente. La niña es bastante… joven como para casarse, pensó Bella.

— Gracias, trabajé un tiempo de mesera— se encogió de hombros.

Renesmee le tendió la Coca Cola por la que había llegado hasta la cafetería llamada "La Push".

— Oh, es cierto. Ten— Bella le extendió sus últimas monedas para pagar el refresco.

La rubia negó.

— Nada de eso, prácticamente te hemos explotado. Tómalo como una disculpa por lo repentino y pesado del trabajo— ella sacó una silla y se sentó frente a Bella, quien tomaba con verdadero placer el contenido de la botella de vidrio.

— Pues muchas gracias, de verdad no sabía qué hacer. Gracias a este refresco encontré este trabajo, creo que desde ahora me gusta más la Coca Cola— rieron un poco antes que Jacob apareciera con una sonrisa.

— Al fin terminamos— suspiró besando suavemente los labios de su esposa.

— Aún no— objetó— debemos hacer los papeles de Bella.

— Es cierto, empecemos.

Después de estar un tiempo en eso, llegaron a la pregunta que la castaña estuvo temiendo.

— ¿Dónde vives? — Bella sintió que perdía el aliento, ¿qué podría decirles?

Decidió que la verdad era mejor que cualquier cosa.

— Bueno… por ahora, en ningún lugar— miró la cara sorprendida de los muchachos— es que llegué he estado aquí poco y no he tenido tiempo para buscar donde dormir y…

— Espera, ¿has dormido en la calle? — Preguntó severa Renesmee.

— No exactamente— Bella no quería contar su penoso paseo en esa habitación, no era una situación que quisiera recordar— me quedé en un cuarto, pero tuve que dejarlo— se encogió de hombros diciendo la verdad a medias.

— Pues… tenemos una habitación disponible en nuestra casa, podrías quedarte con nosotros, ¿cierto Jacob? — Bella no sabía qué contestar realmente.

— Claro, si así lo quieres, amor— besó el cuello de Renesmee y ésta sonrió.

A Bella se le abrió el mundo y sintió que flotaba en vez de ahogarse en las turbulentas aguas de la desesperación. La vida al fin le enseñaba su lado amable.

-o-

A pesar de ser un matrimonio joven se amaban más que sus propias vidas y habían abierto La Push con sus ahorros. La cafetería era su vida y Bella lo comprobó después de pasar algunos meses con ellos.

Se llevaban de las mil maravillas y no podía estar más agradecida de haber decidido comprar aquel día esa Coca Cola. Pues, gracias a eso encontró a las mejores personas de toda la ciudad.

El local se llenaba todos los días y siempre estaba repleto de vida, con música alegre y las personas conversaban mientras agasajaban sus estómagos con las delicias que Jacob preparaba. Era un lugar tranquilo en el cual se podía pensar y trabajar.

Bella ya conocía a la mayoría de los clientes habituales y siempre mantenía conversaciones con un anciano con fama de amargado, pero que con ella era más dulce que un terrón de azúcar.

— Corazoncito, tráeme una tarta de frambuesas— le pidió con una amable sonrisa el susodicho.

— Whoa, veo que hoy lleva una hermosa corbata turquesa, ¿no que ese color no le gustaba? — Preguntó Bella después de anotar lo de siempre colocando sus brazos en jarras.

— ¡Bah! A ti te queda bien, ¿por qué no intentarlo? En una de esas y hasta te enamoras de mí— le guiñó un ojo y Bella rió suavemente.

— Se ve muy guapo— le piropeó Bella— iré por su orden, permiso. — Aún con una sonrisa por las ocurrencias del viejo Jenks le dio el pedido a Renesmee.

— ¿Coqueteando otra vez? — Interrogó Jacob desde la cocina mientras entregaba una orden

— Es que no puedo evitarlo. Es irresistible— respondió de vuelta

— Ya creo que eso es seguro— rió Renesmee— mueve el trasero, la mesa cuatro te llama— avisó y la castaña asintió antes de tomar esa dirección.

El hombre de cabellos cobrizos despeinados había estado un par de veces aquí y no era precisamente por la comida, sino, que la joven camarera había captado su atención. La manera grácil en la cual movía su tierno y sensual cuerpo y en cómo trataba a las personas de esa forma tan dulce provocaba pensamientos encontrados en el guapo cobrizo.

— Hola, ¿qué va a pedir? — Le sonrió y lo miró con esos ojos chocolate que eran un pozo de inocencia.

A ti, pensó.

— Un café cargado y…

— Torta de trufa, ¿no? — Adivinó ella y no le quedó más que asentir. — En un momento se lo traigo— le dio una última sonrisa previo a darse la vuelta, dejando así su espalda y su formado trasero para el deleite del hombre.

Se acarició la barbilla con lentitud y pensó nuevamente en las cosas interesantes que harían juntos sobre una de las mesas de esta cafetería.

El celular vibró en su pantalón sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones, por lo que de forma molesta contestó a la llamada entrante.

— ¡Edward! — Chilló una voz femenina que solo consiguió irritarlo más. Jamás debió acostarse con esa chiquilla infernal— pensé que ibas a llamarme— lloriqueó como niña pequeña. Edward rodó los ojos.

— Te dije desde un principio, Tanya, que no iba a hacerlo. — Dijo cortante y con hielo en la voz.

— Pero es que yo creí que después de esa increíble noche íbamos a…

— Tanya, páralo ahí. Sabes que no soy de compromisos y también sabes lo que ofrezco. No exijas más. — Sin esperar una réplica colgó, dejando el teléfono a un costado del portátil.

Se desordenó los cabellos en un movimiento totalmente espontáneo. Las mujeres con las que mantenía relaciones sabían que él no era de ofrecer más allá de sexo y vivían con ello, sin embargo, había algunas como Tanya que creían que podían cazarlo por el simple hecho de haber compartido intimidad, pero ese no era el problema.

Su familia lo era.

Su madre y su padre creían que al ya haber llegado a los veintisiete años debía sentar cabeza y encontrar una mujer que fuera su esposa. Algo totalmente absurdo y a lo cual él se negó. Sin embargo, su dilema se presentó cuando amenazaron con desheredarlo si no cumplía con aquello. Y si eso ocurría la empresa familiar en la cual había trabajado por años codo a codo con sus hermanos, se iría a la ruina y eso era algo que Edward no quería ver.

Por ello se irritaba y desesperaba con facilidad, necesitaba esa mujer ya.

— Aquí tiene, que lo disfrute— la voz cantarina de Bella lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y la miró por primera vez como la solución y no como una distracción. Sin duda, ella llenaba las expectativas de sus padres y las suyas propias. Seguramente sería muy fácil conseguir su sí y su familia la adoraría, la dulzura innata en su voz y postura los cautivaría de inmediato.

Entonces Edward sonrió y Bella no tomó este hecho como algo extraño. Era cierto que la tez pálida y limpia del hombre se veía mejor que bien con ese raro cabello, pero el tipo serio y siempre trabajando no era el estilo de Bella. Así que sus encantos no le generaban nada.

— Gracias— ronroneó y la castaña tuvo la leve impresión de que trataba de flirtear con ella.

Asintió retirándose de ese lugar, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada firme de los ojos esmeraldas en su espalda.

Será fácil, pensó Edward saboreando el pastel, viendo la figura de la chica contonearse por la estancia.

Lo que sea que él está pensando, que lo deseche. No me interesa en lo más mínimo. Fue el pensamiento de Bella cuando se encargó de atender otros clientes.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué tramaba el otro… pero pronto se enterarían.


	2. Un apretón de manos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía.**

 **Capítulo II**

" **Un apretón de manos"**

Desde el día en que Edward tomó su decisión iba cada tarde y mañana a coquetear con Bella. Ella le respondía siempre con una sonrisa de anfitriona pero nada más y a Edward se le acababa el tiempo. Sus padres ya le habían dejado bien en claro, de forma sutil, que para la próxima cena, que tendría lugar el sábado, tuviera noticias sobre su inminente matrimonio.

— Renesmee, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas, ¿puedo? Se me hará más tarde y entonces…

— Sólo vete Bella— sonrió la rubia amablemente— Jacob y yo nos encargamos— el aludido la abrazó por detrás y le dio un tierno beso.

— Gracias, son los mejores jefes del mundo— les dio el delantal y tomó su bufanda de color turquesa de la silla con una sonrisa, sin duda, no podía concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

— Ve con cuidado, Bella— advirtió Jake antes que la castaña dejara la cafetería.

Edward la observaba desde su habitual esquina y aprovechó la oportunidad que se le ofrecía.

Pagó rápidamente y de la misma forma se apresuró a la calle para buscarla. No fue difícil localizar la prenda tan llamativa en su cuello.

— Hola— saludó cortésmente, sonriendo de lado, consciente de lo que eso causaba en las mujeres.

La chica dio un ligero respingo y después de reconocerlo lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— Hola. — Respondió finalmente.

No lograba entender qué hacía él ahí, caminando a su lado.

— ¿Necesita algo? — Preguntó, incómoda por la mirada penetrante del cobrizo.

— La verdad, sí. — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros— ¿a dónde vas? — cambió el tema. Edward estaba confundido por la reacción indiferente de la castaña.

— Con todo respeto, ¿qué le importa? — replicó un poco molesta por la intromisión del hombre. Tenía cosas que hacer y que él la siguiera no era algo agradable.

— Está bien. Necesito hablar contigo. — Edward no sabía cómo tratar con ella, generalmente las mujeres se ofrecían antes de que él pudiera decirles algo. El hecho de que Bella se mostrara reacia a mantener una conversación, era una cosa bastante desagradable y nueva, que ponía en riesgo sus planes.

— ¿Disculpe? No nos conocemos como para tutearnos. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer— acomodó el bolso en su hombro, e irritada siguió su camino, ignorando del todo que Edward había seguido sus pasos.

— Me llamo Edward— lo intentó de nuevo. Ella rodó los ojos.

— Sé cómo se llama. — Miró brevemente el rostro que comenzaba a mostrar signos de enfado.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme? Sé que te llamas Bella y que trabajas en esa cafetería desde hace algún tiempo, también sé que vives con Jacob y su esposa. Sin embargo, tú no sabes nada de mí. ¿No te causa siquiera curiosidad que yo sepa cosas sobre tu vida? — Espetó conteniendo las ganas de tomar su brazo y obligarla a detenerse. Bella controló la ansiedad.

— Eso lo sabe cualquiera que frecuente la cafetería— se encogió de hombros y Edward se desesperó, molesto. Sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible manteniéndole el paso.

— Quizá quieras tomarte una _Coca Cola_ conmigo y hablar. Esa bebida es importante para ti ¿no? — Agregó y sonrió triunfante cuando Bella se detuvo. Volteó y lo observó de forma desconcertada y desconfiada.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? — Preguntó con una sensación de mal augurio en sus entrañas.

— Matrimonio. — Respondió como si nada, sin alterar un sólo músculo del rostro, las sutilezas con ella no servían.

Él observó cómo la sorpresa e inquietud se dibujaban en las facciones delicadas de la mujer.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió de nuevo.

— Quiero que te cases conmigo. — Repitió y la castaña palideció.

— Deje de bromear y déjeme en paz. — Espetó molesta, pasando por su lado.

Bella no sabía por qué razón la inquietud no la abandonaba y por su parte Edward sonrió.

— La Push tomó mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Sería una lástima que fuera derrumbada y convertida en una lujosa casa, ¿cierto, señorita Swan? — Bella se detuvo por segunda vez, y dirigió sus ojos a los fríos y malvados rasgos del hombre que había encontrado el punto ciego de su fortaleza. No podía soportar que algo así le sucediera a esas personas que la habían ayudado y acogido con tanto cariño y desinterés; él parecía regodearse con esa debilidad.

— No sería capaz…— otro punto que la agitaba, era que él conocía su apellido. Eso jamás lo había comentado con ningún cliente.

— Insisto, tomemos un refresco y conversemos sobre el asunto. — Continuaba sonriendo y Bella supo desde ese momento que lo detestaba. No era necesario conocerlo más, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Apretando los labios asintió con la cabeza, pero le dedicó una fiera mirada antes de meterse en el coche que estacionó justo a su lado.

Edward evitó cualquier reproche de su conciencia, esto lo hacía por el propio bien de la empresa familiar y Bella debía comprender eso.

La observó mientras iban de camino a un restaurante, la calle congestionada de gente no era el lugar adecuado para hacer la _propuesta_.

Sin duda, era una mujer hermosa, podía imaginar la suavidad de su piel y las formas firmes de sus caderas. Su cuerpo era precioso y a él le tentaba de forma descontrolada. El simple hecho de mirar sus senos llenos y consistentes, le disparaba la libido, más si pensaba en su desnudez. En lo dulce que debía ser.

Ella no notó su mirada lujuriosa porque no miraba al cobrizo. Se sentía mal y chantajeada. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo había llegado a ese punto. Diablos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora que todo por fin marchaba bien para ella, tenía que llegar este hombre a arruinar sus esperanzas? Suspiró derrotada.

El auto se detuvo frente a una lujosa edificación.

— Demasiado para una simple _Coca Cola_. — Masculló ella entre dientes y mirándolo con resentimiento.

Edward ignoró este hecho y disfrutó brevemente el contacto de su palma abierta contra su espalda, sin embargo, bruscamente ella rechazó su toque.

Después de entrar y ubicarse en una de las mesas más apartadas, Edward pidió dos bebidas y se centró en el rostro molesto y desolado de la muchacha que no lo miraba a él, sino que a cualquier otro objeto.

Lo hizo sentir enfadado. Tampoco era una condena casarse con Edward Cullen, el gran arquitecto y empresario. Muchas mujeres andaban tras su fortuna y sus sábanas, por ello le costaba mantenerse impasible respecto a Bella, quien más que encontrarlo agradable, parecía odiarlo.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó él, rompiendo el tenso silencio con voz fría.

— Y bien, ¿qué? — replicó en tono mordaz. Edward rió mentalmente por la forma en que los ojos chocolate brillaban empapados en furia.

— ¿Aceptarás? — La miró con atención y ella cerró su pequeña boca con disgusto. Realmente todo acerca de la mesera le tentaba de forma anormal. Algo tan simple como unos labios, lo estaban torturando justo ahora. Deseaba tomar fuertemente su nuca y besarla. Sabía que se resistiría y él iba a disfrutar luchando contra ella.

— Aceptar parece un término demasiado democrático, ¿no cree? — Inquirió con tono irónico.

— Puedes elegir y te dije que me tutearas. — Espetó él a su vez.

— Y yo que no lo conocía para hacerlo. No me está dejando derecho a elegir, y usted lo sabe. — lo observó de forma profunda, transmitiéndole el sentimiento de desagrado. Sin embargo, Edward se distrajo en cómo sus mejillas tomaron un débil color rojo por la discusión que estaban manteniendo, ajeno a la ira controlada de ella.

— Entonces eso sólo nos lleva a un resultado. Serás mi esposa. — Afirmó con simpleza y Bella tuvo deseos de abofetearlo, de modo que escondió ambas manos bajo la mesa para evitar posibles tentaciones.

— No he dicho que sí. — Apretó los dientes, controlando su cólera.

— Tampoco que no. — Ratificó él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Usted es detestable. Me está chantajeando para obtener lo que quiere y eso habla muy mal de su persona. Por el amor de Dios, apenas lo conozco y me sale con esta descabellada idea. Creo que por lo menos necesito conocer las razones de su urgencia por casarse. — A Bella la simple idea le revolvía el estómago. No podía hacerlo, ella no quería porque era demasiado joven para ello y quería vivir. Sin embargo, sentía que no tenía opción. No podría ver el trabajo de Renesmee y Jacob convertirse en nada, no después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

Edward la miró con atención tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo. Él no necesitaba saberlo, simplemente quería una esposa y ya, y para eso no era requisito comprenderla; a él eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

— Mi familia cree que debo sentar cabeza y casarme. Esa es la razón de mi urgencia. — No tenía por qué decirle la verdad a esta mujer. Al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia, pensó fríamente.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras las bebidas eran puestas sobre la mesa.

Bella se fijó en cómo el envase del refresco contrastaba con la elegancia del lugar.

— No soy la indicada— dijo sin mirarlo— mírese. Usted y yo no pertenecemos a la misma clase social y no encajaré de ningún modo en su vida, ni usted en la mía. Sólo piénselo, ¿qué les dirá cuando le pregunten cómo me conoció? A mí no me avergüenza en lo absoluto, pero de seguro a su familia no le parecerá bien. — Bella observó con expectación la reacción de Edward.

Él ya había pensando en aquello, obviamente, por lo que quiso reírse de la expresión esperanzada de la chica. No la iba a dejar salir de esto y no aceptaría un no, no en esta situación por lo menos.

Si fingía lo suficiente, sus padres no pondrían ningún pero, siempre y cuando él fuera feliz.

— Eso es muy sencillo, cariño. — El tono de voz fue de satisfacción y triunfo. A la pequeña castaña no le quedaba más que decir que sí.

— No me llame así. — Le gruñó ella con una expresión encolerizada en el rostro. Esto a Edward le pareció divertido y hasta adorable, pero contuvo la carcajada.

Se quedaron en silencio, nuevamente.

Ella, perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una solución y él imaginando lo placentero que sería besarla.

Finalmente, cuando las burbujas del refresco se extinguían casi por completo, ella suspiró.

— Lo pensaré. — El tono de su voz sonó realmente cabizbajo y por un momento, sólo por un momento, Edward sintió algo parecido a la culpa. Sin embargo, al pensar que la empresa estaría en sus manos y continuaría su éxito, y que además contaría con el placer de descubrir el cuerpo de la joven, toda emoción remotamente similar a la culpa, desapareció.

Después de todo, él tendría una recompensa por dejar su libertad.

— Hablaremos mañana. — Aseguró el cobrizo como fecha de plazo. Y ella lo comprendió.

Bella se puso de pie y pasó por el lado de Edward, caminando rápidamente para dejar el lugar. Se sentía tan desolada, porque en el fondo, sabía que no le quedaba más que aceptar. Pero aún así, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que todos sus sueños de viajar y de tener al fin el control de su vida, morirían a manos de ese calculador hombre. La desdicha de su alma no era conmensurable.

No le interesaba el por qué ni el cómo, sino, que la consecuencia de esa pregunta que debió traerle felicidad, en vez de amargura.

— Te llevo. — Escuchó la voz de aquel ser tan despreciable y contuvo las ganas de golpearlo.

— No. Voy a tomar un taxi. — No esperó la respuesta, simplemente salió y caminó lejos del restaurante.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Nueva York y había encontrado al joven matrimonio, Bella sintió que jamás debió dejar Forks. Las reglas de su abuela la hubieran mantenido alejada de ese hombre y sus destinos jamás de hubieran cruzado.

-o-

Todo el trayecto en el coche se la pasó mirando por la ventana y triste por las cosas que no vivió ni viviría.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Jacob y Renesmee escuchó las suaves risas felices provenientes del segundo piso y ella supo que jamás tendría un matrimonio así. Edward era frío, calculador y no le importaban los sentimientos de las personas, eso se lo había demostrado en menos de una hora.

Caminó directamente a su habitación y se metió a la ducha de inmediato después de desnudarse.

El agua caliente ayudó un poco, pero sólo un poco. Sus músculos seguían tensos y la presión en sus ojos era angustiosa. Por lo que al terminar de vestirse se echó sobre el estómago en la cama. Y sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero se negó a llorarlas. Él no iba a lograr que ella llorara.

Se acurró en posición fetal y simplemente miró a través de la oscuridad, imaginando cosas. Para finalmente rendirse ante el sueño. Sin duda, le esperaban cosas difíciles.

-o-

Al día siguiente había logrado estabilizar su ánimo y asimilar todo lo que debía, pero aún esperaba que Edward razonara y desistiera.

Disfrutó el tiempo placentero junto a Renesmee y Jacob, riendo y gastándose bromas, hasta que se dispusieron a desempeñar sus labores y pronto abrieron la cafetería. El primero en llegar, como siempre, fue Jenks.

— Corazoncito— sonrió el anciano, viendo con dulzura a la castaña.

— Hola Jenks— respondió ella con mucha ternura.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó preocupado.

— ¿A mí? Nada. — Fingió una sonrisa.

— No me engañas, te conozco. A ti algo te sucede, tus ojitos no brillan como siempre— la miró a través de los suyos grises.

Su expresión decayó un poco, pero se recuperó al instante.

— Ay por Dios, Jenks, quizá se deba a que no pasé una buena noche— fingió un bostezo y el viejo la contempló con sospecha— ¿Lo de siempre? — Preguntó y Jenks comprendió que no iba a dejar de aparentar su habitual ánimo.

— Sí, corazoncito. Lo de siempre. — Bella respiró aliviada al saber que él ya no insistiría más. Estaba segura de que iba a quebrarse si continuaba.

— Enseguida— Edward observaba desde fuera cómo Bella interactuaba con los clientes y les sonreía como siempre. ¿Sólo con él tenía esa aversión?, se preguntó Edward y la respuesta le vino sólo unos segundos después. Obviamente sí. Ella lo odiaba ¿pero qué importaba eso?

Después de mirarla un tiempo más, el cobrizo se decidió a entrar y sin preámbulos buscarla. Ella lo miró un momento triste y luego, furiosa. Sus ojos brillando con el sentimiento.

— Tenemos que hablar— le dijo él cerca del oído y aprovechó de captar su fragancia, disfrutando al máximo el cosquilleo que le produjo el suave aroma a canela y miel proveniente de su piel. El calor que ella irradiaba logró que perdiera el control por unos segundos, inclinándose un poco más cerca.

Bella al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, se alejó como un bólido hacia la mesa donde Renesmee miraba con extrañeza la escena. El hombre cobrizo no le parecía bueno.

— Debo… debo salir un instante. Discúlpame— ella dejó el delantal sobre la mesa y fue a reunirse con Edward, aunque era lo que menos deseaba hacer.

Caminaron hacia afuera un par de calles y Bella se detuvo.

— ¿Ya lo pensaste? — Interrogó irónico Edward. La castaña no tenía más opciones, era obvio.

— Creo que ya adivina la respuesta, ¿no? — Ella miró hacia al piso y luego el rostro de Edward. Esperando que le dijera que había cambiado de opinión, rogando por eso.

— Bien. — Bella apretó firmemente los labios, luchando contra el sentimiento de miedo y desencanto, mientras Edward sólo podía pensar que ya estaba hecho y disfrutar del alivio de ello.

— Tengo… condiciones— lo sorprendió y Bella supo que era ahora o nunca, porque una cosa era casarse y otra diferente era vivir el matrimonio.

— ¿Condiciones? — Preguntó confuso el cobrizo, jamás se le había ocurrido esto.

— Sí. — Los ojos de Bella brillaban con determinación.

— ¿Y cuáles serían esas condiciones? — Edward se cruzó de brazos valorando la situación. La pequeña mesera lo miraba con rudeza desde su posición y destilaba seguridad.

— La primera es que no vamos a compartir lecho, ni intimidad. Seré su esposa pero no su mujer. — Edward abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

— ¿Y piensas que voy a mantener el celibato? — Inquirió con ironía.

— Aún no he terminado— Bella acomodó los cabellos tras sus orejas y relamió su labio inferior, cautivando así la atención de Edward. ¿Acaso ella estaba loca? Se preguntó. — La otra es que si va a tener relaciones con otras mujeres, por favor, hágalo de forma discreta, pero así como usted tiene ese derecho yo tengo el mismo. — Bella no había siquiera pensado en tener sexo con algún hombre y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, se había criado con otros principios y ser infiel no era uno de ellos, sin embargo, él no tenía por qué saber eso. El rostro de Edward se descompuso por un instante antes de que apretara los dientes.

— De eso ni hablar, serás mi esposa y me vas a respetar como tal— aseguró por primera vez furioso por la estúpida idea de su prometida. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon y Bella observó con asombro esta reacción.

— Y usted será mi esposo pero no le estoy exigiendo fidelidad— contraatacó y Edward sintió la imperiosa necesidad de callar esa boca y domar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba sentir que ella iba a obedecerle y no que le contestaría a cada cosa que dijera de forma inteligente.

— Pero si no me cumples como mujer debo buscar en otro lado— le respondió él conteniendo lo que mejor que pudo su rabia.

— Lo mismo digo. — Ella se encogió de hombros como si nada y a Edward le hirvió la sangre por su indiferencia.

— Yo no te he dicho que no voy a cumplirte en la cama— atacó Edward y creyó que con eso la boca de la chica iba a cerrarse. Pero Bella tenía otros planes.

— Y yo no quiero compartir ni cama ni intimidad con usted, así que como no le voy a cumplir busque en otros lados; yo buscaré por los míos también. — Bella se sintió feliz y orgullosa de su ataque, porque sabía que Edward no le iba a replicar nada.

— Estás…— gruñó y respiró profundo. Edward sabía que tenía que pensar antes de decirle algo.

Bella esperaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción bailando en sus labios.

Edward pensaba en la forma de derrumbar sus ataques, ella no le podía ganar. Si tan sólo supiera cómo hacer que cambiara de opinión o que confiara en… Entonces se le ocurrió.

Si Bella creía que tenía el control de la situación, bajaría la guardia y él podría obtener lo que quisiera de ella, valiéndose de la seducción que tan bien se le daba. Sin embargo, cegado por el enfado, llevó sus planes más allá. Podía utilizar su segunda condición en su contra. Es decir, se acostaría con su futura esposa, tomaría lo que se le diera en gana y mientras gozaba de aquello, le dejaría en claro quién llevaba las riendas de las circunstancias. Y entonces, cuando le demostrara lo bueno que podía ser, buscaría otra mujer. El plan de Edward era brillante.

— Está bien, cariño. — Extendió la mano ante la asombrada mirada de Bella y pronto ésta lo disfrazó con fingida indiferencia. — La boda será dentro de dos semanas y conocerás a mis padres este sábado así que… cómprate algo lindo— le guiñó el ojo con suficiencia y a Bella se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Había guardado la leve esperanza de que él rompiera el compromiso por lo ridículo de sus condiciones, pero ya se había dado cuenta que fue un plan infructuoso.

Así que resignada, tomó la mano de Edward y la estrechó, sabiendo que de esa forma sellaría su pacto de desdicha, y sin embargo, lo hacía conforme, puesto que de aquel modo aseguraba la permanencia del negocio de Renesmee y Jacob.

Sí, valía la pena.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? Ya estamos en el segundo cap y posiblemente piensen que las cosas van de prisa, pero tengo pensado hacer de esta historia algo corto, así que lo entiendo. Ahora, por otra parte, gracias por la espera y ojalá sea capaz de llenar sus expectativas, he de decir que al último momento decidí hacer cambios en la historia, de modo que iré subiendo un cap por semana, hasta que ordene las ideas y las ponga en Word, espero no tardar mucho… pero ya saben que a veces la inspiración es bastante esquiva. Creo que también es pertinente decir que en más de algún momento podrían sentir un ligero rencorcito por Edward, sin embargo, ya me conocen (si es que han leído otra de mis historias) y generalmente mis fanfic's terminan bien, lo admito, soy una blanda, necesito mis finales felices :c**_

 _ **Bueno, no pretendo aburrir, así que ya me despido hasta la otra semana, esperando que les haya gustado el cap.**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones.**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	3. La Cena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **"La Cena"**

…

El día sábado llegó más pronto de lo que Bella hubiese deseado y procuró arreglarse de forma tenue, pero adecuada. Ella había aprendido mucho de su abuela y no le costaba ponerlo en práctica, pues solía asistir a diversas cenas como su acompañante. Por este motivo, y por los elogios a sus modales que recibió durante su juventud, no le preocupaba en lo absoluto la parte técnica de la cena con los padres de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo iba a mantenerse de una sola pieza al enfrentarlos, pues no tenía idea de cómo serían en la vida real, ya que como empresarios, la familia Cullen era casi un enigma para la prensa, sólo se hablaba de sus logros, de los avances y el desarrollo que mantenían en el tiempo, pero nada sobre aspectos personales; al menos de la mayoría de los miembros, pues Edward solía aparecer en las revistas de chismes y de chicas, cuya temática consistía en exponer las diversas conquistas del magnate. Bella recordaba haber visto un par de fotografías de él en las publicaciones que ojeaban las clientas al comer en la cafetería y mientras se calzaba los zapatos, lamentó no haber prestado atención, puesto que quizá le habría concedido alguna ventaja, claro que si eran tan desagradables como el cobrizo, ésta no tendría valor alguno.

Por otra parte, Jacob y Renesmee ya sabían que estaba prometida; se lo habían sonsacado la misma tarde que selló el trato con Edward en un brutal interrogatorio, y pese a la reticencia y sospecha suscitada en ambos, terminaron por ceder después de la férrea insistencia y hermetismo de Bella respecto a los motivos del inesperado matrimonio. De modo que se conformaron con ser espectadores de la lucha que parecía librar la joven, lucha de la cual no siempre salía airosa y su estado de ánimo alegre y dulce era aplacado por una severidad anormal en ella. Tanto Renesmee como Jacob, sabían que aquel enlace no era ni remotamente por amor y lamentaban no poder ser ayuda para Isabella, aunque lo que más los mortificaba, era que ella no les permitía interferir.

Bella observó su sencillo vestido negro hasta los tobillos con un ligero escote redondo, dos aberturas a los costados y la cadena de oro, de la cual pendía un corazón de diamante. Acarició la joya con ternura, al recordar a su abuela. Aquella dura e inflexible mujer que la acompañó toda su vida, que si bien se caracterizaba por sus normas estrictas y el riguroso control de todas las circunstancias posibles, le enseñó muchas cosas y le demostraba a su intransigente modo, el gran amor que le guardaba. De súbito decidió que no era momento para ponerse sentimental, ni arrepentirse de sus decisiones, así que arregló los últimos detalles del rodete al costado derecho de su cabeza; acomodó los rizos de mejor manera y verificó que las horquillas estuvieran en su lugar. Mientras se contemplaba, se alegró de haber traído con ella aquellos adornos que Camille, su abuela, adoraba regalarle sin motivo alguno.

Sin embargo, aquella efímera sensación de regocijo murió con el sonido del claxon de un coche. Retocó el suave rosa de sus labios antes de salir.

— Cuídate Bells. — Despidieron Jacob y Renesmee desde la escalera. Ella sonrió, y luego de realizar un gesto con la mano se acomodó el abrigo para mantener el calor. Se sentía inquieta, mortalmente nerviosa y enfadada con Edward por chantajearla. Bella esperó aumentar su molestia, para mitigar sus otras emociones mientras dirigía sus pies al coche.

Edward aguardaba sentado en un lado del Mercedes negro, con la mirada clavada en la chica que caminaba hacia él con la cabeza baja, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente en algo importantísimo. Le sorprendía su entusiasmo al reconocer la estilizada figura de la mujer en la puerta, ya que esa emoción era una mezcla entre júbilo por verla y agitación por lo atractiva que le resultaba. Al irse aproximando, él fue capaz de captar más detalles de la joven, y aunque el abrigo cubría gran parte del vestido, acentuaba su cintura estrecha y le confería un aspecto igual o más sofisticado que la última modelo con la que salió en Londres. Tuvo que reconocer, que lo había sorprendido, Edward no esperaba que Isabella se viera tan elegante y al mismo tiempo, que luciera como si sólo hubiera tomado las prendas al azar.

Desconcertado aún, observó cómo el chófer le abría la puerta y ella le obsequiaba una bella sonrisa, que se desvaneció al reconocerlo en el interior.

— Buenas noches, Bella. — Saludó cortésmente, pero con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

— Buenas noches. — Contestó fríamente, sin dedicarle otra mirada. Supuso que era esperable luego de un chantaje, mas, no comprendía del todo por qué no simplemente lo aceptaba y ya, sería más sencillo para ambos. Y tampoco es que fuera un castigo del cielo; él era millonario, codiciado y respetable, ¿qué más podría pedirle? Ofuscado, descubrió que la falta de atención por parte de Isabella lo irritaba, no se hallaba adecuado a ese trato tan distante y severo, para él las mujeres siempre fueron como miel; tan dulces que a veces resultaban empalagosas, y pese a que la castaña era de esa manera con el resto, con él era todo lo contrario.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, con la mandíbula tensa. Sin embargo, pese a su recelo de dedicarle interés a alguien que obviamente no lo deseaba, se descubrió analizando el rostro en forma de corazón con aquel ligero maquillaje, que resaltaba su belleza natural de manera discreta. Se detuvo en los labios tensos, y se preguntó por qué le llamaban tanto la atención, por qué las abruptas curvas en el labio superior lo seducían y le hacían anhelar un beso con tanto afán. Se le dificultó un poco respirar cuando ella se los humedeció en un gesto inconsciente, y aunque seguía sin entender a fondo sus motivaciones para hacerla su esposa, aun cuando podría haber conseguido a quien quisiera de buen grado, le parecía que era la mejor decisión que había tomado, sentía que era un negocio en el cual valía la pena invertir el tiempo y dinero que fuera necesario. Después de todo, nadie era inmune al último, quizá, una cuantiosa suma lograría aplacar su intolerancia.

Sonrió, pensando en que tal vez ese era el modo de pactar una tregua con la castaña.

Ella había sentido la mirada de Edward en su rostro, pero se había negado a corresponder, por lo que se sintió aliviada cuando se detuvieron frente a un gran portón con acabados bellísimos. Se encontraba admirando la suntuosidad del terreno, cuando percibió el contacto de la mano cálida del cobrizo. De inmediato la retiró con fuerza, y le dedicó un mortífero vistazo.

Cullen endureció la mandíbula.

— ¿Vas a repeler mi contacto toda la noche? — Inquirió con falsa mofa.

— Eso me gustaría mucho, creo que sería divertido ver su reacción al hacerlo frente a su familia. — Respondió en el mismo tono, dándose el lujo de esbozar una burlona sonrisa al verlo entrecerrar los ojos. Si Edward era como una especie de castigo para Bella, ella podía serlo para él.

Edward tardó un poco en recuperar el control de su tenso rostro.

— Vamos a casarnos. Nos amamos, ¿recuerdas? — acercó el rostro al de la chica, esperando que se apartara, sin embargo, ella permaneció imperturbable en su posición.

— Sí, claro. Nos amamos tanto que tuvo que chantajearme para casarse. Me pregunto si todos esos chismes sobre sus conquistas son tan ciertos o si los hizo circular para inflar su ego, ya que no comprendo por qué de sus muchas pretendientes, escoge justo a la que no lo quiere cerca de ningún modo. — Replicó con tal ironía, que Edward fue incapaz de detenerse. La sostuvo por los brazos con fuerza. Y pese al sobresalto, Isabella mantuvo el gesto burlón y de hecho, sonrió triunfal al conseguir sacarlo de sus casillas.

— Escúchame muy bien, Bella Swan, si mis padres no se creen lo de nuestro matrimonio, esa maldita cafetería será reducida a nada, te juro que hallaré el modo de comprarla y luego disfrutaré contemplar cómo se convierte en polvo. Y me regocijaré en la culpabilidad que sentirás, pues sería sólo responsabilidad tuya. No me provoques, porque no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz. — Cuando expuso sus puntos, la soltó y ella mantuvo la barbilla erguida, aún cuando sus entrañas se retorcían ante la idea, porque sabía que ese hombre era un desalmado, y no le costaría demasiado conseguir sus propósitos. Furiosa, decidió que era pertinente guardar silencio esta vez.

Ella observó cómo él rebuscaba en su bolsillo y extraía una caja, sin mediar palabra y sin relajar el ceño, extrajo un anillo de diamantes. Cuando le fue a coger la mano, Bella la apartó.

— Soy capaz de ponérmelo sola. — Sin discutir, él le tendió el anillo y ella lo acomodó en su dedo sin siquiera admirarlo. Aunque desde luego, no le impresionó y a él no le importó.

Sin embargo, aún cuando sabía que era tentar su suerte, en el momento que acomodó una gran mano en su espalda, ella se adelantó.

— Vuelve aquí. — Advirtió con voz contenida. Esa mujer destruía su paciencia con una facilidad increíble.

— Aún no estamos frente a sus padres. — Respondió con simpleza. Y la joven deseó encontrarse en cualquier otro sitio, menos allí, caminando a la casa de los padres de aquel ser humano tan molesto.

Respiró profundo y rotó su cuello un par de veces al detenerse frente a la puerta principal. Luchó por enterrar el nerviosismo y enfado, para sonreír como solía hacerlo. Aquel trabajo no pareció costarle demasiado al cobrizo, pues de inmediato se tomó atribuciones y conjunto a su ladina sonrisa, ubicó la mano en la baja espalda de la castaña. Ella jadeó sorprendida y lo miró con coraje. Él sólo acentuó la sonrisa y supuso que había descubierto lo poco que le gustaba que la tocara, y era su modo de obtener una insignificante revancha por la anterior discusión.

— ¿Podría poner su mano más arriba? ¿Por favor? — Gruñó entre dientes y Edward sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ponerla más abajo, tocando ese trasero que lo llamaba a pecar, en el sentido de obtener una pequeña venganza que resultaría bastante placentera. Pero lo descartó, ya que dudaba de la fuerza que querría utilizar en el apretón, y de ningún modo la quería lastimar, al menos, físicamente hablando.

—No. — contestó todavía fastidiado, pero alegre de poder incordiarla. Bella se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues la puerta se abrió, dejándola admirar un vistoso vestíbulo.

— ¡Edward! — La voz dulce y femenina de la madre de Edward hizo que Bella se sintiera enferma.

— Hola, madre. — Le dio un apretado abrazo y luego volvió a poner la mano en la baja espalda de Bella, incomodándola. Y pese a ello, sonrió con la mayor candidez que fue capaz.

— ¡Dios! ¿Es ella? — Preguntó la mujer de ojos color ámbar y facciones que le recordaban al cine mudo.

— Así es. Te presento a Isabella Swan, mi prometida. — Asintió Edward y fingió tan bien que dio la impresión de estar complacido de verdad, pensó la joven.

— Un verdadero gusto, Isabella. Soy Esme. Edward me ha hablado mucho sobre ti— le susurró en tono confidencial cuando la abrazó.

— Sólo Bella. Y lo mismo digo, un placer conocerla, señora Esme. — Expresó con voz cordial y dulce, que disimuló el alivio al percatarse que la madre era distinta del hijo. Esperaba que sólo Edward fuera la manzana podrida de la familia.

— Por favor, llámame Esme. — le sostuvo la mano, mientras recorrían un pasillo que los dejó en un gran salón, decorado con un gusto exquisito. —Estoy tan feliz— arrugó la nariz en una mueca encantadora. Y sólo hicieron falta unos cuantos segundos, para que ella reparara en la fila que esperaba para saludar a la pareja.

— Querida, ¿no querrás quitarte el abrigo? Permíteme. — Antes que pudiera responder, la prenda se desprendía de sus hombros, dejándola con el vestido negro que se adhería a sus curvas femeninas. Ella no fue consciente del escrutinio que Edward realizó de su cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado. El cobrizo observó la perfecta forma de sus jóvenes pechos, la cintura estrecha y las caderas que armonizaban su silueta. Era hermosa, tan hermosa que parecía un bobo viéndola, con el abrigo en la mano. Carraspeó ante las risitas de sus hermanos, y entregó la prenda a la muchacha que fue por él. Y mientras hacía lo propio con su chaqueta, Bella conoció a Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper y por último a Carlisle.

Luego de las pertinentes presentaciones y comentarios elogiando a la futura novia, pasaron al comedor. Y la cena se desarrolló sin inconvenientes. Ahora que ya había comprobado que la familia de Edward era lo opuesto a él, consiguió relajarse un poco y sentir algo de apetito. Sin embargo, mientras manipulaba los cubiertos, volvió a cavilar sobre cómo había terminado sentada a la mesa de una de las más poderosas e influyentes familias del último tiempo. Aunque los miembros de ésta eran sencillos y simpáticos, ella no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Y cuéntame Bella, ¿no te parece muy próxima la boda? — Interrogó Alice— yo tardé más de dos años en organizar la mía— la castaña sonrió, elaborando una mentira.

— La verdad es que no. No me gustan las grandes fiestas y Edward lo entiende—Bella quiso enterrarse el tenedor en la mano un par de veces por mentirles, ya que ellos habían sido muy agradables. —Además, cuando el amor se presenta, no hay que dejarlo ir. No veo motivo para esperar. — Señaló, resistiendo el impulso de auto flagelarse con los cubiertos.

Dirigió una mirada a Edward, que sonrió complacido al oírla sonar tan segura y creíble. El resto alrededor de la mesa hizo el típico ruidito de los enamorados.

— ¿Y qué piensan tus padres? ¿Cuándo podemos juntarnos? — Preguntó ilusionada Esme y la mirada de Bella se endureció. Edward lo notó, pero no supo qué ocurría ni lo que sería prudente decir, estaba aturdido, porque al parecer había cosas sobre las que tuvo que indagar con mayor profundidad. Maldijo internamente, aquel había sido su error.

—Ellos no están disponibles. — la rotundidad del comentario, llamó la atención de los presentes y ella agregó con voz dulce de inmediato: —Pero sí puedo hablar con mi abuela, aunque la última vez que la telefoneé, se encontraba de viaje.

— Ya veo. — Comentó Esme, trozando la carne. — ¿Eres cercana a ella?

— Camille es como una madre para mí, la quiero mucho. — Isabella mantuvo la sonrisa, pese al amargo sabor que le dejó la alusión a sus padres.

— ¿Le gusta viajar? — Interrogó Jasper, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a Edward, pues no hacía nada por llevar la conversación a un tema más agradable para su pareja.

La castaña apreció el esfuerzo del hombre y lo contempló con ojos agradecidos.

— Sí. Gracias a ella conozco varios lugares. Dirige una fundación que se dedica a la ayuda de niños desamparados o en riesgo social, tiene centros en algunos países y suele ir allí cada tanto para verificar que todo marche bien. Es una perfeccionista. — Relató.

— A Esme le encanta colaborar con esas fundaciones. — Comentó Carlisle.

Isabella sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho, Edward? — Inquirió Rosalie, viéndolo con desaprobación. Y el cobrizo no supo qué responder.

— Es que no se lo había comentado. Fue mi culpa, siempre hay otras cosas más interesantes de las cuales hablar.

— Tu chica te defiende con todo, ¿eh? — Molestó Emmett y Edward asintió, sonriendo. — Y entiendo por qué lo escogiste Bella, pese a su malgenio, es un perfeccionista como tu abuela. Ten por seguro que lo haga, lo hará bien. — Y entonces batió las cejas, provocando sonrisitas por toda la mesa, e incordiándola. Fingió avergonzarse, bajando la mirada.

— Es por eso que yo la he escogido a ella. — Edward se inclinó para besarle la sien. Ella se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto, pero de inmediato se esforzó por ocultar la sorpresa.

— Si la besas siempre así, ¡no entiendo que hace contigo! — Molestó Esme, ganándose unas carcajadas.

— Tienes toda la razón, mamá. Siempre pensé que eras del tipo apasionado. — Emmett no necesitaba más que un buen comentario para comenzar con sus insinuaciones.

Isabella rió, incómoda y repentinamente nerviosa. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

— Emmett, no te metas— espetó con voz seria Edward. No tenían por qué meterse en sus asuntos ni mucho menos cuestionar sus capacidades viriles. Bella ya había jugado demasiado con su paciencia y no se sentía de humor para soportar otra tanda de cuestionamientos. — De seguro es la envidia hablando, porque yo…

— Anda, déjalos a todos contentos y bésala. — Interrumpió Alice, comprendiendo hacia dónde iba Edward y le pareció realmente grotesco que trajera a colación el tema de sus muchas amantes. — Eso es lo que quieren conseguir.

— Ya la besé. — Señaló Edward, pese a que la idea le gustaba. A él le atraía la mujer a su lado, y aún no estaba del todo seguro si la ironía y perspicacia serían suficientes para reducir sus deseos.

— ¡Eso no es un beso! Esme me habría dejado hace mucho si le hubiera llamado beso a eso. —Edward observó con desconcierto a Carlisle, él no solía participar de aquellas confabulaciones.

El cobrizo contempló los ojos confundidos de la joven, y luego sus labios; parecía estar respirando de manera irregular, ya que sus pechos se agitaban a un ritmo discordante. ¿Qué estaba esperando para hacerlo? Ella era hermosa, le gustaba y era suficiente, además, era su prometida.

— Yo no creo que…— Pero jamás sabrían lo que Bella quiso decir, pues Edward cogió con delicadeza su rostro y lo volteó hacia él. Y antes que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el cobrizo unió su boca a la suya. Bella estaba preparada para un ataque brutal, o como mínimo una lucha por someterla. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al percibir los labios masculinos mortalmente cálidos moverse con una total gentileza, buscando una respuesta de modo suave. Ella había sido besada antes, a escondidas de su abuela, por supuesto, pero aquellas bocas no tenían la experiencia que Edward le estaba demostrando, pues no era invasivo, esperaba, acechaba con lentitud. Era como si estuviera jugando a cazarla, aguardando por el momento en que se rindiera y abriera la boca.

Desde luego, no lo hizo. Se limitó a mantener los labios cerrados y a ignorar el inesperado cosquilleo en sus manos y pies. Era normal, se dijo, se debía al nerviosismo de estar frente a otras personas. Ella siempre se encontró con sus pretendientes en un rincón de la escuela, o en la esquina de un jardín vacío; su abuela habría sufrido un ataque cardíaco si se hubiera enterado de que su primer beso fue entregado a los trece años.

Finalmente, él se apartó, ligeramente conmocionado por lo dulce que parecía la mujer que no respondió el beso como esperaba, pero parecía más bien contenerse que no saber cómo hacerlo. Luchó por apartarle las manos de la cara, aún cuando lo que más quería era seguir insistiendo hasta obtener su rendición; moriría por escucharla jadear o gemir su nombre. Y con mucho placer la despojaría del bonito vestido y le enseñaría qué tan falsos eran los rumores sobre sus dotes como amante.

Él pareció confuso cuando oyó a su familia aplaudir, y tuvo que apartar la mirada de los ojos marrones más cautivantes que había contemplado. ¿Qué le ocurría? Pensó, él era más selectivo, él no sentía ese deseo tan hambriento por cualquiera, ni menos por un beso tan corto como aquel.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones, se olvidó del resto y la cena se terminó sin que él diera luces de volver a la normalidad. Se sentía extraño, y desconcertado. Pocas veces había pasado por tantas emociones en un par de horas, desde júbilo a pasión, pasando por la irritación, enfado e impaciencia.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? — Interrogó Isabella, y él reaccionó ante el hastío en su voz. Se encontraban en el coche y el chófer esperaba indicaciones.

— ¿Por qué no le has dicho que vamos a tu casa?

— Es su auto, no el mío. — El cobrizo aspiró sonoramente antes de hablar.

— Quiero hablarte de algo. — Hizo un gesto al conductor, para que elevara la pequeña cortina que los separaba de él y les concedía intimidad.

Bella esperó.

— ¿Cuánto dinero hace falta para que cambies tu actitud? Sé que todos tienen un precio, así que ¿cuál es el tuyo? — Edward se caracterizaba por ir al ataque de manera directa, dejando sin opciones al rival. Cuando se trataba de la compra de una propiedad, él ya sabía todo sobre ella y lo que necesitaría para hacerla suya. Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad, su táctica falló precisamente por eso; él no sabía absolutamente nada de la joven, sólo averiguó hasta el punto en que sería posible orillarla a lo inevitable.

— Es un cerdo arrogante. — Espetó con voz contenida. — Yo no quiero dinero, soy capaz de valerme por mí misma. Y si lo quisiera, créame que del último del cual lo aceptaría sería de usted.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— Mi libertad, que deje en paz a mis amigos y su cafetería.

Él bufó, enfadado por su fallido plan.

— Eso no pasará.

— De acuerdo. — Asintió la joven. — Pero sólo le diré, que espere las consecuencias de esa decisión.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

— Mmh, puede tomarlo como quiera. Sólo le digo que todas las decisiones tienen consecuencias.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? Soy un soltero codiciado, las mujeres morirían por estar en tu lugar.

Ella rió, encendiendo su ira.

— Si tan codiciado es, vaya por esas mujeres que lo desean. Yo no soy una de ellas.

— ¿Estás segura? — Interrogó con aparente calma. — Ni siquiera me has dejado demostrarte lo que puedo hacer.

— Oh, claro que sí lo sé. Y jamás querría nada con usted; odio los chantajes.

— Entonces dices que no te molestaría que fuera por otras mujeres.

— En lo absoluto. Porque de ese modo yo también tendría esa posibilidad.

El comentario terminó por romper su control.

— Jamás te lo permitiré. — Dicho esto, enredó diestramente la mano en la cintura de la joven y la arrastró por el asiento hasta tenerla casi sobre su pierna.

— Suélteme. — Ella dijo sin aliento, sorprendida por su arrebato.

— No. — él le sostuvo el rostro, obligándola a verlo. Bella frunció el ceño y luchó por mantenerse tranquila, pese a la furia que él parecía transmitir. — Debo admitir que por un momento consideré la posibilidad de terminar esto. — Con aquella declaración ganó la atención de la chica, y lo miró sin reservas. Eso le gustó. — Sin embargo, me resultas atractiva y creo que te has convertido en una especie de desafío. Y me encantan los desafíos, Bella. — Observó los labios entreabiertos de la castaña y ni se molestó en pensar lo que hacía, simplemente tomó su boca, tal y como deseaba.

Bella trató de comprender qué ocurría y sólo tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

Cuando la boca femenina se abrió, Edward creyó que había ganado. Por lo que ni remotamente se esperaba una fuerte mordida en el labio inferior. Se apartó rápidamente de ella, desconcertado.

— No vuelva a hacer eso, nunca más. — Y gracias al cielo, se encontraban en un semáforo en luz roja, desde el cual sólo debería caminar un par de cuadras. Abrió la puerta y bajó de prisa.

— ¡Bella! — llamó Edward, sin embargo, la castaña ya caminaba a paso veloz entre la oscuridad.

Sin duda alguna, Isabella Swan, era una mujer de armas tomar, meditó Edward tratando de decidir cómo se sentía al respecto.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Al parecer Edward no se lo esperaba… ¿Ustedes qué creen? Bueno, ya me dirán lo que opinan.**_

 _ **Primero, gracias por el apoyo, los reviews, las alertas y favoritos, también a los lectores silenciosos, y me alegra mucho que les guste cómo va la historia, espero se queden hasta el final ;)**_

 _ **Y bueno ando un poco corta de tiempo, así que será hasta el otro miércoles, espero que tengan un bonito resto de semana y les haya gustado el cap :D**_

 _ **¡Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	4. Ceremonia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo IV**

" **C** **eremonia"**

…

— ¡Bella! ¡Te llegó algo! — Anunció Renesmee, desde el otro lado de la puerta, sobresaltándola.

Era el día de la boda y la noche anterior Bella no había pegado el ojo; el nerviosismo la consumía, y en los ratos que no se sentía enojada, se regodeaba en su triunfo sobre Edward, ya que sabía que ni de asomo imaginaba que ella podía comportarse de ese modo y aquello la alegraba, sobre todo porque intuía que eso era el comienzo; el comienzo de un plan que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de haber urdido.

Sin embargo, como consecuencia de sus devaneos nocturnos, tuvo que recurrir al uso de base, puesto que sus ojeras se verían a kilómetros de distancia. Las retocó un poco, antes de levantarse de la silla. Alisó las pequeñas arrugas de su sencillo vestido blanco, que cubría por completo sus exigencias para ese día; presentarse ante un juez, firmar un papel y retirarse; no pensaba ni de cerca aceptar un matrimonio por la iglesia con ese hombre.

Cuando los golpes se repitieron en la puerta, se apresuró en abrir.

— ¿Qué es? — Interrogó con el ceño fruncido. Camille ya le había enviado su presente, aunque la joven le aseguró mil veces que no era necesario, porque no pensaba arreglarse demasiado, sin embargo, pocas cosas eran capaces de ponerle un alto a su abuela, y como se sentía culpable de no poder asistir a la ceremonia, había reparado la falta con una gargantilla de oro blanco con esmeraldas. Por supuesto, aquella joya no saldría de su estuche de terciopelo ese día.

— No lo sé. Sólo lo trajeron junto a esta tarjeta— explicó Renesmee encogiéndose de hombros. Isabella cogió la caja larga y el papel que le extendían, con un profundo gesto de sospecha reflejado en el rostro.

De la misma forma, se dirigió dentro de la habitación y depositó el encargo sobre la cama. La rubia siguió sus pasos, tratando de ver por sobre su hombro.

Abrió con cautela el paquete y se encontró con un familiar envoltorio de papel de seda de color morado. Con destreza lo apartó y admiró un vestido perfectamente doblado, que permitía admirar el corte en forma de corazón del frente, que se complementaba con unos tirantes que se unían por detrás del cuello. Bajo el busto observó con claridad las incrustaciones de lo que temió fueran diamantes, que trepaban por las cintas. Era blanco, y estuvo casi segura de adivinar la identidad del remitente.

Con una desagradable sensación en el estómago, rasgó el sobre y extrajo la tarjeta que sólo contenía la frase _"úsalo hoy"_ como mensaje.

Con rabia la arrugó en su puño y apretó los dientes, ¿qué se creía que era? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella no sabía cómo vestirse o que no podía costear un vestido? Tuvo deseos de gritar, al imaginar la sonrisa de superioridad que debió tener al escoger la prenda, porque sabía que aquello la ofendería. Deseó tener una tijera a mano para destruir la prenda, sin embargo, Renesmee estaba ahí, y aunque el matrimonio no creía sus mentiras en lo absoluto, no podía montar una escena en aquel momento.

— ¿Lo usarás? — Interrogó la chica, contemplándola con atención, ya que el cambio en su semblante había sido abrupto. Lamentaba decirlo, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ver las pequeñas arruguitas de disgusto en el ceño y comisuras de los labios de su amiga, que durante aquel periodo había sonreído genuinamente sólo un par de veces, mientras que el resto del tiempo parecía ausente, o enfadada.

— No lo sé. — Espetó con voz rígida, como si se esforzara en no rugir.

— Si me permites opinar— la castaña movió los ojos hacia Renesmee, cuidándose de no mostrarle el rumbo asesino de sus pensamientos. — dudo que haya ido por esta prenda solo, creo que alguien de su familia debió acompañarlo, alguna de sus cuñadas tal vez. Y si no lo usas… sería algo sospechoso, ¿no crees?

Isabella meditó las palabras de su amiga y con un suspiro de derrota, aceptó que no podía correr el riesgo de desbaratar el plan a esas alturas. Asintió con el dolor de su orgullo herido, pero se tranquilizó diciéndose que pronto vería el modo de cobrársela a Cullen.

— Tienes razón. — Sonrió o hizo el intento de, y Renesmee imitó su gesto.

— ¿Por qué te casas con él? Sé que no te gusta, que lo odias.

— No. — Refutó de prisa— no lo odio, odiarlo sería darle más importancia de la que merece. Pero sí estás en lo correcto al decir que no me gusta. — Sacó el vestido de la caja, y se fue tras el biombo de bambú que tenía en una esquina de la habitación. Sin demora se sacó el vestido suyo y utilizó el impuesto por Edward. — Y no insistas en ese tema; mantengo la postura que mostré desde el comienzo.

— Pero Bella, no tienes que casarte si no lo deseas. Eres joven, bonita y estoy segura que serías exitosa en lo que te propusieras hacer. — La chica suspiró, quitándose el cabello de la espalda mientras salía para darle la cara a Renesmee, que parecía desesperada por hacerla entrar en razón.

— Gracias. Y sé que no debería hacerlo, lo tengo claro. Este matrimonio será un fracaso.

— ¿Entonces? Me preocupas, Bella.

— Tranquila, Nessie— la sentó en la cama y acomodó un mechón que escapó del tomate. — No voy a colaborar en este arreglo, no pienso hacer algo que dificulte un divorcio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No deseo permanecer mucho tiempo casada con él. Tengo mis propias metas que alcanzar y un esposo no figura en ellas.

— No pensarás hacer algo que arruine tu reputación…

— Renesmee— sonrió alentadoramente. — Claro que no, mi abuela me mataría.

— ¿Ella te envió esa gargantilla?

— Así es. Es una derrochadora.

— No entiendo por qué tú...

— Ssht, haces muchas preguntas. — Después de sonreírle ampliamente, se levantó.

— A veces pienso que nos ocultas tantas cosas. — suspiró teatralmente. — pero así y todo te queremos.

— Lo sé. Soy encantadora.

Rieron unos momentos, antes que Jake llamara a su esposa.

— Oh, es cierto. Iba a planchar una de sus camisas. — La leve nota de vergüenza en el rostro de su amiga, la hizo sonreír. — Nos vemos abajo. — y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándola a solas.

Murmurando por lo bajo, volvió por el vestido descartado y cuando iba a poner la tapa de la caja, reparó en que había otra cosa allí, bajo el papel. Con curiosidad, lo sacó y supo que le subió la sangre al cerebro, porque de un momento a otro veía todo de color rojo.

— Maldito hijo de…— se contuvo en el último minuto, empuñando con cólera el conjunto tremendamente provocador que había tenido el descaro de enviarle. ¡No era un matrimonio real! Rugió internamente, lanzando las prendas de encaje a la pared.

Sin embargo, cuando se hubo enfriado un poco, volvió por él y lo metió en un bolsillo de sus maletas, ya que su adorado prometido, había estipulado frente a la familia que después de la luna de miel, se irían a vivir juntos a uno de los tantos edificios que las constructoras Cullen habían erigido, y como consecuencia no podía dejar esa porquería que parecía atuendo de prostituta en la casa de sus amigos.

Masculló un par de palabrotas, mientras se acomodaba el vestido en la zona del busto, que revelaba más de lo que hubiera deseado, demostrando con pelos y señales que Edward no pensó ni remotamente en complacerla.

Se puso frente al espejo y admiró el dobladillo de la prenda que le llegaba a las rodillas, dejando el resto de sus piernas enfundadas en las pantis del color de su piel, que finalizaban en unos tacones relativamente bajos de color blanco. El cabello lo llevaba casi por completo suelto, a excepción del pequeño recogido que tenía en la parte posterior. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo un par de veces antes de decidirse a salir.

Luego de bajar la escalera, se encontró con sus amigos que lucían increíbles para la ocasión. Jacob sostenía su abrigo.

— Dijeron que después de la ceremonia mandarían a alguien por tus cosas.

— Lo sé, gracias. — Le sonrió. — Se ven esplendidos.

— Ni que lo digas, estás preciosa.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

Y entonces un coche se estacionó fuera, y los tres abandonaron la casa.

En el camino no hablaron mucho, más que todo porque Bella ya parecía muy tensa sin una conversación insustancial, de manera que los Black prefirieron guardar silencio.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del juez, Edward esperaba impaciente. Toda su familia había llegado y aguardaban la entrada de la novia, expectantes. Sólo Jasper y Alice parecían tener algunas dudas, y no por parte de Bella, ella solía manejar las situaciones muy bien, sino que por Edward, quien no conocía casi nada sobre su futura esposa y se limitaba a los monosílabos o alegar trabajo cada vez que le preguntaban sobre ella y la relación que tenía con su abuela; por otra parte, ninguno había olvidado la cena en la que Isabella desvió limpiamente la conversación de su padres a Camille. Para casi todos los Cullen, la chica era un sol, mas, la pareja parecía tener ciertas reservas respecto a la unión que por descontado, les parecía repentina. Sin embargo, lucieron tan contentos como el resto de la familia, dado que en el fondo de ellos mismos, tenían la firme convicción de que Bella era más astuta y vivaz que Edward y que sería una rival digna, que no se sometería a la voluntad del hermano menor de los Cullen.

No obstante, mientras Alice y Jasper elucubraban sobre la reciente pareja, Carlisle y Esme, sobre todo la última, no cabían en sí mismos de júbilo; ver a sus tres hijos casados con buenas mujeres los hacía sentir increíblemente agradecidos, aún cuando tuvieron que inyectar una ligera presión para que se realizara la última unión.

Finalmente, Bella, Jacob y Renesmee llegaron al registro civil y descendieron del coche, entrando sin demora. Mientras más rápido fuera el trámite, mejor para ella. Sin embargo, cuando no la veían, la joven tomaba respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse, repitiéndose que era algo más bien temporal, no para el resto de su vida.

Al oír la puerta abrirse, los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir a Isabella, que había logrado dibujar una gran sonrisa emocionada en sus labios, no obstante, temía que se quedara fija en su boca para siempre.

— El abrigo, Bells. — Susurró Jacob, tomándola del brazo.

— Ah, es cierto. — Rió nerviosa, y aquello no tuvo que fingirlo. Las manos le temblaban al observar a la familia Cullen reunida en la pequeña oficina, que no parecía tener el aire suficiente para todos.

Con dedos trémulos, desabotonó la prenda, pero no se la quitó.

Todos observaron lo que traía debajo y Edward sonrió triunfal, sin embargo, dentro de sí, una sensación incómoda lo asaltaba al verla tan cerca de ese hombre moreno y casi tan alto como él, con el que parecía tener cierta familiaridad y complicidad. Desde luego, sabía que se trataba de Jacob y que la mujer de proporciones pequeñas y frágiles que iba al otro costado de Isabella era Renesmee, la esposa. Lógicamente lo sabía, pero la sensación permanecía, porque como fuera, Bella era una mujer hermosa y envidió a ese hombre por haber compartido momentos con ella, momentos que de seguro fueron agradables. Carraspeó, inquieto por el curso de sus pensamientos, y molesto, sí, molesto porque en un mes no había logrado avances con la chica que parecía ser una mujer de piedra, ninguno de sus intentos de seducción había surtido efecto, ni los más atrevidos ni los más sutiles. Ella simplemente parecía inmune a su cercanía, y no hacía más que verlo con desdén, recordándole esa noche en la que tomó sus labios a la fuerza y se ganó una mordida que le dolió durante días. No volvió a intentarlo, desde luego.

Ella se acomodó a su lado, y sus amigos permanecieron junto a ella, pues eran sus testigos. Mientras que Jasper y Alice, los de Edward, se allegaron a él.

El juez comenzó a hablar, y el silencio reinó en la estancia. La perorata de éste no duró demasiado y con asombrosa rapidez pasaron a la parte de la firma. Y finalmente, el hombre de unos cincuenta años sonrió de forma guasona y dijo:

— Están legalmente casados, así que… puede besar a la novia. — Los miró con intención y los asistentes también. De modo que cediendo a la presión, él le dio un casto beso que no encantó a todos. Y que por supuesto, sólo lo hizo querer más.

— Por favor, hay que mantener la compostura. — Replicó Edward, sonriendo verdaderamente complacido. Estaba hecho, sus padres no tenían ningún motivo para presionarlo ahora y la empresa estaría bien. Todo estaba bien.

Cuando terminaron de felicitarlos, a excepción de Jacob y Renesmee, que sólo la estrecharon fuertemente. Los asistentes, Edward y Bella salieron con rumbo a un lujoso restaurant que habían arrendado para la ocasión y ofrecería un "modesto" coctel de celebración.

— ¿Te gustó mi regalo? — Susurró Edward con mofa al oído de la joven.

— No se confunda, lo he escogido porque era lo más prudente. Ya que dudo que haya ido a una tienda usted solo a comprar este vestido. Seguramente, se habría sentido perdido. — Rió burlona— y no quiero levantar sospechas. — Odiaba cómo ella era capaz de torcer las cosas, para arruinarle el humor y golpearlo con sus propias acciones.

— ¿Eso crees? He regalado ropa a más mujeres de las que puedes imaginar.

Ella se volteó, con una falsa cara de sorpresa.

— ¿También es dado a la caridad? Vaya, eso me sorprende, señor Cullen.

Él apretó los dientes. Y ella sonrió.

— ¿Por qué dices que levantaría sospechas?

— Me sorprende que no lo entienda, ya que se jacta de ser muy listo.

— Estás jugando demasiado con mi paciencia, Isabella. No me fuerces a…

— ¿A demoler la cafetería de mis amigos? Yo cumplí mi parte del trato, di mi palabra y usted la suya, así que espero que la mantenga, puesto que no he incumplido ninguna de las condiciones impuestas. — ella se adelantó unos pasos, para reunirse con los Black. Pero antes se volteó. — Me temo, que dejó algunos vacíos en su propuesta. — Y entonces se marchó, sonriendo internamente. Irritar a ese hombre iba a ser su nuevo pasatiempo.

Edward la vio con enfado, con los puños tensos pero forzándose a controlarse; su familia estaba allí y no pensaba perder la compostura.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Musitó Nessie, con una expresión perpleja. — Parece que no es capaz de moverse.

La castaña ni se molestó en voltear. Cogió una copa de champaña y la bebió pausadamente, saboreándola.

— Nada. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Bonito lugar. — Comentó Jacob, observando los ventanales y la vista que ofrecía de la ciudad a medio día, pues se encontraban en el último nivel de un edificio de ocho pisos.

— Considero que es una exageración, pero sí, está bien. Al menos la comida sabe decente. — Pronunció Isabella, mientras se comía un pastelito relleno de salsa de fresas. — Pero desde luego, no tan bueno como tu cocina.

La pareja sonrió.

— Lamentamos mucho que tengas que irte, me gustaría que siguieras trabajando con nosotros. No sé de dónde sacaremos a otra que sea capaz de hechizar a Jenks como tú.

—Por favor, Jenks es encantador. — Musitó, agarrando un canapé de camarón. — Y volveré, ¿por qué no iba a trabajar?

— Edward es famoso entre las mujeres. Las chicas estaban vueltas locas porque tú te casarías con él, ¿imaginas lo que te podrían hacer?

— ¡O sus ex novias! — Exclamó Nessie.

— Por favor, si tuvieran algún interés en mi esposito, lo habrían buscado antes.

— ¿Nada de celos?

— Nop. Soy una persona razonable, los celos son una tontería.

— ¿Eso crees? — Isabella se atragantó con el pequeño pan, al oír a Alice. Tosió un par de veces, hasta que estuvo segura de haberse recuperado del sobresalto.

— Bueno, sí.

— Es que entonces no estás cien por ciento enamorada. — Se introdujo Jasper en la conversación, inclinando la cabeza en dirección de los Black.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Desde luego, no soportaría la idea de ver a Jasper con otra.

— Ni yo a Renesmee con alguien más. — Bella observó a ambos y se golpeó el mentón con un dedo.

— ¿Y qué tal si Jasper o Renesmee fueran felices con ese alguien? ¿Serían los celos superiores al amor que les profesan?

Los presentes se callaron, mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Por qué surgió esa duda dentro de ti? — Rió Alice. — Sería una situación bastante dolorosa.

— Y complicada. — Complementó Jasper.

— Pero es algo que podría suceder. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿A ti? — Inquirió Alice.

— Ah, por supuesto que no. — Bufó, rogando ser lo suficientemente creíble.

— La comida está buenísima. — Interrumpió Jacob.

— Si él lo dice, es que es cierto. — Agregó Nessie, y Bella les agradeció con una mirada.

— Él y Renesmee tienen una cafetería y de hecho, creo que no los he presentado formalmente. — Se apoyó en el hombro de cada uno de sus conocidos. — Ambos son mis amigos y dueños de la cafetería donde trabajo. Me tendieron la mano cuando llegué a Nueva York. Y ellos— señaló a los Cullen— son Alice y Jasper, Jasper es hermano de Edward y Alice es su esposa.

— Es todo un placer. — Estrecharon manos y la charla mantuvo se mantuvo amena por un largo rato.

Todo el tiempo que Jasper interactuó con los Black, Edward observó desde una esquina, enfurruñado por ser incapaz de provocar una leve sonrisa en Isabella, que no tenía contemplaciones al reírse a carcajada limpia de las anécdotas que su hermano relataba; se veía tan feliz, que por un breve momento imaginó cómo sería su matrimonio, si ella lo estimara siquiera un poco. Ante la perspectiva de Bella a su lado por voluntad propia, una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en sus labios, mas, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, dejó la copa con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que fue un milagro que no se hiciera añicos, y frunciendo el ceño empezó a caminar sin darse cuenta.

— Bella, ya es hora de irnos. — Cuando se acercó al grupo, el silencio fue absoluto e incómodo, observó su reloj. — Nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas.

— Aún queda tiempo. — Dijo ella, saboreando tanto un dulce, que se le antojó comer lo mismo. — Estoy divirtiéndome aquí. — Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Jacob, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

Edward podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era un hombre celoso o al menos, no lo había sido hasta ese momento. Le molestaba sobremanera que ella tocara a otro hombre como se suponía que debía tocarlo a él. Demonios, él se había esforzado por ganarse un roce siquiera, y sin embargo, ella se negaba en redondo a ceder un poco. Además, ya era su esposa, debería comportarse como una y mostrar respeto.

— Dije que nos vamos, Isabella. — Alice miró asombrada a su cuñado; pocas veces usaba ese tono con una mujer. Y si se ponía firme con alguien, éste corría a obedecer, porque el pequeño de los Cullen tenía fama de ogro; era un ser increíblemente malgeniado y severo a la hora de trabajar. Su pobre secretaria había presentado varias licencias por estrés.

— Y yo que estoy divirtiéndome. — Con la mirada clavada en los ojos inescrutables de Edward, terminó de beberse la segunda copa. — El vuelo es hasta dentro de dos horas; estoy segura que es posible hacer el viaje en una hora. — Al darse cuenta que toda la familia Cullen la observaba, se apresuró en sonreír— ¿No crees, cielo?

Irritado, Edward asintió de manera mecánica, pues la joven había conseguido volcar todas las miradas reprobatorias de sus familiares a sus acciones.

— Bendita mujer. — Masculló, cuando dio media vuelta, aunque no sabía en qué ocuparse para no lucir como el idiota que era.

Debía tener más precaución a la hora de enfrentarse a Isabella, pues poco a poco iba descubriendo que así como podía ser la persona más dulce, era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a un santo. Sabía manipular las situaciones a su beneficio y si lo quería, ser la víctima.

De vuelta en su esquina, la contempló relacionarse con su parentela, tratando de hallar el modo adecuado de abordarla. Tenerla se había convertido en su reto personal, desde hacía mucho que no sentía la necesidad de conquistar a alguien, y sin embargo, era casi una obligación hacerlo con Isabella. No sabía cuánto tardaría, pero al final, las mujeres solían caer por él. Y entonces, sería momento de cobrar revancha por sus desplantes. Se sumergió en posibles escenarios de cómo la haría gritar su nombre cuando consiguiera derribar su resistencia, cómo torturaría su delicado cuerpo hasta que rogara por él.

Sonrió, apurando el whisky en su vaso. Isabella no tenía idea de cuánta experiencia poseía, pero pensaba demostrársela, a su debido tiempo, por supuesto.

-o-

— Cariño— oyó Bella, a su espalda aquella voz arrastrada y arrogante. Se sobresaltó, pues casi había olvidado la presencia de Edward.

— Oh, vaya… me has asustado. — Sonrió, nerviosa por cómo las manos de él se posaban en sus caderas por detrás, pegándose a ella. No podía apartarse, ya que los Cullen contemplaban la escena.

— No era la emoción que quería provocar. — Él curvó sus labios, moviendo sus dedos hasta acariciar su estómago plano bajo el abrigo y acomodando su rostro en la curva de su hombro. Ella despedía ese aroma a canela nuevamente, y Edward aspiró, deleitándose con la fragancia y preguntándose si el resto de su piel olería de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — Bella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reclinarse en él, aunque de todas maneras estuvo segura de que lució como una máquina.

— A ti. — Le susurró al oído y sin que ella lo deseara, tembló cuando el aliento de Edward rozó su oreja. Apretó los dientes en el momento que la estrechó, con ambos brazos ceñidos en su cintura.

— Edward. — Reprendió, tratando de resistir el impulso de apartarse, pues de un modo que odiaba, a su parte de mujer perversa, le gustaba ser abrazada por un hombre más alto y fuerte que ella. ¡Qué estúpida! Rugió, peleando por recuperar el control de la situación.

— Será mejor que dejemos a la pareja un momento. — Carraspeó Carlisle y obligó al resto de su prole a dejarlos a solas, siendo que eso era lo que menos deseaba Bella.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Gruñó Isabella, enterrando los dedos en los antebrazos de Edward.

— Un pequeño desquite, por cómo me hablaste antes. — Ella trató de apartarse, pero de manera fácil él la detuvo.

— Usted comenzó. — Jadeó al intentar escapar y fallar, nuevamente.

— Mmh. — Entonces besó su cuello y Bella se olvidó de dónde estaba, acertó un codazo en el costado del cobrizo y escapó… por algunos segundos, pues de pronto él estaba frente a su rostro y la aferraba por los brazos.

Con una mueca burlona, inclinó la cabeza y se atrevió a besarla. Cuando iba a morderlo, él se apartó.

— Si me muerdes, te morderé de vuelta. — Advirtió. — Además, mis padres están mirando. — Le pasó un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola.

Y de ese modo, la joven no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer, jurando que le haría pagar aquellos segundos en los que con todo el placer del mundo, negó una respuesta. Si de ella dependía, él jamás lograría un beso por su parte.

Cuando Edward consiguió recordar que se encontraba en el restaurant, con varios pares de ojos contemplándolo, se dijo que debía calmarse. No podía dejarse llevar por el deseo, no podía acercar más el cuerpo hermoso de Isabella hacia él, porque se vería obligado a concretar sus más íntimos anhelos y no era el momento. Maldita sea, ella no había movido un músculo, y él estaba en esas condiciones.

Se apartó bruscamente, observando el rostro imperturbable de Bella y la mirada encendida de enfado. La soltó del todo, y procuró inhalar despacio, para evitar jadear y machacar su orgullo masculino una vez más. Era inconcebible que reaccionara de ese modo por alguien que lo despreciaba; era humillante. Cuando estuvo seguro que la voz no le fallaría, le comunicó que era hora de marcharse y así hizo con los presentes. Hacía un rato había mandado a buscar las cosas de Isabella y la maleta de viaje de ambos iba rumbo al aeropuerto, mientras las otras pertenencias de la mujer iban a la suite ubicada en Manhattan.

— No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir de luna de miel. Sólo fue una ceremonia por el civil. — Isabella estaba cabreada e incluso esa palabra no le hacía justicia a su malhumor. Cerró de un portazo el coche.

— Mis padres insistieron.

— ¿Nunca ha pensado en decir que no? Está casado porque ellos lo querían, ¿no será momento de ponerles un alto?

— Que tus padres no hayan estado disponibles para ti, ni lo estén ahora y que eso no te importe, quiere decir que no deban importarme los míos y sus deseos, pues ellos sí estuvieron conmigo toda la vida.

Isabella lo vio de una manera tan fría, que por un momento se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos.

Mientras el coche sorteaba el tráfico del día, la pareja mantenía un tenso silencio. Ella miraba distraída por la ventana y él había decidido hojear unos papeles.

— Exactamente ¿a dónde vamos? — Interrogó ella, sin verlo.

— Brasil, de ahí iremos en barco a una isla cercana en la que tenemos edificaciones. — Después de aquello, volvió a reinar el silencio hasta que arribaron en el aeropuerto.

Cuando sus pasaportes eran verificados, un hombre alto, de traje a rayas y aspecto serio se acercó con una sonrisa y gesto de reconocimiento.

— Qué alegría verte por aquí. — Expresó con entusiasmo.

Edward, adecuado a aquellas situaciones hizo un gesto con la mano.

— No tengo tiempo para esto. — Espetó con desdén y el varón frunció el ceño.

— ¿Disculpe? — Parecía molesto, pues la sonrisa había sido sustituida por severidad. — No me dirigía a usted, sino, a la señorita Swan. — Indicó con una inclinación a la sonriente chica, que no demoró en acercarse hasta poder abrazar al hombre. Edward, estupefacto y ligeramente avergonzado, contempló la escena.

— ¡Billy! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿qué tal va todo? ¿Tu familia? — Él sonrió de manera paternal.

— Muy bien, gracias. Estamos haciendo los trámites para adoptar a otro niño. Sue está encantada. Y Leah ha preguntado cuándo irás a visitarla.

— Dios, lo olvidé, lo siento. — Se golpeó la frente.

— Estás muy guapa. Déjame verte— y la cogió de la mano, haciéndola girar. Ella había cambiado su atuendo por uno más cómodo, el cual era una blusa verde y pantalones ceñidos de color blanco.

— Por favor, vas a hacerme ruborizar.

— Tu abuela pasó por aquí hace algunos meses, se dirigía a África.

— Y supongo que la trataste bien.

— Claro, es una socia importante de la aerolínea, cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí salí a saludarte de inmediato.

— Ssht, la gente pensará que tendré trato preferente. — Asombrado, el cobrizo sólo se concentró en mostrarse enfadado, aunque le ardía la lengua por preguntar qué diablos ocurría. — Oh, nuestro vuelo está por irse. — Comentó Isabella, oyendo la voz por el altoparlante.

— ¿Es el hombre que tu abuela puso a tu disposición? — Señaló a Edward, recuperando su cara de pocos amigos. — Creo que debería fijarse más en el personal que contrata. — Masculló, evaluándolo con la mirada.

Aquella ofensa le apretó las entrañas y las ganas de golpear al hombre fueron casi insoportables. Y el hecho de que ella se riera no colaboraba.

— No, no Billy. — Se esforzó por contenerse, aunque la situación le parecía más que divertida. — Es mi esposo, Edward Cullen.

— ¿E-esposo? — La observó boquiabierto. — Esto destrozará al pobre James, ya sabes que tenía esperanzas de casarse contigo.

— Billy. — Regañó la joven. Y cuando la voz volvió a urgirla, se apresuró en decir. — Ya tengo que irme, pero envía mis saludos a todos los que veas y diles que pronto me daré una vuelta. Cuídate mucho. — Susurró al abrazarlo.

— Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y mi empresa cuando lo desees.

— ¡Eres un sol! — Exclamó lanzando besos mientras se iba por el pasillo, arrastrando su maleta.

Edward no dijo palabra, pero la observó conteniendo un gruñido, mientras ella sonreía jovial. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido como en aquel momento.

Esa chica tenía más sorpresas que una caja de pandora.

-o-

Como parecía ser siempre entre ellos, el viaje hasta la casa solariega en el corazón de una isla exótica en Brasil, fue silencioso. Aunque, por parte de Edward no se debía a que no había algo que quisiera decir, sino, que se contenía de gritarle a su esposa frente a un montón de desconocidos. El suceso con aquel desagradable hombre aún le latía en la sien, porque recordaba la cara de mofa de las otras personas cuando sin tacto alguno Billy le dijo que no hablaba con él y ayudó mucho menos, saber que la castaña no parecía ser una simple camarera; al menos, su abuela no lo era y no toleraba la idea de haber ejecutado una pésima pesquisa de ella, sólo porque la consideraba inferior, un tema simple de tratar; una chica sin respaldo ni aspiraciones, que simplemente trabajaba para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente decente para aceptar que ese error había sido suyo y de nadie más; se pasó de arrogante y no le quedaba más remedio que admitir las consecuencias de ello.

Y mientras él se hervía el cerebro pensando, Isabella dormía plácida, con los audífonos conectados a sus oídos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? ¿No se suponía que lo detestaba? ¿Cómo era capaz de dormirse sin más? ¿Acaso nada la perturbaba nunca?

Era irracional, lo sabía, pero eso no le impidió molestarse. De modo que cuando se encontraron frente a la gran edificación restaurada por los más diestros, y ella bostezó estirándose, le gruñó que podía entrar y ubicarse en donde se le diera la gana, antes de entrar y sin saludar a los tres criados que salieron a darles la bienvenida ingresó a la casa, dejando a una contrariada Isabella parada afuera.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Ese Edward tiene un genio del demonio, ¿no creen? Bueno, ya me dirán lo que opinan.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, también a los lectores silenciosos que sé están ahí y si hay nuevos ¡bienvenidos! Realmente agradezco mucho el apoyo y me encanta que dejen comentarios con lo que opinan, así que si quieren hacerme feliz, ¡ya saben cómo! Jaja**_

 _ **Bueno, ya estamos en el cuarto cap y he de reconocer que he decidido cambiar casi todo lo que tenía, así que he tenido que ir reescribiendo los caps… pero bueno, son cosas que ocurren cuando escribes historias hace mucho tiempo y luego las lees y te das cuenta que urgente necesitas arreglar ciertas cosas jaja, así que les pido paciencia, porque ahora que he vuelto a clases el mundo se me viene encima, tengo que cerrar ramos en tres semanas y ya podrán imaginar cómo estoy… de hecho, tengo que ir a estudiar ahora**_

 _ **De modo que me despido hasta la otra semana (espero) y les deseo lo mejor para estos días que quedan, ¡ánimo que ya es miércoles!**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	5. Día uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo V**

" **Día uno"**

 **(Lamento mi falta de imaginación para el título :c)**

…

Isabella saludó a las tres personas, presentándose de paso y excusando a su _marido_ , diciendo que sólo estaba cansado, aunque feliz habría dejado que pensaran que se trataba de un maleducado. El respeto a Esme, sin embargo, lo impidió.

Las dos mujeres, una llamada Clarissa y otra Kath, le dijeron que pidiera lo que deseara, mientras seguían a Rodolph, el mayordomo, que había insistido en llevar el equipaje de la nueva señora Cullen.

— Aquí es muy bonito. — Le contaba Clarissa, la cocinera rolliza y de más edad. — La familia Cullen me ha tenido a su servicio durante años y han sido muy buenos siempre, de hecho, por el verano le dan trabajo a mi hijo, Garret, como chofer. — Hizo una pausa, para coger aire luego de subir la gran escalera. — Esta isla es más extensa y moderna de lo que parece.

— Es cierto— Interrumpió Kath, más joven y morena. — La mayor parte de los habitantes son gente adinerada que invierte mucho en este lugar. Es como un paraíso. Me encanta trabajar aquí.

— Lo triste es que la familia no viene seguido. — Suspiró la cocinera.

— Esa es la mejor parte. — Le susurró Kath, con una sonrisa.

Isabella las escuchó con atención, alegre de encontrarse rodeada de personas que a simple vista parecían amables y agradeció de corazón la compañía, y el que ofrecieran llevarle algo para que comiera.

Con una sonrisa, cerraron la puerta y se marcharon.

Cuando supo que estaba sola, se sentó en la cama y soltó un prolongado suspiro. Contempló el entorno, y tuvo que admitir que era un lugar hermoso.

— Lástima que no estoy aquí por placer. — Susurró antes de coger la maleta y comenzar a sacar sus cosas.

-o-

Kath apareció al rato con una bandeja repleta de cosas que se le antojaron deliciosas; frutas exóticas, zumos, café, pan y una gran variedad de galletas. Se demoró un rato, conversando con Isabella y relatándole algunos chismes del pueblo, y luego de asegurarle que le haría un recorrido por la casa al día siguiente, se marchó.

Mientras se bebía un vaso de jugo de frutillas, sacó el vestido de novia y lo observó con ironía, pellizcando la pedrería con enfado.

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió con estrepito y del mismo sonoro modo, se cerró, haciéndola dar un brinco.

Con los ojos abiertos, observó cómo Edward irrumpía en la habitación, con expresión severa e iracunda. Desconcertada, se preguntó si algún demonio había hecho uso de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿No le enseñaron a tocar? — Dejó el vestido a un lado, superando la primera impresión.

— ¿Quién eres? — Interrogó con voz fría, que demostraba cuánto se esmeraba en modular las palabras.

— ¿Disculpa? — él se acercó a la castaña, que mantenía aquella expresión perpleja.

— Basta de juegos. Dime en este instante quién eres en realidad.

— ¿Estuvo bebiendo? — dejó de verlo, regresando la atención a la ropa. — Si es el caso, le pido que se vaya. No suelo hablar con ebrios.

— Con un demonio. — gruñó entre dientes, exasperado. — ¡No estuve bebiendo!

— Miente. Hasta aquí puedo sentir su aliento.

— Y será que tienes mucha experiencia. — Se mofó, pasando por alto el temblor leve de Isabella.

— Un poco, quizá. — Decidida a mantenerse firme, la castaña respiró profundo y continuó ordenando su ropa. O al menos, eso hizo hasta que él la tomó por un brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

Ligeramente asustada, pero cabreada hasta lo indecible, le frunció el ceño. Ya no era una niña pequeña y la gente ebria ya no le daba miedo.

— Suélteme. — Habló en tono calmado, reparando en que la observaba con enfado, pero no apretaba su agarre hasta hacerle daño; sólo la retenía.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías tanto dinero?

— Yo no tengo dinero.

— Tus cuentas bancarias no dicen eso.

— ¿Me espió? — Forcejeó. — Podría demandarlo, ¿sabe?

— Soy tu esposo, lo tuyo es mío, ¿recuerdas?

— Nosotros no estamos casados de esa manera. Nuestros bienes están separados.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

— Dime por qué no me lo dijiste.

— No le incumbe. — Logró liberarse. — Y no tiene derecho a preguntarme nada.

— ¿Qué no tengo derecho, dices? — sus pobladas cejas cobrizas parecían tocar el inicio de sus cabellos. La expresión de su rostro era de incredulidad total. — Soy tu esposo, cariño. Tengo todo el derecho de husmear en lo que quiera, y hacer lo que quiera contigo.

— ¿En qué siglo cree que estamos? — Inquirió con calma, aunque sus palabras habían alimentado su furia. — Su argumento es por completo estúpido. — Se dirigió a la puerta— si no le importa, estoy cansada del viaje y deseo que se retire de mi habitación.

— ¿Tu habitación? Esta es mi casa; esta cama es mía, esa toalla es mía, esta alfombra es mía, ¡todo aquí es mío! Incluso tú y ese vestido. — Señaló enojado. Y aquello fue todo lo que Isabella necesitó para perder los estribos.

Sin pensar, tomó el vestido entre sus manos.

— Esto sí es suyo y yo ni lo pedí, ni lo quiero. — Se lo lanzó con energía, pero su intento de golpearle la cara falló, pues lo interceptó. — Sin embargo, yo no soy suya ni lo seré nunca. ¡Jamás! — Con brutalidad introdujo las prendas dentro de la maleta, sin preocuparse por si las arruinaba. — y si tanto desea esta habitación, ¡puede quedarse con ella! ¡Y con toda su gloriosa casa!

Estupefacto, sólo la contempló abandonar la estancia, sosteniendo el vestido cómo si necesitara una prueba para comprobar la veracidad de los hechos.

Echando chispas, Isabella pensó en el escaso dinero que mantenía en la billetera y que posiblemente no le alcanzaría para más de una noche de hotel; si es que había uno en esa isla, claro.

— ¡Isabella! — Llamó Edward, al verla dirigirse a las escaleras a toda prisa con la maleta a rastras. Ella no se detuvo, pero por algún motivo aquello no lo sorprendió.

Anduvo con pasos firmes y enérgicos, hasta cogerla por el codo.

— No me toque. — se soltó sin problemas.

— Tutéame mujer, soy tu marido. — Metió las manos a los bolsillos, siguiéndola. — ¿A dónde pretendes ir?

— A cualquier sitio que no sea suyo.

Bufó, exasperado. Racionalmente, sabía que se había comportado como un bruto; pero las actitudes de ella lo irritaban sobremanera.

— No puedes irte.

Isabella rió sin humor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque usted lo dice? — Se detuvo sólo para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. — No me haga reír.

— Es tarde, Isabella. Los hoteles no están tan cerca como crees, ni son de bajo costo.

Guardó silencio, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— No te vayas. — Dijo entonces, con voz tensa.

— No quiero que me recuerden que esta no es mi casa a cada instante. Yo lo sé perfectamente y sólo para que quede claro, no tengo interés alguno en que lo sea y jamás me sedujo la idea de la fortuna de su familia.

— Por supuesto. Ya tienes la tuya propia. — Enfadada, y con escaso razonamiento, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que decía.

— ¡No es mío! ¿De acuerdo? Es de Camille, no mío.

— Pero es tu abuela…

— Aún así. — Ajustó la maleta más cerca de su cuerpo. — No me pertenece.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No le incumbe.

— Está bien. Está bien. — Alzó las manos, logrando serenar su malhumor o al menos en parte; mérito que se debía principalmente al gesto tan inexpresivo en el rostro de la chica. Él no dedicaba demasiado tiempo a observar las conductas de las personas, sin embargo, no entendía por qué ella se esforzaba tanto en ocultar lo que sentía. Era más que obvio el enfado que la consumía y aún así lucía casi pacífica.

— La charla fue de lo más interesante, pero yo me marcho.

— No te vas, Isabella.

— Sí, sí me voy.

— No lo harás.

Ella volvió a reír, irónica, antes de continuar bajando.

— Me obligarás a hacer algo que no te gustará.

— No creo sus amenazas.

— De acuerdo. Te advertí. — Y entonces, él la cargó sin dificultades y tomó nota de lo frágil que era la estructura femenina, aunque Bella no tuvo reparos en moverse y utilizar aquella delicadeza para golpearle el pecho.

— Bájame.

— ¡Vaya! Me has tuteado. — Echó a andar hacia las habitaciones y a Isabella se le pasó una terrible idea por la cabeza.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— ¿De modo que el miedo hace que me trates de tú? — Rió, apretándola contra él. — Te devuelvo a tu habitación.

— No es mía. — Espetó secamente. — Ya bájeme.

— Oh, volvemos a las formalidades. — Impasible, siguió su camino. — Preferiría que no hicieras escándalo. Es probable que ya estén descansando.

— No soy dada a los escándalos. Y claramente, sé guardar mejor las apariencias que usted.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludar al llegar.

— Ellos me conocen desde siempre.

— Con mayor razón. — Edward comprobó la tensión en el cuerpo de la mujer, pero no siguió golpeándolo como al inicio. — Es una mínima norma de educación.

— También lo es recibir como corresponde a los invitados. — Soltó a regañadientes, mas, pedirle disculpas de algún modo constituía una necesidad.

Llegaron a la habitación, y ella lo urgió a bajarla; lo consintió, extrañando de pronto la cercanía, le gustaba cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba a él y cómo su aroma le embotaba los sentidos. De pronto, imaginó su cándida sonrisa mientras la sostenía cerca de su pecho.

Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza, desechando aquellos pensamientos. El deseo era el deseo, cualquier otra emoción era una tontería.

— No pienso quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. — Informó la joven, yendo hacia la cama y cogiendo el vestido. — Y quiero que se lo lleve, no deseo tener nada suyo.

— Isabella, eres mi esposa. Tu lugar es aquí, conmigo.

— Debería evolucionar esos pensamientos arcaicos, sobre todo si es un hombre que fomenta el desarrollo.

— ¿Por qué contigo todo es tan difícil, mujer?

— No pienso hacerle la vida sencilla, usted no me la facilitó y…

— ¡Qué me tutees! No soporto que me trates de usted. Me haces sentir muy mayor. — Gruñó, viéndola de reojo.

— Quizá lo sea. — Apretó los puños. Y salió de la recámara.

Aquel respiro, Isabella lo empleó para calmarse. No sabía qué le sucedía, pero se sentía vulnerable, como si el peso de todas las emociones que había reprimido desde el chantaje le cayeran sobre la cabeza de golpe. Además, el temblor en sus manos demostraba hasta qué punto le había afectado el recuerdo de su pasado; de aquel que creía tener controlado.

— Toma. — Dijo Edward, con voz hosca, mientras le tendía la maleta.

— Gracias. — Contestó en tono neutro. — ¿Puede dejarla junto a la cama? No pienso sacar mis pertenencias.

Hubo un breve silencio, y aun contra su voluntad, la joven alzó el rostro.

Él la miraba con intensidad, y con evidente incomodidad. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre decir algo o no.

— Quédate aquí. No tienes por qué irte.

— No me gusta estar en lugares donde no soy bien recibida.

— Con un…— la reacción del hombre le habría parecido cómica, en otro contexto; uno en donde él no la hubiera investigado, ni la tuviera al borde de un cuadro severo de estrés. — No me expresé bien antes. Estaba enfadado y hablé sin pensar. — La miró y ella casi pudo verlo sonrojarse por el esfuerzo que le costaba reconocer un error. — Esta es tu casa. — Dijo al fin, y apretando las mandíbulas, se dirigió a la puerta con decisión. — Qué pases buena noche. — Balbució antes de abandonar la habitación.

-o-

Para calmarse, Isabella decidió darse un baño con agua caliente y practicar ejercicios de respiración, aquellos que en algún momento de su niñez la ayudaron a controlar el miedo o ansiedad.

Se cepilló el pelo con letanía, oyendo el ruido exterior. Si mantenía el silencio absoluto, era capaz de oír el oleaje, más allá de los vastos bosques que vislumbraba desde la ventana.

Por un breve instante, imaginó que habría sido el ambiente ideal para una velada romántica, para pasar una luna de miel maravillosa. Sin embargo, no era su caso y no se iba a entretener con fantasías ridículas. En vez de eso, se preguntó por qué demonios permitía que él influyera en su estado de ánimo, y trató de comprender por qué razón había desistido de sus planes iniciales. Reflexionó, en que tal vez se debió a que desconocía por completo el entorno, y movilizarse por un lugar extraño a mitad de la noche le parecía una locura.

Soltó un suspiro antes de incorporarse y dirigirse a la puerta. No confiaba en ese hombre y quería dormir en paz; de modo que echó el cerrojo de prisa y no tardó en meterse en la cama donde dio un par de vueltas antes de lograr conciliar el sueño.

-o-

Temprano, Isabella despertó por unos golpes en la puerta. Se revolvió con pereza, hasta que se decidió a levantar.

Una sonriente Kath, la aguardaba con una suculenta bandeja.

— Buenos días señora Cullen.

— Por favor, Kath. Dime Bella o Isabella, o incluso Swan si lo deseas, pero no señora Cullen. — Se restregó los ojos, aún somnolienta.

— Está bien. — La chica entró y depositó la comida sobre la mesita de noche. Y entonces escrutó la habitación. — ¿No estaba deshaciendo sus maletas ayer? — Señaló el desordenado equipaje, amontonado a la rápida sin contemplaciones; así lo había dejado la noche anterior después de buscar su pijama.

— Sí… pero supongo que cambié de opinión. — Se encogió de hombros y picoteó la macedonia. —No es que me moleste, pero… ¿por qué me despertaste tan temprano?

La chica soltó una risita, mientras descorría las cortinas y la luz de un potente sol invadía la estancia.

— No es tan temprano. Son las once de la mañana.

La castaña la miró con reserva; para ella eso aún era temprano.

— Además, acordamos que le mostr…

— Alto ahí. No me trates con tantas formalidades. Por Dios, estoy segura que nuestras edades son similares. — La muchacha asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Acordamos que te enseñaría la casa, ¿recuerdas?

— Por supuesto.

— Y bueno, tengo que ir al pueblo por algunas cosas y como Garret aún no llega, pensé que quizá quisieras conocerlo y tal vez, sólo si no estás ocupada o si tienes ganas, podríamos ir juntas, en bicicleta. — Se calló un segundo, para coger aire. — Por favor disculpa mi exacerbado entusiasmo, pero es la primera vez en años que viene alguien que sea de mi edad, que no se la pase encerrado en la habitación o saliendo a eventos, y claro, que me presta atención.

Habló tan deprisa, que Bella tuvo que esforzarse por seguirla.

— Eh...me encantaría ir contigo. Sólo deja que me duche y recupere algo de dignidad.

Kath rió encantada, moviendo la cabeza de modo afirmativo.

— Iré a decirle a Rodolph que saque las bicicletas. — Y como un huracán, la dejó sola.

Sonriendo entusiasmada, se apresuró en componer su aspecto y engullir el desayuno.

Cuando Kath volvió, Isabella ya había estirado la cama y ordenado el desastre de sus pertenencias, regresándolas al bolso.

— Vaya, qué rápida. Si Clarissa supiera que has ordenado tú, armaría tremendo lío. De hecho, no le gusta demasiado la idea de que vayas conmigo; dice que no es apropiado que te distraiga.

— ¿Me distraigas?

— Sí, que te impida estar con tu marido. — Isabella casi se atragantó con el jugo. — Cuando le he dicho que duermen en habitaciones separadas y que al parecer, no se llevan del todo bien, poco le faltó para sacarse el zapato y golpearme con él.

La castaña rió, puesto que no se le ocurría ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena como para justificar la separación de dormitorios.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?— Interrogó Isabella.

— Sí, ¡a eso venía! Las bicicletas nos aguardan. — Salieron de la alcoba y bajaron las escaleras— Por cierto, ¿te has puesto protector solar? Aquí hace un calor del demonio.

— Me he dado cuenta, por eso he cogido la ropa más ligera que encontré. — Su atuendo consistía en unos shorts negros hasta medio muslo, unas vans y una camiseta de manga corta.

— He hecho lo mismo. — Llevaban una vestimenta similar, reparó la joven, cuando Kath se quitó el delantal rosa.

Sin embargo, por más ligera que fueran las prendas, el calor de la isla las abrazó con sus ardientes dedos.

—Al principio es peor, pero cuando pasas un tiempo aquí, ya casi ni lo sientes.

Se montaron en las bicicletas y luego de rodear la gran fuente que exhibía la romántica figura de una sirena, llegaron hasta los portones que se abrieron de manera automática.

— He puesto una botella de agua en tu canasto.

— Gracias. — Isabella le sonrió, mientras pedaleaba por una calle que parecía haber sido pavimentada hacía poco tiempo.

— Tomaremos el camino que bordea la costa. Verás que es hermosa, te fascinará.

La castaña no lo había visto, pero ya estaba fascinada. La vitalidad de aquella isla era mágica. Si alzaba la mirada, sus ojos descubrían enormes y abruptos montes que se alzaban con esplendor ante el cielo despejado y azul. El color verde de los bosques, que presumía se mantenían aun vírgenes, dominaba el horizonte, más allá de las edificaciones que se alzaban soberbias.

La fresca brisa le despeinó los cabellos que escapaban de su moño y adoró la sensación, sonriendo sin poderse refrenar. Es un paraíso, pensó.

Sin embargo, cuando bajaron hasta ser capaces de ver el océano desde un paseo marítimo de intricado diseño, Isabella se quedó sin palabras. Era maravillosa la grandeza, la inmensidad y la belleza del paisaje. El azul de las olas limitaba con el celeste del cielo, y ellas se encontraban justo en el centro, apreciando tal regalo de la naturaleza.

— A que es hermoso.

— Es…quita el aliento. — Coincidió Isabella y la chica rió.

— Mira al frente, o te estrellarás. Y entonces Clarissa tendrá motivos para matarme.

Riéndose, avanzaron lentamente, disfrutando del viento y la vista. Isabella nunca imaginó que sería capaz de sentir tanta dicha estando en un sitio al que nunca quiso ir.

— Ya estamos cerca del pueblo. Cuando doblemos en esta calle, lo verás.

Enfrentando la costa, se encontraban casas de aspecto similar a hoteles, o diseños arquitectónicos tan exclusivos y extraños, que a Isabella le parecieron un derroche, pues dudaba seriamente de su funcionalidad.

— Hemos llegado.

Por enésima vez, Bella se sorprendió de lo que veía, ya que la idea que poseía de un pueblo distaba mucho de lo que tenía al frente.

— ¿Este es el pueblo?

— Sí.

— Pero luce como una ciudad… una ciudad bastante avanzada. — Incluso le recordaba a un centro comercial. O a las calles abarrotadas de Tokio sin la gente deambulando por allí ni tampoco automóviles.

— Invierten mucho dinero aquí. Los habitantes son extremadamente ricos. ¡Hay de todo! Hasta hospital con equipos de lujo. Incluso planean abrir un centro comercial muy pronto.

— Creo que debo actualizar mi definición de pueblo.

— Los Cullen fueron de las primeras familias en venir aquí.

— ¿Si?

— Ajá. Y la señora Clarissa ha estado desde el principio. Supongo que en los inicios la isla debió ser mucho más verde.

— De cualquier manera, sigue siendo bella.

— Lo es. — Hicieron una pausa en lo que cruzaban escasos coches. — Iremos por unas cuantas cosas de costura y flores que me pidieron y luego nos vamos. A menos, claro, que desees ver algo.

— No, no tengo intenciones de curiosear hoy.

— Entonces vamos.

Y de ese modo ambas mujeres se dirigieron montadas en bicicleta a las respectivas tiendas.

-o-

— Debo volver a decirlo, me impresiona lo desarrollada que está la ciudad aquí. En muchos lugares del mundo, las poblaciones no son ni la mitad de evolucionadas. — Comentó Isabella, sentada a lo indio cerca de la barandilla del paseo marítimo. El oleaje del océano Atlántico rugía a sus espaldas, mientras devoraba un plátano.

— Es increíble lo que el dinero puede hacer. — Comentó Kath. — Pero no lo niego, me gusta este lugar. Además, la paga es buena. — Le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

— ¡Porque es el trabajo perfecto!

— Sí, bueno. — Meditó Isabella, observando las gaviotas surcar el cielo despejado.

— Ayudo con los gastos de mi familia. Trabajo durante el verano, al igual que el hijo de Clarissa.

— Uhm. Ya veo.

— Y ya que entramos en la zona de preguntas personales… ¿por qué te casaste con el señor Edward? No parecen estar muy… enamorados.

La castaña suspiró.

— Lo siento. No puedo responder eso. — Al ver cómo Kath torcía el gesto, agregó. — Puedes preguntarme otra cosa.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué hacías antes de casarte?

— Eso sí es algo fácil. — Rió. — Era camarera en la cafetería de mis amigos, allá en Nueva York.

— Wow, no me lo esperaba.

— Soy una chica llena de sorpresas.

— ¿Y por qué trabajabas en eso? ¿Tus padres te pidieron ayuda?

— No, no. Por el contrario, mi abuela quería que me quedara con ella. Pero… necesitaba un poco de espacio, vivir la vida, ¿comprendes?

— Totalmente. — Realizó una breve pausa, antes de incorporarse. — Será mejor que volvamos o nos matarán.

— Vale. — Rió Isabella, cogiendo la bicicleta. — Me gusta hacer esto. Es agradable.

— Adoro hacerlo, y por el mismo motivo siempre evitan que lo haga. Suelo quedarme horas y horas mirando el mar.

La castaña dirigió una mirada al espectacular color azul del agua.

— Puedo entender por qué.

Y entre palabras vagas, llegaron de regreso a la casa Cullen, que quitaba el aliento por su estructura tan distinta a las del resto. Era la única de aspecto solariego; en las otras se apreciaba el esfuerzo por hacerlas parecer lo más modernas posible.

Atravesaron los arbustos cuidadosamente cortados y la fuente de la sirena de nuevo, hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

— Buenas tardes, señora. — Saludó Rodolph.

—Buenas tardes. — Prefirió no contradecir al hombre, mientras más guardara las apariencias, mejor.

— Hola para ti también, Rodolph.

— Hola Kath. Clarissa está esperándote hace tiempo. — El rostro de Kath fue de ligero temor, al emprender una veloz carrera hacia lo que supuso era la cocina.

— ¿Y qué hago con las flores? — miró el bonito ramo de fresias coloridas.

— Oh, démelas. Encargaré que las distribuyan enseguida.

— De acuerdo, gracias.

— ¿Necesita algo más?

— No, agradezco la preocupación. Iré a darme una ducha, por si alguien me necesita.

— Sí, señora. Con permiso. — Y llevándose las flores, se marchó con pasitos cortos.

Isabella subió corriendo los escalones, muy animada por la reciente salida. Animada y también sudada, pensó abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

No se tardó demasiado en desnudar y meterse bajo el agua tibia. Fue un alivio para su piel expuesta al sol por tanto tiempo.

Mientras se enjabonaba, reflexionó en que le encantaría broncearse un poco. Limitadas veces se exponía al astro por un periodo prolongado, puesto que en Forks nunca se le veía y en Nueva York no salía demasiado.

Cogió un vestido ligero, que la ayudaría a combatir el calor y cuando se aplicaba protector solar, tocaron la puerta.

— Pase. — Susurró, regresando del balcón.

— Tengo información para ti. — Indicó Kath, con un aspecto fresco. — Clarissa me dijo que tu marido quiere comer contigo.

— ¿Ah? — Por unos instantes, Isabella había olvidado que estaba casada. — Oh… vaya, de acuerdo. — Asintió, confusa.

— Luego de la comida te enseñaré la casa. — Aseguró la chica.

— Perfecto. — Respondió, componiendo su expresión desconcertada, aunque le seguía pareciendo extraño que quisiera comer con ella.

— La comida ya está lista.

— Bajaré de inmediato.

— Okey. — Y entonces dejó la habitación.

Bella terminó de esparcir el bloqueador e imitó la acción de la muchacha.

Sentado a la mesa, se encontraba Edward, y tuvo que reconocer que lucía casi ridículo con una camisa y pantalón de vestir. Fuera hacían cuarenta grados y él se vestía como si fuera a dar una conferencia. Se preguntó si tendría más ropa aparte de los trajes.

— Buenas tardes. — Saludó educada.

— Hola, Isabella. — Ella no prestó atención al gesto similar a la amabilidad del cobrizo, tomando asiento a su derecha. — ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Bella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Eso a qué viene?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— Mera cortesía, supongo.

— En ese caso, mejor no gastemos saliva inútilmente. — Le sonrió de manera cínica y acomodó la servilleta en su regazo, contemplando las preparaciones que tenían aspecto delicioso.

Ligeramente irritado, Edward estudió a la mujer a su lado. Se veía saludable, de hecho, más que eso. Tenía algo en la forma de mirar, de moverse que la hacía incluso más atractiva que antes. Quizá se debiera a lo ligero de su atuendo, que le permitía observar sus frágiles hombros y sus atrayentes clavículas, que podrían indicarle el camino hacia sus…

— ¿No piensa comer? — Replicó, viéndolo con reproche.

— Tengo hambre, Isabella. Pero no de comida precisamente. — La chica resopló, rodando los ojos.

— Tiene un aspecto terrible, ni siquiera sé cómo tiene la remota idea de flirtear con alguien en esas condiciones.

— Al parecer, tengo menos tolerancia que tú al cambio de zona horaria. — Él recuperó su posición, apartándose de la castaña que le agriaba el ánimo en un segundo y centrándose en la comida.

— Casi podría sentir pena por usted.

— No necesito tu pena.

— De acuerdo. Odiaría tener que fingirla. — Alegre, y enérgica lucía tan apetecible como exasperante, pensó Edward.

El silencio se prolongó, pero ella no parecía notarlo.

— ¿Por qué pidió que comiéramos juntos?

Soltó una descarada risa.

— ¿Acaso tenías planes?

— Así es.

La inesperada respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Sí tenía planes.

— ¿Y en qué consistían tus supuestos planes?

— Creo que realmente no le interesa saberlo.

— Por favor, déjame decidirlo.

— Iba a comer con alguien. — Dijo al cabo de un rato.

Una extraña sensación de calor se apoderó del hombre, que dejó los cubiertos para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Con quién? — Interrogó con voz dura, aquella que utilizaba para espantar a sus holgazanes empleados.

— No sabía que al sentarme en esta silla sería interrogada. — Comentó la joven, sin dar luces de sentirse amedrentada. De hecho, parecía bastante cómoda. Aunque por supuesto, él no era capaz de adivinar nada de lo que Bella podría estar pensando. — Pero claro, es _su_ silla y _su_ comida, de modo que quizá sí se cree con el derecho de hacerlo.

— Eres mi esposa.

— Sólo de palabra, y legalmente, claro.

— Eso no importa, sigues siendo mi mujer.

— Alto ahí. — Interrumpió severa— su esposa, cónyuge, sí. Su mujer, no.

Él apretó los dientes.

— Deja de jugar conmigo. No tengo paciencia para estas tonterías.

— Me trae sin cuidado.

— ¿Ah, sí? — De pronto, Edward sostenía la barbilla de la joven en su mano. Acercó el rostro de manera amenazante. — No tienes idea de lo que puedes perder en un juego contra mí.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza o simple palabrería?

— No olvides que aún puedo destruir lo que tus amigos más aman.

— Entonces su palabra no tiene valor alguno, y no veo motivo por el cual seguir casados, si la cafetería sigue en peligro.

Edward sonrió, y Bella admitió que la malicia que escondía la asustó un poco.

— No es la cafetería lo que está en peligro, Bella. — Hizo una pausa, en la que ella juró que la besaría. — Eres tú. — y tan rápido como la retuvo, la liberó.

— Espero que eso sea una advertencia vana, ya que de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de contarlo todo y acusarlo con las autoridades.

— No uses esa táctica; sé que tus amigos saben por qué te casaste conmigo.

— Ellos no tienen idea. Mis asuntos y problemas son míos y de nadie más.

La respuesta lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, pues habría jurado que lo sabían, debido a la animadversión que le expresaban siempre que podían.

— ¿Quieres que crea que no eres la mártir que sé que te gusta ser?

— ¿Mártir? ¿Yo? — Rió sin humor. — No tiene sentido gastar mis energías con alguien como usted. Si me disculpa, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. — Se levantó con gracia y luego de acomodar la silla, agregó. — Gracias por la invitación, pero la próxima vez que lo haga la rechazaré.

Y de aquel modo se marchó del comedor ricamente iluminado por los ventanales de la terraza. Disgustado, se frotó las manos y contempló con ira las flores sobre la mesa. Qué daría por poderla controlar siquiera un poco, por ver algo en ella que le permitiera acercarse y no toparse con aquella fachada imperturbable.

Joder, reflexionó, lo que daría por besarla y tenerla como había tenido a tantas otras. Isabella Swan lo conmocionaba más de lo que admitiría jamás.

-o-

— ¿Es bonita, no crees?

— Es maravillosa. — Admitió Isabella, contemplando uno de los tantos jardines que poseía la casa.

— Y eso que aún no ves la mejor parte. — Sonrió entusiasmada, antes de cogerla por el brazo y correr bajo un túnel de rosas rojas, sostenidas en arbustos y palos de madera.

Al final del recorrido, el camino se dividía en dos y tomaron el de la derecha. Anduvieron un par de metros hasta unas puertas que le recordaron a un invernadero. Sin embargo, cuando entró, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una gran piscina.

— ¡Es enorme! — Exclamó fascinada.

— Sí, y es temperada. Claro que con este calor rara vez se usa durante el día, al igual que las luces. Se ve hermosa de noche.

— ¿Puedo? — Interrogó a Kath.

—Por supuesto.

— Perfecto. Iré a ponerme un bañador. Gracias a Dios que eché uno. — Rió encantada, yendo de regreso, con Kath siguiéndole los pasos.

No tardó demasiado en cambiarse, tomar una toalla y unas sandalias.

—No es necesario que lleve nada; hay de todo en los vestidores.

— Vaya. Sorprendente. — Apenas escuchó a la morena, ya que la idea de zambullirse en esa deliciosa alberca le atraía en demasía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una piscina de proporciones para nadar a sus anchas y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un minuto.

De modo que al regresar, no se demoró ni tres segundos en lanzarse de clavado, nadando a continuación.

— ¿Está buena? — Interrogó la chica.

— ¡Maravillosa! — sonriendo feliz, Isabella volvió a sumergirse. — ¿No quieres meterte? — Preguntó al emerger.

— Oh, no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Clarissa me mataría. — Rió. — De hecho, ya debo regresar.

— Bueno, muchas gracias por enseñarme la casa y esta preciosidad. — Dijo nadando de espaldas.

— ¡Nos vemos al rato! Disfrútala.

Y eso hizo la castaña. Nadando hasta aburrirse, hasta que el sol bajó de su posición central y comenzó a descender.

— Qué delicia. — Susurró, flotando y cerrando los ojos. Y pese a lo mucho que le gustaba estar así, su estómago rugió, recordándole las horas que llevaba gastando energía. — Bueno, el hambre es primero. — Masculló, sumergiéndose de nuevo y yendo a la escalerilla. — Mañana sentiré el trabajo de esto. — Reflexionó en voz alta, estrujándose el cabello. Luego, mientras estiraba sus músculos, cayó en la cuenta que no sabía dónde estaban los vestidores ni dónde podría hallar una toalla.

Se quedó mirando el rededor, deteniéndose un segundo más en el horizonte despejado que podía apreciar desde allí y entonces dio un brinco al oír una voz masculina.

— ¿Necesita algo como esto? — Confundida, Isabella contempló al apuesto hombre que le tendía una toalla blanca. El desconocido sonreía de manera galante, y ella admitió que tenía un rostro muy agraciado.

— Sí, gracias. — Se acercó hasta cogerla. — Disculpe… ¿quién es usted?

— Oh, por favor. No me trate de usted, puesto que sólo soy el chófer. — Bella rió de la estúpida reverencia que ejecutó. — Mi nombre es Garret.

— Un placer, Garret. — Tomó la mano que le ofrecía— Soy Isabella Swan.

El semblante del hombre sufrió una pequeña alteración, una similar a la decepción.

— Ah, usted es la esposa del menor de los Cullen.

— Así es, pero ni se te ocurra decirme señora Cullen.

Rió un poco más, y cuando la soltó, Isabella resbaló ligeramente con el charco que su propio cuerpo mojado creó, sin embargo, Garret actuó con rapidez y la abrazó contra su pecho para evitar que cayera.

— Oh, qué tonta. — Sonrió Bella, sonrojada por la vergüenza. Desde que era una niña que no trastabillaba así. — Gracias por evitar que me partiera la cabeza.

— De nada, señorita Bella.

— Sólo Bella. — Carraspeó. — Ya puedes soltarme.

— Sí, Garret. Ya puedes soltar a mi esposa. — La voz era demandante, ronca y furiosa.

Perplejos se apartaron y miraron al cobrizo, que exhibía un enfado apenas controlado.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Tal parece que le salió competencia a Edward jaja, bueno, ya me dirán lo que opinan.**_

 _ **Antes de todo, lo siento mucho por la demora, ha pasado bastante tiempo y lo único que puedo decir, es que en realidad no tuve tiempo, los semestres han estado brutales y bueno… apenas tuve un respiro. Espero que puedan entenderlo.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, quiero agradecer por el apoyo, los reviews, favoritos y alertas, y también a los lectores silenciosos. Agradezco a quienes se quedaron esperando capítulos y prometo que trataré de tener más pronto.**_

 _ **Y bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, espero de corazón que les haya gustado el cap y ya saben que las sugerencias, preguntas, reclamos, tomatazos, los pueden dejar en un review o enviarme un mensaje privado; les deseo una maravillosa semana.**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pasé por alto.**_


	6. Si insistes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo VI**

" **Si insistes…"**

…

— _Sí, Garret. Ya puedes soltar a mi esposa—la voz era demandante, ronca y furiosa._

 _Perplejos se apartaron y miraron al cobrizo, que exhibía un enfado apenas controlado._

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen—saludó Garret, soltando de manera delicada a la mujer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—ignorando por completo al hombre, Edward taladró a Isabella, que le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues… lo obvio, ¿no?—se encogió de hombros, envolviéndose en la toalla—.Nadando.

—La cena ya estará lista.

—Señor Cullen…—intentó hablar el chofer, sin embargo, el cobrizo lo rechazó con un gesto hosco de la mano. Aquello molestó a Isabella, pero tuvo la prudencia de guardar el comentario para después.

—Puedes retirarte. Y tú, Bella, ven conmigo. Ahora—Edward no comprendía a cabalidad su comportamiento, mas, sí sabía que ver a su esposa con ese chiquillo le molestó sobremanera. Demonios, era _su_ mujer.

Él sólo aguardó a que Garret desapareciera de su vista, para echar a andar hacia la casa, maldiciendo entre dientes. Y prometiendo que si la situación se volvía a repetir, se vería en la obligación de correrlo.

—No puedo creer que en tu primer día aquí, te comportes de esta manera—comenzó a regañarla, sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta y no escuchar sus pasos, se volteó.

Tras él no había nadie. Contuvo el bufido de irritación, pensando en que como estaban las cosas, era probable que terminara matando a la exasperante chica antes de que la luna de miel acabara.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, caminando con la escasa contención que aún conservaba. Y ella estaba allí, secándose el cabello con toda la calma del mundo.

— ¿No te dije que vinieras conmigo?—como respuesta, le dio la espalda para coger unas sandalias.

—No sigo las órdenes de nadie—odiaba que luciera tan calmada, siempre tan cómoda independiente de la situación. Apretó los puños.

—Estoy cabreado, mujer. No me provoques.

—Eso no es responsabilidad mía, si está cabreado, cálmese—se encogió de hombros, y caminó con las sandalias en una mano y la toalla sobre el hombro.

Cuando pasó por su lado, Edward contuvo las ganas de cogerle el brazo, viéndola irse en ese bañador negro de una sola pieza. Esa prenda tan simple no tenía por qué verse tan bien en ella, meditó sintiéndose ridículamente enfadado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Dónde se encontraba su dignidad? ¿Su orgullo?

Con impotencia y molestia, contempló la piscina de agua cristalina. Ella lo hacía sentir como un crío, como si no supiera tratar a las mujeres. Y por favor, era un reconocido seductor, un magnífico amante y muchas podían dar fe de ello, sin embargo, la única que le interesaba por el momento parecía detestarlo con una intensidad semejante al deseo que él sentía.

Al cabo de un minuto, siguió a la chica.

-o-

—Ah, el agua estaba deliciosa—suspiró Isabella.

—Lo imagino.

—Algún día podrías meterte conmigo—sugirió mientras se cambiaba. Seguía haciendo calor, por lo que tomó otro vestido con mangas y una amplia falda.

—Quizá se dé la ocasión.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Kath la miró, parpadeando. Parecía sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Eres una parlanchina. Estás demasiado callada.

—Vaya, llevas menos de dos días aquí y ya adivinas si algo me pasa. Sorprendente.

Isabella sonrió y palmeó un lado de la cama. La chica se sentó de inmediato.

—En realidad no es nada serio, sólo curiosidad y me da pena.

— ¿Por qué?

—Soy una cotilla de lo peor. Siempre me lo recrimino, pero no puedo evitarlo—gimoteó.

—Suéltalo.

—El señor Edward llegó hecho una furia, le gritó a la pobre Clarissa e ignoró por completo a Rodolph. Se encerró en su habitación-oficina con un portazo.

—Ese hombre necesita aprender modales—recordó el gesto que le hizo al pobre Garret y frunció el ceño— ¿Siempre es así?

—No le había prestado mucha atención; lo cierto es que el menor de los Cullen me da un poco de miedo. De hecho, no entiendo cómo eres capaz de estar cerca de él sin que te altere.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, trenzándose la larga melena.

—Conozco gente de peor carácter.

—Me da curiosidad tu vida, ¿sabes?

—Es normal, eres una preguntona—rió, levantándose para coger una liga para el cabello—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cómo se llama tu abuela? ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué haces tú?

Isabella sonrió.

—Son varias preguntas—se relamió los labios—. Mi abuela se llama Camille, ella me crió desde los ¿ocho? No recuerdo muy bien mi edad; pero siempre ha estado conmigo. Pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos y desde luego, la más rica del pequeño pueblo de donde vengo: Forks.

—Vaya. —Exclamó Kath—. Eso no me lo esperaba. Continúa.

—Ella es muy estricta y tuve que adaptarme a su forma de vida; gracias a eso he viajado mucho y conocido varias realidades. Camille creó una fundación que trabaja con aportes de privados y busca ayudar a niños en situación de pobreza o en riesgo social. Es por eso que siempre está viajando y a sus años, es una mujer muy activa que goza de verificar que hasta el más mínimo detalle sea perfecto. Me gusta eso de ella. Y bueno, cuando cumplí cierta edad decidí volar del nido, y tratar de valerme por mí misma. Fue ahí que me marché a Nueva York y conocí a mis mejores amigos.

— ¿Y se supone que deberías asumir el cargo de tu abuela?

—Sí, esa es la idea.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Dejaron de figurar como tal cuando era niña—realizó una pequeña pausa, antes de sonreír—. Tengo un hambre tremenda, ¿vamos a comer?

— ¿No comerás con el señor Cullen?

—Preferiría comer con ustedes, si no les molesta.

—En lo absoluto. Vamos—la cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró por la casa hasta llegar a la gran cocina. La vista desde los ventanales correspondía a uno de los tantos jardines de la edificación.

—Oh, señora Cullen.

— Sólo Bella o Isabella—se apresuró en corregir a la cocinera. Ésta le devolvió una sonrisa de simpatía.

—Muy bien. Ya estaba por servir la cena—anunció.

—Ella quiere comer con nosotros—señaló Kath, lustrando una manzana. Sin embargo, cuando iba a darle un mordisco, desapareció de sus manos, para ir a las de un hombre— ¡Garret!

Él reprendido, rió y a Isabella le agradó el sonido de su risa.

—Gracias querida Kath, siempre me mimas tanto.

—No era para ti—refutó, enfadada.

—De todas maneras, gracias—le besó la mejilla con suavidad.

—Ay, Garret, deja a la niña en paz—riñó su madre—. Mejor compórtense, la señora está aquí.

Entonces los ojos castaños del hombre reposaron en Isabella.

—Qué sorpresa verla de nuevo.

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Cómo que de nuevo? —interrogó Clarissa.

—Su hijo me salvó de morir hace un rato. Casi me caigo al salir de la piscina y me sostuvo justo a tiempo.

— ¿En serio?

—En mis tiempos libres, salvo a hermosas damiselas, madre. Deberías saberlo.

Las tres mujeres rieron.

—Y en otros sólo eres el bufón de la casa—Rodolph se sentó frente a la mesa.

—Alguien debe alegrar los días aquí.

—Clarissa, ¿a eso le falta mucho? Estoy muerto del hambre—rezongó el mayordomo.

—Ya está. Serviré de inmediato—se dio unas vueltas por las alacenas—.Kath, pon la mesa.

—Sí, señora.

—Te ayudaré—y antes que pudiera oír alguna protesta por su decisión, cogió cinco platos.

Cuando terminaron y la cena fue servida, Garret se inclinó hacia Bella.

—Acabarás con mi madre—susurró a su oído.

— ¿Por qué? —interrogó en el mismo tono discreto. Le llamaban mucho la atención los ojos de Garret, pareciera que siempre estuviera riéndose con ellos o ocultando chistes privados. En realidad, pensó Isabella, era un hombre muy guapo.

—Le dará un ataque—se volvió un poco—, justo ahora nos está mirando con sospecha.

Disimuladamente, la observó y efectivamente, parecía deseosa de poder escuchar lo que conversaban.

—Entonces no la avasallemos más.

—De acuerdo—mientras sonreía, alzó la copa de jugo—por una tregua para mi pobre madre—incapaz de contenerse, Bella rió.

—Por una tregua para tu madre.

Y la cena transcurrió sin problemas, escuchó conversar a las personas que parecían un poquito tensas con su presencia, pero que al final terminaron cediendo y expresándose libremente.

Apenas y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las once cuando Clarissa se levantó con rapidez, apremiando al resto para que la imitara.

—Ya es hora de irse a la cama, vamos, vamos—apuró a Garret, que como un niño pequeño derrotado, aceptó las órdenes de su madre.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches para ti—lo despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Si desea algo más, no dude en pedírmelo o pedírselo a Kath.

—Oh, no, claro que no, iré a dormirme también. Estoy exhausta.

—Bien, entonces.

De aquel modo, todos abandonaron la cocina, apagando las luces y verificando la seguridad de las puertas. Lo último que la castaña oyó antes de entrar en la habitación, fue el pitido de la alarma.

-o-

Si a Bella no le hubieran dicho que ya llevaba cerca de dos semanas en la isla, jamás se lo habría creído. Le parecía que los días eran tan cortos, y aún tenía tantas cosas por hacer, lugares que conocer y charlas que entablar. Y es que entre Kath y Garret, Isabella se había sentido sumamente cómoda, hablando con ellos siempre, acompañándolos a las compras y en sus labores diarias, pues al final de cuentas, no tenía mucho que hacer en la casa, ya que Edward se había enfocado en su trabajo, conversando horas y horas por teléfono, frunciéndole el ceño a las personas que limpiaban su cuarto-oficina y le llevaban comida. No es que la joven se quejara, sólo le parecía una pérdida de tiempo estar en ese sitio paradisiaco y no aprovecharlo.

—Has conseguido un bonito bronceado—comentó Garret, y al seguir la mirada, se dio cuenta que le observaba las piernas.

—El sol de aquí hace milagros.

—Te sienta de maravilla.

—Oh, adulador.

El alegre hombre rió, haciendo a Isabella bajar la mirada. Muchas veces sentía que coqueteaban, y a menudo se preguntaba por qué no intentarlo, si al final de cuentas, los puntos sobre las íes fueron puestos desde el inicio. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo meditaba, aparecía el rostro espantado de Camille y sus ganas se evaporaban, aunque no iba a negarlo, Garret le resultaba atractivo, con ese carácter amable, con la eterna sonrisa y la broma privada que encendía sus castaños ojos. Además, poseía un cuerpo bastante… masculino, brazos abultados, pero no en exceso y un rostro seductor. Mas, lo que le gustaba sobre otras cosas, era que podía hablar libremente con él, conversar sobre libros, música o inventar temas, aquellos que no parecían tener fin.

—Sólo si la chica lo vale—de pronto, la castaña se encontró preguntándose cómo sería besarlo y ni el rostro de Camille consiguió evitar el pensamiento.

— ¿Entonces sólo importa la apariencia? —el sol caía lentamente, iluminando con su último esfuerzo el agua de la piscina frente a ellos.

—Por supuesto que no. Las mujeres son mucho más que un rostro bonito—la miró a través de sus pestañas, sus largas pestañas—como tú.

—Ahí vas de nuevo—rió, mas, de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aliento. El rostro de Garret estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado.

—Me gusta…—jamás iban a saber qué le gustaba, pues Kath apareció gritando el nombre de Bella.

Se apartaron y la joven se preguntó qué había estado a punto de hacer.

— ¡Bella!

—Por aquí, Kath.

—Oh, al fin te saliste—pareció notar algo extraño en la atmósfera, pero no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente le dirigió una mirada a Isabella—.Garret, tu madre te llama. Quiere que vayas por algunas cosas.

—De acuerdo. Voy—se volvió a Bella—. Supongo que hablaremos luego—le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Prudentemente, Kath esperó a que desapareciera de la vista, para sentarse frente a la castaña.

— ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? Estas dos semanas se la han pasado juntos. Yendo por los jardines, riéndose por todos lados.

—No pasa nada—cruzó los brazos sobre su modesto traje de baño.

—Por favor.

—No pasa nada, Kath. Sería una persona horrible si algo estuviera pasando—meditó en voz alta—, horrible—repitió para sí.

Oyó apenas el suspiro resignado de la morena, pues su mente trabajaba al mil por ciento.

— ¿Cenarás con nosotros hoy?

—Eh… no. Creo que por hoy paso—le sonrió.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No. Nada—se apresuró en coger la bata esponjosa y ponérsela sobre los hombros.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es… sólo tengo llamadas que hacer—lo cual tampoco era del todo una mentira, no había telefoneado a los chicos ni a Camille desde hacía mucho.

—Ah, bueno—se encogió de hombros— ¿Quieres que te suba la comida?

—Sí, estaría muy bien. Gracias—luego de calzarse las sandalias, se despidió, caminando directamente a su habitación.

Tan sumida iba en sus cavilaciones, que no reparó en que en su camino aparecía alguien, hasta que chocó contra él en cuestión.

—Oh, lo siento—alzó la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa, pues esperaba que se tratase de Garret. Pocos en la casa poseían un abdomen tan fuerte.

—Al parecer no soy a quien esperabas ver—musitó con voz casi bromista.

Isabella se apartó de inmediato.

—No, claro que no. Pensé que te ibas a quedar por siempre en tu oficina—explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Me tuteaste.

—No lo noté.

— ¿Estabas en la piscina?

—Mi cabello es una prueba contundente—se limitó a contestar—. Y bueno, no puedo decir que fue un placer… pero hasta pronto, supongo.

Y antes que Edward pudiera siquiera tratar de seguir la conversación, Isabella se fue, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y confuso, pues le pareció que su esposa se encontraba extraña.

Sin embargo, al comprobar que era imposible que ella le contara siquiera lo que cenó la noche anterior, decidió regresar a su oficina.

-o-

Mientras Bella se aplicaba crema humectante, volvió sobre el inicio de sus pensamientos, aquellos dirigidos a la creciente atracción que sentía por Garret. Ella sabía que estaba mal, desde luego, principalmente porque, primero: se encontraba casada, segundo: el dueño de la casa era su marido. Mas, el argumento que más pesaba, era el de qué clase de imagen de ella misma estaba proyectando.

Si se involucraba con Garret, quedaría como una cualquiera, una mujer sin moral e infiel, y obviamente, Isabella no era ninguna de esas cosas ni planeaba serlo.

Gimió, saliendo al balcón y cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente.

—No puedes hacerlo, Bella—se dijo con voz cansada. En los años que pasó con Camille, tonteó con algunos chicos, pero en ese entonces, no llevaba un anillo en el dedo. Y en todo caso, si lo pensaba bien, no sabía qué sentía por el chofer exactamente; en aquel punto de su vida, no sabía qué debía hacer y no le gustaba.

De modo, que decidió cerrar el asunto, diciéndose que no podía andar de coqueta con Garret, pero no porque sintiera el respeto necesario hacia Edward, sino, porque se honraba a sí misma y no podía hacerse eso.

Una vez realizó su elección, respiró profundo el aire nocturno de esa fabulosa isla y entró para realizar un par de llamadas a los chicos y a su abuela. Y tuvo que quedarse dormida luego de colgar, pues ni siquiera registró en su mente que Kath entró y la cubrió con una sábana, apagó las luces y se retiró, llevándose la bandeja con ella.

Sin embargo, la muchacha casi tiró el contenido cuando Edward la llamó a sus espaldas.

—Se-señor Edward—se aclaró la garganta, viéndolo con una sonrisa afectada; el corazón aun le latía fuertemente en el pecho.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte—observó la cena intacta— ¿Y eso?

—Oh, era para Is… la señora Cullen—se corrigió.

— ¿No la quiso? —interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

—No es eso, sólo…

— ¿Está enferma? —tomándola por sorpresa, la movió son suavidad, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la puerta de la castaña.

— ¡No! No está enferma—explicó, parpadeando aturdida. Si no se equivocaba, el señor de la casa Cullen expresó una gran preocupación y un posterior alivio; emociones que rara vez dejaba ver, entre las pocas que eran evidentes, como la irritación.

— ¿Entonces?

—Sólo está dormida—relató con una sonrisa—. Nada mucho, y la energía que le queda se la gasta caminando por ahí con Garret, hablando de todo y n…—se interrumpió a mitad de frase, pues repentinamente sintió que había metido la pata.

— ¿Garret? —ella contempló cómo la mandíbula angulosa, arrogante, se contraía en aquel gesto tan característico de él, mientras no estaba conquistando a alguna mujer.

—Eh…—ahora sí sabía que su boca dejó salir más palabras de las necesarias.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ya veo—se volvió—. Por favor, dile que quiero hablar con ella mañana— y dicho aquello, se marchó hacia su habitación, que quedaba unas tres puertas más apartada.

Kath, con la bandeja en la mano y sintiendo una terrible culpa, corrió escalera abajo, murmurándose retos.

-o-

— ¿Él qué? —interrogó Isabella, luego de vestirse y que Kath le diera la información.

—Dijo que quería hablar contigo—la chica evitaba verla a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes por qué?

—Eh…

—Kath—terminó de anudarse el lazo del vestido tras la espalda, para fruncirle el ceño.

—Quizá le hablé de ti y Garret… un poquito…

—Eso es absurdo—replicó contrariada—. Entre Garret y yo no hay nada.

—Bueno…

— ¿Qué?

—A él le gustas, Bella y puedo ver que él a ti también.

—No me… no me gusta—carraspeó, incómoda—.Es atractivo, no lo niego.

—De acuerdo—la muchacha dejó de insistir, acomodando las toallas que llevaba entre los brazos e Isabella soltó un suspiro.

—Iré a verlo ahora.

—Bien, estaré en la cocina.

Luego, la castaña salió de la habitación. No demoró en encontrarse tocando la puerta de Edward, y entró luego de un seco pase.

No comprendía por qué, pero se sentía nerviosa, incluso algo culpable. Retorció sus dedos un par de veces, antes de decirse que recobrara la postura.

— ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

—Sí, así es—ni siquiera levantó la vista de los papeles en los que se hallaba inmerso.

La recamara de su esposo era un desastre, las cortinas estaban sin descorrer, bandejas se apilaban en una esquina con lo que supuso era el desayuno. Eso sin hablar del improvisado escritorio en el que se hallaba, rodeado de pilas de papeles sin orden ni concierto.

— ¿Y entonces? —añadió cuando transcurrió un minuto.

—Estamos invitados a una cena, esta noche. Iremos.

— ¿Ni siquiera me preguntará si quiero asistir?

—Es tu culpa que sepan que estamos aquí. Te vieron en la ciudad y creo que lo retrasé lo suficiente. A las siete en punto saldremos, de modo que… ponte algo apropiado—y sus ojos verdes recorrieron su figura rápidamente, regresando a los papeles.

Indignada, fue a hablar, mas, se calló de golpe.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

No dijo ni una palabra más y lo dejó a solas, pensando en qué haría el resto del día, ya que no debía o no quería tener que enfrentar a Garret.

Suspiró, regresando a su cuarto, pensando en cuánto tiempo más volverían a Nueva York.

-o-

— ¿Exactamente a qué vamos?

— Cenar—expresó distraído, mirando por la ventana. Isabella se preguntó si algo andaba mal. Parecía casi demasiado tranquilo, tanto que le recordaba a la aparente calma que reinaba antes de que se desatara el caos.

—Eso ya lo sé, quiero saber a dónde.

—Casa de unos amigos de la familia. Rechacé dos o tres invitaciones antes.

— ¿Y por qué esta no?

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Tenías algo más que hacer? —se dignó a verla, con ojos fríos.

—Creo que en realidad no vale la pena saberlo—se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el asiento del coche y encontrándose con la mirada seria de Garret. Esbozó una media sonrisa, que correspondió con sus alegres ojos.

El hombre a su lado, soltó algo similar a un bufido, pero Bella no pudo corroborarlo, pues el auto se detuvo frente a una casa de diseño extravagante, e iluminación tenue.

Para su sorpresa, le gustó. Aunque fue lo único que le gustó de la cena; no tenía grandes problemas para hablar con las personas ni desenvolverse en esa clase, mas, la comida no fue de su agrado y las mujeres parecían muy divertidas en cotillear y los hombres en abordar a un falsamente animado Edward, para conversar de negocios.

Lo cierto es que se aburrió horrores, pues no conocía a nadie, y por ese motivo añoró más que nunca a Renesmee y Jacob, e incluso a los amigos que tenía en Forks.

— Y bueno, Bella, ¿a qué te dedicabas? —preguntó una mujer rubia, con labios rojos y ojos increíblemente azules.

—Ehm, era camarera—soltó en medio de una sonrisa, que se ensanchó al ver las caras de espanto.

—Parece que tienes un increíble sentido del humor—comentó otra chica, de figura estilizada y un caro vestido.

—Sí, sí. Lo cierto es que mi abuela amaba mi sentido del humor—rió, recordando a la anciana que le gemía indignada cuando se ponía a contar chistes o soltar comentarios sarcásticos, que hacían a todos estallar en carcajadas. Ciertamente, aquel rasgo era uno de los que más detestaba Camille y que jamás pudo refinar.

Las jóvenes conquistas de turno soltaron risitas escuetas.

—Si me disculpan, necesito ir al tocador—ellas asintieron, e Isabella cogió un lado de su largo vestido para caminar en dirección al jardín trasero. Dejó la copa en una mesilla y sonriendo a quien se encontrara en el pasillo, logró abrir el gran ventanal y respirar el fresco de la noche.

Se sentó al borde de una fuente enorme, que no tenía mucho sentido y suspiró, observando las estrellas.

—Con que aquí estabas.

Isabella bajó la mirada, enfocándola en Edward, cuyo vestuario era el típico: un traje de diseñador, que le sentaba muy bien, pero que solía parecer fuera de lugar en la isla tan soleada.

— ¿Dónde más estaría?

—No lo sé—caminó a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos. Isabella sintió que algo se avecinaba—. Tal vez con el chofer, ya que te gusta tanto estar con él.

Ahí estaba.

—Bueno, es un hombre agradable.

Hubo un breve silencio, que por algún motivo le retorció las entrañas.

— ¿Sabes? Esperaba un poco más de decencia, algo más de discreción. Al menos creí que esperarías hasta que regresáramos a Nueva York.

— ¿Esperaría para qué?

—Por favor, Isabella, eres una mujer inteligente—inspeccionó su cuerpo, y desvió la mirada al cielo despejado—demasiado inteligente. Creo que fui un imbécil al aceptar tus condiciones, pues no conoces el significado de la moralidad. Por Dios, mujer ¡es nuestra luna de miel! Y ni siquiera han pasado dos semanas desde nuestro matrimonio.

—No pienso discutir esto aquí.

— ¿No piensas discutir tu infidelidad ahora? No te preocupes querida, se sabrá más pronto de lo que crees.

—No tengo que darle explicaciones—se levantó deprisa, mas, él la retuvo cogiéndola por el codo.

—Sí tienes. Demonios, pensé que eras más decente, de verdad lo creí.

—Ese error fue suyo, supuso demasiadas cosas sobre mí—al instante en que lo dijo se arrepintió, estaba asumiendo cosas que en realidad no había hecho.

—Así que lo aceptas—susurró sorprendido y ella creyó que incluso expresó algo similar al dolor. Mas, el semblante masculino cambió, el rictus se endureció al igual que el agarre en su brazo— ¿Por qué él?

— ¿Qué?

—Es un maldito chofer, un don nadie. Y yo…

—No vamos a discutir esto aquí…

— ¡Con un demonio! Sólo habla de una maldita vez, mujer. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

No le gustaba que la gritaran y ciertamente, se encontraba en el límite, aquella cena la había empujado demasiado lejos, sin considerar las acusaciones tan desagradables.

— ¿Lo quieres saber? ¡Pues aquí va! —Se zafó—prefiero estar con él porque es encantador, amable, un gran hablador, humilde, simpático, respetuoso, honesto; además, tenemos muchas cosas en común, es alegre, tan alegre que sus ojos no pueden ocultarlo y podría seguir enumerando sus cualidades toda la noche. En conclusión, porque es todo lo contrario a ti—espetó con voz ruda, la más dura que había empleado hasta la fecha y entonces se dio media vuelta—. Me marcho.

Y sin esperarlo, emprendió camino hacia el coche.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Si él pregunta… pues, que afronte la respuesta, ¿no creen? Bueno, ya me dirán qué opinan jsj**_

 _ **Chicas, lo lamento, me demoré más de lo que planeaba, pero ya saben, el tiempo escasea. Sin embargo, aunque tengo que estudiar un montón, quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, además de agradecer a los lectores silenciosos, ¡bienvenidos los nuevos! espero me tengan paciencia y permanezcan conmigo hasta el final ;) ah, y quería agradecer por una corrección que me hicieron (:**_

 _ **Ahora, deseándoles un feliz inicio de mes, me despido para continuar estudiando.**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y si no, ya saben que pueden decírmelo.**_

 _ **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones, nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	7. Las Rocosas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama por el contrario sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo VII**

" **Las Rocosas"**

…

El camino de regreso a la casa Cullen fue tenso, silencioso e incómodo. Principalmente, porque Bella se negó a mirar a nadie y se conectó a aquellos audífonos que Edward comenzaba a detestar, pues evitaba cualquier oportunidad de entablar una conversación. Sin embargo el más pequeño de los Cullen ya no estaba tan seguro de querer saber lo que la joven pensaba; las palabras que le había dicho hacía apenas un rato se repetían en su cabeza y para cuando llegaron, tuvo que admitir que más que sólo su orgullo había sido herido. Por la misma razón, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no recordaba en su vida un episodio similar y por tanto, desconocía el protocolo a seguir.

Mas, sí tenía certeza de una cosa: era imperativo mantener una charla con _alguien_.

Aguardó a que Isabella descendiera del coche, con su espectacular figura enfundada en aquel vestido de diseñador que marcaba lo justo y necesario de ella, para volverla irresistible. Tanto, que en la cena casi ninguno de los solteros podía dejar de verla, despertando así el odio de sus acompañantes y él podía entender por qué les resultaba tan atrayente; Bella era simplemente hermosa, poseía ese tipo de belleza del que es imposible apartar la mirada, de ese que te hechiza y sólo quieres ver más. Sin embargo, para él había cosas que comenzaban a adquirir más relevancia que su aspecto físico y nuevamente, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Cuando estuvo seguro que ella había entrado y desaparecido en el interior, buscó la mirada de Garret en el espejo retrovisor.

—Tenemos que hablar—musitó con voz firme—. Sólo maneja.

—De acuerdo.

Transcurrieron unos segundos para que él siguiera la orden y pusiera en marcha el coche otra vez.

Edward se esforzó por organizar sus ideas, buscar la manera de abordar el asunto de manera adecuada, pues comprendía que se trataba de un tema delicado; por primera vez comenzaba a entender sus propias acciones y las consecuencias que eso traía a su vida, y a la de Isabella. En aquel tiempo que había pasado solo, confinado por voluntad en su habitación, el tiempo para meditar era pan de cada día. Y pese a lo difícil que se le hizo, asumió su error. Admitió que sus acciones siguieron el rumbo más egoísta y miserable posible; la culpa de aquel hecho no colaboraba a sus inquietudes y cada vez que trataba de acercarse un centímetro a Isabella, lo jodía todo y terminaba tres metros lejos. No sabía cómo comportarse y eso lo volvía loco, ya que no quería cometer los mismos errores y tomar decisiones apresuradas.

— ¿Qué sucede entre Bella y tú? —fue directo al grano.

—Menos de lo que yo quisiera—respondió al cabo de unos segundos. ¿Menos? De manera que ¿sí ocurría algo? Hasta ese momento, no había reparado en los latidos acelerados de su corazón y cómo parecía estarse jugando la vida al hacer las preguntas, pues sentía que por primera vez no sería capaz de tolerar ciertas respuestas sin destruir su control, aquel que había tratado de fortalecer.

—Sé específico, Garret.

El hombre levantó los ojos, hasta encontrarse con los fieros de Edward.

—Ella me gusta.

— _Ella_ es mi esposa, y tu jefa.

—Bella no es de esa manera. Odia que le digan señora, prefiere que en la casa todos la llamen por su nombre y la traten como alguien más.

Edward podía imaginarlo, sonaba a algo que ella haría.

Asintió.

— ¿Y usted, señor? ¿Qué siente por ella? —Cullen frunció el ceño y su primer instinto fue responderle mordazmente, pero se tomó un segundo para pensarlo mejor.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—De hecho, lo es. Bella me interesa, y me gustaría que supiera que no voy a dejar de intentarlo hasta que ella me diga que me detenga.

— ¿Entiendes tu precaria situación?

— ¿Se refiere a que puede echarme? —Edward asintió de manera calmada, aunque le molestaba lo temerario que se mostraba, pues sólo conocía de hacía dos semanas a Isabella y ya parecía desear casarse con ella. Apretó los puños con ira. —No me importa. Podremos seguir en contacto, podría esperar a que regresara a Nueva York.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿Pretendes interferir en mi matrimonio?

—Sé que podría terminar en un desastre, porque su familia es influyente, pero también sé que su matrimonio es una pantalla, y que a Isabella usted no le gusta—declaró con dureza y Edward sintió un fuerte impulso de matar; pero volvió a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse bajo control. Tenía que comenzar a controlar sus conductas y arrebatos.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—Isabella no habla de usted para nada; lo cual me indica que no le importa en lo más mínimo—fue doloroso escuchar de otra persona lo que él ya suponía. Aquello que resultaba insoportable para su ego, o al menos, eso quería pensar que salía dañado al ser ignorado por la mujer que parecía ocupar la mitad importante de sus pensamientos funcionales—. Yo sólo quiero hacerla feliz, creo que es una mujer que merece la pena totalmente y que usted la está perdiendo.

—No te inmiscuyas, Garret. Es mi esposa.

—Que duerme en otra habitación y que gasta su tiempo con los sirvientes.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Fue suficiente. Regresemos—ordenó, y el chofer giró abruptamente y pisó el acelerador.

El silencio se mantuvo, mientras Edward reflexionaba sobre aquel sentimiento de derrota, aquel que lo había acompañado en la soledad de esos días en los que el trabajo era su distracción primordial y que, sin embargo, no evitaba que siguiera a Bella desde la ventana. A veces, incluso la espiaba en la piscina y se deleitaba con las sonrisas que le dedicaba a todo mundo, deseando perderse en la piel ligeramente bronceada que enmarcaba aún más sus ojos castaños y dientes blancos.

Tuvo que reconocer, que el deseo de echar a Garret era casi insoportable, mas, recordó a Isabella y de algún modo fue incapaz de hacerlo, pues ya cargaba con la culpa de haber arruinado su vida—como tantas veces le repitió—, y no sabía si quería ser el responsable de sumarle más tristeza y resignación a su existencia, cosas que al parecer, el estúpido chofer lograba evitar. Tenía ganas de asestarle un par de puñetazos e incluso, lanzarlo por el paseo marítimo abajo, pero sabía que eso no cambiaría las cosas, no haría que Bella de pronto le prestara atención y bajara los muros de odio que él mismo había ayudado a construir.

Reflexionó en que antes, la idea de tenerla como esposa era una mera decisión práctica e incluso un planteamiento seductor, no obstante, las cosas habían cambiado y por algún motivo—quizá la culpa—, ya no quería cometer más errores con ella, pues en el fondo, sabía que no lo merecía. Y pese a ello, cada vez que trataba de hablarle, terminaba haciéndolo sentir como un crío, un bobo y un maldito, y sus intenciones y planteamientos variaban, con la mente en frío sabía que era un castigo que merecía por orillarla de manera tan despiadada a un resultado que sólo le convenía a él.

De modo que al bajarse del coche esa noche, supo que lo que más le dolía, aquel sentimiento que le escocía en el fondo del estómago, era la envidia, la más pura envidia hacia Garret, que teniendo mucho menos que él, poseía todo lo que deseaba.

-o-

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? —Interrogó Kath, llevándose la bandeja del desayuno.

—Sí, sí—la chica hizo una pausa, contemplando por el gran ventanal el agradable vaivén de las cortinas de encaje—. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

Isabella no había querido levantarse de la cama cuando la morena fue por ella, ya que sentía que debía pensar algunas cosas y realmente, se sentía fatigada. Quizá los varios días que pasaba en la piscina cobraban factura al fin.

— ¿Intentas esconderte de algo…o alguien? —Bella se tensó bajo la sábana, pero no abandonó la postura despreocupada. Ciertamente, era lo suficiente madura como para hacerle frente a Garret sin pensar que había cometido infidelidad, porque no lo había hecho, sin embargo, eso era justo lo que su marido pensaba y la idea la mataba. Su reputación estaba por los suelos y lo peor es que ¡no había disfrutado del pecado siquiera!

Tal vez era fatalista por su parte, pero sólo quería enterrar la cabeza como un jodido avestruz por haber permitido que el malgenio guiara sus acciones.

—Para nada—afirmó.

—De acuerdo, si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme—la castaña asintió y regresó la vista a las cortinas meciéndose.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, recuperó la consciencia cuando Kath abrió ruidosamente la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —interrogó preocupada, incorporándose de golpe. La chica parecía exaltada.

— ¡Iremos a las Rocosas a comer! Logré convencer a Garret de llevarnos.

— ¿Las Rocosas? —Kath le daba la espalda, mientras rebuscaba en las maletas que tercamente, se había negado a desempacar.

—Te encantarán, estoy segura.

—Realmente no…

—Anda ya, arriba y vamos. No puedes perder el tiempo echada aquí; ya perdiste un buen día.

—Estoy cansada…

—Mientes y lo sé. Te hace falta hacer algo, y te obligaré si es necesario. Vamos, no sabes cuánto me costó lograr que Garret accediera—la chica se arrodilló a un costado de la cama, observando a una despeinada Isabella—. Hace mucho que no vamos, por favor Bella, acompáñanos.

Se produjo un breve silencio y finalmente Isabella se quitó la sábana de encima y refunfuñando se dirigió al baño.

— ¡Sí! Le diré a Clarissa que agregue tu ración—la abrazó con fuerza—.Muchas gracias.

La castaña sonrió, y antes que pudiera decir algo, Kath salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Gracias a ti—susurró cogiendo una toalla.

-o-

—Señora Isabella—saludó Clarissa, luciendo un vestido blanco bastante largo, pero que parecía fresco.

—Hola Clarissa, Rodolph y… Garret. Espero no arruinar el viaje al colarme.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella. Jamás arruinarías nada—le sonrió Garret, con la mirada y los labios e Isabella esbozó un débil sonrisa, subiéndose a la minivan a continuación, preguntándose si estaría haciendo bien al salir con él, sin embargo, Kath rápidamente le recordó que no iban solos.

—Te gustarán, lo sé.

Isabella se limitó a sonreír y mirar por la ventanilla las tonalidades del cielo que variaban a cada minuto, por la sosegada bajada del sol y observó maravillada la otra parte de la isla que aún no conocía; aquella donde el bosque parecía dominarlo todo, excepto la carretera por la que iban. Reconoció los afilados acantilados y el azul profundo del mar que no tenía fin.

La brisa que se filtraba por la ventana era agradable y la joven cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento en silencio y entonces se preguntó si estaría muy mal tratar de aclarar las cosas con Edward, sólo para calmar la sensación de profunda decepción con ella misma.

Meditó la idea durante todo el camino y descubrió que llevaba un largo rato en la misma posición cuando Kath la hizo bajarse del coche y sus músculos se encontraban entumecidos.

—Has estado muy callada—comentó la morena a su oído—. Y aunque Garret intentó conectar contigo, no correspondiste en ningún momento.

— ¿Qué?

—Algo te ocurre, estoy segura.

—Kath, tranquila—la cogió por lo hombros—. Estoy perfectamente, la piscina me ha agotado y no me había dado cuenta.

La escrutó con sus oscuros ojos y finalmente suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Vamos—la cogió de un brazo para seguir al grupo guiado por Clarissa.

E Isabella se dijo que esa isla paradisiaca nunca terminaría de sorprenderla. El coche había quedado en una bajada asfaltada, que limitaba con la arena blanca de la playa y todo lo que la rodeaba eran rocas enormes escarpadas, llenas de enredaderas y árboles acomodados precariamente en las salidas filosas. Alzó la mirada asombrada, tratando inútilmente de otorgarle un número a la extraordinaria altura.

—Vamos, Bella—apuró sonriente Kath e Isabella cerró los labios y empezó a andar, contemplando el verde tan incompatible con el gris de los acantilados.

—Esto es increíble—susurró.

—Y eso que aún no llegamos a las que están dentro del mar. Son enormes, y hay muchos charcos intermareales que son un hervidero de vida. Ya lo verás.

— ¿Charcos intermareales?

—Sí, ya sabes, los que se forman entre las rocas por efecto de la marea y oleaje.

—Ya veo. Quiero verlos.

—Lo harán, pero luego de comer algo. Sé que usted no ha comido en todo el día—quizá fue idea de Isabella, pero Clarissa parecía estar regañándola y ella bajó el rostro en señal de arrepentimiento.

—No he tenido mucho apetito—musitó sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

—Mamá, no la molestes y mejor reparte la comida, manejar tanto me deja hambriento.

—Tú siempre estás hambriento—molestó Kath y Garret le revolvió el pelo.

—Si fueras yo lo entenderías; es como una maldición.

Bella contemplaba el entorno, embobada, de modo que no atendió demasiado el intercambio de palabras, hasta que la llamaron para que se sentara en un lado de la manta.

Desde donde comía el sándwich, veía el horizonte lejano, sentía el calor del sol, pero no directamente en la piel y visualizaba un millón de rocas que llevaban hacia muy dentro del mar como un camino que se le antojó tan hermoso como letal, ya que un paso en falso significaría la muerte segura, puesto que el oleaje golpeaba con brutalidad las rocas más cercanas, salpicando agua por todos lados. Se estremeció al pensarse siendo arrastrada por las olas.

— ¿Tienes frío? —interrogó la voz profunda de Garret tan cerca, que la hizo dar un respingo.

—Eh, no.

—Lamento haberte asustado—sonrió cálidamente e Isabella se concentró en el pan, ignorando la brisa que despeinaba su pelo suelto. Mas, se sorprendió cuando sintió los dedos tibios de Garret acariciando su espalda.

Clavó los ojos en él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento—alzó las manos en señal de derrota—es sólo que me gusta tu cabello, y el viento lo vuelve irresistible. Me dan ganas de atraparlo.

—Olvidé atarlo. Kath casi me arrastró fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no querías salir hoy? ¿Ocurrió algo ayer?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —la castaña buscó con la mirada al resto, sin verlos.

Garret guardó silencio e Isabella se vio en la obligación de contemplarlo, para apremiar la respuesta. El hombre se encontraba serio y aquello le llamó la atención; sus eternos ojos risueños se habían ido.

—Ayer tu esposo habló conmigo.

La frase la dejó literalmente inmóvil.

— ¿De qué?

—Creo que lo sabes.

Garret la miró en todo momento y ella se quedó sin ideas.

— ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Se fueron a las rocas más grandes—entonces se incorporó y le tendió la mano—.Vamos con ellos, podemos hablar en el camino.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió la mano y caminó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Quería saber qué pasaba entre nosotros.

De manera que no le creía totalmente o sólo quería asegurarse de la infidelidad, pensó Isabella, sin dejar de sentirse asombrada por las acciones de Edward. Ella habría jurado que le daría igual o que quizá le dolería un poco el orgullo.

—Realmente entre nosotros no pasa nada—afirmó Bella.

Sólo se encontraban a unos metros de Kath y Clarissa que chapoteaban en uno de los charcos que la primera le había mencionado, cuando Garret le tomó el brazo, deteniéndola y más tarde la retuvo por los hombros.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Isabella contempló la expresión de determinación en el rostro tenso de Garret.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ocurre que yo sí quiero que pasen cosas entre nosotros.

—Garret, estoy casada y…

—No me importa eso, sé que él no te interesa y aunque desconozco el motivo de tu matrimonio. Sí sé que lo que siento por ti no hace más que aumentar con el paso de los días, y que no me preocupa ir contra el mundo completo por estar contigo.

—Nos conocemos hace un par de semanas, es imposible que sientas algo como eso por mí.

— ¿Tú no sientes algo por mí?

—Garret—Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo se lo dije a él. Él sabe que me gustas y que pelearé por ti, hasta que me digas lo contrario.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? —Lo contempló aturdida— ¿estás loco? —Recuperándose un poco, se zafó del agarre masculino—va a correrte.

—No lo hizo ayer, no creo que vaya a hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —En la cabeza de Isabella todo era un caos, no entendía nada. El Edward que ella conocía atacaba directamente, lo que fuera que quisiera lo tomaba y no se iba con rodeos, si Garret le molestaba, lo habría echado, pero si no le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida privada, incluso si eso la incluía, no se habría tomado la molestia de hablar sobre ella. Nada tenía sentido.

—No lo sé y no me importa, yo quiero…

—Garret—lo paró en seco, viéndolo con severidad—. No te comportes como un niño, porque no lo eres. Somos amigos, lamento si te di la impresión equivocada, pero no estoy interesada en tener algo contigo, mucho menos si estoy casada.

Él la contempló impasible, con los labios tensos.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

—Que no voy a convertirte en mi amante, ni en mi pareja. Sólo somos amigos.

—Pero tú…

—En serio siento mucho si en algún momento te di la impresión equivocada, pero por favor, no te hagas ideas incorrectas.

Y dicho aquello, Isabella anduvo lo más rápido que pudo hacia Kath, con la mente hecha un lío.

— Oh, Bella—Kath abandonó la poza y ató el pareo blanco a su esbelta cintura. Tenía el cabello mojado y sonreía ampliamente, e Isabella envidió su eterna alegría tan genuina—ya casi es hora, la marea sube y las rocas quedan visibles ¡puedes quedarte allí y observar el atardecer! Es bellísimo.

La castaña observó cómo el cielo se tornaba naranja, rosa y tonalidades más oscuras a medida que el sol comenzaba a tocar el horizonte.

—Iré a ubicarme entonces—le sonrió brevemente, y asegurándose de tener los zapatos abrochados, comenzó a trepar las rocas, observando las pozas que se formaban entre ellas y comprobando que Kath tenía razón sobre la vida que esos charcos contenían; algas, estrellas marinas, conchas, anémonas y logró visualizar en dos oportunidades un cangrejo ermitaño.

Decidió sentarse en una roca alta, plana en la superficie y que ya estaba cubierta por el mar, cuando al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta que se encontraba bastante alejada de la orilla, suspiró larga y profundamente, preguntándose cómo había complicado las cosas sin siquiera habérselo propuesto.

Por otra parte, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el actuar de Edward, principalmente por el hecho de que no corriera a Garret, incluso si él parecía dispuesto a aceptar la decisión. ¿Acaso trataba de decirle que no le importaba en lo más mínimo si se acostaba con el chofer? Sin embargo, cuando ella le gritó en la fiesta, algo asomó en sus ojos verdes, se recordó.

—Maldición—susurró entre dientes, aplastándose el cabello y guardando silencio, oyendo cómo se movía el mar a sus pies y las gaviotas surcaban el cielo en busca de alimento. La brisa movía su pelo, y el cielo oscurecía de prisa, pero no quería moverse, aún cuando su ropa empezaba a humedecer; se quedó allí, tranquila, organizando sus ideas y pensando en que sería muy buena idea regresar a Nueva York para hablar con Reneesme, necesitaba ver a sus amigos.

Se abrazó a sí misma, imaginando lo que estaría ocurriendo en la cafetería, preguntándose si Jenks habría notado su ausencia; incluso pensó en Camille y en lo mucho que deseaba abrazarla y sentir su aroma. Extrañaba su casa, a sus amigos y familia. Extrañaba sentirse querida y cálida; con Edward percibía cómo su interior se volvía amargo y frío, calculador y todas aquellas cosas que no le gustaba ser, pero que lamentablemente eran su mecanismo de defensa frente a los problemas; problemas que desde muy pequeña sus padres le presentaron.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó pasos acercándose a su posición, hasta que oyó un chapoteo y al mirar hacia el mar, totalmente desconcertada, vio cómo alguien aterrizaba en el oleaje.

— ¿Qué…?—Se incorporó de prisa y miró hacia la orilla, en busca de ayuda— ¿Hola? ¡Puede escucharme! ¡Salga de ahí, la marea está muy alta! —Gritó hacia el profundo azul que permanecía impasible luego de tragarse a la persona.

Bella se arrodilló, tratando de encontrar a alguien allí para socorrerlo y de pronto, cuando su corazón martilleaba aterrorizado, una cabellera empapada surgió de la nada, mojándola en el proceso.

De forma automática estiró la mano.

— ¡Lo ayudaré a salir! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? ¡Podría haber muerto! —Dejó de gritar, al observar el rostro sonriente de… — ¿Edward?

— Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía esto—cerró los ojos y volvió a sumergirse. Isabella, tan sorprendida como para poder cerrar la boca siquiera, no atinó ni a moverse hasta que él volvió a emerger y sacudió la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Definitivamente lo estás! ¡Esas rocas podrían haberte molido el cráneo!

Imperturbable, flotó y se dejó arrastrar, luciendo tan tranquilo que a Isabella se le retorcieron las entrañas. ¡Había estado tan preocupada para nada!

— Pero no sucedió, soy afortunado, ¿no lo crees?

— Un estúpido, eso es lo que eres—Isabella le dedicó una última fiera mirada antes de emprender el camino de regreso, enojada hasta la médula de los huesos.

—Señora Bella, quise decirle que el señor iba… pero se encontraba muy lejos.

—No importa, Clarissa. Es un idiota—aceptó la toalla que Kath le tendía con una sonrisa— ¿No piensa en nadie ese hombre nunca? Su madre habría muerto de tristeza.

—Nunca murió de tristeza.

La castaña dio un respingo al escucharlo de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que temblaba, como efecto residual del terror de haber sido la posible espectadora de la muerte de un desconocido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mis hermanos y yo solíamos hacerlo cada verano, muchas veces. Hacía años que no lo hacía y se siente tan increíble como la primera vez—y entonces Edward sonrió de un modo que la joven nunca había visto. La sonrisa era tan genuina que sus ojos resplandecían de alegría y parecía más atractivo que nunca, tanto que Isabella sintió algo extraño en su estómago.

Desconcertada, apartó la mirada de su rostro alegre, y para su mala suerte, se fijó en el abdomen firme y marcado de su esposo, y el que las gotas de agua escurrieran por todos esos varoniles músculos no colaboraba en lo absoluto.

Se reprendió duramente, y lo fulminó con la mirada por hacerla sentir plenamente consciente de él, su presencia, su atractivo y recordarle que ella era una simple mujer que tenía los mismos deseos y pensamientos que cualquiera.

Enojada, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el coche.

* * *

 _ **Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que fue un capítulo bastante importante, ¿y ustedes? Bueno, ya me dirán xd**_

 _ **Primero que todo, lo sé, soy la peor, soy una deshonra, pero esta vez sí escapó de mi manos el no poder actualizar antes, pues mi queridísimo computador ha dado sus últimas respiraciones de vida y fue toda una odisea recuperar mis cosas, y como no tenía dónde escribir, lo hice en un cuaderno para no olvidarlo jaja. Sin embargo, luego de un largo tiempo en el servicio técnico, está de vuelta y espero que su vida sea larga.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, quiero agradecer por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y a los lectores silenciosos, gracias por esperar y seguir ahí conmigo, agradezco cada comentario, de verás, así que gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar uno.**_

 _ **Y bueno, ahora me despido deseándoles un feliz inicio de mes y diciendo que trataré de tener otro capítulo lo antes posible.**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones.**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	8. Una Apuesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

" **Una apuesta"**

…

Cuando Bella logró llegar al inicio del asfalto, y dejó de regañarse, se encontró con la mirada dolida y seria de Garret y se dijo que no tenía deseos de volver con él si iba a llevar esa expresión todo el camino. De hecho, sentía que quería regresar a Nueva York pronto. Esa isla era tan hermosa como conflictiva para ella y su paciencia tenía un límite.

Regresó la mirada sobre su hombro, con la esperanza de observar el mar y pedirle calma, sin embargo, Edward fue todo lo que sus ojos vieron. Traía del brazo a una sorprendida Clarissa y Rodolph charlaba con él de manera despreocupada. Aquella interacción tan amable la sorprendió, pues se hallaba segura de que su esposo era un ser frío y arrogante, que no hablaba con la _servidumbre_.

— ¿Hay algún inconveniente, Bella? —Interrogó con voz suave y una leve sonrisa. Isabella lo miró detenidamente, preguntándose qué tramaba.

—No.

Tanto Clarissa como Rodolph se adelantaron y subieron a la minivan.

—No acostumbras mirarme—explicó en un susurro, mientras se ponía una camiseta de mangas cortas color negro. El short de traje de baño, le daba una buena vista de unas piernas musculosas e Isabella se dijo que debía detenerse, ese hombre no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Apretó la mandíbula.

—Sé que estás tramando algo; quiero saber qué.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —despreocupadamente, se secó el cabello cobrizo con una tolla, sin dejar de mirarla con ojos inocentes.

—No sé cuál es tu plan, pero déjalo.

—Querida, no tengo ningún plan. Sólo vine a recordar viejos tiempos y fue una completa coincidencia encontrarlos aquí.

Isabella iba a replicar, sin embargo, el sonido de unas ruedas los distrajo y observaron sorprendidos cómo Garret se alejaba por la cuesta.

Una agitada Kath llegó corriendo a la joven pareja, con el cabello negro alborotado y una expresión de desaliento profunda.

— ¿Se ha ido? ¡Qué terrible es ese hombre! —golpeó el suelo con el pie, demostrando enfado.

— ¿La casa está muy lejos? —la joven se cruzó de brazos y asintió, volteando a la playa para ocultar el ceño fruncido e Isabella suspiró, sabiendo que una parte de los motivos que guiaron a Garret a marcharse, fue la pequeña discusión de antes, sin embargo él se comportaba como un niño malcriado—entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Kath iba a seguirla, pero Bella no llevaba dos pasos, cuando la mano de Edward la detuvo por el hombro.

—Mi coche está arriba, en la vuelta. Si quieren pueden venir conmigo—a la castaña no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no fuera una orden expresa, sino, que más bien una amable sugerencia que podía ser rechazada.

Lo contempló con ojos entrecerrados.

—También te incluye, Kath—la chica pareció sorprendida.

—E-esto… si Bella quiere ir con usted, iré. Pero si decide caminar, la acompañaré.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada afectuosa y reparó en el incómodo calzado de su amiga, además, la noche se encontraba próxima y no conocía bien el lugar como para exponerse a sí misma y a la morena a cualquier peligro evitable.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

El cobrizo asintió, y esperó a que ambas mujeres pasaran adelante para sonreír ampliamente.

-o-

— ¿Tienen hambre? —interrogó hacia atrás, pues Bella había decidido sentarse en los asientos traseros y la sorprendió no ver enojo en la mirada de Edward. Ella sabía que su ceño terminaría en la garganta si no dejaba de fruncirlo, pero la actitud del cobrizo la intrigaba.

—Yo sí—habló rápidamente Kath, sin embargo, agregó—. Es broma—rió e Isabella sonrió.

—Hay un sitio por aquí cerca. Solía venir con Emmett y Jasper—comentó con la vista al frente, manejando con precaución las escabrosas curvas que comenzaban a ocultar Las Rocosas—. La comida es buenísima, ¿les apetece probar?

—No creo que vayamos vestidas para la ocasión—comentó Isabella, recordando el ostentoso restaurant donde inició todo.

Él miró apreciativamente a la castaña por el espejo retrovisor, de manera tan breve, que ella ni siquiera lo notó.

—Están perfectas—se encogió de hombros—ya verán.

La morena observó a Bella y luego ambas sonrieron levemente.

Mientras Edward manejaba a una velocidad moderada, y con confianza sorteaba las curvas, Isabella analizó la situación que como menos, le parecía rarísima. Se suponía que su _esposo_ era un hombre de trabajo, cuyo atuendo habitual consistía en un costoso traje y no alguien que usara un bañador y se lanzara sin más a las fauces del mar; aquello le parecía demasiado temerario para alguien como él, lo cual, sin lugar a dudas le indicaba que se encontraba urdiendo un plan, seguramente alguna especie de trampa para ella. No podía ser otra cosa.

Sin embargo, se negó a caer y prometió que se mantendría alerta en todo momento.

—Llegamos—la voz suave y varonil del cobrizo la sacó de sus cavilaciones y observó por la ventanilla con curiosidad. El lugar era algo semejante a un carrito de hot dogs, y habría jurado que era eso, hasta que vio las brochetas con frutas tropicales. Con el ceño fruncido, fue a abrir la puerta, sin embargo, Edward la mantenía abierta para ella.

—Gracias—espetó a regañadientes.

—No es nada—respondió con una sonrisa radiante que la molestó. Él es un hombre serio, maldición, los de su tipo no van vestidos como un adolescente y sonriendo de aquel modo.

Viéndolo allí, cerca de ese carrito de frutas de aspecto bastante _hippie_ , que se empotraba en una esquina de barandillas que lindaban con abruptos acantilados, jamás habría pensado que era dueño de una empresa y que además era capaz de chantajear a alguien para conseguir sus propósitos. Aquel pensamiento la irritó sobremanera.

—No sabía que usted comía en sitios como este—susurró Kath asombrada.

—Te sorprendería saber las cosas que hacía con mis hermanos—contestó sin dejar aquella máscara de vitalidad y tranquilidad, incluso parecía feliz.

Isabella lo observó sin expresión en su rostro, tratando de llegar al fondo de la situación; no confiaba en él.

— ¿Vamos? —apremió dándole una mirada a la castaña.

En silencio, avanzó hacia una de las rústicas mesas de madera, los asientos eran troncos moldeados gruesamente y barnizados, que hacían juego con la mesa similar a un carrete de hilo gigante. Alrededor se encontraban algunos adolescentes de aspecto despreocupado, riéndose mientras pasaban un rato agradable.

— ¿De qué la quieren? —interrogó Edward.

Kath miró insegura a Bella.

—Sorpréndenos, ya que has venido antes, confiaremos en ti—respondió Isabella y él la contempló un momento.

—De acuerdo—recompuso la sonrisa y se marchó.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó la morena apenas el cobrizo se encontró lo suficientemente lejos.

—No tengo ni idea. Pero pienso averiguarlo.

Kath lo observó apreciativamente.

—Es agradable—se apoyó en la mano izquierda, mientras la otra rodeaba su estómago—pienso que los hombres de carácter alegre son los mejores—su mirada pareció ir más lejos que el carrito de frutas—aunque suelen cometer sus errores—susurró tan despacio, que Isabella se preguntó si hablaba con ella o más bien realizaba un monólogo privado.

Como fuera, cuando Edward volvió, Kath volvía a ser la jovial muchacha. Y a regañadientes, Isabella aceptó que la brocheta estaba deliciosa, y casi pudo jurar que uno de los ingredientes era maracuyá, sin embargo, no sabía cómo habrían logrado poner esa fruta en un pincho.

— ¿Tienes frío, Kath?

—Un poco, mi cabello sigue mojado y mi chaqueta se encontraba en la minivan.

El rostro de Edward pareció sufrir una leve tensión, antes de levantarse.

—Tengo una de repuesto, regreso enseguida.

Ambas lo contemplaron marcharse con las bocas entreabiertas.

—No sé qué está pasando con él, sinceramente.

—Ni yo y eso me tiene de los nervios.

—Podrías preguntárselo—musitó la chica morena, pellizcando un trozo de piña jugosa y dulce—, en su actual estado, dudo que se enfade—se la llevó a los labios mientras se encogía de hombros, conteniendo un estremecimiento debido a la fresca brisa.

—Ya está—diligente, el cobrizo colocó la prenda sobre los hombros tostados por el sol de Kath.

—Gracias señ…

—…Edward simplemente—interrumpió sonriendo, antes de terminar de comer su brocheta.

La joven esposa observó la interacción intensamente, tratando de adivinar las intenciones del hombre, sin embargo, no logró avances y frustrada, decidió levantarse y localizar un basurero.

Se sentía tan inquieta y a la defensiva, que percibía sus músculos como una tensa cuerda que rompería en cualquier instante, al igual que sus nervios.

Depositó el pincho de madera en un cubo, y mientras se acariciaba los brazos, contempló el paraje nocturno tan hermoso que se apreciaba desde aquel lugar. La costa se veía delgada, con frondosos bosques cubriéndola casi por completo, el salvaje mar rugía a sus pies al romper contra los acantilados y las escasas luces de la isla se reflejaban a lo lejos en un oleaje que parecía sometido ante la luz de la luna.

—Es un bonito lugar, ¿no te parece? —dio un ligero respingo al escuchar a Edward a su lado. Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron a Kath y la encontró sentada en la mesa, comiéndose otra brocheta.

—Sí, lo es.

Guardaron silencio por largos minutos, hasta que la castaña decidió que no tenía nada que perder.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es esta nueva actitud? Exijo saberlo y conocer tus verdaderas intenciones.

El cobrizo pareció sorprendido un instante, luego miró al frente y respiró profundamente previo a regresar sus verdes ojos a la chica.

— ¿No puede ser que esta nueva actitud, sea mi personalidad verdadera?

Isabella lo estudió con detenimiento.

—No, en lo absoluto. No voy a conformarme con eso—se lamió los labios—, quiero respuestas.

—Nos devolvemos a la ciudad la semana que viene y no lo sé, me di cuenta que perdía el tiempo haciendo el trabajo que debería hacer en Nueva York—contempló el oscuro mar antes de volver a hablar—. Hace mucho tiempo no soy sólo yo, y estar aquí trae recuerdos, algunos tan buenos que quieres revivirlos—se encogió de hombros y pareció nervioso al acariciarse el cuello.

La muchacha de ojos castaños simplemente lo observó, recelosa, para variar.

— ¿La semana que viene? —preguntó entonces.

—Así es, ya será un mes fuera y debemos volver a retomar nuestras vidas.

—Tu vida, querrás decir.

— ¿No tienes una?

La mirada de Isabella era capaz de poner de rodillas a un demonio.

—No desde que me la arrebataste.

En ese momento, la joven se dio cuenta de lo que parecía ser tan distinto en ese hombre frente a ella y al que la había chantajeado, este no ostentaba un gesto de eterna arrogancia y sus ojos no eran impenetrables, pues lograba descifrar algunos de los sentimientos implicados en la intensa mirada de Edward, uno de ellos y el que tuvo que admitir la sorprendió, era algo semejante al arrepentimiento.

—Respecto a eso…

No obstante, pese a que él le dedicaba toda su atención y ella parecía hacer lo mismo, la voz de Kath los interrumpió y ambos se voltearon.

—Oh… esto, lo siento—los contempló a ambos con nerviosismo.

—Descuida, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Isabella.

—Me preguntaba si podíamos irnos… la verdad es que deseo cambiarme y acostarme.

La mirada de la chica parecía apagada de cierto modo, y la sonrisa no le llegaba los ojos, además, había pedido algo a Edward, cosa que en otras circunstancias jamás habría sucedido, pues parecía o temerle mucho o respetarlo en exceso.

—Claro, Kath. Lo había olvidado, vamos enseguida—respondió Edward, caminando. Sin embargo, Isabella contempló un poco más a la morena.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió sin rodeos.

—No, para nada—negó de inmediato, pero agregó—sólo estoy cansada. Rendida, para ser exacta.

Al ver que la muchacha no pretendía moverse, Kath lo cogió por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el coche, mientras soltaba un discurso sin sentido, que no finalizó hasta encontrarse dentro de la propiedad de los Cullen. Entonces dio las correspondientes gracias, y se retiró casi corriendo.

— ¿Le sucedía algo?

—No lo sé—susurró Isabella, bajándose del coche. Edward esperaba bastante cerca, pero dejándole espacio suficiente y ella sintió que debía decir algo—esto… gracias por traernos y por las brochetas.

—No es nada.

—De acuerdo—cortó el tenso silencio—. Buenas noches.

No dio dos pasos, cuando él la llamó. Lo observó con ojos entrecerrados.

—Mañana iré a estirar un poco las piernas a los cerros cercanos, me preguntaba si te apetecía venir—iba a negarse de inmediato, sin embargo, continuó hablando—. Pensaba llegar hasta una cascada que culmina en una especie de lago natural. Es realmente bonita y me gustaría que la vieras. Puedes invitar a Kath o quien quieras—se encogió de hombros, mientras jugueteaba con las llaves del coche.

La castaña sopesó la situación, y decidió en base a dos criterios, el primero, porque creía que Kath necesitaba distraerse y quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba juntas, y segundo, porque desde que había llegado a la isla, había querido conocer los bosques circundantes.

—Está bien, iré si Kath acepta.

—Bien—sonrió de aquel modo que molestaba el estómago de Isabella, y dando un último asentimiento en su dirección, se retiró al interior de la casa, preguntándose por qué dejaba que ese simple gesto humano alterara algo en sí misma.

Dirigió sus pasos a la cocina y se encontró con una Clarissa de mejillas enrojecidas, seguramente por la exposición al sol.

—Oh, señora Bella—le alegró que la llamará Bella, así que omitió el "señora" —lamento tanto lo que pasó con mi hijo, no sé por qué se fue así y…

—Tranquila, no hay problema. Seguramente tenía algo urgente que hacer—se apresuró en calmar a la compungida mujer. Y cuando su expresión facial se relajó, preguntó dónde estaba Kath, y le indicó cómo llegar a su habitación.

Tocó suavemente la puerta. Y a los segundos después le abrió con una toalla en el cabello.

— ¿Bella?

—Hola—sonrió.

—Pasa, pero te advierto que está desordenado.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero tenía una ventana con una vista privilegiada de las colinas verdes y el mar haciendo acto de presencia a lo lejos, tras ellas. Además, las paredes no se encontraban desnudas, pues unos poster de bandas juveniles decoraban el ambiente. El cuarto de su amiga le gustó mucho, ya que demostraba que alguien vivía ahí, y era acogedor.

—Es una bonita habitación.

—Gracias—se quitó la toalla y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello.

—Vine porque quería invitarte a ir a caminar al cerro con Edward, mañana. Yo puedo hablar con Clarissa para que no haya ningún problema.

La morena la miró con sorpresa.

Y la joven agregó con un suspiro triste:

—La semana que viene me regreso a la ciudad.

Contárselo produjo una expresión acongojada en Kath.

—No quería que este momento llegara—se dejó caer sobre la cama sin hacer—. Pero es inevitable.

Isabella se sentó junto a ella.

—Ya sabes que no es el final, me agradas mucho y me encantaría seguir en contacto contigo, de hecho, te enviaré mi dirección para que algún día vayas a visitarme o yo venga aquí.

— ¿En serio quieres seguir siendo amiga mía?

—Por supuesto.

Soltando un "aw" prolongado, la abrazó con fuerzas.

—En ese caso, iré contigo mañana.

—Gracias.

—Debemos hacer que cada minuto cuente—dijo en medio de una sonrisa.

—Así es, Kath. Y ahora te dejo en paz para que te seques el cabello y te acuestes. Yo también estoy exhausta.

—De acuerdo. ¡Buenas noches Bella! Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches— y sonriendo una última vez, cerró la puerta.

Antes de irse a la cama, habló con Clarissa y se aseguró de preparar una pequeña mochila con cosas que creyó podría necesitar.

Dejó el único bikini que había traído a mano, pues era más cómodo que uno de cuerpo completo a la hora de designar un árbol cualquiera como baño.

Tomó una ducha, y apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, cayó en un sueño profundo.

-o-

El sol brillaba en el cielo despejado, cuando los tres cogieron unas bicicletas y siguieron a Edward por un camino que Isabella no conocía. Anduvieron cerca de treinta minutos antes de detenerse al pie de una inmensa colina, a la que le sobraba vida, era tan verde y tenía tantos tonos distintos del mismo, que Isabella se quedó simplemente maravillada observando. En Forks, el verde era tan repetitivo y símil, que ver una amplia gama de variedad en un solo sitio la asombraba sobremanera.

Había una pequeña caseta en la que se podían guardar las bicicletas. Al finalizar, bebieron agua y la castaña ajustó su gorra de una vieja banda de rock, y la mochila en sus hombros.

—Bien, de aquí es sencillo, sólo tenemos que seguir el sendero cuesta arriba—indicó Edward, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cerro y luego a las chicas, deteniéndose un poco más en su esposa. Por un breve momento, Isabella se preguntó de qué tono de verde eran los ojos del hombre, sin embargo, tan rápido como llegó el pensamiento, lo desechó.

Kath charló con ella mientras emprendían el camino, le relataba algo respecto a los tiburones y los pescadores de la isla y se mantuvo contándole cosas, hasta que lograron completar un buen tramo, y de pronto el cielo se cubrió de unas nubes negras y al segundo siguiente, un trueno hizo estremecer la tierra.

—Vamos, debemos buscar dónde meternos para capear la lluvia—apresuró Edward, localizando una especie de cueva en uno de los escarpados. Sin dudar, lo siguieron y apenas lograron acomodarse bajo la precaria protección, cuando cayó la lluvia, tan fuerte como repentina.

—El clima es tan impredecible—rió Kath—me extrañaba que no hubiera pasado antes.

— ¿Siempre ocurre? ¡Hacen como cuarenta grados de calor! —exclamó Bella.

—Es el clima tropical—musitó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros, y sonriendo a continuación—no dura mucho, pero te empapa por completo.

—Así es—confirmó Kath.

—Es increíble—Isabella sonrió, contemplando maravillada cómo podía cambiar tan drásticamente el tiempo.

—No tardará mucho más en desaparecer, y demorará mucho menos la evaporación completa del diluvio que cae en estos momentos.

—Vaya—susurró asombrada ante las palabras de Edward, cuya atención se fijó por completo en las expresiones tan genuinas que no trataba de ocultar bajo su indiferencia; le parecía la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sin embargo, para su pesar, la lluvia dejó de caer pronto y el sol volvió a azotar con sus lenguas ardientes la tierra húmeda.

Luego de aquel incidente, reemprendieron la marcha por una hora más o menos, se detuvieron a comer barritas de cereal e hidratarse antes de continuar.

—Nunca supe que existiera una cascada por aquí—comentó Kath.

—Mis hermanos y yo la descubrimos hace años, no le dijimos a nadie. Es por eso que el sendero se terminará pronto.

— ¿Y cómo lo encontraron? —interrogó la castaña, y Edward sonrió al notar su interés.

—La verdad es un poco vergonzosa, y Emmett me mataría si la cuento.

—Emmett no está aquí—musitó la joven y el cobrizo la miró un instante.

—De acuerdo—hizo una pausa—. Ese día nos perdimos, no teníamos idea de dónde estábamos parados. Y entonces apareció un perro, extraño, lo sé. La seguimos cerro arriba y llegamos hasta ese lugar, lo llamamos como ella, cascada Sasha.

—Increíble.

—Aun no llega la parte buena—las chicas aguardaron por sus palabras—cuando comenzamos a bajar y nos ayudó a encontrar el sendero de regreso, desapareció.

— ¿Desapareció?

—Así es.

—Estás mintiéndonos—sentenció Isabella, quien había comenzado a tutearlo sin darse cuenta, al parecer.

—No, no lo hago. Hasta tenía collar, se los juro.

Ambas chicas lo contemplaron con escepticismo, pero lo dejaron estar mientras seguían por el estrecho sendero, que en cierto punto se volvió tan angosto que dejó de existir y siguieron a través de la espesura de la vegetación, mientras el sudor les perlaba la frente.

—Llegamos—anunció un sonriente Edward, mientras Kath e Isabella miraban alrededor tratando de encontrar la supuesta cascada.

— ¿Es broma? —inquirió la castaña con una mueca que profundizó cuando él sonrió de manera amplia. Sin embargo, antes que tuviera oportunidad de realizar cualquier reproche, una de sus manos movió un par de enormes hojas y ellas pudieron ver el bellísimo estanque natural, que se formaba por la caída constante de la cascada que alcanzaba una altura de unos cuatro o cinco metros de altura.

Asombradas, atravesaron el _muro_ de hojas y llegaron al borde en forma de herradura hecho de piedras lisas que contenían un agua tan cristalina que era posible ver el fondo de la laguna.

— ¿En serio es natural? —preguntó Kath, teniendo dificultades para decidir qué de todo el paisaje admirar.

—Así es. Nadie lo conoce, he compartido el secreto de mi familia con ustedes. Úsenlo para el bien.

Isabella alzó la mirada hacia él, justo cuando dejaba su mochila y comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta, dejándola observar el atractivo abdomen de su esposo. Sólo cuando oyó a Kath soltar risitas tontas, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la cascada otra vez.

—Apuesto a que querías tocarlo—la oyó susurrarle, mientras batía las oscuras cejas.

—Kath—advirtió.

—No sé ustedes chicas, pero no pienso desaprovechar el tiempo—terminó de quitarse los calcetines y luego de lanzarlos junto al resto de su ropa, trotó hacia el borde del estanque. Sonrió a Isabella y estuvo a punto de devolverle el gesto, sin embargo, él se lanzó un clavado perfecto antes que pudiera cometer tal error.

—Afortunada—oyó que decía la chica, quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en bikini—siento decirlo Bella, porque casi se siente como una deslealtad, pero tu marido está muy caliente y sé que en secreto quieres pasar tus manos por él e incluso come…

Actuando sin pensar, Isabella empujó a la chica al agua y al cabo de unos segundos emergió con expresión atónita.

—Te lo buscaste—sentenció, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo a continuación de manera arrogante. Se volteó, con intenciones de alejarse de la orilla, cuando una fría mano la sostuvo por el tobillo y otra agarró sus piernas, y antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlo, su cuerpo experimentó la sensación de vértigo y luego la frescura del estanque. Al salir a la superficie, oyó la risa de su amiga.

— ¿Estás bien? —Edward se apresuró en preguntar.

—Sí—ella alcanzó a verlo esbozar una sonrisa al volverse y sin poderse refrenar, empujó agua con sus manos hacia su cabeza— ¡No te burles de mí! Y tú Kath, me las pagarás.

— ¿Quieres empezar una guerra de agua conmigo? —arqueó una ceja el cobrizo.

—No te conviene, te daría una paliza.

— ¿Eso crees?

Nadó más cerca de él, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Estoy segura de ello.

La mirada de Edward recorrió el rostro de Isabella, dividido entre sus instintos y sus ganas de actuar de manera adecuada. Por un lado quería coger el cuello de la mujer y besarla hasta que se derritiera entre sus brazos y por el otro deseaba tanto o igual mantener la sonrisa en su linda carita.

—Sin embargo, antes de todo eso y de mi venganza—miró hacia Kath que no podía dejar de reír—iré a quitarme esto y dejar que mis zapatos se sequen, porque _alguien_ ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de dejarme sacarlos de mi cuerpo.

Dicho aquello, se apoyó en una roca y salió del estanque. No demoró en quitarse las prendas y dejarlas al sol, antes de zambullirse de nueva cuenta, disfrutando del momento y dejando que los malos sentimientos se alejaran… al menos por un breve periodo de tiempo.

-o-

—Ha sido maravilloso—exclamó Kath, tomando la bicicleta. El sol se ponía y el cielo adquiría aquellos tonos rosados y anaranjados que cautivaban a la castaña, que sonreía encantada por la tarde que había pasado.

—Podríamos venir de nuevo—propuso sin pensar.

—Claro—aceptó Edward, caminando junto a ella. Se miraron un segundo, antes que la joven volviera el rostro. Había sido inevitable jugar con él como si fuera una niña, y hasta cierto punto se arrepentía, puesto que ahora se encontraba segura que su imagen de mujer madura, seria y fría había sido pisoteada todas las veces que respondió a la incitación de guerra de agua. —Pongámonos en marcha antes de que oscurezca más.

—Me parece buena idea.

Pedalearon en silencio de regreso, y cuando descendieron de ellas, el cansancio se demostró en las expresiones de los tres, incluso Kath bostezó.

—No sé ustedes, pero estoy rendida.

—Comparto el sentimiento—alzó la mano Isabella.

Cuando no oyeron la voz de Edward, lo miraron y la castaña se percató de los ojos verdes fijos en ella y se imaginó que se debía a su terrible aspecto: pelo enredado y húmedo, expresión de sueño y posiblemente piel enrojecida por el sol. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Edward eran todo lo contrario, pues él creía que la Isabella que tenía frente a sí era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y deseaba tanto tener un matrimonio real con ella que dolía, porque conocía los motivos del por qué eso era del todo improbable.

—Sé que me veo terrible, pero no es motivo para verme tan fijamente—le dio una mirada furibunda antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la casa—Buenas noches.

El cobrizo se apresuró en seguirla.

—No te veía por eso.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo prometo. No era por eso—ella se detuvo.

— ¿Entonces?

—La verdad quería invitarte a algo—los ojos de la joven se entrecerraron—es una especie de fiesta que realizan en el pueblo, nunca he ido, pero dicen que son agradables y sencillas, la organizan los trabajadores de la isla para recaudar fondos.

Bella lo observó inquisitivamente. Y él suspiró.

—Puedes invitar a Kath, ya que no confías en mí y crees que aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad para saltar a ti.

—No te comportes de ese modo, no te sienta.

— ¿De qué modo? —inquirió entre dientes, irritado.

—Como si fueras la víctima, porque ambos sabemos que no lo eres.

Él apoyó ambas manos a los costados de los hombros de Isabella, cerniéndose sobre ella.

—No me estoy comportando como una víctima.

—Lo haces—cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos tenía el ceño fruncido— ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—No tengo uno—susurró, consciente de lo que la cercanía provocaba en sus instintos y propio cuerpo.

—Por favor, eres Edward Cullen. Siempre tienes uno para que todo resulte del modo que esperas, así conseguiste una esposa, ¿no?

—Conseguí más que una esposa—bajó la mirada brevemente hacia los tentadores labios. El sonrojo ocasionado por el sol, sólo le confería un aspecto aún más apetecible.

— ¿Qué más conseguiste? —Isabella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba tuteando, sin embargo, cuando él se acercó un poco más, reparó en cosas que otras veces no. Como su calidez masculina, y el aroma que lo envolvía. Tuvo deseos de sacudir la cabeza, para volver a centrarse en su enfado, mas, reparó en que no tenía espacio suficiente para hacerlo.

—Conseguí en…—justo cuando él alzaba la mano, tal vez para acariciarla, la dejó caer y se alejó abruptamente. Aquello resultó extraño, pues ella era la que siempre se apartaba lo más que podía.

—La fiesta es un día antes de tener que irnos. Puedes decírselo a Kath, estoy seguro de que querrá ir. Sino, por favor házmelo saber. Buenas noches—y sin más nada, se alejó por el corredor hasta subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Isabella se quedó allí, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder y cómo parecía que él casi había… huido.

-o-

Las carcajadas resonaban en los pasillos, cuando Edward bajó las escaleras esa mañana. Sólo restaban dos días para volver a Nueva York, e Isabella aún no daba respuesta a su petición; aquello lo ponía nervioso, como si fuera un crío y eso también lo irritaba, pero trataba de mantenerse bajo control.

Guiándose por el sonido de las risas, llegó hasta la terraza, donde el viento cálido de la isla agitaba las cortinas y los cabellos castaños de su joven esposa. Ella sonreía mientras miraba detenidamente el tablero de ajedrez de vidrio, haciendo un gesto adorable con su respingada nariz, en señal de concentración.

Se encontraba sentada a lo indio en una silla y el largo y sencillo vestido blanco se mantenía en el centro, cubriendo la mitad de sus muslos tonificados y tostados por el sol. Su piel de aquel color le recordaba al café y el chocolate, ambas cosas eran sus predilectas a la hora de saborear.

Se apoyó en la ventana abierta, observándola en silencio y permitiendo que su reprimida pasión recorriera con la mirada las curvas de la mujer que deseaba con la mente y…

Dejó aquel pensamiento, porque le molestaba. Y a cambio contempló el rededor; varios de los trabajadores de la casa se congregaban, susurrando y mirando con atención el combate silencioso que se desarrollaba entre Isabella y Caul, uno de los jardineros de más edad y como había comprobado en un par de ocasiones, un hombre con gran astucia e ingenio.

Prestó atención al tablero y observó cómo la castaña iba ganando, de hecho, en dos movimientos dejaría al pobre hombre en jaque y en uno más, sería su final.

Cruzó los brazos y piernas, contemplando cómo él hombre se daba cuenta y esbozaba una gran sonrisa dirigida a su contrincante.

—Una trampa completa. Mis felicitaciones—alzó la mano y ella se la estrechó asintiendo, con aquel gesto alegre en su rostro que la hacía ver tan guapa.

—El mejor jugador hasta el momento—admitió, y el hombre se levantó entre exclamaciones de sorpresa y risas a continuación. Algunos se pasaron monedas, y los ganadores celebraban, mientras los perdedores lucían abatidos.

—Invicta. Me pregunto quién será el siguiente—la castaña rotó el cuello un par de veces, bebiendo del mojito que alguien le llevó en algún momento.

—Yo—al oír su voz, la joven alzó la cabeza, y lo contempló caminar hasta posicionarse frente a ella—.Buenos días, cariño—ella sabía que lo decía por la audiencia, de modo que le siguió la corriente.

—Buenos días, cielo—sonrió, tomando otro trago de su bebida— ¿estás seguro que quieres enfrentarme? He terminado con la mayoría de los que ves aquí—ante su arrogante declaración, los presentes rieron.

—Es cierto. Es brillante.

—Gracias—murmuró la chica, ordenando las piezas para otra ronda.

—Estoy seguro. Soy muy buen jugador.

—Eso dicen todos—comentó uno, y el resto apoyó la afirmación.

—Pero vamos, démosle una oportunidad.

Isabella giró el tablero, para que él tuviera las piezas blancas. Y el cobrizo arqueó una ceja.

—Adelante. Estoy lista para darte una paliza—fingió estirarse, provocando coros de _oh_ en el público.

—Tranquila, cariño, podría ser que yo te dé una paliza.

La joven se inclinó hacia delante, enseñándole de forma inconsciente parte de los lozanos pechos que se le antojaban suaves y cremosos al tacto. De forma rápida, desvió la atención a su rostro.

—No lo creo.

—Veremos—se recostó en la silla y ejecutó el primer movimiento.

Tensos minutos pasaron en sepulcral silencio, mientras las piezas eran deslizadas sobre la superficie; ninguno de los presentes susurraba, parecían incluso contener la respiración. Aquel había sido el enfrentamiento más largo, e Isabella lo sabía, pues constantemente estaba mirando de reojo la sonrisa de Edward. Tuvo que admitir que ese hecho la ponía ligeramente nerviosa, sobre todo porque era despierto, rápido y temerario al jugar; no tenía miedo de perder las piezas, siempre y cuando cumplieran tres propósitos principales: proteger al rey, dominar el centro del tablero y planear los movimientos, respecto a lo que era capaz de leer en el oponente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, cuando sintió que la miraba insistentemente.

—Podríamos hacerlo más entretenido—ella sonrió, apoyándose en una mano.

— ¿Cómo?

—Una apuesta.

— ¿Sobre?

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras—hizo una pausa—. Y yo también, por supuesto.

Aquel comentario la puso rígida.

—Claro que se respetarán condiciones que se hayan puesto previamente.

Ella le dedicó una mirada intensa, sopesando la situación. Y él volvió a sonreír.

—Anímate, será divertido. Y secreto, por supuesto—enseguida tomó una libreta y el lápiz de una mesita cercana.

— ¿Estás tan seguro de que ganarás? —observó de manera elocuente el tablero. El juego se había extendido bastante, pero secretamente, lo había disfrutado; Edward era un buen oponente, un reto, un desafío que le encantaría ganar.

Él simplemente sonrió, provocándola. Y el resto lo notó, pues los susurros no se hicieron esperar, recordándoles que no estaban solos.

—De acuerdo. Dame ese papel—extendió la mano y Edward le cedió el bolígrafo. Isabella no necesitaba pensarlo, sabía lo que quería.

Al cabo de unos segundos, intercambiaron papeles y ella lo abrió, cuidándose de no tener cotillas a su espalda. Esperaba leer cualquier cosa, menos esas dos palabras. Alzó el rostro con expresión contrariada, mientras él sonreía casi tristemente, como si su petición no lo hubiera sorprendido en lo absoluto.

— ¿En serio, cariño? —Volvió a leer las dos palabras, antes de doblarlo cuidadosamente— ¿Sigue en pie la apuesta?

—Sí, Isabella. Sigue en pie.

La sensación de adrenalina le bloqueó el pensamiento momentáneamente. Realmente no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero ella no iba a cuestionarlo. La posibilidad de divorciarse estaba cerca de volverse un hecho, pues no pensaba ni remotamente perder ese juego, no esa partida. Por lo que de manera segura, pronunció con seguridad:

—De acuerdo. Vamos a jugar.

* * *

 _ **Bien… un capítulo largo, ¿no? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que le pidió Edward? Bueno, espero poder leer lo que creen.**_

 _ **¡Hola! Les habla una avergonzada chica que ha pasado meses sin actualizar, pero esta chica lo siente de corazón, de verdad. Sé que sonara a excusa, pero salí de vacaciones recién el 6 de enero, y la verdad luego sí me relajé un poquito y no toqué el pc para escribir, y lo siento, espero puedan comprenderlo. Sin embargo, como ya dije antes, ¡estoy de vacaciones! Y con todas las ganas de finalizar**_ — _ **por fin**_ — _**esta historia.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, quisiera desearles un muy feliz inicio de año y también una feliz navidad muy atrasada, espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas festividades con sus seres queridos y que este año esté lleno de cosas maravillosas para ustedes.**_

 _ **Ahora, quisiera agradecerles por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y a los que leen la historia, gracias de veras y espero de todo corazón que algunos sigan ahí.**_

 _ **Y bueno, las dejaré porque tengo esta cosa extraña llamada inspiración a full, así que la aprovecharé.**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y nos estaremos leyendo a la brevedad, lo prometo!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática.**_


	9. Las reglas del juego

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo IX**

" **Las reglas del juego"**

…

Las personas comenzaron a retirarse lentamente, exaltados por la cantidad de partidas libradas en la terraza y cómo las improvisadas apuestas habían dado frutos inesperados.

Sin embargo, cuando se pasó todo el alboroto, y finalmente el silencio volvió a reinar bajo el cielo que despedía los últimos rayos de sol, Isabella volvió a jadear.

—Imposible—pronunció por quinta o sexta vez, incrédula como al principio.

Edward simplemente la observó en silencio. Y la castaña contuvo las ganas de lanzar el maldito tablero por los aires. Se había pasado de confiada, se relajó y él aprovechó aquello para encerrarla de la manera más básica posible, ¡maldita fuera su torre y peón! Apretó entre sus manos el vestido, lamentando en lo más profundo de su ser la pérdida de esa posibilidad única de ganar su libertad.

Ella se levantó y rígida caminó hacia el balcón, tratando de aceptar la realidad. Reprimió las ganas de golpear la barandilla con la mano. Demonios, había estado segura de que ganaría, las piezas, los movimientos, ¡todo había estado a su favor! Pero su exceso de confianza le había jugado una mala pasada, Camille siempre se lo decía.

— ¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó levemente al oír a Edward tan cerca.

—Sí. Sólo soy una mala perdedora—masculló entre dientes, jugando con el anillo en su dedo. Tuvo que admitir que se encontraba un poco nerviosa por tener que pagar la apuesta, porque resultaba inesperado— ¿Quieres que pague ahora? —lo miró de soslayo y descubrió que contemplaba el paisaje con calma.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta? —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa—pasado mañana nos regresamos. Es una pena, ¿no lo crees? —la miró un segundo—Es un sitio maravilloso.

—Lo es—coincidió, un poco confundida porque él no le hubiera restregado su triunfo.

—No tienes que pagarla ahora, Isabella. Sé que no deseas besarme—le sonrió de aquel modo que hacía cosas en su estómago, aunque notó que aquel gesto no le llegó a los verdes ojos, que muy a su pesar, encontraba bellos.

Volteó de prisa el rostro, de regreso al paisaje interminable de la costa.

—Gracias—susurró. Y permitió que sus músculos se relajaran en su presencia, cosa que para su sorpresa, no le resultó tan compleja.

Pasaron agradables minutos en silencio.

—Kath dijo que sí iría. De modo que iré—lo vio brevemente, y luego se volvió—iré a cambiarme.

—De acuerdo—cuando se apartó del todo, él la cogió suavemente del brazo—gracias.

Isabella se permitió sonreír. Y Edward la liberó.

-o-

La castaña se dijo tantas veces tonta, que en cierto punto perdió la cuenta. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo perdonarse aquel desliz de concentración.

Peinó con rudeza el largo cabello castaño y se lo recogió en un sencillo tomate, que decoró con su horquilla preferida. Aún hacía calor, por lo que tener el cuello despejado constituía una necesidad.

Acomodó las mangas de su vestido de cuello bote, ajustado hasta la parte del busto y suelto delicadamente hacia abajo, con capas de tela tan ligeras que le recordaban a una pluma. Era un atuendo sencillo, hasta más de medio muslo de un color azul como el océano. Usó unas sandalias simples cerradas delante y abrochadas con una fina correa que pasaba por el tobillo. Se sentía cómoda y fresca. Utilizó un poco de maquillaje en las pestañas y un brillo labial. Su rostro estaba demasiado maltratado por el sol, como para tapar sus poros con polvos o bases.

Cogió un bolso que cruzó sobre su pecho, y un suéter negro antes de apagar la luz y bajar las escaleras.

Apenas alcanzaba el suelo, cuando una sonriente Kath apareció ante sus ojos. Se veía muy guapa con aquel sencillo y bonito vestido verde esmeralda, que por un momento evocó la mirada chispeante y risueña de Edward.

—Estás hermosa—alabó, terminando de bajar y haciéndola girar a continuación.

—Gracias—su joven expresión era de alegría; tanta que se veía radiante—.También luces muy bonita.

Ejecutó una ridícula reverencia, mas, recuperó su postura cuando Garret irrumpió en la estancia, con un par de jeans y una camisa metida dentro de ellos. Se veía bien, y sus abultados bíceps saltaban a la vista.

—Oh, hola—saludó, vacilando con la sonrisa.

—Hola—observó cómo su mano se posaba en la espalda de Kath. Isabella los había visto conversando a menudo en distintos lugares de la casa, de modo que realmente no le sorprendía mucho tenerlos juntos.

—Él me acompañará hoy, luego de pedírselo mucho, aceptó.

—Es una insistente por naturaleza—le desordenó el cabello y la morena puso mala cara.

—Oh, vamos Kath, te veías linda sonriendo como antes—molestó, con aquellos castaños ojos que se reían solos, ésos que la joven recordaba.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, y centró su atención en la castaña.

— ¿Está bien si nos adelantamos?

—Eh, claro. Nos veremos allá.

Alzó la mano a modo de despedida, y abandonaron la casa. Garret molestándola, por supuesto. Se quedó de pie, mirándolos a la distancia y preguntándose si él sería la razón por la cual el ánimo de su amiga, parecía estar montado en una montaña rusa.

— Lamento la tardanza—se sobresaltó ante la voz profunda de Edward—. Te ves increíble— _y tú también_ , hubiera dicho en otra situación, pues no se cansaría de la visión de ese hombre en ropa casual. Un placer culpable que guardaría por completo para sí misma, obviamente.

—Gracias—acomodó un mechón tras su oreja—. Kath y Garret se adelantaron.

Esperó a que estallara en cólera, sin embargo, él simplemente asintió.

— Bien. ¿Vamos?

La castaña frunció el ceño, pero avanzó decidida hacia el patio delantero. Se subieron a un coche, y sin mucha demora se encontraron saliendo de los terrenos Cullen.

Isabella adivinó de inmediato que existía algún tipo de fiesta, pues la tarde estaba más animada que nunca, la gente iba y venía, riendo, jugando y comiendo diversos alimentos. Además, cuando se adentraron en el pueblo, y Edward estacionó junto a una tienda de caramelos, oyó el sonido de tambores golpeados con ímpetu. Deseó correr hacia la fuente de la música, pero se abstuvo. A cambio, observó las luces que decoraban todos los árboles, los vendedores de juguetes, globos, algodón de azúcar, entre muchas otras cosas. Todos parecían estar disfrutándolo.

—Habrá una especie de desfile acompañado de batucada, si quieres podemos ir a su encuentro. Habrá gente bailando, dicen que es muy entretenido.

—Pues vamos—sonrió, encantada con la idea.

Anduvieron a paso sosegado entre la multitud, maravillándose por los cuerpos pintados de algunos de ellos, y los exóticos bailes que realizaban. En un momento, Edward se apartó y regresó con dos vasos plásticos que brillaban.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Dicen que es una especie de jugo frutal fluorescente.

—Ya veo—observó cómo él bebía de su bebida azul y fruncía el ceño.

—Sabe increíble—se lo terminó de beber de inmediato y relamió sus labios e Isabella decidió concentrarse en otra cosa, así que lo imitó y coincidió con el cobrizo al contener una exclamación de sorpresa. Realmente tenía un sabor delicioso.

No demoró en terminárselo.

— ¿Quieres otro?

—Sí.

—Regreso enseguida—ella asintió, mientras recorría con la vista los puestos de juegos. Al parecer, podías ganar un peluche si acertabas en distinta destrezas, ya fuera dardos, arco, escopeta, aros y pelotas.

Tan concentrada se hallaba, que cuando alguien le tocó el hombro se volteó dispuesta a golpearlo.

—Uh, oh, tranquila. Vengo en son de paz—se sorprendió al ver a Garret.

— ¿Y Kath?

—Fue al baño.

—Ya veo—de manera disimulada trató de encontrar a Edward con la mirada.

—Sólo quería decirte que lamento mucho mi comportamiento, me porté como un niño. Lo siento.

Posó sus castaños ojos sobre aquel hombre, y decidió que parecía bastante sincero.

—Descuida. Yo tuve parte de la culpa; te di una impresión equivocada—sonrió y estiró la mano— ¿amigos?

Él la aceptó de inmediato.

—Una difícil petición, hermosa dama, pero la aceptaré con gozo—ella rió ante su palabrería y Garret le besó el dorso de la mano.

—Garret—la voz de Edward era seria y la castaña contempló el semblante de pocos amigos que exhibía. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él luchó para relajar sus músculos y lucir más tranquilo, una tarea de compleja realización, pues sentía que los celos le quemaban las entrañas—buenas noches—logró articular.

—Buenas noches, señor.

—Sólo Edward—caminó con cuidado, agradecido de tener las manos ocupadas, ya que pese a su voluntad de permanecer sosegado, su trabajo y familiarización con la sensación, eran bastante precarios. Le tendió un vaso a Isabella, que lo aceptó con una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, Edward. Ya me iba, quizá nos veamos en el desfile. Hasta pronto—volcó su atención a la castaña, y a él no le cupo duda de que aún no superaba a su esposa, lo sabía por el modo en que la veía y sus ojos brillaban con insatisfacción. De cierta forma, lo comprendía, anhelaba tenerla, pero aunque en el dedo llevara un símbolo de unión, sabía que no era cierto. Él no la tenía y probablemente, nunca lo haría—adiós Bella.

—Nos vemos—contempló con detenimiento las expresiones de la joven, y notó que tampoco parecía presentar un especial interés en Garret. ¿Acaso era cierto que en su pueblo natal ese tal James se había quedado con su corazón? Él no olvidaría ese nombre, no hasta conocerlo y saber qué tanta influencia tenía en la vida de su joven esposa.

—Al parecer el desfile será dentro de una hora. ¿Te apetece hacer algo? —se esforzó por ser amable, pese a la turbulencia de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba en plena transición de dejar al Edward que la chantajeó atrás y a cambio, ser un Edward con posibilidades de tener un futuro con ella. Y sabía que esa noche sería crucial, de modo que no podía darse el lujo de dejar que Garret y sus irracionales celos arruinaran su capacidad lógica.

—De hecho, tengo ganas de jugar ahí.

— ¿Puntería? —arqueó una ceja, y ella respondió imitándolo y cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada—rió, por lo sencillo que resultaba desafiarla. Mas, él sabía que una cosa era que respondiera no verbalmente una incitación, y otra muy distinta que se dejara engatusar por ello. Isabella era una mujer inteligente, y por tanto, meterla en juegos tontos resultaba casi imposible. Aquello le resultaba en demasía atractivo—.Vamos entonces.

Caminaron lentamente, mientras bebían bajo el cielo oscuro hasta detenerse en el primer puesto que consistía en hacer pasar una pelota por agujeros con distinto grado de dificultad, que implicaba premios relacionados a la misma.

Él pagó dos jugadas y le tendió las seis pelotas a la castaña.

—Las damas primero—cogió su vaso y se apartó para darle más comodidad.

—Qué caballeroso. ¿Cómo es que no supe de esta faceta tuya antes?

—No lo sé, quizá quería que la descubrieras a su debido tiempo. Así se mantiene la emoción, ya sabes.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mueca, antes de prepararse y lanzar la primera pelota, que no entró en ningún agujero. Sonrió ampliamente, y aguardó al segundo tiro, que tampoco acertó. Se repitió la historia hasta el quinto, ya que el sexto tiro entró en el agujero más grande.

—Puedes elegir entre estos premios—Edward se rió, al observar los juguetes que le ofrecían.

—Este anillo es adorable—tomó una pieza de plástico rosado, que cupo en su dedo meñique. Tenía la forma de una mariposa.

—Te queda espectacular—comentó entre risillas.

—Lo sé—notó que ella se contenía de sonreír, sin embargo, sus ojos la traicionaban; chispeaban—. Es tu turno.

Cogió ambos vasos y él se adelantó, tomó la primera pelota y acertó en el agujero de dificultad media. Acertó en el mismo todas las veces, y por tanto, pudo elegir algo más sofisticado, como un rompecabezas de quinientas piezas.

—Estos gatos son una ternura—la imagen que tenía que recomponer mostraba a dos gatos de poca edad, sobre un esponjoso almohadón.

—Concuerdo.

— ¿Te gustan los gatos?

—Prefiero las aves de rapiña, pero no es posible tenerlos de mascotas en la ciudad. Y aún así, si tuviera que elegir una mascota, serían los perros.

— ¿Si pudieras tener un ave de rapiña, la tendrías? —entonces ella hizo algo inesperado, se volteó y le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa tan pícara, que Edward se quedó como idiota viéndola.

—Ya tengo una—demasiado pronto volteó el rostro y señaló otro puesto de juegos. Él la siguió, seguro de que jamás olvidaría ese gesto.

Ella lo sorprendió cuando jugaron a los dardos, arcos y puntería con escopeta, pues no falló ningún tiro y el resultado se tradujo en tres enormes peluches y un montón de gente que la veía con incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo sabes hacer todo eso? — Isabella lo superó en dos de las pruebas, pues con esfuerzo logró equipararse en los dardos, mas, en arco y escopeta fue una completa deshonra para la familia.

—Veras, de donde vengo, o buscas un pasatiempo o te conviertes en parte del bosque y cuando te das cuenta, el musgo ya comenzó a treparte por las piernas.

Él rió, cogiendo el peluche de oso panda y oso pardo, uno bajo cada brazo.

— ¿Así que sólo aprendiste? —ella caminaba a su lado, sosteniendo una representación de un gorila entre los brazos.

—Tenía amigos que se interesaban en esas cosas, por eso las aprendí. Luego fue nuestra forma de divertirnos.

— ¿Y lo del ave de rapiña?

—Bueno, ese fue un regalo extravagante de Camille. Pero me gustó, y mucho. Es hermoso que luego de pasar tiempo con ellas, adiestrarlas y cuidarlas, las dejas libres y vuelven a ti si usas el silbato.

—Vaya.

—Lo sé. Es algo asombroso.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Un halcón—hablar de ello la ponía contenta, podía verlo por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban.

— ¿Eres algo así como un cetrero?

—Mmh, aprendí de ellos, pero en realidad no disfruto de la caza. Es más bien una buena relación entre mi ave y yo.

—Increíble—susurró embelesado, sin embargo, al percatarse que parecía un bobo, carraspeó y ajustó los peluches para seguir andando. Con cierta dificultad, logró ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera—. El desfile comenzará pronto, ¿te apetece ir ahora?

—Sí.

De ese modo, comenzaron a seguir a la multitud hasta que fueron capaces de sentir que los latidos de sus corazones seguían el ritmo de la batucada.

Siguieron a la horda de personas vestidas exóticamente y que bailaban del mismo modo, por las calles del pueblo, hasta que finalmente la excitante performance terminó con juegos pirotécnicos. Isabella aplaudía entusiasmada, mientras Edward la contemplaba con una sonrisa. Cuando esa mujer dejaba de lado su impenetrable frialdad, se volvía la cosa más irresistible del mundo, tanto que Edward agradeció cargar las figuras de animales, ya que poco habría podido hacer para detener sus manos y las ganas que tenía de rodearla con sus brazos.

De pronto, mientras regresaban sobre sus pasos, Isabella preguntó:

— ¿Qué es eso? —señaló hacia una especie de pérgola de metal improvisada en el centro de la calle. La estructura se adornaba con luces cálidas, y la música inundaba la estancia, donde varias parejas bailaban unos lentos de country.

—Me parece que es una pista de baile.

—Ah—susurró, sin dejar de mirar.

— ¿Te apetece bailar?

La joven alternó la mirada entre Edward y la pérgola. Decidiendo si sería perder demasiado al aceptar, siendo que sí quería bailar.

—Lo quieres—sonrió él. Y ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te muerdes el labio cuando quieres hacer algo, pero estás a punto de decir que no.

La castaña lo miró desconcertada.

—Puede que te mire, de vez en cuando—aceptó bajando la mirada, respondiendo de ese modo la pregunta no formulada—. ¿Y? ¿Bailarías conmigo?

—En realidad, no sé bailar eso.

—Yo tampoco, pero creo que está permitido improvisar.

Ella lo evaluó.

— ¿Qué haremos con los peluches?

Se las ingenió para tomar ambos con un brazo y coger la mano de su esposa con la otra.

—Podemos dejarlos por ahí cerca, nadie querrá robártelos, te lo seguro.

Isabella se dejó arrastrar hasta la pérgola y de inmediato reconoció una melodía de Blake Shelton. Sonrió, mientras Edward dejaba sus premios en una esquina apartada, luego, la tomó por la cintura y se posicionaron en una esquina.

Ambos miraron a las otras parejas, para intentar seguirlo, sin embargo, ellos no eran exactamente unos buenos bailarines, sólo se mecían y sonreían entre sí.

Él carraspeó, meciéndola y la castaña se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo y por qué demonios la calidez masculina de su mano parecía extenderse por la piel de su espalda, haciéndola plenamente consciente de ese hombre.

Lo observó mirarse los pies y tratar de guiarla en aquel ambiente, y su mirada no pudo evitar recorrer la totalidad de su esposo. Aquellas facciones tan atractivas; sus ojos grandes y que parecían tan limpios como el agua cristalina, el cabello despeinado le confería un toque arrebatador, relajado. Y para su sorpresa, descubrió que ella también se sentía relajada.

El cobrizo alzó el rostro, e Isabella desvió la vista.

—Bien. Creo que lo tengo—la llevó más cerca de su pecho, y posó ambas manos abiertas en sus caderas. Por su parte, la joven acomodó las palmas en sus anchos hombros.

—Así parece—suspiró, luchando por recuperar su sentido común, que se veía seriamente comprometido por aquellos más primarios, tales como el olfato, pues podía percibir el aroma de Edward y muy a su pesar, reconoció que le gustaba.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un tiempo, uno cómodo, y que irremediablemente hizo que las miradas de ambos se encontrasen, incluso cuando trataban de evitarse mutuamente.

Por un momento, mientras se observaban, Isabella pensó que cumplir su parte de la apuesta, no era tan malo; sin embargo, apenas analizó su pensamiento, lo desechó.

—Y bien…—comenzó, aclarándose la garganta—¿exactamente por qué estamos haciendo esto?

— ¿Esto? ¿Qué?

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Parece casi una cita, y definitivamente, no vamos a tener una.

El gesto de quietud en su expresión desapareció.

— ¿Quieres discutir? ¿Ahora?

La respuesta era sí. No le gustaba sentirse confundida y mucho menos creer que perdía el norte. Rodó los ojos y trató de alejarse un poco. Él lo consintió, pero mantuvo las manos en su cadera y ella sabía que podía coartarla de movimiento en cualquier momento. Era un hombre fuerte.

—Nosotros no podemos estar de otra forma—se encogió de hombros—.Hay mucho resentimiento de por medio.

Una elocuente mirada bastó para que Edward se aferrara a su cuerpo, con el temor de perderla, que cada minuto se volvía más real.

— Respecto a eso…

—Además, aún no entiendo por qué actúas diferente y me gustaría tener una respuesta decente a esa pregunta—interrumpió—. No me gusta que las personas muestren distintas caras, eso…

Él la estrechó con fuerza, y ante la conmoción, Isabella permaneció quieta. Con una respiración profunda, Edward tomó una decisión y acercó los labios a su oreja.

—Todo es porque me di cuenta que me importas más de lo que hubiera deseado, que tengo sentimientos por ti. Y que lamento el modo en que manipulé las situaciones, porque este es el resultado que tengo: que yo comienzo a enamorarme de ti, mientras tú me odias cada día más—disfrutó de la fragilidad y firmeza tan bien combinadas en ese cuerpo de mujer. Y lamentó cuando ella le empujó para salirse de la jaula de sus brazos. La dejó ir, aun si lo último que quería hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué esperas obtener con esa declaración? —la castaña no comprendía muy bien por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa ni por qué le molestaba tanto. Pero ahí estaba, con la indignación fluyendo por sus venas.

—No espero nada—susurró, conteniéndose de sostener sus manos que peinaban su cabello.

—Entonces es innecesario, puesto que una relación de ese tipo es imposible entre nosotros. Jamás pasará, ¿lo sabes?

Él guardó silencio, simplemente observándola.

—Y sólo una cosa más—lo señaló con el índice—si de verdad quieres a alguien, anhelas la felicidad de esa persona, así que no oses siquiera tratar de comparar el encaprichamiento que sientes con cariño.

Edward aguardó, tratando de no pensar que su falta completa de control en el volumen de la voz, expresiones y acusaciones, era una especie de señal. Las ilusiones absurdas no servían en lo absoluto.

En el momento que ella pareció serenarse, habló.

—Sé que no me quieres cerca y que no quieres estar casada conmigo—no lo veía—y es por eso, y por los errores que he cometido, que te daré el divorcio.

Con eso ganó su total atención y su gesto de desconcierto, le confirmó el hecho de que no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Sólo hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. Aún cuando sé que no tengo el derecho a hacerlo siquiera.

Cuando ella no ejecutó ningún movimiento, prosiguió.

—Para mí, la familia lo es todo, principalmente mis padres. Y me preocupan ellos y cómo el escándalo que hará la prensa con esto podría afectarles e incluso cómo podría afectarte. Necesito tiempo para prepararlos y es por eso que te pido que mantengamos la farsa durante un tiempo más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más? —preguntó con voz neutra al cabo de un minuto— ¿Y cómo podría afectarme un divorcio escandaloso?

—La prensa no respeta nada, buscarán sobre ti, escribirán porquerías que seguramente no tendrán fundamento alguno, pero eso no importa si les asegura una noticia jugosa —por un minuto una ligera expresión de temor asomó en las facciones de la joven—. Y respecto a tu otra pregunta, ¿qué piensas de un año?

—Es demasiado.

Él mantuvo la expresión ante la esperada negativa, sin embargo, aceptó que el que estuviera negociando era un buen indicio.

—De acuerdo—contuvo el aliento, y masajeó su sien al continuar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te parece bien?

Para Edward, aceptar una derrota era bastante difícil, mas, pese a tener que resignarse a unas cuantas en el pasado, ninguna le pesaba más que esta. No obstante, había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar sobre la situación y creía que era mejor esclarecer los hechos y poner la correspondiente distancia, pues de ese modo sus sentimientos adquirirían menor profundidad. Y al mismo tiempo, dejaría de ser el villano en la vida de Isabella.

— ¿Tres meses?

— ¿Podrías considerar seis meses?

—Pides demasiado para ser un favor, sobre todo al considerar el inicio de esta situación y tu escasa consideración conmigo—comentó con voz dura la castaña, sintiéndose en su elemento nuevamente. La compostura la había abandonado un instante, pero ya estaba de regreso. Caminó hacia la esquina y cogió los peluches.

—Yo—Edward carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo—lamento mucho todo lo que hice. Fue ruin, incluso para mí, la manera en que actué—las palabras sonaron más ásperas de lo que pretendía, mas, sabía que se debía a las pocas veces que había pronunciado una disculpa sincera.

—Quiero irme.

—De acuerdo—Isabella tuvo que admitir que admiraba la fortaleza de él, pues en ningún momento, sus acciones, palabras o gestos demostraron la vulnerabilidad que sus ojos expresaron al soltar el discurso.

Se subieron al coche y el camino se realizó en silencio, pues ella no quería hablar dado el importante volumen de información que todavía trataba de digerir, y él no deseaba exponerse más.

Cuando aparcó el carro, ella se bajó y rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada, no obstante, regresó sobre sus pasos.

—Pensaré lo de los seis meses—hizo una pausa y acarició sus brazos—. Buenas noches.

Y entonces Edward la vio marcharse, deseando fervientemente que en algún punto del tiempo que pasarían en aquella especie de tregua, Isabella fuera capaz de ver más allá del hombre que la había chantajeado tan despiadadamente.

* * *

 _ **Hola, hola ¿qué les pareció? Se aclararon unas cuantas cosas, ¿no creen? Bueno, ojalá pueda leer lo que opinan.**_

 _ **Y ahora, en primer lugar, quiero agradecer a quienes sin importar la espera, dejan un comentario, y siguen la historia. De todo corazón, muchas gracias por eso. Y por otra parte, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, esta vez no fue un problema de tiempo, ni de computador, sino que mío, me di cuenta que llego a la mitad del capítulo y luego ya no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo; desconozco por qué sucede, pero creo que tomarme un tiempo me haría bien. Prometo que trataré de escribir lo más rápido que pueda esta historia, para no dejar a las chicas y chicos, si es que hay, que siguen la trama colgadas (os) por mucho tiempo, pues como lectora de fanfics odio cuando eso ocurre. Sin embargo, por más que trato de escribir, no resulta como quiero y la sensación de insatisfacción es realmente molesta.**_

 _ **En fin, agradeciendo su comprensión, me despido deseándoles una excelente semana.**_

 _ **Un abrazote gigante y muchas bendiciones.**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error de gramática y/o ortografía que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	10. Un abrazo y algo más

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo X**

" **Un abrazo y algo más"**

— _¿Podrías considerar seis meses?_

— _Pides demasiado para ser un favor, sobre todo al considerar el inicio de esta situación y tu escasa consideración conmigo—comentó con voz dura la castaña, sintiéndose en su elemento nuevamente. La compostura la había abandonado un instante, pero ya estaba de regreso. Caminó hacia la esquina y cogió los peluches._

— _Yo—Edward carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo—lamento mucho todo lo que hice. Fue ruin, incluso para mí, la manera en que actué—las palabras sonaron más ásperas de lo que pretendía, mas, sabía que se debía a las pocas veces que había pronunciado una disculpa sincera._

— _Quiero irme._

— _De acuerdo—Isabella tuvo que admitir que admiraba la fortaleza de él, pues en ningún momento, sus acciones, palabras o gestos demostraron la vulnerabilidad que sus ojos expresaron al soltar el discurso._

 _Se subieron al coche y el camino se realizó en silencio, pues ella no quería hablar dado el importante volumen de información que todavía trataba de digerir, y él no deseaba exponerse más._

 _Cuando aparcó el carro, ella se bajó y rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada, no obstante, regresó sobre sus pasos._

— _Pensaré lo de los seis meses—hizo una pausa y acarició sus brazos—. Buenas noches._

 _Y entonces Edward la vio marcharse, deseando fervientemente que en algún punto del tiempo que pasarían en aquella especie de tregua, Isabella fuera capaz de ver más allá del hombre que la había chantajeado tan despiadadamente._

…

—Aceptaré lo de los seis meses—interrumpió el incómodo silencio. Y pese al alivio y cierto placer que experimentó, guardó la compostura y asintió.

—Gracias.

—Quisiera aclarar que las condiciones siguen en pie.

—Desde luego.

Algo dentro de Isabella se retorcía al ver la frialdad con la que él trataba el asunto, era cortés y mucho más de lo que fue en su primer encuentro, sin embargo, aquél no se parecía al que se declaró hacía tan poco.

—Bien—dicho lo que debía decir, apretó los labios, ajustó sus lentes para el sol y volvió a acomodarse los auriculares, deseando no sentir la ligera nota de decepción. ¿Qué esperaba de todos modos? ¿Que le rogara que lo quisiera? ¿Para qué? Si ella ya sabía la respuesta para tal declaración… ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró sin ver por la ventanilla todo el tiempo que demoró en llegar al aeropuerto, e incluso en el viaje de una hora en avioneta, no atendió a su compañero de viaje, que para su sorpresa vestía unos jeans y una camiseta de mangas cortas. Odiaba el modo en que la tela se estiraba sobre sus pectorales y bíceps; detestaba infinitamente también cómo relucían sus ojos cuando sonreía genuinamente, tal como hacía ahora que…

—No estaba mirándote—espetó con voz dura, aunque, sin quererlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, algo que no pasaba hacía mucho tiempo. Indignada por su mueca socarrona, volteó resoplando y subiendo el volumen hasta que le dolieron los oídos.

El vuelo transcurrió sin inconvenientes, sin embargo, él cayó dormido nada más acomodar su metro ochenta y tanto en el mullido asiento, incrementando la molestia de la joven, que no podía creer que se tomara todo con tanta ligereza, no después de su confesión y de que para su profunda irritación, diera vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, pensando una y otra vez en sus palabras.

Resopló y comprendiendo que la música no ayudaba, pidió un vaso de cualquier licor lo suficientemente fuerte y mordisqueó con enfado un par de maníes.

Finalmente, sin recordar el momento preciso, terminó por dormirse, recordando la triste despedida de su amiga y todas las personas en la isla.

-o-

—Bella—oyó un suave susurro, que le erizó los vellos y puso su piel de gallina—. Hey, despierta.

—Mmh—farfulló, sin querer despertar aún.

—Ya llegamos—él rió e Isabella abrió los ojos de inmediato. Edward se encontraba cerca y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Despertándote— la contempló como si le fallase algo.

—Eso lo sé, genio. ¿Por qué estás tan cerca?

—Somos esposos, recién llegados de la luna de miel y las auxiliares de vuelo nos miran con curiosidad. Somos una noticia reciente.

Entonces le palmeó la rodilla.

—Deberías abrigarte antes de salir, aquí hace frío.

Aún desconcertada, se estiró y confirmó lo que el sujeto le había dicho. Pero se negó a seguir sus órdenes y cogiendo su bolso de mano, anduvo hasta la salida.

La corriente helada le congeló lo más tierno de sus huesos, y la hizo estremecerse. Lamentó su tozudez.

—Demonios mujer, te dije que te abrigaras—se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre sus hombros. El calor y aroma masculinos la envolvieron deliciosamente. Entonces, cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos para decirle algo, oyó los flashes de cámaras.

Abrumada, se pegó a Edward, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Y por instinto, la sujetó con más firmeza adorando la forma en que sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Vamos.

La obligó a bajar la escalerilla y rápidamente la metió dentro de un coche negro y con vidrios tintados, mientras la prensa se acercaba pidiendo detalles. Los espantó con una gélida mirada y sin decir una palabra, entró en la cabina calefaccionada.

—Vaya, eso me tomó por sorpresa—susurró la joven, juntando sus manos y soplando en ellas para calentarlas. Él suspiró al ver su erizada piel bajo los shorts.

—Te dije que hacía frío.

Sus mechones ocultaron la fulminante mirada que seguramente le dio.

—Acababa de despertar, no estaba razonando.

Incapaz de resistir las ganas de tomarle el pelo, se deslizó más cerca y susurró a su oído:

— ¿Tendría que haberte cambiado yo?

—Como si hubieras sido capaz— masculló, restándole importancia.

—Cariño—rió, haciéndola enojar—estabas dormida, indefensa y yo tengo años de experiencia quitando ropa.

—Por lo mismo, seguramente no sabrías cómo poner un sujetador aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Cerdo.

Le gustaba bromear con ella, ver sus reacciones. Sobre todo ahora que sentía un peso menos al sincerarse consigo mismo y con la joven que cautivaba sus sentidos, una verdad que prefería ocultar para evitar salir dañado. Esto de involucrar sentimientos era nuevo para él y debía reconocer que se encontraba aterrado.

No hablaron mucho más durante el trayecto en coche, ya que él comenzó a revisar unos documentos y al ratito después se conectaba al celular, hablando sin descanso sobre balances, informes y cosas que a Bella no le importaban. De modo que se dedicó a observar por la ventanilla la ciudad con sus luces encendidas, las calles repletas de gente abrigada hasta los dientes. Se distrajo lo suficiente como para recuperar el control de sí misma y apartar las musarañas.

Contempló cómo el chofer se movía entre las avenidas principales y luego de la nada, entraba en un estacionamiento subterráneo. Ella supuso que por fin habían llegado a su nuevo "hogar".

Una ligera sensación de excitación la recorrió, al pensar en que podía visitar a sus amigos luego de tanto tiempo. Con una inevitable sonrisa, bajó del automóvil y le sonrió al hombre que la ayudó a salir.

—Pareces contenta. Me alegra, es un buen edificio.

—No es por el edificio—rebatió, sin dejar el buen humor.

— ¿Entonces? —Isabella tomó su maleta y el bolso de mano, caminando hacia el ascensor con prisa, pues sus piernas se estaban congelando.

—Mañana iré a ver a Nessie y Jake—respondió encogiéndose de hombros y de manera inconsciente, arrebujándose en la chaqueta de Edward. Él no respondió mientras oprimía el botón del piso, pero se veía serio y hasta casi tenso.

—No sé si es buena idea.

La chica rodó los ojos.

—No me importa lo que creas. Iré a verlos. ¿O lo tengo prohibido? — entrecerró los ojos con un ápice de enfado.

—Sabes que ya no tenemos esa clase de acuerdo—espetó con voz suave, aunque cierta tirantez adivinaba bajo la calma superficie.

Ella no dijo más y tampoco lo hizo al llegar al piso que correspondía a Edward. _Todo_ el piso era suyo y la verdad, era bastante bonito. Ventanales, un piano en una esquina, una amplia cocina, colores sobrios y agradables. La típica suite de un soltero…con buen gusto, agregó a regañadientes.

—Espero que te guste. Si quieres cambiar algo, sólo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tengo una duda. La habitación que tengo asignada, ¿conoció a alguna de tus conquistas?

—Mmh—fingió pensarlo mientras se dirigía al bar—estoy casi seguro que nunca usamos la última habitación. Hay tres. Te recomiendo que uses la tercera.

Isabella lo observó, midiendo su aspecto para ver si le creía o no. Sin embargo, él no le prestaba atención pues se concentraba en servir un poco de whisky escocés en un vaso y meterse la mano al bolsillo a continuación, mientras contemplaba por los ventanales.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por la recomendación, supongo—masculló para sí, arrastrando la maleta por el pasillo cuyas luces se encendían por sensores.

Sin prisas, abrió la puerta y algo dentro de ella se agitó, pues la paleta de colores se movía entre morados y azules, colores que le encantaban. La cama era una _Box Spring_ , con respaldo acolchado y llena de almohadones blancos que hacían juego perfecto con el edredón morado. A los pies, cerca del ventanal con balconcillo, se encontraba un sofá de aspecto cómodo y junto a él un tocador muy femenino, con un aire antiguo. Y finalmente, había dos puertas, una de las cuales debía ser el baño y la otra el armario. La distribución era similar a la que poseía en Forks, sólo que la vista era infinitamente mejor. Le gustaba ver Manhattan desde allí, las luces eran simplemente hermosas.

Miró hacia la puerta, respirando aliviada al saber que Edward no había notado su estupor al ver la ambientación del cuarto. Hasta los cuadros de ramas de cerezos eran de su agrado, y no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Y en cuanto la idea de que él la había remodelado para su gusto, la desechó con enojo. No debía conmoverse por esas estupideces, sobre todo cuando eran falsas.

Dejó la maleta junto al sofá y se dirigió al baño para mojarse el rostro tostado por el sol. A continuación, se hizo una trenza en el cabello y comenzó a llenar la tina de agua caliente. Su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Cuando terminaba de cepillarse los dientes y acomodar un par de cremas, Edward tocó a la puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a abrir.

—Tus cosas ya estaban aquí, pero como no sabía qué habitación escogerías, le dije a Nancy, la mujer que se encarga de la limpieza tres veces a la semana, que no deshiciera las maletas—la castaña contempló el desvencijado bulto que guardaba el resto de sus artículos personales. Los que había comprado con su trabajo. De seguro ahí estaba su querida bufanda turquesa.

—Okey. Muchas gracias—le sonrió, y a continuación cogió la valija. Tuvo la intención de cerrar la puerta, pero él se lo impidió suavemente.

— ¿Vas a comer algo? Estaba pensando en pedir comida.

— ¿Qué pedirás? —se apoyó en la puerta y lo contempló a los ojos, mientras él hacía lo propio.

— ¿Quieres algo en particular?

—No. Pero creo que unas pizzas estarían bien—susurró, y al darse cuenta que seguían mirándose, carraspeó y volteó—. Tomaré un baño y te veré en la cocina.

—Bien—dio un golpecito a la pared y luego de sonreír, se marchó.

Sin dar más vueltas, la joven se metió a la tina.

-o-

— ¡La comida ya está aquí! —anunció Edward. Y la joven se apresuró en terminar de cepillarse el cabello antes de abandonar la habitación. El olor a comida hizo que su estómago rugiera, luego de pasar varias horas de ayuno.

—Huele bien.

El cobrizo había puesto un plato para cada uno y un refresco junto a ellos.

—Sabe tan bien como huele—comentó luego de darle una mordida a su trozo. Ella se apresuró en imitarle. Y en menos de dos minutos se servía otra rebanada de la pizza familiar.

Se dio una pausa para beber de la soda, y notó que él parecía embobado mirándola.

— ¿Tengo salsa en el rostro? —inquirió.

—De hecho, sí—alzó la vista sorprendida—. Estaba pensando la manera más cortés para decírtelo—entonces alargó una mano y con cuidado retiró los restos presentes en una zona demasiado cerca de sus labios.

—Uhm… gracias—bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada y Edward aprovechó el momento para saborear su dedo. No obstante, cuando la joven lo contempló, se apresuró a fingir que se limpiaba en una servilleta. La castaña siguió comiendo más lentamente, pues el hambre cruda había desaparecido—. Está muy buena. Gracias por ordenarla.

—También tenía hambre—se encogió de hombros, comiendo otro pedazo. Mas, verla comer era más estimulante de lo que había creído posible. Se imaginaba que si alguna vez despertaba la pasión en Isabella, ésta sería más voraz que su apetito y eso de algún extraño modo, lo excitaba—Por si quieres saberlo, mi habitación es la primera. Y en el panel de allí—señaló algo junto al bar—se encuentran las llaves de los coches que hay en nuestra plaza. Puedes usarlos si lo deseas o pedir un chofer. Siempre hay uno dispuesto si lo requieres. También saqué un par de tarjetas que puedes usar—las deslizó sobre la mesa—. Ya sabes que si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo. Es una mera precaución. Cualquier otra cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme y veré el modo de hacer que lo tengas.

— ¿Acaso te irás fuera del país o algo así? —preguntó mordisqueando la masa de los bordes, que finalmente dejó en el plato, junto a los otros.

—No exactamente, pero como sé que deseas verme lo menos posible, trabajaré como siempre lo he hecho. Eso quiere decir que pasaré poco tiempo aquí.

—Qué considerado—masculló, cogiendo una servilleta y limpiándose los dedos.

—Ah, si lo deseas puedes cocinar o puedo contratar a alguien para que lo haga. También puedes cenar fuera. En general no comeré aquí, así que puedes decidir lo que más te acomode.

—Bien. ¿Puedo ver eso más adelante?

—Seguro. Sólo quería que lo supieras—él terminó primero y se levantó— ¿Ya estás lista?

La castaña asintió, subiendo las piernas a la silla. Edward recogió ambos platos, retiró los restos más grandes y luego los puso en el lavavajillas.

—Entonces… creo que eso es todo por hoy. Dudo verte mañana, pero ojalá tengas un buen día. Buenas noches, Isabella.

—Buenas noches.

Y sin más, se marchó dejándola a solas en la estancia.

Tomó su bebida, y deambuló por la suite. No hacía frío dentro, y podía sentir la agradable sensación de calor ascender por sus pies, gracias a la calefacción ubicada en el piso, pero aún así, había algo que la molestaba y le irritaba no saber de qué se trataba.

Acarició distraída las teclas, olió las flores frescas y contempló la ciudad desde su posición; los rascacielos brillaban, las luces parpadeaban en las calles y era capaz de ver pequeños automóviles moverse por ellas, iluminando con sus focos. Era reconfortante, y al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir increíblemente sola y lejos de sus raíces. Muy a su pesar, admitió que pese a todo, pese a los malos recuerdos y el pasado que pretendía olvidar, extrañaba su pequeño pueblo natal, ese mismo del que había escapado a la primera oportunidad por sentirse atrapada bajo los eternos nubarrones.

Suspiró cansada, y después de deshacerse del envase metálico, se dirigió a su habitación. En la de Edward no había luz encendida.

-o-

— ¡Bella! Oh por Dios, ¡estás tan tostada! —exclamaba Reneesme, sin dejar de abrazarla. Ella le correspondía con el alma, la había extrañado tanto—te echaba tanto de menos—expresó apartándose para contemplarla y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¡Bells! Qué gusto verte aquí—Jake las abrazó a ambas, en un abrazo de oso haciéndolas quejarse.

—Bruto—regañó su esposa.

—Whao, te ves distinta.

—Lo sé, dejé que me diera el sol.

—Te ves hermosa—aclaró la rubia y la llevó hasta la mesa más cercana. Jacob bajó las sillas y los tres se sentaron a platicar, a actualizarse sobre la vida de los otros. Ella se enteró de que les iba muy bien, y que habían conseguido una camarera buena, pero que no lograba conciliar con el señor Jenks, que se había puesto más gruñón desde su partida. Ellos como matrimonio iban genial, aunque tenían sus altibajos, como todos. Y estaban pensando en ampliar la cafetería, pues el local contiguo había cerrado y se encontraban en negociaciones. Hablar con sus amigos la hizo sentir muy bien y feliz de que les estuviera yendo de maravillas; era justamente lo que necesitaba oír para reforzar su idea de que casarse con Edward no fue tan malo como creía.

— ¿Y de ti? ¿Qué tal te la pasaste en Brasil?

—Es una isla hermosa. De hecho, tomé algunas fotos con mi celular—y se dedicó a enseñárselas, relatando cómo era estar allí mientras sus amigos la oían fascinados.

—No sé si hubiera querido regresar. Se ve tan bonito todo.

—Lo sé. Pero teníamos que volver—se encogió de hombros, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su jeans.

—Y eh…—Jacob se rascó el cuello nervioso— ¿cómo va todo con él? ¿Te ha tratado bien?

—Sí. Ha sido decente, aunque creo que lo veré muy poco de ahora en adelante. Es un adicto al trabajo.

—No pareces estar muy disgustada—añadió Nessie y la castaña se limitó a sonreír, enigmática.

Entonces miró su reloj.

—Ya es hora de que abran.

—Lo sabemos, pero tú estás primero. No pasará nada si no abrimos un día.

—Ah, por cierto—Jake se levantó y regresó segundos después con una bandeja repleta de pastelillos de todo tipo, y tres cafés—éstos los preparé justo después de tu llamada.

—Se ven deliciosos—se apresuró en coger uno—pero no sé si esté bien que cierren por mi causa.

—No seas ridícula, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Hice todo un itinerario para hoy—Reneesme sonrió alegre e Isabella supo que no podía negarse.

Días como aquel se repitieron por casi un mes, iba regularmente a ayudar a sus amigos y tenía la precaución de usar la ropa más casual que podía y tomar un taxi lejos del edificio Cullen, para evitar cualquier encuentro desagradable con la prensa.

Habló con Jenks largo y tendido y se mostró tan dulce como siempre, aunque le dijo que ese hombre no le gustaba para ella, y que si tenía algún problema no dudara en hablar con él. Isabella se lo agradeció con cariño. Retornar a esa especie de normalidad la hacía sentir increíblemente bien, tanto que gracias a las ausencias casi totales de Edward, era capaz de obviar por completo su existencia, como si no estuviera casada y era genial, al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo, un día que salió fuera para atender una llamada de su abuela, que no le había respondido desde hacía algunos días, aquella burbuja de felicidad momentánea se hizo añicos.

Llevaba alrededor de tres minutos hablando con Camille, cuando oyó unas voces exclamando su nombre y corriendo a toda velocidad. Aturdida, la joven no atinó a nada, y un montón de cámaras y micrófonos comenzaron a golpearla por todas partes. Hacían preguntas que no podía entender, y le sacaban fotos a diestra y siniestra.

—Camille, te llamo luego—atinó a colgar y aclaró su garganta, con intención de hablar. Pero se asustó terriblemente cuando alguien la cogió por el brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella con fuerza. Querían que los siguiera a una especie de furgoneta. Isabella se removió, tratando de zafarse — ¡Suéltenme!

El grupo de gente curioseando cada vez era mayor y el pánico la atacó. Ella estaba habituada a las cámaras, por las influencias de su abuela, sin embargo, jamás había enfrentado una situación similar.

Se obligó a pensar, a usar su inteligencia. No obstante, alguien fue más astuto y comenzó a empujar el tumulto, se deshizo del que la jalaba y la tomó firmemente de la cintura.

— ¡Lejos todos de aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡O llamaré a la policía! —Cuando reconoció la voz de Jacob, se aferró a él y ambos lograron entrar por la puerta trasera a la cafetería— ¿Estás bien? —interrogó revisándole el rostro y la muñeca, que se encontraba enrojecida y que probablemente terminaría en un cardenal con la forma de la mano que la sujetó tan fuertemente.

—Sí—asintió, sintiendo la voz tan temblorosa como sus piernas. Se obligó a recuperar la compostura—sí. Estoy bien, gracias Jake—lo abrazó con fuerzas y luego caminaron hacia Nessie, que ya había cerrado las puertas y dejaba caer la cortina metálica—. Estoy bien, estoy bien—aseguró al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga.

—No sé cómo llegaron aquí. Es una locura.

—Lo siento. Deben haberme seguido—le agradeció con una mirada a Jacob, cuando le dio hielo para ponerse en la muñeca—de verdad lamento esto.

—No es tu culpa, Bells. Relájate.

La sentaron en una silla y los tres dieron un respingo cuando el móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Edward. Lo estoy, Jake me ha ayudado. Pero la verdad no sé cómo volver.

—Descuida. Van por ti, te enviaré la patente en un mensaje.

—Bien. Gracias.

—Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto—aseguró con un tono ronco, uno que nunca le había escuchado antes. Pero no pudo preguntar, ni protestar, pues cortó la comunicación.

—Idiota—masculló frunciendo el ceño, mientras leía el mensaje entrante.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada. Sólo que vendrán por mí—dirigió su mirada hacia la cortina de metal apreciable a través de las ventanas—. Espero que se cansen luego y se marchen. Los odio.

—Ay, Bells. Me sorprende que no haya ocurrido antes—acotó su amiga, acariciándole la mano—. Tu esposo es famoso, su familia lo es. Esto era cosa de tiempo—se encogió de hombros.

—De cierto modo me alegra que haya sido aquí—Jake se apresuró a continuar, tras ver las expresiones de ambas mujeres—primero, pude ayudarte y segundo, nos da más publicidad—sonrió ampliamente, enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Jacob—suspiró su mujer y ya más repuesta del susto, Isabella rió.

—Adoro cómo aligeras los ambientes—le sonrió con agradecimiento y éste guiñó el ojo.

No pasó mucho más, para que oyeran un coche aparcar en la puerta de servicio. Y el celular de la castaña vibró. Cogió la llamada de inmediato.

—Te están esperando.

—Bien—colgó y buscó sus pertenencias. Enrolló la bufanda en su cuello y se despidió de sus amigos, pidiendo perdón nuevamente. Decidieron hacer un plan para ayudarla a salir de mejor manera, ya que era muy probable que se aglomeraran en la puerta, impidiéndole llegar al automóvil negro, así que mientras uno la llevaba a la salida, otro comenzaba a subir la cortina.

Funcionó, el alboroto se trasladó a la parte principal, y permitieron que la joven hiciera una escapada limpia.

Apenas cerraron la puerta del coche, la chica soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no creía que era buena idea que vinieras? —Isabella dio un respingo al oír la profunda voz de Edward a su lado.

—Si querías matarme de un susto, estuviste a punto—jadeó con la mano en el pecho.

Él se limitó a verla con los ojos verdes ardiendo de rabia, y el rostro tenso. Con ese traje, y expresión, era idéntico al Edward que aborrecía.

— ¿Tendremos esta charla ahora? —interrogó, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, al pensar que la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba era capaz de dibujarse en ese hombre de negocios junto a ella.

—Bien—él se ajustó la corbata, mirando al frente—. La tendremos en cuanto lleguemos.

La hora de trayecto fue la peor que había vivido en meses. Por alguna razón, se encontraba mortalmente nerviosa y la sensación no hizo más que aumentar al dejar atrás el ascensor.

Lentamente, tratando de parecer serena, se quitó la bufanda y dejó sus cosas ordenadas sobre una mesilla junto al sofá negro. Él por su parte, se quitó con rudeza la corbata y del mismo modo se sirvió alcohol, ella fue incapaz de identificar cuál. No quería mirarlo directamente, pues era consciente de una energía de furia proveniente de Edward, y la tensión en su postura era evidente. Esa charla no sería agradable.

La joven se sentó y manoseó el teléfono, respondiendo mensajes de Nessie rápidamente. Quizá por dentro se hallaba nerviosa, pero ni muerta dejaría que él se diera cuenta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu explicación? —inquirió con voz dura al cabo de un incómodo silencio.

— ¿Mi explicación para qué?

—Tu comportamiento. No sé cómo se te pasó por la cabeza exponerte así y quisiera entenderlo.

—Dijiste que no tenía prohibido nada—se encogió de hombros, y notó cómo un músculo en su mandíbula tembló ligeramente. Edward estaba conteniéndose a duras penas—. Tenía ganas de ver a mis amigos, así que fui a verlos.

—Durante un mes, siguiendo una rutina.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso estás vigilándome? —Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—No puse a nadie a vigilarte, Isabella. El conserje lleva un registro de quienes entran y salen, también la hora. Es una norma de seguridad del edificio—explicó bebiéndose el licor de un trago sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Luego dejó el vaso en la encimera y metió ambas manos a los bolsillos.

—Esto es ridículo. Esta situación lo es. No entiendo por qué te enfadas, ni por qué reaccionas de esta manera, siendo que debe suceder siempre con tus amantes.

—Tú no eres mi amante.

—Gracias a Dios—ella sabía que probablemente lo estaba empujando demasiado lejos, su tensión se le decía, pero nunca se había preocupado realmente por eso.

— ¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó en un tono dulce, uno que parecía incluso más peligroso que su mirada oscura. De manera inconsciente, se tocó la mano ligeramente adolorida.

—No.

Pero Edward apenas y le hizo caso, con cuidado le tomó el brazo, levantó su camiseta hasta el codo y contempló las marcas en su piel, que ya perdido el tono más oscuro proporcionado por el sol, se volvía increíblemente susceptible a los cardenales.

—Está bien. Suéltame—trató de librarse, mas, con gentileza, pero firmemente se lo impidió. Y en cambio, acarició con suavidad las partes enrojecidas.

Por alguna ilógica y estúpida razón, a la joven se le erizaron los vellos y un escalofrío extraño le recorrió la espalda. Desconcertada, se quedó quieta, dejando que la tocara con ternura.

—Estaba preocupado—susurró entonces, sin dejar de mirar su muñeca—. Pocas veces algo me importa lo suficiente como para preocuparme, y aún así, jamás me sentí como hoy al saber que estabas en peligro—su voz se tornó ronca, teñida por el temor y cierta vulnerabilidad envolvió el ambiente, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Él parecía atormentado, y la chica tragó grueso. La atmósfera era distinta, porque las palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad, habían llegado a su corazón y ahora no sabía qué debía hacer.

Pero no hizo falta que pensara demasiado, pues Edward jaló suavemente acercándola lo suficiente como para que su otra mano la tomara por la cintura y terminara de pegarla a su cuerpo, para envolverla en un abrazo.

—No me asustes así de nuevo, por favor—pidió con voz grave a su oído, aturdiéndola aún más.

Había algo tan cálido en ese contacto, algo tierno y a la misma vez opuesto a ese sentimiento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reconocía a Edward como un hombre, un hombre apuesto y que gustaba de ella por alguna razón. Durante ese mes, reconoció allí, en ese preciso momento, se había sentido sola. Iba con sus amigos, era cierto, y aunque se decía que le parecía fenomenal omitir la existencia de Edward, no era tan así. La suite era demasiado grande, todo parecía crecer desde esa perspectiva mientras con ella ocurría exactamente lo contrario. Por las noches, lo escuchaba llegar y en un rincón muy privado de su mente, se preguntaba qué pasaría si tocaba a su puerta, mas, toda idea se desvanecía en cuanto oía la habitación cerrarse. Era como si ella no existiera y los días en que vio a un Edward diferente en aquel idílico lugar, se desvanecieran más rápido de lo que era capaz de recordarlos.

Sin saber por qué, correspondió el abrazo y se aferró a él, sintiéndose delicada, femenina y extrañamente segura.

—De acuerdo—susurró contra su piel, aspirando con los ojos cerrados su aroma masculino. Ese que irradiaba de su cuerpo y parecía envolverla en ese momento. Ella podía escuchar su respiración cerca de su oído y cuando sintió que su boca rozaba su oreja, trató de evitar estremecerse, pero fue incapaz.

La estrechó con más fuerza y percibió cómo sus labios, vacilantes al principio besaban su lóbulo haciéndola apretar los ojos con más fuerza.

A continuación, acarició muy suavemente el inicio de la mandíbula y soltó un suspiro que sofocó contra su cuello, preguntándose a dónde iba su razón cuando la necesitaba.

Edward la mimó con sus labios y también la nariz hasta que la joven cedió un poco, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Entonces una de sus manos ascendió por la frágil espalda, gozando cada segundo, hasta hundirse en su melena, acariciando la nuca con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en la oreja de Isabella, que al parecer era un punto extremadamente sensible, pues se aferró a él y dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro. Deseaba tanto justamente aquello, poder sentir su piel, emborracharse de su aroma y sentirla cerca. La sensación de dicha y de estar completo al fin, era enloquecedora.

Se arriesgó a mover su rostro hacia atrás y casi aulló de felicidad cuando ella lo inclinó en su dirección. Eso era una invitación, un consentimiento desde hace tanto tiempo negado. Pero debía tomarlo con calma, no quería estropear las cosas.

La mano que acariciaba su suave pelo, se movió hasta su rostro y acarició la mejilla con dulzura, deleitándose con su calidez y luego tocó sus labios. Isabella aspiró y por un momento creyó que se apartaría, sin embargo, entreabrió la boca, dejándolo tocarlos.

Un hormigueo delicioso inició en su boca, e Isabella supo que no habría un pero por su parte, quería recibir aquel beso, aun cuando supiera o creyera saber todos los motivos por los cuales no debiera ocurrir. Ella alzó la mano y le gustó sentir el cabello de Edward, tan sedoso y manejable. Se atrevió a besar el pulgar que exploraba sus labios y en ese momento el cobrizo supo que o la besaba o moría.

Apartó la mano y besó la comisura de su boca tentadora, de esos labios que se entreabrieron para captar más aire. Y luego, incapaz de esperar más, hizo que sus bocas se encontraran por fin. La sensación fue embriagadora y se apartó para verla a los ojos. Ella parecía tan decidida como él, y entonces, ejerciendo presión con la mano que acariciaba su pelo lo obligó a besarla otra vez. En esta oportunidad, sin embargo, Isabella tomó la iniciativa y tomó de él justo lo que quería, nada más ni nada menos, que su alma.

Él la pegó más a su cuerpo, permitiendo que sus labios se fundieran, que aquel beso correspondido le encendiera los músculos y alimentara el deseo, haciéndolo sentir que nada sería mejor que aquello.

Se alegró enormemente al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado, la joven era apasionada y sabía exactamente cómo volverlo loco. Pero él aún quería más. La apretó en contra suya, hasta que la presión de sus pechos fue evidente y profundizó el beso. Al principio ella se mostró vacilante, pero respondió a la incitación, igualando a Edward, que tras recibir una juguetona mordida en el labio, gimió sin poder evitarlo. Al igual que no fue capaz de evitar la reacción de su cuerpo ante la mujer que cada vez entraba con más fuerza a su corazón.

Sin embargo, de pronto algo pareció sucederle a la joven, pues se quedó de piedra de un segundo a otro y él sintió la decepción en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería continuar, quería llegar hasta el final. Pero sabía que no sería así.

Se permitió darle un último beso, antes de apartarse. Ella pegó el rostro a su pecho, negándose a verlo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Esto no está bien—susurró, sin levantar la cara.

— ¿Por qué? —no se resistió a acariciarle el cabello, disfrutando del momento todo lo que pudiera.

—Porque tú… y…—la joven guardó silencio, luchando por poner en orden sus ideas. Ni ella misma comprendía por qué había sucedido y mucho menos entendía cómo se sentía al respecto.

—Lo del chantaje es parte del pasado, Isabella—la abrazó y la chica lo permitió—. Lo que tenemos ahora es un acuerdo. Ambos aceptamos.

—Lo sé… pero no podemos pretender ser una pareja real.

— ¿Por qué no? —le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a alzar la mirada. Ella parecía vulnerable, casi como una niña. A Edward se le encogió el corazón, y deseó poder mantenerla a su lado para siempre.

—Simplemente porque no. Sería demasiado extraño, y no funcionaría. Además…—la castaña hizo una pausa para relamerse los labios, gesto que capturó la atención del hombre que volvía a querer besarla. Supuso que jamás sería suficiente.

— ¿Además?

Ella lo vio vacilante, y terminó escapando de su abrazo. Él lo consintió, aunque no quería dejarla. Sin decir una palabra, la chica se marchó a paso rápido a la habitación. Edward oyó la puerta cerrarse segundos después.

¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Se preguntaba, pasándose nerviosa las manos por el cabello. No podía entender nada, ¿cómo llegaron a ese punto? ¿Cómo dejó que pasara? Y por qué seguía pensando en ello.

Gimió, frustrada por su incapacidad para dejarlo correr. Un beso poseía la importancia que los involucrados decidían darle, y sin lugar a dudas, ella le estaba dando demasiada.

Fue al baño y se mojó el rostro con agua fría. Acomodó su pelo en una cola al costado y contempló su reflejo. El beso no había sido demasiado apasionado, pero podía notarlos enrojecidos y tibios. Sin quererlo realmente, se los acarició mientras recordaba la suavidad y calidez de la boca masculina, de cómo parecía saber lo que quería sin que tuviera la necesidad de expresarlo en palabras. Él había cumplido unas expectativas que no sabía que existían.

—Demonios, ya basta—se regañó frunciendo el ceño—. No es como si fuera tu primer beso, por Dios.

Era cierto. No era su primera experiencia ni por asomo, pero sí la primera que ponía todos sus sentidos en alerta, la hacía sentir extrañamente segura y al mismo tiempo incapaz de controlar lo fuera que provocara el contacto. Fue una sensación tan excitante como aterradora. Sobre todo al pensar que Edward, de todos los hombres en el planeta, fuera capaz de hacerla sentir así por un mísero beso.

Maldijo entre dientes y abandonó el baño, apagando la luz con enfado.

Seguramente sólo se sintió así porque hacía bastante que no tenía un acercamiento de ese tipo con nadie y su cerebro estaba empezando a fallar.

Pues bien, pensó mientras se ponía el pijama, asentaré mis pensamientos y luego lo enfrentaré. No tenemos porqué coincidir.

Satisfecha con el nuevo plan de acción, se lavó los dientes y se acostó conectada a un reproductor de música, para evitar pensar y avergonzarse por los hechos recientes.

Sin embargo, ella no esperaba los sucesos que vendrían a continuación.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que ya están comenzando a avanzar las cosas… ¿no creen? Bueno, ya me dirán qué opinan.**_

 _ **Como es evidente ¡he vuelto! :D …por fin y luego de una laarga espera. Agradezco a las que se quedaron y esperaron por esto, también por los reviews que dejaron, que sin duda alguna sirvieron para aumentar mis ganas por retomar y terminar la historia, tanto que ya tengo dos capítulos listos y sé qué pasará en los siguientes, sólo tengo que escribirlo, pues el tiempo que me tomé me sirvió para aprobar todos mis ramos en la u, y para ordenar mis ideas respecto a esta historia y la que pretendo subir en mi aniversario. Dios, sí que tarde en regresar.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, no pretendo aburrir con esta cháchara, así que esperando que aún quieran saber de esta historia, me despido hasta el lunes, o durante el fin de semana, que es cuando pretendo subir el capítulo que viene, y sólo les adelantaré… que las cosas se pondrán calientes muy pronto jeje**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y nos estamos leyendo!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto.**_


	11. Una charla sincera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XI**

" **Una charla sincera"**

…

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, realizó su rutina matutina y salió de la habitación. No oyó ruido, por lo que supuso que Edward se habría marchado ya. Y estaba en lo cierto, se encontraba sola en ese gran piso, pero trató de no pensar en ello y lo poco que le gustaba la soledad.

Algo llamó su atención en la encimera, y descubrió una bandeja con un desayuno que lucía exquisito, junto a una nota. Frunciendo el ceño, leyó la solitaria frase en la que le deseaba un buen día. Pensó en arrugarla y tirarla, mas, por algún motivo la guardó en su bolsillo. Luego cogió la comida y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Mientras bebía el jugo de frutillas, encendió la televisión y al descubrir que no había ningún programa bueno, decidió buscar una película en _Netflix_. De inmediato aparecieron sugerencias en base a lo visto por Edward, y se sorprendió al mirar las listas, pues tenían algunas preferencias en común y habían visto lo mismo. O casi, ella disfrutaba un poco más con las de terror.

Pasó un gran rato viendo películas y hablando con Reneesme a través de mensajes, diciéndole que todo estaba perfecto pero no iría en un par de días. La joven le contó que después de la visita de la prensa, muchas personas habían ido a comer a la cafetería y que si la situación se prolongaba, tendrían que contratar a más personal.

Al terminar de ver una cinta que resultó no ser tan buena, se estiró y pensó que una forma de compensar que Edward le dejara el desayuno, era preparando la cena. Así que puso manos a la obra. Prepararía algo simple, pero sabroso. Así que buscó en la despensa lo necesario, y comenzó a cocinar el chapsui de camarones con arroz árabe.

Terminó de poner la mesa a eso de las siete de la tarde, de modo que fue a tomar una ducha y se puso ropa cómoda antes de prepararse unas tostadas con mermelada. Mientras las comía, se quedó absorta mirando por el cristal la ciudad, imaginando historias sin cesar, historias que para su disgusto tenían un marcado tinte romántico.

—Hola Isabella—la voz suave de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ignoraba por completo el tiempo que llevaba mirándola en silencio.

—Oh… hola—saludó con una sonrisa inevitable. Le gustaba que llegara, pues eso aplacaba su soledad. _Seguro que es sólo por la soledad…_

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Qué tal te fue? —interrogó un poco ansiosa, hacía bastante que no cocinaba y no sabía si le gustaría. Le asombró darse cuenta la relevancia de su opinión.

—Hay algunos problemas, pero confío en que pronto los solucionaremos—ella reparó en que se le veía cansado. Pero cuando sonrió de aquel modo, sus pensamientos desviaron el rumbo. Apartó la mirada— ¿cocinaste? —Aspiró y cerró los ojos—Huele divino.

—Uhm. Sí—pasó delante de él, para controlar sus mejillas—pero no creas que cosas que no son. No es un regalo, es sólo para estar a mano por el desayuno. Lo preparaste, lo justo es que yo hiciera algo a cambio.

—No lo hice con esa intención—aclaró quitándose la corbata y chaqueta. Se desabrochó los puños de la camisa y alborotó su cabello sin darse cuenta. La joven ignoró lo bien que lucía. _Por Dios, recupera la cordura._

—No importa. Si no quieres comértelo, no lo hagas.

—No oirás una queja por mi parte. Me gusta mucho la comida casera.

—Ni siquiera la has probado.

—Sé que estará maravillosa, tú la hiciste.

—No hagas ese tipo de comentarios, por favor—sin embargo, notó cómo trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Iré a lavarme las manos.

—Bien. Esperaré aquí—lo vio sonreír y asentir, luego miró al frente. Preguntándose si acaso estaba loca por hacer esta clase de cosas cuando era obvio que el beso seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Algún día podré olvidarlo? Se preguntó cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, pronto los abrió y comenzó a servir en dos platos, cuando iba a ir por el vino tropezó con él.

—Lo siento—Isabella se apartó rápido.

—No importa, siéntate.

Edward obedeció más que encantado. Jamás habría esperado recibir una cena preparada por Isabella, de manera que el sabor poco importaba. Era capaz de comerse toda la olla.

Comió el primer bocado bajo la atenta, pero "disimulada" mirada de la joven. A propósito masticó más de lo necesario y fingió degustarlo en profundidad, siendo que los sabores habían invadido su paladar desde el primer momento. Estaba delicioso.

Ella bebió de una vez el contenido de su copa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Qué? —se veía encantadora con esa expresión nerviosa.

—Está exquisito. Mis felicitaciones para el chef—sin resistirse, cogió la mano de la castaña y sin despegar su mirada de la fémina, depositó un casto beso en ella.

Para su sorpresa, Isabella se echó a reír y le gustó escucharla.

—Lo siento. Sólo creo que estaba algo nerviosa—suspiró al fin—. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin cocinar, solía hacerlo de pequeña, pero cuando comencé a vivir con Camille dejé de hacerlo a menos que fuera por diversión o por alguno de mis amigos.

— ¿No viviste siempre con Camille? —La joven se congeló, con el tenedor a mitad de trayecto.

La transformación de su rostro fue sorprendente. Pasó de la despreocupación a la seriedad total, luego a una fría máscara. Esa que solía usar en los primeros días que llevaban juntos.

—No—respondió y terminó de comer, con la mirada perdida y gélida.

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió preparar esto? —preguntó con esperanza de desviar el tema y recuperar a la Isabella de antes. No preguntaría más, pero guardaría la nueva información, pues para su pesar debía reconocer que no conocía casi nada a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé. Me gustan ambas cosas—la castaña se encogió de hombros y apreció que él no siguiera preguntando acerca de su infancia y que a cambio hiciera preguntas ligeras, que lograron destensar sus músculos.

Al final, la cena resultó agradable y terminaron conversando un ratito más, hasta que él estornudó un par de veces y decidió irse a acostar, no sin antes lavar los platos y volver a besarle la mano que declaró como de santa, por las maravillas que podía preparar.

Isabella volvió a reír y él finalmente se fue, dándole una mirada pícara antes.

La chica decidió no tratar de bajarle el perfil a esa noche, pues la había disfrutado. De manera que sonriendo, se acostó y durmió.

-o-

Pasó alrededor de medio mes, en el que Edward procuró dejarle algún detalle, ya fuera el desayuno, una rosa o una simple nota, y aunque Bella creía que no le importaba, guardaba cada una de ellas y se acostumbró a recibirlas. A menudo se sorprendía sonriendo mientras olía la flor del día.

Él llegaba cada tarde a cenar. Muchas veces comieron comida preparada por la joven, y otras se aventuraron a probar preparaciones de distintos países. Les gustaba la japonesa y coreana, pese a que no era muy dada al picante. Intercambiaban algunas palabras, ocasionalmente sonreían y luego cada uno se iba a su habitación, sin embargo, había notado que últimamente él parecía más pálido y cansado que de costumbre, pero Edward no parecía darle demasiada importancia y ella accedió a sus preferencias.

Por otra parte, no recordaba ninguna situación en la que un hombre la afectara de esa manera, haciéndola huir por temor a perder el control de sus acciones. Sí, Isabella Swan _huía_ cada vez que las cosas se ponían demasiado _agradables._ Lo cual, contra su voluntad, la hacía reflexionar y sufrir de vómito verbal al comunicarse con sus amigas, Renesmee y Kath, siendo incapaz de no introducir al cobrizo a la conversación. De manera poco sutil y amable las chicas la habían hecho admitir que encontraba al cobrizo cada vez menos molesto y más agradable, sobre todo luego del establecimiento de ciertas rutinas como las cenas. Y era cierto, pues ahora que podía mirarlo sin tanto resentimiento, apreciaba esas cosas que solía omitir: como que siempre olía fantástico, su cabello jamás estaba controlado y a él no parecía importarle, tenía esos ojos tan hermosos y la barbilla tan masculina. No cabía duda, a Isabella y sus hormonas, el varón les parecía totalmente aceptable. ¿Aceptable para qué? Ella no quería preguntárselo.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche, apagando la luz y suspirando al acomodarse en la cama. Afuera llovía fuertísimo, y la hacía sentir incómoda, pues le recordaba a Forks y le traía a la mente un montón de recuerdos, algunos buenos, pero otros tan malos que si pudiera borrarlos, lo haría. Se dio otra vuelta, y volvió a suspirar. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada, estaba inquieta.

Se incorporó, se calzó las pantuflas y tomando una chaqueta se levantó. Quizá comer algo la ayudaría.

Procuró ser silenciosa en sus acciones, pues eran la tres de la madrugada y hacía mucho que Edward había apagado su luz. No quería perturbar su sueño.

Mientras pasaba por la puerta, oyó murmullos, como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

Frunció el ceño, y se acercó por inercia. La cama crujió y oyó un jadeo. Sus ojos se abrieron y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sin ser capaz de apartarse, se quedó oyendo las nuevas palabras, aunque notó que parecían ser pronunciadas con leve dejo de dolor. No sabiendo realmente por qué, tocó despacio.

No hubo respuesta, así que volvió a insistir.

— ¿Edward? — Él volvió a murmurar—voy a entrar—advirtió por si acaso. De todas maneras, la habitación estaba oscura y él jadeaba, sin verla y sin moverse. Su respiración parecía ser dificultosa.

Preocupada la joven se acercó y encendió la luz de la mesita.

— ¿Edward? —no respondió y notó que sudaba mucho. Puso la mano sobre su frente y descubrió que ardía—Edward—llamó, apartándole el pelo húmedo de la cara. Él susurró cosas ininteligibles. Lo movió hasta que abrió los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre. Se relamió los labios resecos y la miró, sin verla realmente. Sonrió.

—Hermosa—masculló y la chica sintió un revoloteo en el estómago.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Hace frío—susurró.

—Tienes mucha fiebre—le relató, nerviosa. Él acarició su mano, y le dio suaves golpecitos.

—Estoy bien. Estaré bien—carraspeó y se volteó. Se cubrió con las mantas y ella notó que temblaba.

—Demonios. No estarás bien—dejó de lado los nervios y recurrió a sus escasos conocimientos sobre cuidados de enfermos. Supuso que se trataba de una gripe o exceso de trabajo. Como fuese, lo primordial era bajar la fiebre.

Se inclinó en la amplia cama hasta que alcanzó su rostro caliente. Él abrió los ojos y la contempló en silencio.

—Ayúdame a quitarte la ropa húmeda ¿si?

No habló, pero obedeció y estiró los brazos para quitarle la camiseta. La joven ignoró todo lo que debía ignorar para no dejarse llevar, ya que ¡por Dios!, ella había visto hombres sin camisa antes. Esto no es novedad, se dijo para calmarse, sin embargo, reparó en el excelente estado muscular de su esposo y cómo sus pezones se erizaban. _Isabella, el hombre está muriendo de fiebre, ¡céntrate!_

Logró ponerlo de pie y rápidamente retiró las sábanas, cambiándolas en tiempo récord. Rebuscó en sus cajones hasta que encontró otra prenda y luego de vestirlo, volvió a acostarlo. Él simplemente obedecía, susurrando cosas de vez en cuando que no entendía.

—Bien. Termómetro, analgésico y paños húmedos—hizo una lista mental, mientras salía de la habitación y buscaba las cosas.

—A ella no le gustan las cortezas—dijo con voz firme, cuando regresó y puso el termómetro en la boca.

— ¿A quién? —mientras esperaba que el aparato electrónico hiciera su trabajo, humedeció paños y los colocó en su frente.

—A ella.

—Ssht, no hables o el termómetro no funcionará.

—De acuerdo.

El hombretón cerró los ojos y se quedó pacíficamente tendido, como si estuviera durmiendo, sin embargo, lo irregular de la respiración le indicó que no se encontraba bien.

Cuando el _beep_ del utensilio interrumpió el silencio, se tragó una maldición. Pues tenía más de treinta y nueve grados. Se apresuró en darle algunos analgésicos y se preparó mentalmente para una larga noche.

-o-

Se mantuvo al lado de Edward casi todo el tiempo, sólo se levantó para prepararse un café y buscar agua para el enfermo, cuya fiebre fue disminuyendo paulatinamente. Procuró secarle el sudor y ahora que por fin había conciliado el sueño en paz y sin pronunciar sinsentidos, ella se permitió echar una cabezadita.

Y lo que pensó que fueron minutos, resultaron ser un par de horas y su columna dejó de aguantarla, haciéndola recostar el torso en la cama junto al cobrizo.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que sintió fue una sed tremenda, acompañada por un cansancio extremo. Desorientado, pestañeó varias veces y alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche para coger el reloj; y se sorprendió al tocar algo suave y sedoso. No tuvo que mirar, antes de hacerlo sabía que se trataba de cabello femenino. Algo shockeado se incorporó de golpe, pues no recordaba nada de una mujer en su cama.

Al hacerlo, la fémina durmiente alzó el rostro de forma precipitada y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella habló con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra ver que estás mejor—ante la confusión del cobrizo, Isabella le tendió un vaso con agua que bebió de un sorbo. Luego le obligó a aceptar el termómetro en la boca. Y si fuera poco, su cálida mano se presionó contra su frente—al parecer ya no tienes fiebre—la joven bostezó y las piezas comenzaron a unirse en su cabeza.

— ¿Estuve enfermo? —su voz se encontraba ronca y al hablar le dolía la garganta. Tosió antes de poder evitarlo.

—Sigues estándolo. Creo que sería buena idea ir al doctor. Sólo controlé tu fiebre.

— ¿Estuviste despierta toda la noche? —reparó en el gran tazón con marcas de café. La castaña se levantó y estiró sus miembros, sin responder.

—Iré a cambiarme e iremos con el doctor—quitó el termómetro y sonrió somnolienta al ver los dígitos— ¿Eres capaz de levantarte?

Edward se descubrió y probó su fuerza. Se alegró de saber que era capaz, ya que le hubiera avergonzado caerse.

—Excelente. No tardaré, así que cámbiate y date una ducha si puedes.

—De acuerdo—carraspeó y sonrió bobamente por la cálida sensación que se asentó en su pecho cuando abandonó la habitación.

Isabella decía que lo odiaba, pero se había desvelado cuidándolo. Si eso no sonaba como un buen augurio, él no sabía qué más podía ser.

-o-

La mujer le dio de comer y aceptó gustoso, procurando mostrarse neutral, puesto que no quería provocar una mala reacción; le encantaba su faceta de cuidadora. Luego de desayunar, con cierta dificultad por las molestias al tragar, fueron a consultar al doctor pues parecía inflexible en ese punto y no quería contrariarla de ningún modo.

El médico le dijo que se trataba de un virus y que lo mejor era que guardara reposo, bebiera mucho líquido y evitara el frío. Le dejó unos medicamentos que pasaron a comprar de camino y aceptó feliz todo lo que Isabella quisiera decirle. Le entusiasmó mucho la idea de poder estar con ella para siempre del modo en que se habían tratado recientemente. No le importaba estar enfermo, con tal de disfrutar de ese pedazo cielo.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue? —interrogó, sentándose en el sofá y quitándose un par de capas de ropa.

—Comer. Preparé una sopa que Camille siempre me daba. Ayudaba—se encogió de hombros mientras bostezaba.

—Yo me siento bastante bien. Creo que deberías dormir.

—Edward Cullen, tienes un aspecto horrible. Tus labios están secos y las ojeras te llegan al mentón. No trates de engañarme.

—Pero yo…

—Ssht—él se tragó la sonrisa al verla moverse por la cocina, buscando ingredientes—. Además, soy una mujer adulta que conoce sus propias limitaciones. Soy perfectamente capaz de funcionar al cien por ciento con esas horas que dormí. No necesito más.

Sin embargo, en cuanto ambos terminaron de comer, sentados en el sofá y con la televisión encendida, la joven cayó rendida apoyada en uno de los brazos del asiento. Edward sonrió al verla acurrucada en esa orilla y cogió una manta del otro sillón para cubrirla. Se deleitó con ver su rostro plácido, totalmente relajado, luciendo como una muñeca.

Uno de sus dedos acarició suavemente su mejilla, antes de besarle el cabello y acomodarse en el lado contrario. No quería que se enfermara por su causa.

Él tampoco supo cuándo, pero terminó por dormirse.

—No estaba dormida—exclamó Isabella apenas abrió los ojos. Confusa, buscó la fuente de aquel sonido tan estridente. Descubrió que era el móvil de Edward, que dormía como un bebé.

Se estiró hasta tomarlo de la mesita junto a su rostro y contestó tragándose un bostezo.

—Diga—se talló los ojos, tratando de apartar el sueño.

—Uh… ¿interrumpo algo? Lo siento, llamaré más tarde—oyó las risillas y recién entonces comprendió que sin pensar, había contestado el teléfono de Edward. La tentación de dejarlo caer era fuerte.

—No, no. Sólo estábamos…—miró al hombre que descansaba ajeno—durmiendo—apartó el celular para ver el identificador de llamadas—. ¿Jasper? Siento haber contestado. Tu hermano está algo enfermo y supongo que los medicamentos lo hacen dormir.

—Ah, no te preocupes. ¿Está enfermo?

—Un resfriado que lo atacó fuerte. No se abrigaba lo suficiente o trabajaba demasiado, no lo sé.

—Ya veo. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

—Ayer tuvo mucha fiebre, pero ya está mejor hoy. Fuimos con el doctor.

—Espera… ¿obligaste a Edward a ir al médico? —oyó que alguien se carcajeaba y frunció el ceño—no va con frecuencia, es casi imposible. Tendrás que decirle a mi madre cómo lo hiciste.

Ella se rió brevemente, conteniendo a duras penas otro bostezo.

— ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Te ha tratado bien mi hermano?

—Muy bien. Y sí, es todo un caballero— _idiota_ , pensó golpeándose de la frente.

—Me alegra oír eso, al fin alguien ha podido domar a la bestia—ambos rieron, antes de que él continuara—.Bueno, te llamaba o más bien llamaba a mi hermano para decirle que están invitados a una cena el próximo viernes. Yo creo que si se cuida lo suficiente, estará bien para poder asistir, si no, pueden avisarnos.

— ¿Celebran algo?

—No. Sólo mamá ya se siente sola—rió.

—Ah, entiendo. Le diré a Edward.

—Muy bien, gracias. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, cuñadita.

—Lo mismo digo—sonrió.

—No estamos viendo. Saludos a mi moribundo hermano—la joven colgó resistiendo las ganas de reír.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. Algo estaba cambiando, lo sabía. Las palabras de Jasper le habrían sentado fatal unos meses atrás y sin embargo, ahora hasta le producían gracia y un extraño e incómodo sentimiento de pertenencia. Ella no quería pertenecer realmente a la familia Cullen, ¿verdad? Instintivamente, volteó hacia el cobrizo que dormía sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? —susurró como eco de sus pensamientos, mas, de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Ya era de noche, y llovía cuando comenzó a preparar algo para cenar; completamente ajena a que Edward trataba de encontrar la respuesta para la misma pregunta.

-o-

Se estableció una cómoda rutina entre los dos ocupantes de piso. Ella cuidaba del enfermo y el enfermo se enamoraba un poquito más cada vez. Isabella mostró sus conocimientos culinarios, preparando los tres tiempos de comida, alegando que una persona en la situación de Edward, debía comer bien y no cosas preparadas fuera.

—Isabella, ¿tienes algún sobrenombre? ¿O siempre te han llamado por tu nombre completo?

Ella meditó, mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

—Cuando era pequeña, me decían Isa. Luego, preferí que me dijeran Bella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Isa me trae malos recuerdos. No lo uses—lo apuntó con el cuchillo, tratando de sonar seria y no fría, como su mirada.

—Bien. ¿Bella?

Lo evaluó con la mirada y cuando estaba a punto de responder, alguien golpeó a la puerta. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, pues del tiempo que llevaban allí, jamás nadie subió inesperadamente.

—Yo iré—Edward dejó la servilleta y se levantó antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo. Además, traía peores fachas que él. Sin embargo, cuando se tardó, se inclinó para oír mejor la conversación que tenía con alguien. Finalmente, cerró la puerta y regresó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Era un encargado del edificio. Al parecer no habrá calefacción hasta el viernes, partiendo de hoy.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó tratando de ocultar el descontento. Hacía mucho frío, lo sabía por las veces que había salido a hacer las compras y no le encantaba la idea de congelarse.

—Ocurrió un problema mientras hacían la revisión semestral.

—Ah, comprendo.

—Hay mantas extra en los armarios del cuarto de lavado.

—Lo sé. La ropa no se lava sola, ¿sabes?

Edward rió. Disfrutando de cómo los ojos marrones de su esposa chispeaban al mirarle con diversión.

— ¿Y? ¿Entonces puedo llamarte Bella?

—La verdad no lo sé. Mis cercanos solían llamarme así.

— ¿Quieres que seamos más cercanos? Yo no tengo inconveniente, querida—el cobrizo le guiñó mientras se inclinaba en la mesa. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por tonto no puedes usarlo—ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de levantarse de la mesa—. Y como veo que te sientes mejor, te toca levantar los platos.

Edward rió. Y en realidad, reparó en que en su vida, nunca había reído tanto como con Isabella.

— ¿Veremos algo esta noche?

—Sip. Pero es mi turno de escoger. Agotaremos la variedad de _Netflix_ de seguir así—comentó la castaña desde el sofá.

—Entonces _Netflix_ tendrá que poner más películas y series.

La oyó reír suavemente, al comenzar a levantar los trastes.

-o-

— ¿Aún tienes frío? —inquirió Edward viendo de reojo cómo Isabella se encogía, enrollada en la manta. Hacía un par de horas que la calefacción se había apagado, y ella parecía no lograr abrigarse.

—Soy friolenta, ¿hay algún problema con ello?

—No, en lo absoluto—hizo un breve silencio, escuchando la película de terror que Isabella había elegido—.Si quieres puedes pegarte a mí.

—Mmh…

—Prometo que me comportaré. Ven—la chica dudó, hasta que finalmente el frío ganó la batalla. Nerviosa, para su sorpresa, se aproximó al cuerpo que parecía estar vibrando constantemente, distrayéndola. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba sentir esa clase de _electricidad_ todas las noches. Era como una especie de masoquismo, porque le daban ganas de tocarlo.

—Si haces cualquier movimiento extraño, te golpearé.

—De acuerdo. Y ya deja de hablar, no me dejas escuchar—la castaña bufó, pero le agradó sentir la calidez del cuerpo masculino que no tardó en penetrar su pijama y contagiarla, otorgándole una acogedora sensación acompañada del característico aroma de Edward. Uno que para su pesar, le gustaba cada vez más.

Trató de prestarle atención a la película, pero por alguna razón la cercanía ponía a su corazón a saltar. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿En qué momento había dejado de verlo como enemigo? ¿Por qué siquiera estaba tan preocupada por cuidarlo? O ¿por qué veía películas con él? ¡Dios! Qué está pasando con mi vida, se preguntó y su desesperación habría continuado, si Edward no hubiera sacado su brazo y pasándolo por detrás de su espalda, la acunara cerca de su pecho, donde era capaz de oír los latidos de su corazón que mantenían un ritmo bastante similar al suyo.

Él tosió un par de veces, y por lo cerca que se encontraban, ella sentía que tosía también. No sabía realmente qué pensar de aquello, si era más agradable que incómodo o qué. Argh, su cabeza era un completo caos.

—Hiciste una buena elección. Es buena.

—Siempre hago buenas elecciones— ¿por qué bromeaba con él?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estás muy tensa.

—Oh— ¿cómo iba a responder eso?

Se hizo el silencio, hasta que él cogió el mando y pausó la película. La castaña alzó el rostro con el ceño fruncido y se encontró con la mirada intensa de Edward.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se enderezó, llevándola consigo.

— Isabella…

—Puedes llamarme Bella—interrumpió, expectante y nerviosa. No sabía qué pasaría, pero tenía muchas ganas de besarlo. Y la idea no la horrorizó como debería.

—Bien. Bella… yo…—el momento era intenso. Una palabra equivocada y jodería todo.

— ¿Qué?

Sin darse cuenta, él inclinó el rostro y ella alzó más el suyo.

—Espera—lo detuvo justo cuando sus labios casi se rozaban. La joven bajó la cara hasta esconderla en su hombro. Él se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza, sin hacer preguntas, algo que le gustaba mucho—. No sé qué está ocurriendo—admitió con un hilo de voz—, no sé por qué de pronto también quiero besarte, y al mismo tiempo recuerdo el chantaje. Sé que ahora es un acuerdo mutuo, pero no sé si podré olvidarlo. Y me desespera sentir que no tengo el control de esto.

—Eso es porque eres una controladora—logró hacerla sonreír.

—Hablo en serio—Bella levantó el rostro y conectó su mirada a la de Edward—.Creo que es mejor que no sigamos por esta línea.

— ¿Por qué? —él acarició su espalda.

—Porque no es sano. En unos cuantos meses se rompe nuestro acuerdo, y cada uno tomará su propio ritmo de vida.

—Podemos seguir más allá de eso.

La chica sacudió su cabeza.

—No funcionaremos.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

—Edward, las relaciones siempre terminan. Ninguna es eterna y las que lo son, generalmente no las eliges y apestan.

Él frunció el ceño, analizando sus palabras.

— ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando, Bella?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿Pasó algo con tus padres? Nunca has hablado de ellos—la espalda de la chica se tensó, haciéndola adquirir una posición erguida. Él observó cómo el café de sus ojos pasó de ser chocolate fundido, a componerse de cristales.

—No quiero hablar de esto—trató de escaparse, pero la detuvo sosteniéndola gentilmente del rostro.

— ¿Te hicieron daño?

—Te lo repito, no quiero hablar de esto. Te pido que lo respetes—le asombraba sobremanera cómo se transformaba en cuestión de segundos.

—De acuerdo. Respeto tu decisión— _por ahora_ , pensó, acariciándole la mejilla y resistiendo a duras penas las ganas de interrogarla y/o besarla.

—Gracias. Y respecto a todo lo que dije, creo que lo mejor sería que comenzáramos a poner cierta distancia.

—No quiero hacerlo—susurró.

—Edward…recuerdo lo que dijiste en el festival de la isla, tampoco quiero que sufras.

El cobrizo apretó la mandíbula, tragándose la frase _ya es muy tarde. Me enamoré por completo de ti_ , pues no era el mejor momento para decirlo.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

—No. No—se apartó de sus manos—, en cuatro meses y medio se acaba nuestro acuerdo, Edward. En ese tiempo quizá sólo logremos una amistad.

El dolor en el pecho, le hizo aún más consciente de la profundidad de sus sentimientos ¿cómo es que se había enamorado de una mujer que no lo quería y que probablemente jamás lo querría con la misma intensidad que él a ella? ¿Preferiría tener una amistad en vez de nada en absoluto? ¿Realmente sería capaz de acallar sus deseos y ser sólo amigo de la mujer que lo volvía loco?

Todas esas preguntas surgieron, atormentándole mientras contemplaba a la castaña que robó algo más que sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **¡Holaa! Ay este Edward tan enganchado que está, ¿no creen? Al menos Bella ya está cambiando su percepción de él… Bueno, ya me contarán qué opinan.**_

 _ **¡Wow y Wow otra vez! De verdad que me sorprendió muy gratamente saber que siguen ahí! Sin duda, tengo a las mejores lectoras :') Gracias por tanto chicas, me alegra mucho volver y poder leerlas, era lo que más extrañaba en el tiempo que me tomé, así que agradezco de corazón sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Sé que dije que actualizaría el lunes, pero se me hizo imposible, así que me pasé unas horitas, igual y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no coman ansias, que la acción está cada vez más cerca jaja**_

 _ **Y bueno nenas, me despido por hoy y nos leemos el próximo fin de semana. Les deseo la mejor semana :D**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto.**_


	12. Si desafías, acepta las consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XII**

" **Si desafías, acepta las consecuencias"**

…

—Yo…—antes que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa. Sonó la alarma del celular de _Bella,_ –qué bonito sonaba– y se levantó rápidamente.

—Te… eh, te tocan los remedios. Regreso enseguida.

Él maldijo en silencio. Era la conversación más honesta que habían tenido en semanas y no fue capaz de pronunciar casi ninguna miserable palabra.

Luego de eso, la atmósfera se volvió algo incómoda y ella se fue a dormir, porque tenía demasiado frío o al menos, esa fue la excusa que dio.

El resto de los días transcurrieron sin incidentes dignos de mención. Ambos evitaban preguntas complejas, porque en realidad ninguno tenía las respuestas adecuadas y eran conscientes de que la aparente tranquilidad, sólo enmascaraba sus problemas para expresarse libremente. Por algún motivo, se encontraban pendientes de no enfadar ni molestar al otro y formaba parte de una especie de acuerdo tácito, que se mantuvo en el tiempo de tal manera, que el día de la cena en casa de sus padres llegó casi de improvisto.

Las rutinas nunca eran buenas, lo sabían, pero resultaba más cómodo de ese modo o al menos, era tolerable. Por tanto se encontraron tensos de camino a la casa Cullen.

—Oh, es cierto—saltó Edward, en una luz roja. Isabella contempló con el ceño fruncido cómo rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—.Te había comprado algo, hace un tiempo. Espero que te guste—le tendió una cajita aterciopelada de color vino.

—Uhm, gracias. No tenías que molestarte.

—No es molestia—comentó ligeramente tenso, avanzando—. Lo vi, me acordé de ti y lo compré.

—Espero no te hayas gastado una fortuna, porque ya sabes lo que pasará si es así—esa oportuna acotación de la joven calmó la atmósfera y disipó la rigidez mediante risas.

—Para nada—afirmó, viéndola y sonriéndole, alterando sus latidos.

Bajó la mirada y se concentró en abrir el estuche. Sonrió apenas reconoció la forma y tomó la horquilla para admirar la belleza. Era plateada, con detalles similares a enredaderas por los costados, finalizando en una hermosa flor del mismo color, en cuyo centro se encontraba una piedra de color café chocolate.

Al hacer las conexiones neuronales adecuadas, levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

—Sí. Me recordó al color de tus ojos—la joven se ruborizó un poquito al percatarse que era tan fácil de leer. Ya que se jactaba de una habilidad adquirida que le permitía ocultarse tras máscaras. Saberse descubierta resultó nuevo y la hizo sentir vulnerable—. Es agradable saber lo que piensas a veces. La mayor parte del tiempo, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza.

No supo si lo hacía para aplacar su creciente ansiedad, pero lo agradeció.

—Así es para las personas, ya sabes—se ocupó en acomodar la nueva horquilla, que eran su debilidad, en el peinado sencillo que llevaba esa noche.

—Lo sé. Pero tú eres por mucho más enigmática y atrayente que el resto—la joven sonrió halagada.

—Mmh ¿qué pretendes dándome presentes y adulándome?

Él captó el juego de inmediato; le alegró poder comunicarse así con ella, era más sencillo engañarse y pretender que eran una pareja enamorada.

—Pretendo todo lo que me dejes pretender, Bella.

—Uh. Entonces estás muy limitado en tus pretensiones—se burló, acomodándose en el asiento con una amplia sonrisa.

Aceptaría cualquier cosa que le dijera, si exhibía ese gesto en su rostro.

—Guardaré silencio, porque soy un caballero.

Y así, de broma en broma, lograron controlar esa interrupción en la rutina. Para cuando llegaron, ambos parecían un par de adolescentes molestándose y a la familia Cullen le agradó verlos de esa manera, pues sonreían al verlo y tanto Esme como Carlisle se contemplaban con alegría.

— ¿Y qué te pareció la casa en la Isla? —preguntó Emmett.

—Es preciosa. Mi parte favorita desde el día uno fue la piscina—respondió la castaña, disfrutando de la rica comida.

—Es verdad, se pasó allí casi todo el viaje.

—Gracias a eso logré un bronceado decente—rió.

—Te sentaba fatal.

— ¡Hah! —la chica le golpeó el hombro, fingiéndose indignada, provocando carcajadas en la mesa.

—Qué poco tú, hermanito—se mofó Jasper—. Siempre te jactabas de ser el mejor conquistador de mujeres.

—No creo que lo fuera por sus anti cumplidos, me provocan ganas de abofetearlo—argumentó Isabella, concentrada en comer.

—Me caes tan bien—dijo Rosalie, riéndose.

—Yo creo que ella es la conquistadora al final de cuentas. Cambió por completo a mi cuñadito—suspiró Alice—. Lo cual nos complace, por supuesto. Sus secretarias ya no tienen miedo, y en general es más cordial.

— ¡Además logró que fuera al médico!

—Tendrás que decirme cómo lo lograste—exclamó Esme, ante el comentario de Jasper.

—Déjenme en paz. ¿No hay otra cosa de la cual hablar? ¿Papá?

—Conmigo no te quejes, estoy gozando de esto—y entre risas, la comida transcurrió sin inconvenientes. E Isabella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se divertía genuinamente.

Tanto así, que Esme y Carlisle se fueron a dormir, y Rosalie con Emmett se marcharon, quedándose Jasper, Alice, Edward y ella charlando de cosas que probablemente no recordaría en un futuro lejano, pero que en el momento le parecieron interesantes. Las horas fueron pasando, y en algún punto, se les ocurrió la genial idea de pedir pizza, cosa que terminó por anclarlos a la casa.

Tan inmersos en la conversación e intercambio de anécdotas se encontraban, que ni Edward ni Bella se dieron cuenta de las miradas de su hermano y cuñada, cuando él retiró la corteza de la pizza del trozo de la joven y ésta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. No cabía duda de que la pareja que enfrentaban ahora era muy distinta a la observada en el matrimonio, partiendo por la postura relajada de la chica y las sonrisas que le salían sin tener que forzarlas. Además, por otra parte se encontraban las miradas cargadas de ternura y admiración que el cobrizo lanzaba a la castaña cada vez que tenía la ocasión, disipando dudas sobre lo importante que era para él. El descubrimiento agradó a la joven pareja, ya que al parecer, Edward había terminado por aprender un par de cosas, entre ellas, a querer de verdad a una mujer.

—Oh, wow—dijo Alice abriendo los ojos—, son las tres de la mañana.

— ¿De verdad? —inquirió Isabella con asombro.

—Sip, y no sé ustedes pero yo…—bostezó y se disculpó—ya estoy cansada.

—Bueno, sí, algo. ¿Vamos? —preguntó a Edward, pero Jasper habló antes que pudiera responder.

—Nada de eso. Se quedan aquí, hace mucho frío y estás recuperándote de un resfriado.

—Ya estoy bien de eso—acotó el cobrizo, sin embargo, ante la palabra _frío_ las ganas de irse de Isabella se disiparon. No sabía si la calefacción había regresado al departamento y no tenía ganas de congelarse.

—Pero, bebiste vino ¿no? —increpó Alice.

—Bueno…

—No se diga más. Usarán la antigua habitación de Edward. Sé que mamá mantiene nuestros dormitorios, supongo que espera que algún día regresemos a vivir con ellos—razonó Jasper.

—Pero eso no pasará, porque ahora eres totalmente mío—se levantó Alice y se estiró lo suficiente como para poderlo besar.

—Qué suerte que tengo el cuarto más apartado—el rubio meneó las cejas, y tanto Bella como Edward decidieron enfrascarse en sus propios asuntos.

— ¿Estás bien con esto?

—No tengo inconveniente si la calefacción funciona bien—susurró, imitando a Edward. Rió un poco.

— ¿Estás consciente de que sólo es una habitación?

—Uhm. Puedo dormir en el piso.

—De eso ni hablar. Te quedas con la cama.

— ¿Por qué todo lo tienes que convertir en una discusión?

—Así soy—se encogió de hombros.

—Apaga todo cuando te vayas a dormir, hermanito.

—De acuerdo Jass—rió al ver que cargaba sobre su hombro a Alice, que reía encantada.

—Buenas noches—se despidió Bella—. Hacen bonita pareja.

—Yo sólo me alegro de no tenerlos cerca en orden de habitación—dijo mientras apagaba las luces, perdiéndose la ligera tensión de Isabella que aunque no quería reconocerlo, se hallaba nerviosa. No por lo que él pudiera hacer, sino, que por lo que ella podría hacer— ¿vamos?

—Vamos—siguió de cerca al hombre que subía las escaleras, porque no conocía la casa más allá de la sala de estar y el comedor.

Anduvieron por un pasillo y al final del mismo, doblaron a la izquierda y llegaron a una puerta cerrada. Supuso que la primera que vieron al subir, correspondía a Emmett y la del otro lado de la escalera, era de Jasper.

El cuarto de Edward era amplio, quizá más grande que el suyo en Forks y definitivamente enorme en comparación al que tuvo en casa de Nessie y Jake.

—No tenemos pijamas, así que te daré una camiseta y un chándal. Imagino que en el baño hay cepillos de dientes.

—Bien—susurró la joven, mirando todo excepto la cama en una esquina.

Tenía múltiples medallas y trofeos, también algunos adornos, diplomas y papeles apilados. En esencia, lucía como la habitación de un muchacho ordenado, limpio y organizado.

—Ten, puedes cambiarte primero—recibió una pila de ropa y asintió.

—Gracias.

—Empezaré a ordenar mi lecho—bromeó.

—Puedes tener la cama.

—Quiero que la tengas tú—se quedaron mirando en mitad de la habitación, y ambos fueron conscientes de la repentina electricidad que recorría la estancia. Él carraspeó primero, nervioso—. Si no duermes bien, tendré que soportar tu mal humor.

— ¿Mi mal humor? Tú estarías insoportable sin tus horas de sueño— reconociendo sus latidos acelerados, Bella prefirió meterse al baño. Tenía que tener una seria charla con su reflejo para lograr calmarse lo suficiente y actuar con naturalidad.

—Has estado bien, bien—se susurraba Edward mientras cogía almohadas y unas mantas del armario y las tendía en el suelo a continuación—. No tienes quince años y no es tu primera chica, pareces un imbécil. ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso para empezar? No es que algo vaya a ocurrir entre tú e Isabella, antes de que eso pase te castra, ¿lo sabes verdad? —concentrado en hablar consigo mismo, no reparó en que la castaña había salido del baño y se quedaba de pie, observándolo cambiarse de ropa.

La chica no se perdió la interesante ondulación de los músculos de los brazos y espalda, cuando se quitó la camisa y se puso la camiseta por la cabeza, despeinándose en el proceso. Con una insana perversión, se mordió el labio con más fuerza a medida que la prenda descendía por su piel blanca y continuaba con los pantalones. _Sí, bájalos lento_ , pidió en silencio, sin embargo, como si la hubiese escuchado él se volteó e Isabella se apresuró en mirar hacia otra parte, pero el rubor en su rostro resultaba bastante acusador.

—Lo siento. No noté que habías salido.

—Me di cuenta. Pero no te preocupes, que no he visto nada.

Él rió.

—Qué bueno, moriría de la vergüenza y probablemente estaría tan rojo como tu cara—molestó, y al mirar al frente, notó que se encontraba más cerca de lo que recordaba y sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas la hicieron contener el aliento. No sabía por qué y probablemente jamás entendería el motivo por el cual el cobrizo la hacía reaccionar tanto y a la vez, portarse como una soberana idiota en cuanto a la posibilidad de intimidad, siendo que poseía conocimientos sobre ella.

—Deja de burlarte de mí—exigió, pero reconoció la falta de autoridad en su tono. Una completa vergüenza.

—Eres tan hermosa—musitó, luciendo embobado en mirarla.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, y como solía ocurrir, parecía que la atracción flotaba entre ambos, impeliéndolos a estar más cerca, como si fueran metal e imán.

Se acercaron, con la clara intención de besarse… mas, en el último minuto, él retrocedió.

—Voy a uhm, lavarme los dientes.

La castaña carraspeó.

—Sí… sí. Ve—de manera rápida, volteó, ocultando el desconcierto e insatisfacción en su rostro.

Ligeramente aturdida, se dirigió a la cama y abrió las mantas, no pensó mucho antes de meterse entre ellas, estremeciéndose ante el cambio de temperatura.

Cuando Edward salió del baño, apagó las luces y procedió a acostarse.

—Ni te imaginas lo cómodo que estoy aquí—suspiró el cobrizo.

—Yo aún trato de calentar las mantas—musitó Isabella, moviendo los fríos pies.

Edward meditó largamente, antes de hablar otra vez. Se tardó tanto, que ella creyó que él se había dormido.

—Podría meterme a la cama contigo, y regalarte algo de mi calor.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Vamos, esa no es una respuesta.

—Edward, mejor durmamos.

—Bien—sonó enfurruñado—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Todo parecía indicar que serían unas horas de sueño amenas y sin mayores complicaciones, sin embargo, la oscuridad y el ser capaces de oír la respiración del otro en un espacio tuvieron distintos efectos en los compañeros de cuarto. Para Edward, sentir que Isabella se encontraba tan cerca resultaba extrañamente calmante, pero al mismo tiempo quería poder tocarla; cuestión que sabía era casi imposible, de modo que trató de contentarse con esta nueva situación que el destino decidió obsequiarle gratuitamente. Así que no demoró mucho en sentir los ojos pesados y sucumbir.

Y por otra parte, se encontraba la tensa y fría Isabella, probablemente por efecto del mismo nerviosismo era incapaz de calentarse los pies, aún si los frotaba vigorosamente. Se dio un par de vueltas, y luego profiriendo un largo suspiro llamó al hombre. Esperó por una respuesta que jamás llegó de manera que supuso que ya se encontraba dormido.

—Demonios—masculló, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Logró divisar el improvisado lecho de Edward y mordiéndose el labio se planteó la posibilidad de unirse a él, total ya estaba durmiendo y ella podría irse a la cama en cuanto tomara el calor suficiente. Tardó en decidirse, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, se movió rápido en la penumbra hasta coger el cobertor, abrirlo y meterse dentro.

El corazón le latía como loco y se quedó rígida tendida a su lado. Miró a todos lados, y aguzó el oído, tratando de advertir algún cambio en el compás de la respiración. Nada pasó y el calor penetró la ropa prestada, calentando su cuerpo y desacelerando sus pálpitos.

Cuando sus pies se acercaron a los masculinos, una agradable somnolencia se apoderó de su mente agotada de la ansiedad y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cerrar los ojos y de un momento a otro todo se transformó en un tranquilo espacio negro y cálido de su mente, acompañado de un aroma divino.

Así que esto se sentía dormir con Edward, pensó antes de entregarse por completo.

Edward despertó cuando sintió otro cuerpo a su lado, y al principio se desconcertó, pero al comprobar que se trataba de su esposa y que dormía profundamente hecha una bolita, la ternura y la emoción lo embargaron de una forma tan potente que sintió que su corazón iba a estallar.

Con una sonrisa boba, se acomodó hasta poder admirar su rostro plácido y recorrió cada curva de él con los ojos, deteniéndose en los labios que moriría por besar en ese instante. Mas, se contuvo y se conformó con acariciar su espalda y acercarse lo suficiente como para tener su cabeza en su hombro. De manera automática, ella se acomodó para encajar perfectamente contra el cuerpo masculino.

La felicidad amenazó con ahogarlo y trató de calmarse para dejar de sonreír, pero fue incapaz. Deseó con tantas fuerzas poderla estrechar entre sus brazos, que no cabía en sí mismo de júbilo. Así que saboreando el momento, se durmió consciente de que por la mañana era muy probable que sufriera de dolor en las mejillas.

-o-

Cuando Isabella se estiró y sintió que al hacerlo se rozaba con alguien, abrió los ojos de inmediato, despidiendo en un segundo la habitual somnolencia.

Contuvo un jadeo a duras penas, mientras recordaba que ella se había acostado con él. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, Edward no estaba abrazándola y en sus planes jamás se encontró la idea de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Se tensó al sentir que comenzaba a despertar. Trató de quedarse muy quieta, para ver si tenía la suerte de que la pasara por alto.

— ¿Bella? —fácilmente se acostumbraría a su voz llamándola así, pensó antes de darse cuenta que sus planes estúpidos se iban por la borda.

—Uh-ahm, ¿hola? —él lució un poco desconcertado por un par de segundos, luego una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Se movió y su brazo la sujetó con más fuerza—uh—jadeó, sorprendida y con sus latidos apurándose. De manera automática, sus manos apretaron los hombros masculinos— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —interrogó con un hilo de voz al verlo bajar el rostro y rozar la nariz en su cuello. Con la guardia tan baja, la chica no contuvo el estremecimiento ni tampoco el apretar sus músculos cuando la besó tres veces a lo largo de la garganta. Tragó grueso en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Darte los buenos días, por supuesto—él sonreía, pero sus ojos ardían. Y la joven sintió una descarga correr a través de su columna.

—Oh—rió tontamente y deseó patearse.

—Buenos…—le besó la mejilla y los acomodó de tal modo que quedó recostada y Edward sobre ella. El nerviosismo iba en claro aumento, pero a diferencia del pasado, Bella no se oponía realmente—días—la tocó con su boca cerca de los labios que temblaron.

Así que atacarla por la mañana resultaba bastante bien, pensó feliz Edward.

—Uhm. Buenos—se contemplaron a los ojos por un largo segundo y él vio cómo el odio ya no parecía estar en ellos. La cálida sensación en su pecho, fue otro alarmante recordatorio de lo mucho que sentía por Isabella.

—Me preguntaba si—mientras hablaba, un dedo acariciaba su mejilla y la otra sus costillas por sobre la ropa.

— ¿Si? —la chica odió el temblor en su voz.

—… ¿si recuerdas esa apuesta que hicimos en la isla?

La joven se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—Sí—su corazón marcaba un ritmo tan frenético, que lo sentía por todas partes. Más todavía, cuando él observó su boca con detenimiento y su mano se movió hasta que el pulgar podía acariciarlos casi imperceptiblemente.

—Bien. Porque cobraré mi premio ahora—aquella fue la advertencia antes de que su cara bajara con determinación y su boca bromeara sobre la suya. Ella contuvo el aliento, presionando las palmas en sus hombros, decidiendo si aceptaría el contacto o iba alejarse. Mas, a Edward no le supuso ningún esfuerzo desmenuzar su resistencia y acariciar lentamente sus labios—se suponía que tú me besarías—rió quedamente—, pero al parecer estás retractándote.

En los ojos verdes vio la diversión y su propio humor chispeó. Ella no se echaba atrás y menos por algo como un beso. De un rápido movimiento, lo empujó con la cadera hasta desestabilizarlo. A continuación se subió a horcajadas y usando los brazos como apoyo, bajó hasta que sus labios tocaron los masculinos. Al principio sólo lo besó castamente, como reconociéndolo y luego unió sus bocas en serio.

Edward no sabía qué era mayor, si su sorpresa o la excitación que corría por su venas por la situación tan candente. Ni en sus mejores sueños ella se encontraba encima y besándolo de ese modo, pero lo amó. Sus manos se encontraron con su cabello y se aferró a las hebras delicadas, teniendo precaución de no lastimarla, incluso si sus deseos de tenerla más cerca amenazaban con hacerlo perder el control.

Olvidada de los motivos por los cuales tenía que negarse a eso que le traía tanto placer y ardor, la castaña incitó al hombre con la lengua y las manos lo sostuvieron por las mejillas, bajando por su pecho y filtrándose bajo la camiseta, tocando esos músculos que ondularon ante su contacto. Lo oyó jadear y aprovechó el momento para tantear el interior de su boca con la lengua, al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba entre sus muslos y las uñas corrían suavemente por su abdomen que parecía sufrir espasmos.

—Bella—gimió Edward, cuando le mordió el labio. Había planeado que sonara como una advertencia, pero sonó como una súplica. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que se quejara si decidía morderlo en todo el cuerpo. Apretó sus caderas y apartó la boca del beso tan incitante al sentir que iba a hacerle daño con los dientes; su control era un triste recuerdo.

Pensó que ella se detendría, sin embargo, continuó besándolo por el cuello, esparciendo el fuego en su estómago, encendiendo su cuerpo como nunca antes. Las manos grandes de Edward se movieron de las caderas hacia arriba, bajo la ropa de la mujer que no dejaba de darle placer con su boca. Ella suspiró cuando abarcó la espalda de la joven, y respondió pegando sus pechos al del cobrizo.

—Levanta—susurró a su oído, con su seductora lengua jugando el infierno en su oreja. Obedeció sin demora, e Isabella aprovechó de levantar la camiseta de pijama y dejarla en sus brazos por sobre la cabeza. Él no se negó y la contempló con deseo. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa que derritió cualquier pensamiento lógico.

Se acomodó el castaño cabello tras las orejas y procedió a besar desde el ombligo hasta los pectorales, pasando sin descanso las manos por esos abdominales de aspecto perfecto. Lo oyó gemir y sus caderas se alzaron, mientras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada. A Isabella le gustó saber que tenía el control sobre él, pensamiento que también calentaba la unión de sus piernas de un modo que no recordaba.

El hombre jadeó cuando la chica pasó la lengua por sobre sus pezones, aquel sutil contacto le hizo estremecer y sentir que rompería sus pantalones en cualquier momento. Creencia que sólo se fortaleció al percibir que ahora los succionaba con firmeza. Le sorprendió lo mucho que aquello lo estaba excitando, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ninguna mujer le había dedicado tanta atención a esa parte de su cuerpo y desde luego, ninguna lo hacía sentir como Isabella; sus pensamientos no le pertenecían en lo absoluto.

En un momento dado, no soportó más la dulce tortura y se deshizo de la camiseta, apoderándose a continuación de las caderas de Isabella. Ella lo soltó sorprendida.

—Estás jugando demasiado conmigo—siseó, antes de cogerla por el cabello y unir sus rostros. Se devoraron la boca, y ella gimió suavemente cuando Edward comenzó a mover sus caderas, presionándose contra las femeninas.

La fricción se transformó en embestidas cargadas de fuerza, que se acompañaban de jadeos y gemidos. Bella se apartó de los labios del cobrizo, y se los mordió con bríos al sentir que los cálidos dedos de él acariciaban la columna de su espalda, haciéndola arquearse y de este modo, empujarse hacia abajo permitiendo un mayor contacto entre sus intimidades. No entendía cómo había llegado este punto, sin embargo, le importaba mucho más llegar a eso que se construía furiosamente en su bajo vientre.

Los jadeos de ambos, entrelazados en besos, apretones y tirones, aumentaron rápidamente hasta convertirse en una respiración tan acelerada que cualquier creería que corrían una maratón.

—Bella—gruñó Edward, mordiéndole los labios con suavidad, mientras ella jalaba de sus cabellos. Y finalmente, como si hubieran estado deseándolo desde hace mucho, el clímax llegó para ambos, pero con un pequeño desfase. Isabella llegó al punto álgido primero y al verla tan apasionada, Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla como un adicto mientras recibía su propia liberación.

Se desplomaron sobre la cama improvisada en el suelo, ella sobre él todavía, con su feminidad latiendo y contrayéndose con ímpetu, haciéndola respirar agitadamente y él jadeando sin poder creer lo acontecido y preguntándose cómo afectaría eso a su particular relación.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué opinan? Les dije que se acercaba la acción y pues… aquí una probadita jaja ¿mucho? ¿Muy poco? Bueno, ya me dirán qué opinan.**_

 _ **Ya sé que he partido muchas veces así, pero wow, ya pasamos los 100 reviews! Muchas gracias nenas, agradezco que sigan la trama, que lean y comenten, de todo corazón se los agradezco, al igual que los favoritos y alertas y también a los lectores silenciosos que espero disfruten de la historia.**_

 _ **Hoy seré breve, porque ya es tarde para mí y tampoco tengo internet, pero no quería dejar de subir cap, así que me conseguí jaja. Y quisiera decir que ya se me terminaron los que tenía escritos, pero pretendo avanzar durante la semana si la u me lo permite. Y eso mis amores, nos estamos leyendo el fin de semana en esta historia y también en el fanfic que quiero subir para celebrar mi sexto aniversario.**_

 _ **Ahora así, un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones, aparte de desearles la mejor semana.**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	13. La Llamada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

" **La Llamada"**

…

Cuando los niveles de placer disminuyeron para dejarlos pensar, Isabella cerró los ojos entre mortificada y jodidamente cómoda sobre el pecho de Edward y dividida entre lo que debería hacer o cómo debía actuar. Pensó en levantar la cabeza, pero el cobrizo comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con tranquilidad, con la misma que respiraba y ella se dijo que podía esperar unos minutos más.

— ¿Bella? —habló con voz ronca a su oído y la joven tragó grueso.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Odiaría que estuvieras planeando cómo matarme en estos momentos—la castaña sonrió y se animó a levantar la cara, le sostuvo la mirada porque era una mujer que no se echaba atrás. Iba a afrontar esto.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? No me obligaste a nada.

—No lo sé, prefería asegurarme—trazó la forma de su cara con el dedo—.Eres hermosa—susurró entonces, con los ojos esmeralda fijos en los suyos.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —interrogó, cambiando el tema pese a lo mucho que le gustó el cumplido. Se lo habían dicho antes, pero no con tal vehemencia y desde luego, no había salido de la boca de Edward.

—Mmh—fingió pensarlo—primero, una ducha y cambiarnos. Luego irnos a casa.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Pasará lo que quieras que pase.

—No quiero cargar con esa responsabilidad.

—Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora.

—Idiota—masculló, incorporándose aun cuando una parte de ella lo odió—voy a darme una ducha primero, ¿tendrás…?

— ¿Si? —él parecía feliz con mirarla pasearse.

— ¿Algo de ropa interior?

— ¿Crees que te quedarán bien? —Isabella frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra.

—Llenaré la prenda con lo que a ti te falta.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Trasero—y dicho eso, se dio una nalgada que hizo reír al cobrizo. Sin duda, el asunto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Me has estado mirando?

—Ya quisieras. Espero que puedas prestarme algo cuando salga.

—Bien—antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, le dedicó una mirada divertida.

Se quedó un tiempo más tendido en la _cama_ , sonriendo como tonto. Suspiró antes de levantarse y al hacerlo se sintió un poco incómodo; deseó haberse duchado primero. Pero con resignación buscó algo para darle y buscó para sí mismo.

No había terminado de levantar las mantas, cuando ella salió con el vapor a su espalda y la piel sonrosada. La miró con detenimiento, fijándose en la atractiva forma de sus hombros y cómo la toalla enmarcaba sus pechos. Se había contenido de tocarlos hoy, porque no sabía a qué atenerse.

— ¿Qué? —interrogó llamando su atención.

—Nada—sonrió—.Ten—procurando taparse con la toalla que usaría a continuación se dirigió al baño. No cabía duda, la próxima vez no retendría sus ganas.

—Gracias—oyó previo a encerrarse dentro del cuarto de aseo.

-o-

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, abrieron las cortinas y llevaron la ropa hasta el cuarto de lavandería. Bajaron las escaleras susurrando cosas estúpidas, indecisos entre darse o no las manos como tanto querían, pues sus dedos a menudo hacían contacto. Se sentían como un par de adolescentes en su primera relación y las mariposillas en el estómago así lo confirmaban.

—Buenos días—saludó Jasper con una sonrisa pícara.

—Buenos días—saludaron. E Isabella frunció el ceño ante las expresiones de Alice y su esposo. La pelinegra la veía con intención.

— ¿Y mis padres? —preguntó moviendo la silla para su bella esposa, que le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Fueron a no sé dónde—respondió Jass, bebiendo café— ¿Qué tal la noche?

—Todo bien—contestó Edward— ¿Y ustedes?

Isabella vio cómo de pronto Alice daba un pequeño salto de sorpresa y luego le dirigía una mirada pervertida al rubio, prefirió omitirlo y dedicarse a su tostada.

—Una noche maravillosa.

—Me alegro—entonces el cobrizo sirvió café para él y Bella.

—Despertar tan _placenteramente_ es bueno, ¿no creen? Debe ser relajante ser tan ruidosos—el comentario de Alice hizo que tanto Edward como la castaña se atragantaran con el líquido. Se miraron con algo similar al pánico, antes de que ella se sonrojara un poco.

—Son divinos—se rió a carcajadas, secundada por su maridito.

—Ya basta. Nadie los molesta por sus actividades—acotó el cobrizo, carraspeando.

—Eso es porque hemos aprendido a ser más silenciosos, ¿no recuerdas cómo me molestabas cuando traía a Alice a casa?

—Sí, seguro que ya no lo son.

—En casa no—meditó Alice, sonriendo tranquila.

Isabella quería comportarse con igual dignidad, pero lo más profundo de sí misma estaba avergonzado. Jamás había reaccionado al sexo en seco así y desde luego no se consideraba una escandalosa.

—Si no se callan y nos dejan en paz, nos iremos—gruñó Edward y la joven trató de ignorar la vibración de su vientre al recordar cómo había gruñido su nombre hacía poco.

—Qué sensible estás hermanito—molestó Jass—y tú cuñadita, muy callada—Bien. Quería jugar con Bella, pero ella decidía con quién jugar y sobre qué. Lo miró con picardía.

—Eso es porque mis energías ya se han agotado—se inclinó en la mesa, apoyándose en sus manos—.Me preguntó si la pasaron tan bien anoche o sólo es exageración, pues ninguno parece haber dormido poco o haber estado haciendo algo que requiriera mucha actividad física—terminó su pequeña declaración con una sonrisa antes de beber su café, aparentando una calma que no sentía, pues su corazón parecía quererse escapar.

Se produjo un breve silencio y se volteó para ver a un estupefacto Edward. Las expresiones de sus familiares eran similares, aunque pronto Jasper se echó a reír junto a su esposa.

Edward le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban y se inclinó con la clara intención de besarla.

Ansiosa, volvió la cara hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El deseo de cogerlo por el cuello y obligarlo a profundizar el beso para saborear mejor la esencia del café en su boca fue intenso. Sin embargo, se apartó sonriéndole en todo momento.

—Eres increíble. Amo tu ingenio chica—felicitó la pelinegra y la castaña inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Después de eso el desayuno transcurrió sin inconvenientes y volvieron a charlar con la misma facilidad que la noche anterior. Así que Bella sí sintió un poco de pena por tener que irse. Le gustaba estar con el matrimonio, con ellos no se pasaban tristezas.

—Recuerden siempre cuidarse, a menos que quieran tener hijos—dijeron en la puerta, haciendo que Edward y Bella evitaran mirarse por la incomodidad, lo cual por supuesto pareció divertir sobremanera a la parejita.

—Hasta pronto. O quizá no, porque parece que no logran comportarse.

—Eres mi hermano menor, es mi deber burlarme de ti—dijo a modo de despedida, mientras le daba un abrazo al cobrizo. Alice hizo lo propio con Bella.

—Siento que pronto seremos las mejores amigas.

—No me cabe la menor duda—asintió Isabella—.Me despides de tus padres, Jasper.

—Claro, cuñadita.

Y luego de cruzar un par de palabras más, se subieron al coche y dejaron atrás la casa Cullen.

—Fue un gran comentario—felicitó Edward.

—Lo sé. Soy una mujer inteligente, ¿qué puedo decir?

—Adoro tu humildad—aquello provocó una risa de la joven— ¿Te quedó mi ropa interior?

—Así es. No es la primera vez que uso uno así.

— ¿No? —odió no ser capaz de controlar su tono, para que no saliera tan áspero.

— ¿Qué significa ese tono?

—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo.

—Tampoco me hace gracia saber que te acostaste con cuanta mujer pudiste y que todo está en las revistas. Al menos, mi vida personal es totalmente privada.

—No seas injusta, fue antes de casarnos. Luego de eso no se me ha pasado por la cabeza estar con otra mujer—susurró Edward comprendiendo totalmente su punto, pero siendo incapaz de moderar sus celos. De todas maneras, iba a comportarse; era una persona con razonamiento.

El ceño de Isabella se relajó.

—Si quieres saber, sólo pregunta.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes en los cuales él trataba de decidir si quería saber o no.

— ¿Quién es James?

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

—Del hombre que creyó que trabajaba para ti en el aeropuerto.

—Oh, Billy—le llamó mucho la atención que lo recordara. Así que decidió ser totalmente clara—.Fue uno de mis novios, pero terminamos meses antes de que me viniera a Nueva York.

— ¿Uno?

—Tuve unos cuantos en Forks, aunque no eran del pueblo. En general venían de Port Angels, o Seattle. También de otros países. Mi abuela conoce a demasiada gente, te sorprenderías.

—Billy dijo que él quería casarse contigo.

—Bueno, de donde vengo soy un buen partido. Ya sabes, por el dinero y eso, aunque a James tampoco le falta… pero un matrimonio de conveniencia podría haber sido propuesto y a él no parecía molestarle la posibilidad. De cualquier modo, sólo somos amigos ahora.

—Ya veo—el cobrizo decidió que no tenía por qué desconfiar de la palabra de Isabella, así que se relajó… pero la próxima pregunta que plantearía le hizo tensarse por adelantado—. Entonces… ¿de él era la ropa interior?

La castaña inspiró profundamente antes de mirar la cara del cobrizo. Ella comenzaba a sentir algo por ese hombre y si iba a dejarlo ser, no quería mentiras entre ellos ni enredos que pudieran complicarse en el futuro. No obstante, tendría que esperar algún tiempo más para que le revelara aquel secreto con el que cargaba desde la infancia y le impedía ser aceptada en su pueblo natal, donde toda la vida había sido señalada y despreciada por culpa de sus irresponsables padres, cuyo título les quedaba grande.

—Sí. Exploramos y aprendí varias cosas con él.

— ¿Él fue tu…?

— ¿Mi primera vez? —Edward asintió con rigidez. Le incomodaba el tema, pero quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre Isabella y si estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida amorosa, no iba a detenerla. Guardó silencio y toqueteó su pelo, poniéndolo de los nervios. Finalmente, suspiró y lo vio con intensidad—No. No he tenido _esa_ primera vez aún—se mordió el labio y la sorpresa lo dejó fuera de combate por unos segundos, sin embargo una amable bocina le recordó que se hallaba al volante.

—Vaya, no esperaba eso. Lo siento—buscó las palabras adecuadas—. Creí que habías tenido sexo antes.

—Bueno, no. Pero tengo experiencia en otras cosas.

—Eso lo he comprobado de primera mano—respondió mirándola con intención. Sus ojos castaños chispearon de vuelta.

—Eres bastante sensible—como para reafirmar su idea, la joven se lamió el labio. La pequeña provocación puso su cabeza a mil y se obligó a calmar sus impulsos. ¡Estaba manejando por el amor de Dios!

— ¿Es malo eso? —inquirió con voz ronca. Cristo, qué fácil era ponerlo cachondo.

—No. Me gusta cómo respondes a mí.

—Veremos si eres tan sensible también.

—No lo sé. Me haces reaccionar de maneras que no conocía. Jamás fui tan ruidosa como hoy—confesó y amó cómo decía cosas de ese calibre sin avergonzarse. La volvía tan jodidamente sexy a sus ojos. A él nunca le llamó la atención eso de los disfraces y juegos de rol, pero demonios, adoraría verla como una profesora sexy y él como el alumno en detención. O como una bibliotecaria con lentes y todo. Sus fantasías fueron tan lejos, que se obligó a centrarse o terminaría por chocar o en su defecto, estacionar y convertirse en su primera vez.

—Si sigues por ese camino, llegaremos y personalmente veré cómo llenas mis bóxer con el trasero que a mí me falta.

Ella rió.

—No tan rápido, galán. Aún no decido si serás el primero.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que decidas más rápido?

—Me gusta cómo eres ahora—respondió y algo vacilante, alargó la mano hasta jugar con su cabello—. Y no sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero me gusta mucho tu pelo.

—A mí me gustas completa.

—No me conoces completa.

—Me encantaría conocer todo—sus ojos le dejaron ver cómo parecía debatirse.

—Cuando llegue el momento, veremos.

La enigmática frase permaneció en su mente, incluso cuando llegaron al departamento e Isabella fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Echó un vistazo a la despensa y decidió que cocinaría algo. Sacando lo que usaría se encontraba, cuando oyó un gran alboroto en la habitación de su esposa. Preocupado, se dirigió deprisa.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —no respondió, pero escuchaba con claridad cómo abría y cerraba puertas y removía objetos—.Voy a entrar, por favor no me ataques.

La vio moverse por la habitación, echando cosas en una maleta y buscando en la mesilla de noche. Sobre la cama se encontraba un tiradero de papeles y ropa desechada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —con pánico pensó que estaba dejándolo. Pero no entendía por qué, sin embargo, ella no parecía reparar en él y su expresión facial era una perfecta cara de póquer.

Preocupado, la obligó a detenerse, sujetándola por los brazos.

—Isabella, ¿qué pasa cariño? —le acarició el rostro con ternura y entonces hizo algo inesperado, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Es Camille—relató, con la cara apretada en su pecho—.Está muy enferma, me han llamado desde Forks. Tengo que ir—la sintió estremecerse. Sólo fue capaz de estrecharla de vuelta—.No puede morirse, Edward. No puede dejarme, es todo lo que tengo.

—Tranquila, amor. Iremos a verla y estoy seguro que se pondrá bien—se apartó lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos y el corazón se le apretó al verla tan vulnerable.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿En serio crees que estará bien? —lucía como una niña perdida y la ternura lo abrumó. Le sonrió con calma, acarició su cara y besó su frente.

—Por supuesto que iré contigo. Y sí, lo creo.

La chica asintió.

—Gracias. Debemos irnos pronto, es un viaje largo. Tardaremos como un día y medio en llegar. Billy no tiene aviones disponibles en este preciso momento, pero no quiero esperar.

—Usaremos el helicóptero de mi familia. Aterrizaremos en Port Angels y luego alquilaremos un carro para llegar a Forks. Será un viaje de a lo sumo una hora y media.

—Gracias—volvió a abrazarlo y la apretó cariñosamente. Sentía su angustia como propia y si eso no era amar, él no sabía qué más podía ser.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Será muy grave lo de la abuela de Bella? Bueno, ya me dirán qué piensan.**_

 _ **Primero que todo, quiero disculparme por no actualizar la semana pasada como había dicho, pero no tuve mucho tiempo y se me juntó todo, así que me fue imposible.**_

 _ **Ahora, quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews, amo cada uno de ellos, créanme, a través de los comentarios he aprendido muchas cosas, así que se los agradezco de corazón. También los favoritos y alertas 3**_

 _ **Y bueno, no me queda más que desearles una excelente semana y espero poder leernos el otro fin de semana.**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!  
Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto. **_


	14. Forks

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo XIV**

" **Forks"**

…

Edward hizo un par de llamadas y pronto se encontraron en el helipuerto, con las pertenencias de ambos. Él la abrazó en todo momento e Isabella se aferró a Edward, sintiéndose tan acompañada y segura que no era capaz de ponerlo en palabras. Simplemente quería estar con él y atravesar el difícil momento que rompía su corazón. Si algo le pasaba a su abuela, se destrozaría por completo, esa mujer la rescató de una vida horrible y le dio todo lo que tenía sin reparos, gracias a ella Bella era ella misma. La quería tanto, que estaba segura de que moriría si la perdía.

El cobrizo observó a Bella a cambio de intentar entablar una conversación, ya que lucía ansiosa y preocupada y a menudo mordía la uña de su pulgar. Sólo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y besó su cabeza cuando ocupó un lugar cerca de su corazón. Sin embargo, los músculos de su pequeña esposa no se relajaron en ningún momento, ni siquiera al aterrizar.

Apenas dejaron atrás el pequeño espacio de aterrizaje del Puerto, caminaron hasta un coche negro que aguardaba en la acera.

—Desde aquí me hago cargo. Muchas gracias—Edward pagó al hombre que trajo el auto y abrió la puerta para Bella.

—Gracias.

—Conduciré si te parece, y me darás las indicaciones.

—De acuerdo—aceptó la castaña ajustando su cinturón y soltándole las calles por las que debía irse. Lucía tan triste, que Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas poderla hacer reír.

—Sé que estará bien—susurró, vacilando sólo unos segundos en poner su mano sobre la pierna de la chica. La joven miró sus dedos y tardó un poco en poner su propia mano sobre la masculina.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Cuando llevaban casi media hora por la 101, el teléfono de Isabella sonó. De manera automática ella cogió la llamada.

— ¿Está bien Camille? —Oyó atentamente—Sí, estoy como a una hora. Así es, él viene conmigo. De acuerdo, gracias.

Entonces colgó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Querían saber si ibas conmigo, para tener comida.

—Oh, ya veo—al percatarse que tendría que conocer a la enigmática y desconocida familia de la castaña, el nerviosismo acudió a las entrañas de Edward. No podían ser unas condiciones más desafortunadas para conocer a los parientes de su esposa. Apretó un poco el volante y procuró mantener la calma, Bella necesitaba que se comportara a la altura y él pensaba ser lo que ella necesitara.

—Es bastante frío aquí. Quizá debiste empacar más chaquetas—susurró Isabella, consciente de la rigidez de su acompañante. Quería que se sintiera bien y tranquilo, estaría a su lado para apoyarlo y él sería su apoyo también, resultaba increíble imaginar las vueltas que da la vida y cómo había pasado de odiarlo, a tolerarlo cada vez más hasta incluso albergar sentimientos más nobles, pero no era el momento para indagar en ello aún.

—Puede ser. De cualquier modo, si me hace falta algo puedo comprarlo.

—Es cierto. Hay tiendas aunque cueste creerlo.

—La verdad no conozco Forks.

—No te pierdes de nada, llueve todo el tiempo y las personas tienden a aferrarse a viejas creencias, no avanzan ni dejan avanzar—relató pensativa, ajena a las conjeturas que realizaba a toda máquina el hombre a su lado.

—Imagino que refugiarse de la lluvia en una casa calentita, y beber café debe ser agradable.

El comentario captó la atención de la chica, y alejó pensamientos oscuros de su cabeza.

—No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí.

—Creo haberlo oído antes—él le sonrió.

—Sí, pero antes no captaba tu interés como ahora.

—Eres un arrogante de lo peor—sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Isabella.

—Puede ser, pero logré distraerte.

Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y habló desde el corazón a continuación.

—Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento.

—En las buenas y las malas, ¿recuerdas? —apretó la mano de Edward en respuesta, acariciándola suavemente. Al principio con vacilación y luego con infinita ternura. Pese a la situación, el cobrizo experimentó la felicidad.

-o-

—Ya estamos cerca. Debes seguir por Main Street, al final habrá un camino y ese nos llevará a la casa de Camille. Vive en las afueras del pueblo—notó la tensión en Bella a penas vieron el cartel de bienvenida, y cómo parecía evitar a propósito mirar por la ventanilla. Sólo cuando dejaron atrás las zonas más urbanas y comenzaron a internarse entre musgosos árboles gigantescos, se relajó un poco. Muy contrario a lo que ocurrió con él. La hora de enfrentar a su _suegra_ y quién sabe qué más le provocaba taquicardias, no era un hombre cobarde, pero reconoció sentirse temeroso… temeroso de que descubrieran su chantaje y determinaran que no era digno de la muchacha a su lado, que se interpusieran y tuviera que someterse a una disputa por el derecho a estar con ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —Interrogó Isabella cuando aparcó frente a una gran edificación de aspecto elegante, pero no se movió.

—Sí. Sólo me distraje mirando—rápido se forzó a salir del coche. La fría corriente lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolo estremecerse un poco.

—Te dije que era más frío—la castaña le dio una chaqueta que agradeció. Dudó un par de segundos, antes de acercarse y poner sus cálidas manos a los costados de la cara de Edward y entonces, viéndolo a los ojos dijo: —estaré contigo, y estarás conmigo. Sé que dije muchas cosas antes, pero ahora es el presente, estamos aquí porque aceptamos de mutuo acuerdo ser un matrimonio y no voy a restarle valor a eso nunca más. El que me hayas acompañado en estos momentos significa mucho para mí, tanto que probablemente ya nunca pueda verte del mismo modo.

No sabía si lo que la joven decía era bueno o no, pero se estaba emocionando al imaginar las probabilidades. Enredó sus manos en la cintura de su esposa, y cuando pretendía besarla… una voz masculina los interrumpió.

—Bella… dichosos los ojos que te ven. Después de tanto tiempo—el hombre era rubio, casi tan alto como el cobrizo, pero con ojos azules y sonrisa pícara. El desconocido se acercó, pero contrario a lo que él creyó que pasaría, Bella lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y con la otra abrazó estrechamente al rubio.

—James. Me alegra saber que sigues tan dramático como siempre. Él es Edward, mi esposo y él es James, un muy buen amigo—por supuesto que lo recordaba. Se apresuró en apretarle la mano.

—Un placer.

—Una lástima que te haya escogido. Confieso que he estado enamorado toda la vida.

—Te enamoras todos los días. Ahora deja de estorbarme y dime cómo está Camille, quiero, no, _necesito_ verla.

—Sí. De inmediato, ven—entonces se dirigió a las escaleras del porche y Edward se dejó guiar por Isabella que le hacía sentir tan cálido y feliz.

Lo ambientes de la casa eran elegantes y armónicos, se notaba la dedicación en cada detalle sin llegar a verse ostentoso. Era un lugar muy agradable.

James e Isabella intercambiaron algunas frases sin demasiado contenido y el cobrizo notó que ella le apretaba la mano a medida que se acercaban a lo que supuso era la habitación de su abuela.

Procuró mantener sus emociones bajo control, y descubrió con asombro que hacía bastante que no debía poner esas artimañas en práctica. Desde que aceptó lo que sentía por Isabella se esforzaba a por hacer justamente lo contrario.

Isabella tragó grueso cuando James golpeó la puerta y se anunció. Si ella hubiera ido delante, se habría precipitado dentro sin demora.

Su corazón latió dolorosamente al escuchar la voz de Camille.

Lo primero que vio fue su largo cabello dorado que comenzaba a tornarse blanco sosegadamente. Que lo llevara suelto en vez de recogido, era una señal de su enfermedad.

Recién cuando quiso correr a la cama donde esos ojos verdes la esperaban, se percató que llevaba a Edward consigo. Sostenía su cálida mano tan fuerte, que él se limitaba a seguirle el ritmo. Luchó por poner en orden sus pensamientos, sin embargo, echó todo por la borda.

Dejó que sus dedos rozaran los masculinos antes de soltarle y aterrizar en sus rodillas para coger la mano de Camille.

—Hola—sonrió con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Las arrugas en la cara de su abuela le recordaron que el tiempo siempre corría, para bien o para mal— ¿Qué ha pasado con ese roble que conocía?

La estricta expresión de la mujer se desmoronó por la ternura. Siempre supo que su nieta iría con ella si la ocasión lo requería, pero comprobarlo era tan entrañable que le costaba comportarse como era habitual y no como la vieja sentimental que se sentía.

—Sigue aquí, Bella—le palmeó la mano.

—No luces tan mal como esperaba—comentó la castaña y le pareció ver un atisbo de culpabilidad en la mirada de la rubia. Frunció el ceño— ¿Hay algo que no sé?

La mujer dirigió sus ojos tras ella. James retorcía los dedos y procuraba no hacer contacto visual. La castaña evaluó la situación decidiendo que había dos opciones; que estuviera peor de lo que creía o que no tuviera nada en lo absoluto.

—Dime, Camille. Sabes que no sirvo para el suspenso.

—Lo sé, desde niña has sido una impaciente de lo peor.

—Lo aprendí de la mejor.

—Perdonaré esa ofensa.

—No me distraigas y dime qué ocurre.

Tomó una profunda respiración antes de enfocar en el rostro de su nieta.

—Él quería verte—señaló a su amigo—y pensó que era una buena forma de hacerte venir.

Isabella procuró controlarse. La preocupación se marchó para dejar una sensación muy parecida al enojo. Frunció aún más el ceño.

—Relaja ese espacio entre las cejas. Te vas a arrugar—la vieja bruja tuvo el descaro de jugar con ella.

—Camille, esto no tuvo gracia alguna. ¡Pensé que estabas muriendo! ¿No me contestabas las llamadas para aumentar el suspenso?

La mirada fija en una esquina se lo dijo todo.

—Eres lo peor—se levantó de la cama—.Y tú James ya no eres más mi amigo.

—No puedes terminar la amistad así como así, existen protocolos. Lo sabes.

—Por si tienes ganas de dejar de fingir que estás enferma, estaré en mi habitación—tomó la mano del desconcertado Edward y caminó a la puerta.

—Pero sí estoy enferma.

— ¿De qué? ¿De tus mañas?

—No te pases—regañó frunciendo el ceño. El gesto que caracterizaba a ambas Swan.

—Camille está con un resfrío—intervino James, que parecía bastante alegre mientras descorría las cortinas que pretendían darle un aire más lúgubre a la recamara de su abuela.

—Solías decirme que uno no se muere de un resfrío cuando era pequeña.

—Cariño, en otros países aún muere gente por eso.

— ¡Pero aquí no! Deja de tomarme el pelo, ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras una faceta tan risueña.

—Los años hacen que uno se ablande—le restó importancia, sentándose en la cama. Entonces sus brillantes ojos se posaron en el cobrizo que hasta el momento no sabía si reír o correr tan lejos como pudiera. La escena no era para nada lo que esperaba. Isabella era tan reservada y seria, que jamás pensó que su abuela pudiera ser así. Aunque a juzgar por el rostro de ésta, también estaba enterándose recién—.Cullen. Qué lamentable que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias— la mujer adoptó una expresión solemne e inescrutable; su lenguaje corporal, por otra parte, se transformó en uno distinguido y casi arrogante. Impresionado, supo exactamente de dónde sacó Isabella esa capacidad de enmascaramiento tan superior a la suya propia. Junto a las mujeres Swan él era un enclenque niñato.

Cuando dio un paso para saludarla, Bella usó la fuerza de su cuerpo para empujarlo contra la puerta. Alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Si quieres conocerlo, vístete y deja de jugar conmigo. Y repito, esto no tiene ninguna gracia—entonces lo impulsó hacia fuera y procuró cerrar con más fuerza la puerta. Una vez afuera, él esperó poderle hablar o tratar de calmar el fuego en sus ojos. Mas, lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró para que la siguiera. Decidió aguardar a un mejor momento.

Anduvieron por el pasillo y luego, al final de éste, abrió un dormitorio y entró. Él se preocupó de cerrar apenas pasó por el dintel. Lo liberó y la contempló dar paseítos cortos por unos instantes antes de dejarse caer sobre una gran cama llena de cojines blancos, celestes y morados. Le recordó a los colores que había escogido para su cuarto en Manhattan, que al parecer sí fueron los correctos.

—No puedo creer que me hicieran esto—suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. El cobrizo dedujo que era el momento, así que se sentó a su lado y con gentileza le despejó la cara. Su mirada se encontraba desprovista de barreras y era capaz de leer la tristeza en ella. No dijo nada, sólo la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

La joven tardó sólo unos segundos en corresponder el gesto. Le parecía increíble que Edward, de entre todos los hombres, fuera capaz de comunicarse sin palabras y saber lo que necesitaba sin que tuviera que decirlo. La conexión era innegable.

—Tuve tanto miedo—se atrevió a decir y notó que le temblaba la voz.

—Lo sé, cariño—acarició la nuca de su esposa con dulzura, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de sentarla sobre su regazo. Debía ir lento—Pero, ¿no crees que es buena cosa que sólo fuera un resfrío y no algo más grave?

Tardó en responder.

—Sí. Es infinitamente mejor a todo lo que había imaginado—soltó con una clara nota de alivio en la voz. Se alejó unos centímetros del aroma del cobrizo y lo miró a los ojos—Sin embargo, jugaron conmigo. Así lo veo y así lo siento. Hicieron que me preocupara en vano.

—Tal vez te extrañaban—acomodó los mechones de cabello lejos de la bonita cara.

—Podrían haberme dicho que viniera.

— ¿Habrías venido?

La pregunta la hizo detener sus procesos mentales, porque la respuesta acudió tan deprisa que la sacudió. No, no lo habría hecho porque odiaba Forks y a su gente estúpida.

—Veo el punto—susurró bajando la mirada. Salir del pueblo por un tiempo indefinido era lo que siempre quiso; hacer una vida lejos. Olvidar los ocho años que vivió sin Camille. Por eso acompañaba a su abuela en todos los viajes, no obstante, vivir en la península se parecía más a un escondite que una vida real. Tuvo profesores particulares hasta que terminó la primaria y la secundaria asistió a un colegio privado con los que ahora son sus amigos. Nunca compartió más con la gente de Forks, ni deseaba hacerlo. Ya le habían hecho suficiente daño y no tenía intenciones de soportarlos más. Pero ahora era una mujer adulta, con un esposo al que pretendía darle una oportunidad y que los pueblerinos se retorcieran si querían, porque ella iba a quedarse con Camille unos días e iba a disfrutarlos. La gente no le importaba ya. Sus palabras repetidas no la lastimarían.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no vendrías?

El corazón de la joven se aceleró porque planeaba compartir con él esa parte de su pasado que la avergonzaba por la autocompasión que hasta la actualidad sentía, pero que no podía controlar.

—Es en realidad una larga historia—suspiró y al tratar de buscar las palabras, se dio cuenta que aún no podía hacerlo.

—Tenemos tiempo—él comenzó a acariciar su mano, trazando líneas en la cara interna de su muñeca.

—Aún no puedo—Edward asintió, pese a que deseaba saberlo.

—Está bien.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

—Por cierto, bienvenido a mi cuarto—él alzó la cabeza y contempló el rededor. Era una habitación amplia, ordenada y con un gran ventanal del bosque. Tenía muchos libros y se la imaginó leyendo en el sofá junto a la ventana.

—Es bonito.

—Sí. Camille debe haber pedido que lo ordenaran un poco. En eso me ganas, tu habitación estaba inmaculada.

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Soy algo así como un amante del orden.

— ¿Tienes TOC?

—No. Pero me gusta ver las cosas en su lugar.

La chica le sonrió, antes de observar sus paredes moradas claro.

—Mi habitación en Nueva York se parece mucho en los tonos. Siempre me pregunté si lo habías mandado a decorar—rió—.Sé que es casi ridículo, pero…—buscó sus ojos—me gustaba creerlo a veces.

Parecía una colegiala nerviosa y quería patearse por ello. Mas, esos pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando él tomó su rostro y le acarició las mejillas.

—Me alegra saber que no me equivoqué al elegir.

La sorpresa en la expresión de Isabella fue adorable.

—Sí. Estabas en lo cierto, decoré ese cuarto para ti.

—Bueno. Formalmente te digo que me gustó mucho. Gracias—sintiéndose osada, movió la cara hasta besarle la palma de la mano y recargarse en ella. Se sentía tan cómodo y excitante.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo. Pero si puedo elegir una forma de agradecimiento… pediría…—a medida que se acercaba, susurraba más bajito y los vellos de la joven se erizaron al sentir su respiración tan cerca. Se relamió los labios esperándolo.

— ¿Si?

—Algo como…—la besó apenas—esto—volvió a simplemente rozar sus bocas. Se alejó unos centímetros para ver los ojos chocolate encenderse. Adoraba ver esa reacción tan sutil y estimulante.

— ¿Ya? ¿Algo como eso?

— ¿Tenías algo mejor en mente? —ella se acercó y demonios si a Edward no le encantaba cómo tomaba la iniciativa.

—Yo siempre pienso en lo mejor—dicho aquello, besó castamente la boca masculina. Subió una mano tocando su abdomen, pecho y garganta hasta acomodarla en su nuca y ejercer presión, obligándolo a bajar el rostro. Tomó el labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó antes de mordisquearlo suavemente. Sin poderlo evitar, Edward gruñó y buscó la boca de Isabella que se alejó por unos instantes, riéndose a continuación—.Pareces ansioso—susurró antes de volver y permitirle besarla en serio. Sus labios se amoldaron a la perfección y la electricidad fluyó entre y dentro de ellos, volviéndolos más sensibles al otro, incrementando las sensaciones.

Entonces, cuando el cobrizo pretendía cogerla y sentarla sobre sus piernas para profundizar el beso, oyeron dos toques en la puerta.

Con la respiración acelerada se apartaron, se miraron y sonrieron con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Tendremos que decir que estábamos corriendo dentro de la habitación para que nos crean—soltó, calentando su corazón tanto o más como otras partes con sus besos. —Pase—dijo en cuanto lograron calmar sus revoluciones un poco. A ambos les parecía sorprendente la respuesta tan aguda que experimentaban con apenas un toque.

—Espero no interrumpir—se trataba de Camille, con un aspecto más que correcto y serio.

—Para nada. Sólo estábamos charlando.

—Ya veo—fijó sus ojos en Edward que le sostuvo la mirada—Ahora sí, un placer conocerte al fin—el pobre no sabría decir qué pensaba la mujer, si hablaba en serio o qué. Imaginó el infierno que sería tener a ambas ocultando sus emociones de él. De seguro se volvería loco.

—Lo mismo digo. Bella ha hablado mucho de usted—le estrechó la mano, agradecido de que su cuerpo respondiera favorablemente a la interrupción y no pusiera en evidencia el nefasto control que poseía sobre sus reacciones. De hecho, era un golpe a su orgullo excitarse tan fácilmente con un beso que ni siquiera llegó a profundizarse.

—Por mi parte, debo decir que jamás oí hablar de ti antes de que se casaran.

El momento había llegado, debía afrontar sus actos.

—Bueno…

—Camille, no esperabas que te contara cada pormenor de mis relaciones, ¿no? Nunca lo hice—agradeció infinitamente que la castaña lo rescatara.

—Pero planeabas casarte con él. Era más que un simple novio.

—Tampoco es que lo haya planeado. Sólo se dio, quise ser espontánea.

—Por esa razón no pude asistir. No sé si pueda perdonarte.

—Así como yo no sé si pueda perdonarte esta puesta en escena—nieta y abuela se midieron con la mirada y sí, era tan estremecedor como Edward creyó que sería.

—Tengo una propuesta que podría aliviar el dolor en mi corazón por haberme perdido tu boda. Pero se las diré en cuanto bajemos a comer. Imagino que después del viaje tan repentino, deben estar hambrientos—entonces la pareja se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto Camille estaba en lo correcto.

—Así es. Y quiero oír esa propuesta, espero que no sea nada loco. Aunque bueno, después de este montaje ya no sé qué esperar—los ojos verdes miraron con severidad los chocolate. Y Edward decidió salir limpiamente de la situación.

—Iré por los bolsos. Regreso enseguida—Isabella asintió con agradecimiento y contempló cómo movía sus músculos para irse antes de regresar su atención a Camille.

—Lo hice porque quería verte y sabía que no vendrías—confesó, bajando la guardia. La chica hizo lo mismo. Se sentía como un cachorrito bajando las orejas por haberse portado mal.

—Lo sé. Lamento haberme ido sin más y dejar de venir como dije que no haría.

—Entiendo tus motivos. Es sólo que me vuelvo vieja cada día y comienzo a extrañarte más que lo normal.

—Te noto más afectuosa Camille—la abrazó con fuerzas, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro—Me gusta. Así es más fácil decirte que te quiero mucho.

La mujer rió, respondiendo el gesto de su nieta. Sin embargo, pronto le golpeó la espalda para que la soltara. Nunca había sido muy dada al contacto físico, por eso fue un desafío titánico lograr criar a Isabella y suplir las necesidades que pudiera tener. Siempre vivió con el miedo de no ser suficiente en el ámbito afectivo para Bella, pues ni su hija Reneé, ni sus propios padres fueron buenos para expresar cariño y eso era lo que más requería esa niña de ocho años que la hizo replantearse su vida.

—Aprovechando que se fue, quisiera saber ¿te casaste porque realmente querías hacerlo? —fue duro para la joven mentir de manera tan descarada. Pero cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios, se sorprendió al notar que ya no se le hacía tan difícil.

—Sí. Siento mucho por él y no quise dejarlo ir—encogió los hombros, jugando con los bolsillos traseros. La ponía nerviosa hablar de lo que sentía, pues las palabras no fueron del todo falsas. Se había acostumbrado mucho a él, quizá, más de lo que pensaba.

La mujer la evaluó con la mirada.

—He oído cosas sobre él.

— ¿Si?

—Comprobé por mí misma que es guapo, pero dicen que es mujeriego y muy gruñón.

—Bueno, desde que nos casamos no se ha visto con nadie más. Y créeme, no me gana en lo gruñón—contestó, sorprendida por sentir una molesta sensación en el estómago al imaginar una infidelidad aún si supuestamente lo aprobaba.

—En ese caso, debería tener un monumento—la chica hizo una morisqueta.

— ¿Terminaste de interrogarme?

—Sólo una pregunta más.

—Adelante.

— ¿Eres feliz con él? —la mirada de Camille se suavizó, pero había genuina preocupación.

Isabella dudó largos instantes, mentalmente repasó acontecimientos y sonriendo, se sorprendió hablando antes de razonarlo.

—Más de lo que creí posible—soltó las palabras, totalmente ajena a que Edward también oía y veía lo mismo que Camille, cuya postura se relajó bastante.

Levantó una mano y posándola sobre su hombro, comentó:

—Me alegra saberlo, Bella. No querría que cometieras el mismo error de tu madre.

El cuerpo de la castaña se tensó.

—Edward jamás haría las cosas que Charlie hizo… él… él realmente me quiere—el hombre sonrió un poco, procurando mantenerse oculto.

—Eso es buena cosa, pequeña. Pero de todas maneras, lo pondré un poco a prueba.

—Oh, no lo hagas hoy. Ambos estamos cansados—ella rió, palmeando el brazo de su nieta.

Edward decidió aparecer.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No. Sólo hablamos un poco. Los esperaré abajo para comer.

—Gracias Camille. Iremos enseguida.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, fue inevitable que se miraran a los ojos. Parecían fluir las frases sin ser pronunciadas.

—Podemos ordenar esto luego. ¿Te parece?

—Sí.

—Entonces vamos a comer—ella vaciló un segundo en tomarle la mano, y él la estrechó con una sonrisa alegre. Tenía nuevas preguntas sobre Isabella, pero también algunas revelaciones sobre cómo había conseguido penetrar sus duras barreras.

-o-

El almuerzo transcurrió sin sobresaltos, se estableció una cómoda charla que no importunó a ninguno de los presentes. Aunque Edward era capaz de percibir la firme mirada de Camille sobre él. No obstante, agradeció que no lo interrogara en ese momento.

— ¿James no tienes nada más que hacer?

— ¿Estás echándome?

—Es una pregunta.

—Vine a ver a Camille, mis padres están en Seattle y quise verla.

— ¿Aún estás con ellos? Pensé que estarías viajando.

—Decidí aprender a manejar el negocio—Camille rió.

—James se ha enamorado perdidamente de una chiquilla de por aquí.

—No tan de por aquí, trabaja en el Parque Nacional—relató—. Tranquila, no es una idiota como el resto.

—Es cosa tuya con quién quieras estar. Todos decidimos eso.

—Así veo—James le dirigió una mirada al cobrizo—.Quiero ser honesto—comenzó—me impactó mucho saber que te casaste y que nunca supimos nada de ti. Es repentino y extraño.

— ¿En serio, James?

— ¿Qué?

—No te inmiscuyas en mis decisiones.

—La verdad es que no todo fue color de rosa al inicio—confesó Edward, sorprendiendo a todos. Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —parecían intrigados.

—Oh, es cierto—cuando iba a decir la verdad… ella lo interrumpió, golpeándose la frente e instándolo a ponerse de pie—.Tenemos que comprar pijamas. Con el apuro olvidamos traerlos.

James rió entre dientes, y antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso, dijo:

— ¿Y necesitan unos?

—No fastidies. Como sea, la comida estuvo maravillosa pero iremos a hacer las compras para podernos ir a dormir pronto.

—Pero…

—Continuaremos más tarde—aseguró precipitándose fuera de la estancia.

Cuando se encontraron dentro de coche, con un desconcertado Edward en el asiento del copiloto, Isabella arrancó y mientras lo hacía, habló.

—No quiero que sepan del chantaje.

—No creo que sea buena idea mentir. No quiero hacerlo.

—No es mentir—aseguró—.Es omitir ciertas partes.

— ¿Por qué? —él se encontraba genuinamente confundido.

—Es parte de nuestra historia y no quiero compartirla.

—Hay algo más, ¿no es así?

La joven contuvo el aliento, conduciendo por la calle principal.

—No quiero que se entrometan. Es mi vida, mis decisiones y mis acciones. No quiero que te juzguen o mejor dicho, _nos_ juzguen por algo pasado. Por algo que ya decidí dejar atrás.

—Lo entiendo, pero tu abuela no es una persona fácil de engañar. No creerá el cuento de que me quieres.

La castaña lució incómoda.

—Tal vez no sea una mentira del todo ¿vale? —adoraba cómo le hacía frente a todo, sin echarse atrás. Amaba su sinceridad, sobre todo si era algo tan agradable como esto. Una boba sonrisa se plantó en su rostro—No sonrías así. Es cierto que ya no te odio, y puede que estés empezando a gustarme pero…—aprovechándose de una luz roja, se inclinó y la besó castamente.

—No lo arruines.

—Sólo quería…—otro beso, y aunque deseó verlo con reproche, terminó filtrando una sonrisa—.Me callaré por ahora.

—Me parece bien—alegre, Edward miró por la ventanilla el paisaje demasiado verde. Y el escaso comercio— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—No es mentira que olvidé cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas de aseo personal, como cepillo de dientes y desodorante, ¿quieres que siga?

—Me gusta que hables, de lo que sea.

La chica resopló _fastidiada_.

— ¿Tú trajiste de todo?

—Eso creo. Siempre tengo una maleta lista.

— ¿Por qué?

—Viajes de negocios.

—Ya veo—a la distancia Edward comenzó a divisar una zona más habitada—.Esto no ha cambiado nada—comentó la chica.

— ¿Eso es malo?

—Depende. Si la gente permanece como esto, sí.

— ¿Por qué no te agradan? Imagino que si es un pueblo tan pequeño, todos deben conocerse entre sí. Digo, es probable que todos se criaran juntos.

—Precisamente eso. Si todos coinciden en una creencia, todos se encargarán de hacerla valer sin importar a quién dañen en el camino.

— ¿Ellos te hicieron daño? —desesperadamente, el cobrizo trató de unir piezas.

—Algo así. Debes saber que no soy muy dada al perdón, me cuesta olvidar—la notaba tensa, pero más dispuesta a hablar. Sin embargo, en cuanto viró y se metió en el aparcamiento de un mini-market, inspiró profundo y le pareció verla temblar un poco.

—Si quieres puedo ir a comprar lo que necesites—tardó un minuto en abrir los ojos y verlo.

—Gracias, pero no. Ya me escondí lo suficiente y estoy lista para dejar de hacerlo.

Que le hablara en metáforas, no ayudaba para nada, sólo alimentaba aún más su curiosidad. Pero presentía que si no presionaba, Isabella terminaría por contárselo todo y esperaría por eso, incluso si le costaba cada onza de paciencia.

Se bajaron juntos y en esta ocasión, él cogió su mano y caminaron juntos a la tienda. A penas entraron, las miradas se volcaron a ellos. Había principalmente mujeres de edad, sobre los sesenta años y hombres algo más jóvenes, bordeando los cincuenta y tantos. El cobrizo frunció el ceño al ver que señalaban sin descaro alguno a su esposa, que los ignoraba olímpicamente y comenzaban a cuchichear.

Cuando se toparon con su mirada molesta, tuvieron la decencia de desviarla.

— ¿No quieres comprar algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa que le tocó el corazón. Parecía tan cálida que lucía más joven, casi como una niña. Sus instintos protectores crecieron más fuertes que nunca.

Acunó con delicadeza su mano, fijando su atención en ella y omitiendo el resto.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que quieras—tomó unos cuántos artículos y caminó al siguiente pasillo.

—No, tengo lo que necesito justo aquí—besó su muñeca con devoción y la joven rió quedamente.

—A veces eres tan encantador.

— ¿Sólo a veces?

—Hasta que brota tu arrogancia—el cobrizo encogió los hombros.

—No existe la perfección, pero sabes que estoy cerca.

Anduvieron charlando hasta la caja atendida por un arrugado y casi ciego hombre mayor. Dedicó una mirada de desagrado a la joven y con rapidez pasó sus productos, del mismo modo le dijo el monto a pagar.

Antes que ella pudiera sacar su billetera, Edward le tendía un billete.

—Quédese con el cambio, a ver si puede mejorar sus modales. Vamos, cariño—y sosteniendo las compras con una mano y con la otra sus dedos, dejaron la tienda.

—Vaya, como que empiezo a creerte eso de que eres casi perfecto—rió Bella, más que complacida por haber sido defendida, aún si le gustaba pelear sus batallas, un poco de apoyo no sentaba nada mal.

La primera aparición que hacía en público en mucho tiempo, había resultado mejor de lo planeado. Sin embargo, no duró demasiado.

Tuvieron que parar en la gasolinera más cercana porque ya casi no quedaba combustible.

—Iré yo. Regreso enseguida—aseguró Edward, bajándose para cargar. Cuando se acercó a la caja, una mujer de mediana edad estiraba el cuello tratando de ver a Isabella—Buenas tardes.

— ¿Eres el que está casado con _ésa_?

— ¿Disculpa? —la dependienta señaló al coche donde su castaña aguardaba—No es _esa_ y agradecería que mostrara un poco más de respeto por mi esposa.

Lejos de parecer avergonzada, lo miró con tristeza.

—Ya te engatusó ¿no? Su madre era igualita—molesto, Edward le tendió el dinero y mientras le daba el cambio, siguió hablando—.Si yo fuera tú, cuidaría mi dinero. Ya sabes, de tal palo tal astilla. Si sus padres eran unos ladrones ¿qué puedes esperar de la hija? Todos aquí saben lo que pasó, fue un escándalo.

¿Ladrones? La cabeza del cobrizo daba vueltas, pero no iba a demostrárselo a esta mujer. Él confiaba en Isabella y la conocía, su esposa era de todo menos una ladrona. Lo sabía.

— ¿No tienes algo más que hacer? Estoy bastante decepcionado de las personas de aquí, son todos unos prejuiciosos y maleducados. Qué tengas buena tarde—se despidió con frialdad sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Sin embargo, procuró componer su expresión. Sabía que Bella le ocultaba cosas de su pasado y si era por los antecedentes de sus padres, lo entendía y respetaría sus tiempos como hasta ahora.

Le sonrió por el parabrisas y acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja, le correspondió.

No cabía duda, esperaría hasta el fin del mundo por esa mujer.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Cada vez más cerca de saber sobre Isabella, ¿no creen? Bueno, ya me dirán qué opinan.**_

 _ **Primero que todo, quiero disculparme por la prolongada ausencia, pero la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir… sin embargo, este capítulo es bastante largo para compensar un poquito. Por otra parte, quiero agradecer por sus lindos comentarios, les juro que me hacen tan feliz que no sé cómo expresarlo, es increíble la sensación de saber que algo que haces le gusta a otras personas. Así que muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejar sus reviews, agregar a favoritos y alertas.**_

 _ **Y finalmente, me gustaría decirles que ya no queda mucho de esta historia y espero poderla finalizar lo más pronto posible, así que trataré de tener capítulos luego. Y… también quiero desearles unas felices fiestas patrias a todo aquel que celebre en este mes su Independencia, en mi caso, es hoy así que ¡Feliz 18! Espero que lo pasen en familia y coman muy rico. Eso por hoy pues.**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	15. Una verdad entre caricias

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo XV**

" **Una verdad entre caricias"**

 **Espero que disfruten este cap! Nos leemos abajo.**

…

— ¿Y cuál es tu veredicto sobre el pueblo? —interrogó la joven bajándose del coche.

—El pueblo me gusta bastante. Pero…

— ¿Si? —el cobrizo arrebató las compras de manos de Isabella. Sonrió acomodándose el cabello.

—La gente deja bastante que desear—la chica se puso ligeramente tensa, y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas que tenía de apartar la mirada. _No más esconderse._

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Edward suavizó el tono y acarició con la mirada la expresión ansiosa de su esposa. Cada vez era más sencillo adivinar qué pasaba con ella, cosa que le agradaba sobremanera.

—No estoy ciego, cariño. No sé por qué se comportan así contigo, pero lo noté.

La castaña desvió la vista unos segundos.

—Bueno…

—No te estoy presionando para que me lo cuentes. Esperaré hasta que quieras hacerlo.

El ceño de Bella se relajó y asomó una expresión de adorable emoción. Parecía gratamente sorprendida.

—Gracias—susurró alzándose un poco sobre sus zapatillas deportivas para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo. De manera automática, la sostuvo por la cintura evitando que se apartara tan deprisa. Adoraba saborear y extender al máximo cualquier momento que tuviera con ella.

—Siempre te quejas de que lo hago mal, pero esta vez tú lo has hecho mal—Isabella rió suavemente.

—Sólo fue un gesto breve—vaciló un poco antes de ubicar sus manos en los bíceps del cobrizo.

—Y me gustó mucho—rozó su nariz con la propia, incitándola a echar el rostro hacia atrás y acceder más fácilmente a su boca.

—No tanto al parecer, ya que estás pidiendo más de inmediato.

—No luces muy disgustada por eso—otra risita que activó cosas tan potentes como contradictorias en el varón. Por un lado quería escucharla reír para siempre y procurar que nadie la privara de ello nunca, pero por otro convertía su sangre en lava, incendiando sus músculos y pensamientos, anhelando un contacto mucho más que tierno y noble.

Le dio la bienvenida a su beso, siguiendo el compás e imponiendo el suyo a los pocos segundos, así era Isabella y jamás se cansaría de repetir lo mucho que le gustaba verla tomar la iniciativa. Disfrutaba de su pasión y en aquellos instantes sólo podía pensar en quitarle el seguro a esa granada y morir atrapado en esa explosión.

Se aferró con fuerza a ella cuando sintió su curiosa lengua pasar por el labio inferior, provocándolo, tentándolo a dejarse llevar por completo. Siempre que Bella lo besaba o tocaba, olvidaba su experiencia, olvidaba todo y permitía que lo guiara, aceptando lo que le daba y entregando el doble a cambio.

—Vaya escena en el jardín—oyeron la voz masculina de James. Edward se apartó a regañadientes, gruñendo internamente.

—No seas entrometido—regañó Isabella, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que sólo la volvía más atractiva. Él era consciente de que se le nublaba un poco la razón cada vez que tenían un encuentro, pero disfrutaba de verla moverse o hablar. Sí, le encantaba como su redondo trasero seguía a esas caderas que sabían cómo captar su atención al caminar. Se obligó a apartar la mirada, sin embargo, no quería parecer un pervertido.

—No lo soy—alzó las manos en signo de inocencia—.Sólo salí porque me voy ya.

—Oh.

—Sip, mi querida Bella, el mundo no gira en torno a ti.

—Eso lo sé.

—Aunque hay un par de _asteroides_ que sí giran por ti—le dirigió una elocuente mirada a Edward, que sólo se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿No te ibas?

James rió.

—Nena, debes hacer algo con tu humor. Si sigues así te quedarás sola.

—Lo dudo—Intervino Edward, asiendo de manera ligeramente posesiva a Isabella por la cintura. Él recordaba sin problemas qué rol jugó el rubio en la vida de su esposa y aunque hacía lo humanamente posible por controlar los celos, éstos solían emerger sin aviso alguno y en contadas ocasiones resultaba imposible esconderlos—.Jamás la dejaría.

Los ojos azules de James escrutaron al cobrizo y terminó encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo.

—Qué suerte tienes de haber encontrado a alguien que te soporte.

—Créeme que es mutuo—comentó el cobrizo.

—De eso se trata, ¿no? —ambos se miraron conteniendo una sonrisa, a lo que James suspiró.

—Bueno, ya me marcho por si le importa a alguien. Vicky espera por mí.

— ¿Vicky?

—La mujer que será mi esposa—afirmó solemne—.Aunque aún no logro que salga conmigo, sé que así será.

Isabella estalló en carcajadas.

—Pues entonces te deseo buena suerte. Y espero conocerla, ha de ser una mujer muy inteligente.

—Lo es, aunque no sé por qué lo dices. En fin, _Au Revoir_.

—Hasta pronto—la pareja se despidió con un gesto de la mano y pronto el coche color plata salía de la residencia.

—Será mejor que entremos. Está comenzando a helar más—dijo la joven, tomando la mano de Edward y llevándolo dentro.

Camille aguardaba en la sala, sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro y alzó la mirada al verlos entrar.

— ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

—Así es.

—Estaba preocupada—el surco entre las cejas, agregó fuerza a esas palabras. Isabella se detuvo y la miró con atención.

—Está bien. Todo fue tranquilo.

—Me alegra oír eso—suspiró—. ¿Se quedarán por algunos días, no? —los ojos verdes eran severos por sobre el marco de las gafas y Edward tuvo la ligera sensación de encontrarse frente a una maestra.

—Aún no lo hemos discutido.

—Pero es probable que sí—afirmó el cobrizo.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieran. Entre tantos viajes y asuntos que atender, he extrañado estar en paz con la gente que aprecio.

La expresión de la joven se suavizó y se instaló una tierna sonrisa.

—Sería agradable que cenáramos juntos. Durante el almuerzo no tuve oportunidad de hacer mi propuesta.

—Por supuesto que cenaremos juntos. Y en cuanto terminemos de discutir sobre nuestra estancia y ordenar las cosas, bajaremos.

—Bien—Camille sonrió afectuosa y los contempló subir las escaleras tomados de la mano. Desconocía el inicio de esa relación, pero lo que sus ojos veían en la actualidad, resultaba tranquilizante y alentador.

-o-

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes quedarte una semana?

—Sólo debo hacer un par de llamadas y todo quedará solucionado. Créeme.

—Gracias—susurró, sacando algunas prendas de ropa y acomodándolas en los muebles. Concentrada, no notó que él se acercaba hasta que cogió su cara y la elevó.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, cariño. Jamás pensé que tendría el privilegio de estar aquí, conocer a tu abuela y estar contigo de esta manera. Si hay alguien que tiene que agradecer, ese soy yo, porque sé que…—se vio interrumpido por un casto beso. La miró con sorpresa.

—Estabas hablando mucho—encogió los hombros, sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Estás bastante inclinada al aprendizaje por imitación, ¿no? —provocó que se riera.

—Tú me callaste así, merecías saber lo que yo sufrí.

—En ese caso, se me ocurren muchas formas más de hacerte sufrir que me gustaría que imitaras en mí—la cogió por la cintura.

—Tonto—sonrió encantada, tratando de recordar cuándo se había sentido así de libre y feliz.

Se miraron como un par de adolescentes.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, llevamos un rato aquí—Edward regañó un poco, pero la soltó y siguió ayudándola a ordenar.

— ¿Qué crees que quiera proponernos? —interrogó el cobrizo.

—La verdad, no lo sé. Espero que no sea algo disparatado.

—Camille no luce como una mujer muy disparatada—argumentó. La chica soltó un suspiro.

—Camille puede ser muchas cosas, pero últimamente está muy impredecible. No sé qué esperar.

—Lo que sea, sé que lo enfrentaremos bien—se dedicaron una mirada.

—Creo que así será y bueno, ya que hemos terminado bajemos—propuso la joven.

Como respuesta Edward tendió su mano y sonrió complacido cuando la tomó.

Al llegar abajo, Camille revisaba unos papeles en la sala y apuntaba cosas en su laptop de manera concentrada. Sin embargo, apenas los sintió, despegó la cabeza. Quitándose las gafas, alzó las cejas de manera interrogativa.

—Nos quedaremos una semana.

La felicidad se extendió en el rostro de la mujer.

—Excelente. Eso nos da más tiempo—comentó enigmática, antes de levantarse—.Pediré que sirvan la cena.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? —la respuesta jamás llegó, pues ya se había marchado—.Me está empezando a poner de los nervios—musitó la joven.

—No creo que sea algo terrible. Tranquila—calmó Edward, acariciando su espalda—.Además, lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

—Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a esa frase—susurró distraída, viendo hacia la puerta por donde su abuela desapareció.

Él calló, besando el tope de su cabeza.

Luego de aquello, se sentaron para comer en armonía. Se entabló una conversación amena hasta que Camille carraspeó, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y a continuación de posar ambas manos sobre la mesa, dijo:

—Como ya sabes, no pude asistir a tu boda. Y lo lamenté mucho, así que estaba pensando que podrían volver a casarse aquí—soltó la bomba así nada más, dejándolos atónitos.

— ¿Qué?

—No sería tan complejo ¿sabes? Podríamos invitar a tus amigos, no tiene que ser una gran celebración, puede ser más íntimo, pero…

—Camille, ni siquiera hemos respondido y estás haciendo planes—la mujer se detuvo y procuró poner una expresión solemne, mientras entrelazaba los dedos.

—Sólo quiero ver cómo se casa mi nieta, ¿es mucho pedir?

— ¡Desde cuándo eres tan manipuladora!

—Son los años, querida. Los años ablandan a las personas.

—Camille… esto…

— ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Será como renovar los votos.

—No llevamos tanto como para hacer eso. Además, ni siquiera nos dejas asimilar la idea y empiezas a planificar.

—Okey. Entonces, ¿pueden pensarlo? —la ironía en la voz de la fémina era palpable. Edward contuvo la sonrisa cuando lo miró.

—Podemos hacer eso—respondió asintiendo.

—Bien. Ojalá tengan una respuesta pronto. El tiempo vuela y ustedes sólo estarán aquí una semana.

—Camille, basta de presionar, por Dios.

—Es que no entiendo por qué no pueden simplemente decir que sí. La familia de Edward estuvo presente, pero la tuya no. Me parece totalmente racional y justa mi petición.

—No se trata de ser justos. Es sólo tan repentino que no sabemos cómo reaccionar, además siempre hay que conversar las cosas antes de hacerlas, para que ambos estemos de acuerdo.

El cobrizo se mordió la lengua para evitar decir que estaba encantado con la idea y que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero quería apoyar a Isabella y si no aceptaba de inmediato, era porque algo sucedía.

—Es cierto. Esta noche lo conversaremos, lo prometo.

Camille vio un potencial aliado y le brillaron los ojos.

—Confío en que podrás convencerla.

Hubo un breve silencio, antes de que Camille volviera a hablar.

—Bien. Los dejo por hoy, los veré mañana y ojalá puedan tener una respuesta—comentó en tono alegre, acomodando su silla y yendo hacia su nieta a continuación—.No estés enfadada con tu abuela—le besó la frente con suavidad.

—No estoy enojada. Sólo me aturdes, compréndeme. Te has estado comportando muy diferente a como te recordaba.

—Bueno, eso es porque ahora veo el peligro de perderte concretado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Buenas noches, querida. Buenas noches Edward.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió el cobrizo con un asentimiento.

Apenas la mujer dejó el comedor, Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No entiendo a mi abuela—susurró.

—Cree que no volverás con ella nunca más—respondió su esposo, susurrándole a penas.

— ¿Por qué lo cree?

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que volviste aquí.

Suspiró nuevamente y mordiéndose los labios, preguntó:

— ¿Qué opinas? De su propuesta.

Edward se tomó unos segundos para fingir meditarlo.

—Si debo ser sincero, no me molesta en absoluto, hasta me agrada.

La joven pareció meditar su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, Bella—alargó la mano hasta acariciar su mejilla—.Estoy enamorado de ti.

La chica desvió la mirada unos instantes, parecía resistirse a la idea de decir algo.

—Yo…

—No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta, cariño.

—Lo sé—colocó su mano sobre la masculina, y recargó el rostro—.Pero quiero que sepas que me gustas. Mucho más de lo que yo creía.

Edward fue incapaz de evitar la sonrisa, se sentía tan feliz que quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y girar con ella.

—Ese es un gran avance—susurró.

—Si tú estás dispuesto, podemos volver a casarnos. Sería como volver a empezar, ¿no lo crees?

El pensamiento que tantas veces desechó por la improbabilidad de que ocurriera, volvió con fuerza a él, aturdiéndolo con la cantidad de cosas que sentía. La alegría y el miedo a estropearlo todo parecían trabajar juntas de manera muy estrecha.

—Yo estoy más que dispuesto. Me encantaría iniciar todo desde cero.

Ella se deshizo de su caricia suavemente y sonrió enigmática mientras se levantaba.

—Pero… ¿qué pasaría con nuestro acuerdo de los seis meses? Que apropósito, ya deben ir cerca de tres cumplidos.

—No estarás hablando en serio ¿no? —para su fortuna, Edward comprendió que se trataba de un juego, así que lo siguió.

—Mmh, no lo sé—pareció pensarlo, y luego poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, extendió la mano hacia su marido—.Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —estrechó sus dedos y la siguió.

—A ver una película antes de dormir.

—Me parece una excelente idea—sonriendo, ambos subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de la chica.

Mientras Edward acomodaba unos cojines frente al televisor, Isabella fue por aperitivos que comenzaron a devorar nada más apagar las luces.

En un inicio la película de suspenso transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, sin embargo, lentamente la joven se fue acercando hasta terminar reclinada sobre el cobrizo, que besó su cabeza y acarició su espalda.

Afuera llovía, pero ambos parecían estar en una burbuja de tranquilidad y electricidad. No obstante, pese a lo buena que era la cinta y las ganas que tenían de llevar el contacto un poco más allá, el cansancio hizo acto de presencia y de un momento a otro se durmieron, así, abrazados.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que Edward despertó por el rugido de un trueno. Tardó un momento en recordar dónde estaba y que el peso sobre él correspondía a su esposa que dormía plácidamente. Con ternura le acarició el cabello y susurró su nombre.

—Tienes que ir a la cama—le besó la frente y rozó sus dedos por el lóbulo de la oreja femenina. Ella se estremeció, apretando el rostro en el torso masculino—.Vamos, despierta o tendré que ponerte el pijama yo—jugó, tocando su cuello con dulzura haciéndola suspirar.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Es la hora en que entras a la cama. Vamos—la obligó a despegarse y le pareció adorable cómo se tallaba los ojos. Bostezó un par de veces antes de levantarse y caminar al colchón.

—Podríamos haber dormido ahí—se quejó previo a entrar al baño. El cobrizo sonrió antes de apagar la televisión, encender las luces y buscar cosas para armar su propio lecho.

La chica salió bastante rápido, más despierta que antes. Lo observó acomodar cojines y mantas, y se agarró un brazo mientras mordía su labio, pensando.

— ¿Sabes? —ganó la atención del hombre—.Podrías dormir conmigo… pero sólo dormir.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —la castaña sonrió ante el entusiasmo en la voz de Edward.

—Sí, hace frío y eres una estufa bastante confiable.

—Siempre supe que llegaría lejos gracias a ese don—parecía tan alegre, que la joven no pudo hacer más que compartir su felicidad—.Iré a cambiarme y regresaré en seguida.

—Bien, aquí estaré.

Se contemplaron unos instantes, y sacudiendo la cabeza Bella se metió entre las mantas frías. Se encontraba satisfecha con su proceder, pues le gustó dormir con él y quería repetir la historia. Para ello sólo tuvo que hablar.

Pronto Edward salió y después de apagar la luz, caminó a la cama. Lentamente, levantó las frazadas y se metió dentro. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

—Creí que necesitabas mis servicios de estufa—comentó juguetón. Y dispuesta a seguirle el juego, se acercó hasta poner en contacto su brazo y pierna—. Recuerdo que en casa de mis padres poco te faltó para montarte sobre mí.

—Oh vamos, estaba dormida—se defendió—.Además…—no pudo concretar la frase, pues él se abalanzó y la atrapó entre sus brazos, acomodándola a antojo. La joven se limitó a soltar una risita.

—Yo no necesito justificarme. Siempre quiero tocarte y tenerte así, de manera que simplemente lo hice—acarició el costado de su cabeza con su mandíbula y respondió pegando su espalda al cuerpo cálido de Edward.

—Ya te dije que sólo dormiríamos y si te portas bien, dejaré que duermas conmigo el resto de la semana.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Jamás creí que tendría a un hombre en mi cama, en la casa de Camille—comentó al cabo de unos minutos en silencio. Aquello provocó risas en Edward.

—Bueno hermosa, soy tu esposo. Es lo más normal—ella se estremeció por la risa e incapaz de resistirse, depositó un beso en la sien de la mujer que lo ponía a mil en más de un sentido. La sensación de plenitud al estrecharla entre sus brazos superaba con creces a cualquier otro sentimiento que pudo albergar en el pasado. Isabella estaba profundamente arraigada en su corazón, si es que su corazón aún le pertenecía.

Contentos los dos, no tardaron en dormirse agotados por el viaje, y todo lo acontecido en apenas veinticuatro horas.

-o-

Al día siguiente despertaron con unos cuantos besos que terminaron abruptamente cuando les avisaron que el desayuno estaba listo. Y luego de comer tranquilos, Isabella le presentó a _Stoirm_ , su ave de caza. Hizo un par de trucos para él y maravillado observó la relación amistosa entre esas dos criaturas. Parecía que jamás terminaría de sorprenderse con ella. Anduvieron caminando un rato juntos, paseando y conversando mientras el ave volaba a sus anchas, planeando el cielo encapotado.

Se enteró de más cosas sobre lo que le gustaba, y lo que no. Conversaron sobre comida, personas, amigos, familia y así el tiempo se les fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pues salieron luego de desayunar y ya era tiempo de almorzar, momento que aprovecharían para darle la noticia a Camille.

La mujer al inicio de la comida no tenía la mejor expresión, de hecho lucía un poco molesta porque la hubieran hecho esperar, mas, cambió radicalmente cuando su nieta le anunció que estaban de acuerdo en volverse a casar en Forks.

La alegría iluminó las facciones de la mujer, que de inmediato comenzó a hacer listas mentales de todo lo que debía hacer. Incluso fijó un día y como un torbellino se marchó para iniciar los preparativos, asegurándoles que no tenían que preocuparse de nada y que ella se encargaría de todo. Aunque pese a ello, ambos decidieron ayudar en todo lo que pudieran, de modo que estuvieron yendo con bastante frecuencia al pueblo a comprar cosas.

Su enlace se celebraría dos días después, y durante ese tiempo siguieron durmiendo juntos, hablando un ratito, ya que terminaban bastante cansados luego de un día con los nervios de Camille azotándoles la conciencia.

Sin embargo, Edward notó cómo algo parecía preocupar a su esposa, pues por las noches parecía tener dificultades para dormir y durante el día lucía muy pensativa, emociones que se volvían más acusadas con cada ida al pueblo.

El cobrizo se preguntó si acaso estaba dudando respecto a la celebración. No obstante, la noche previa a la fiesta, no soportó más y la encaró cuando se encontraban en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —interrogó con dulzura— ¿No estás segura de querer hacer esto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces? Pareces preocupada.

Hizo una respiración profunda, antes de levantar la mirada y sentarse en la cama. La imitó, evaluando sus reacciones. Determinó que parecía triste.

—Es sólo que antes de hacer esto, hay algo que debes saber. Algo que explica por qué el pueblo es así conmigo y que podría hacerte replantear tu visión sobre mí.

—Bella, no…—ella lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Edward se rindió y asintió demostrando que guardaría silencio. La joven se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y lo miró a los ojos en la relativa oscuridad de la noche.

—Yo…Bueno, mis padres son Renée y Charlie. Renée es hija de Camille, y Charlie vivía en el pueblo. Él era un chico problema, por decirlo de alguna forma, era algo así como el chico malo, tuvo múltiples problemas aquí, fue arrestado un par de veces y tenía serios problemas con el alcohol y otras drogas. Renée y Camille jamás se llevaron bien, y su relación sólo empeoró cuando Renée se fijó en Charlie y comenzaron a salir, supongo que ella pensaba que lograría transformarlo o algo así. Sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Charlie la metió en las drogas y Renée terminó quedándose con él, pese a los esfuerzo de mi abuela por prohibírselo. El resultado de esa alocada relación fueron otros arrestos por presuntos robos, y altercados con otras personas. Y bueno, también nací yo—la mirada de Isabella demostraba lo vulnerable que se sentía al hablar de ello, y Edward posó sus manos en sus muslos para confortarla—.Cuando Camille supo que su hija estaba embarazada se la llevó lejos, ya que Charlie llegó hasta esta casa con un grupo de hombres dispuestos a matar con tal de llevarse a Renée, pero como podrás imaginar, Camille no es una mujer fácil de amedrentar y menos si tenía un propósito. El caso es que se fue con Renée, obligándola a dejar las drogas durante los meses de gestación, pero antes de que diera a luz, se escapó y aunque Camille trató de encontrarla fue en vano. No había rastro de ella ni de Charlie.

Ahora Edward era capaz de entender por qué abuela y nieta habían hablado de Charlie antes. Y su esposa estaba en lo cierto, jamás haría nada que la dañara porque la quería tanto.

—Lo que recuerdo de mi infancia no es bonito, viví durante ocho años con mis padres que solían drogarse la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre había gente desconocida en el lugar donde vivíamos, que parecía ser una especie de granero abandonado. Pasé penurias y soporté las habladurías de la gente. Aprendí a cocinar muy pequeña y solía tener que rescatar algo de dinero de casa para comprar comida, pero todo eso acabó una noche. Renée y Charlie habían estado planeando algo hacía algún tiempo con amigos que me asustaban. Estaban decididos a robar una casa de una anciana… y hubiera resultado, si es que Charlie no hubiera matado a la mujer en cuestión. El resto de la pandilla huyó, pero mis padres no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron arrestados. Y terminé en un hogar a raíz de esto, ya que él no tenía más familia y mi abuela estaba fuera de localización. Tanto Charlie como Renée fueron sentenciados y pasaron cerca de diez años en el reclusorio a las afueras del pueblo.

— ¿Y qué pasó contigo? —incapaz de contener la emoción, Edward acarició de arriba abajo la pierna de Bella, sintiendo el dolor que expresaba como suyo en lo más íntimo de su ser. Tenía tantas ganas de borrar todo su sufrimiento con besos y caricias, eliminar el pasado de su memoria si pudiera.

—Camille oyó de todo esto y vino por mí, me sacó de ese lugar y se estableció en las afueras del pueblo. Desde entonces me cuidó y protegió de la malicia de todos en este pueblo. Yo… Yo jamás entendí por qué hablaban así de mí, ¿no eran capaces de darse cuenta que yo no tenía ninguna culpa, que sólo era una niña? —el sufrimiento que reflejaron los castaños ojos le rompieron el corazón y antes de razonar lo que hacía, la arrastró por la cama hasta poderla abrazar con todo el amor que pudo encontrar en sí mismo. Ella correspondió enlazando sus brazos tras su cuello, y cruzando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera con fuerza. Él besó su garganta, su cabello y su rostro, deseando como ninguna otra cosa en su vida poder borrar todo lo que la atormentaba.

—Esa gente es una estúpida, cariño. Es obvio que no tenías ninguna culpa, que sólo eras víctima de las circunstancias. Cualquier ser humano con una pizca de razonamiento podría darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Lo que acabo de contarte no afecta tu visión sobre mí? ¿Aún quieres seguir conmigo, sabiendo lo que mis padres son? —él apartó la cabeza de su cuello para verla a los ojos. Su mirada era de temor, pero también revelaban una enorme dignidad. Sabía que todo dependía de lo que saliera de sus labios en este momento, así como ella sería capaz de quererlo, podría omitir su presencia y ser tan fría y distante como en un inicio.

Con todo esto en mente, contestó con profunda vehemencia:

—No puedo mentir, sí afecta mi visión sobre ti—antes de que Bella pudiera bajar el rostro y seguramente componer una expresión indiferente, él cogió sus mejillas y trabó sus miradas—, pero sólo la mejora, cariño. Eres mucho más valiente de lo que pensaba y sería un tonto si perdiera un tesoro tan grande por un montón de prejuicios de mierda. Que se joda la gente de este pueblo, a mí no me importa en lo absoluto. Sólo me importa lo que siento y soy por ti.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —interrogó con los ojos brillantes y a Edward se le hacía tan fácil leer sus emociones. Dios, cómo adoraba a esa mujer, pensó acercándose para darle un tierno beso.

—Bella, jamás he ido tan en serio como ahora. Te quiero, y eso no podrá cambiarlo nadie.

—Sigues sorprendiéndome—susurró entonces, esbozando una sonrisa que representaba alivio y genuina felicidad. En su interior, Isabella siempre temió no encontrar a alguien fuera del núcleo estrecho de sus amistades que pudiera llegar a quererla como al parecer Edward hacía, además, nunca sintió tanto por alguno de sus pretendientes. La pasión que él despertaba en su interior superaba con creces a cualquier experiencia vivida. Se acercó lo suficiente como para poderlo besar, tranquilo al inicio, pero más incitante con el pasar de los segundos.

Él la tentó con su lengua y ella correspondió. Jadeó suavemente cuando Edward mordió su labio inferior y a continuación buscó su lengua. No tardaron mucho en empezar un beso apasionado, que los hacía querer estar más juntos.

Ella lo pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo la presión en sus pechos y ciñó las piernas en su cadera. Edward comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras las manos se filtraban bajo su camiseta de pijama. Bella lo alentó a que la tocara, arqueando su espalda.

El deseo de Edward pronto se hizo evidente, y Bella ajustó su agarre de tal manera que estaban en íntimo contacto. Sintió fortalecer el agarre masculino en su cintura y cómo se estremecía cada vez que mecía sus caderas. La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la fricción y dándole acceso libre a su garganta, que no demoró en cubrir de besos. Una de sus manos se aferró a los cabellos cobrizos y emitió algo similar a un ronroneo cuando siguió bajando y mordió suavemente bajo la clavícula.

Suspiró temblorosamente al percibir que soltaba el broche del sujetador y movía con maestría sus manos hasta posarlas en sus senos.

—Tan suaves—gimió contra su piel, sin dejar de besarla. De manera osada, sin dejar de mecer las caderas, llevó sus dedos hasta los masculinos y lo animó a apretar más su pecho. Jadeó cuando el masaje despertó del todo a su pezón y Edward bajó la cabeza y succionó por sobre la ropa. Sintió sus dientes morderlo ligero y apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos. El fuego ardía entre ellos, y también en el interior de cada uno. Bella sentía la pasión calentando su entrepierna que rozaba eróticamente el miembro de Edward. Se deseaban tanto, que no tenían intenciones de parar.

Sin embargo, aunque Bella creía tener el control, el cobrizo en un rápido movimiento la desestabilizó y la empujó sobre la cama. El asombro la hizo jadear. Él sonrió, y sus ojos demostraron la intensidad de lo que sentía. Isabella tragó grueso, pero respondió el beso cuando se posicionó sobre ella. Le acarició los labios, y también el rostro, jugó con su oreja y siguió su camino hasta el inicio del cuello.

—Es una linda camiseta, cariño. Pero estoy seguro que te verás mejor sin ella—la chica rió, alzando los brazos para que se la quitara. Tuvo que reconocer que su corazón latía muy rápido, por tantas cosas que tenían una sola causa: Edward.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, quitó el sujetador y la besó en los labios antes de centrar su atención en los pechos pálidos, coronados por un botón sonrosado. Sin poder evitarlo, besó cada uno con ternura.

—Me encantas—expresó con sinceridad y la voz ronca por el deseo. Acarició desde sus caderas hasta los costados de sus pechos y luego los tomó entre sus manos, los llenó de besos y tentó sus pezones con la lengua, calibrando sus reacciones y descubriendo lo que le gustaba más. Decidió que parecía disfrutar mucho si los metía dentro de su boca, de manera que eso hizo, ganándose un sutil gemido y que su mano presionara en su nuca.

—Eres bueno en esto, lo reconozco—dijo sin aliento, retorciéndose en la cama mientras él seguía jugando con ella, estimulándola más allá de lo que recordaba. Su cuerpo dolía, su centro latía con anhelo y sentía como si un brazo estuviera presionando en su bajo vientre.

Edward bajó por su cuerpo con una mano, abriendo sus piernas para colocar una rodilla entre ellas. La misma mano acarició su vientre y aún más abajo. Ella sintió la expectación en cada latido de su corazón, y sin que le diera tregua a sus pechos, se percató de que él ya exploraba su feminidad con dos dedos, burlándose del nudo de nervios que rogaba atención.

—Demonios Bella—gimió al sentir su humedad, sin poderlo resistir rozó la pequeña apertura y regresó a su clítoris, facilitando de ese modo el masaje que le prodigó. La respuesta de Bella fue aguda, sus piernas se enroscaron en las caderas de Edward, abrió los labios para jadear y presionó la cabeza masculina contra su pecho. Entendiendo el mensaje, comenzó a amamantarse de ellos, disfrutando enormemente de las reacciones de su hermosa esposa.

—Mierda—se quejó cuando se volvió más demandante, aumentando la dureza de las succiones y del masaje. Además, introdujo un dedo en su ajustado canal, haciéndola retorcerse y apretarlo con mucha fuerza en las caderas que se mecían con desesperación. Hasta que sucedió, la espalda de Bella se arqueó y apretó los ojos, contrayéndose alrededor del dedo alojado en su interior. Arañó el brazo de Edward y luego exhaló trabajosamente, mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama.

Él besó sus pechos una vez más, maravillándose con la expresión de placer de la joven. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados, el pelo extendido en la cama y jadeaba. Retiró la mano y acarició todo su cuerpo, desde los tobillos a la garganta.

—Te quiero tanto, Isabella Swan—la besó, adolorido por su propia excitación, pero tan alegre de tener esa intimidad con ella que casi lograba ignorar sus necesidades.

—Eres bueno—reconoció, abriendo los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Así de bueno eres entonces—se enroscó en él, asiendo su cuello y usando el agarre en su caderas para tumbarlo—.Creo que tú también te verías mejor sin tanta ropa. Voy a ayudarte por esta vez. Levanta—él obedeció, excitándose más ante eso. Lo cual le parecía tan contradictorio como erótico, siempre pensó que le gustaba más tener el control del acto. Pero bueno, había hecho tantos cambios ya, que uno no representaba gran diferencia y menos si era tan placentero como este.

Pronto tuvo la camiseta fuera de su cuerpo, no obstante, ella quería más.

Mirando con intención, cogió el elástico de su pantalón.

—Arriba, campeón—alzó las caderas lo suficiente para que lograra bajarle la prenda. Su manzana de Adán subió y bajo profundamente cuando la vio hacer lo mismo con su ropa—.Me gusta la igualdad. Simpatizaré contigo en esta causa—comentó con voz ronca y el pelo cayéndole sobre los senos. Se veía tan malditamente hermosa, alzó las manos y los acarició con dedicación; quería memorizar cada detalle. Jugó con sus pezones y gimió en el momento que Bella rozó su erección con su feminidad. Apoyó los dedos en su estómago, usándolo de apoyo para moverse en contra suya.

—Me pregunto si está bien que hagamos esto hoy—interrogó con voz ronca, estremeciéndose cada vez que sentía a Isabella.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Podríamos hacerlo mañana… ya sabes, después de casarnos—apretó el agarre de los muslos en sus caderas y él jadeó cuando de un solo movimiento terminó de desnudarlo.

—Yo quiero hacerlo hoy. Y además—sonrió coqueta, mirando su hinchada virilidad y apresándolo entre sus manos a continuación. Edward se tensó para evitar correrse tan deprisa por culpa de sus caricias tan perfectas. Apretó la piel en su cintura, luchando por resistir—ya estamos casados. Es completamente legal y cien por ciento moral—comenzó a masturbarlo con movimientos lentos, que le hacían jadear y mecer las caderas. Lucía como un ángel o un demonio dispuesto a matarlo, no sabía cuál opción le quedaba mejor a la mujer sentada en sus piernas y jugando el infierno en sus partes nobles.

—S-sí quieres hacerlo amor, estoy más que dispuesto.

—Me alegra oír eso, señor Cullen—lo apretó ligeramente y se inclinó dejando la erección golpeando contra su vientre, mientras sus labios besaban sus pectorales y a continuación succionaban divinamente sus pezones.

Consciente de la tensión construyéndose tan fuerte en su abdomen, Edward apretó los dientes y más áspero de lo que hubiera querido la volteó quedando sobre su cuerpo. Algo aturdida, la joven lo miró a los ojos y contuvo el aliento cuando las manos de su esposo le quitaron las bragas y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Correspondió de manera automática apretándolas entorno a su cintura.

—Me estás matando—la besó, canalizando su atención en esa acción y controlando un poco su loco deseo de penetrarla. Ella abrió los labios para él y saboreó su lengua, trabando sus manos en el cuello masculino donde sus uñas se dedicaron a trazar formas sin sentido—.Pero cómo amo que lo hagas—relató separándose de sus labios— ¿Estás segura de esto? —la castaña asintió, y cuando creyó que iba a besarla nuevamente, se liberó de su agarre, desconcertándola.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —sin embargo, no logró escapar de sus piernas firmemente enlazadas.

—Condón—jadeó, cuando la castaña alzó las caderas y rozó su miembro—.Condón… necesito…—antes que pudiera responder, logró deshacerse de sus muslos y corrió en toda su gloria hacia su billetera.

Edward tuvo que romper algún record respecto a quién se pone un condón más rápido. En menos de un segundo regresó a su antigua posición y continuó besando a su esposa. Disfrutando de su pasión y calor. Bajó los dedos allí donde el calor era más evidente y jugó un momento con ella, comprobando su lubricación. Satisfecho con su mujer, se acomodó hasta poner su falo en el lugar correcto.

La presión resultó extraña para Isabella, y de manera inconsciente se tensó. Él previendo la situación, decidió distraerla… quería que sólo recordaba placer de esta experiencia. De manera que acarició con la lengua sus pezones y acarició su clítoris, sin que ella fuera consciente, comenzó a apretarse contra Edward, provocando que entrara poco a poco.

Los gemidos que salían de la castaña aumentaron a medida que el clímax se acercaba, y supo que era el momento cuando sus propias piernas apretaron su cadera para que se introdujera. Sintió la estrechez de Isabella y pasó a través de ella, logrando llegar hasta lo más profundo de ese canal inexplorado hasta esa noche.

Un pequeño gritito abandonó la boca de Isabella al darse cuenta, repentinamente, de que Edward estaba en su interior. Perpleja pestañeó aturdida unos segundos, sintiendo que sus paredes latían con locura entorno al invasor.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz del cobrizo era pesada y ronca. Trabaron sus miradas unos instantes y asintió, jadeando por recibir más de él. Siempre pensó que dolería un montón, pero todo había sido placer y uno que aún no acababa.

Al ser consciente de lo que ocurría, la pasión desbordó a la chica que comenzó a mecerse contra él. Sin embargo, la gran mano de Edward inmovilizó su cadera de tal modo que sólo podía recibir las envestidas delicadas al principio y más potentes a partir de la segunda. Jadeó, y se retorció excitada como nunca antes en su vida. Y como si fuera poco, él acarició su nudo de nervios con la presión exacta para provocarle un grito que por suerte logró sofocar pegando la cara a la cama. Él salía y entraba de su cuerpo, sin darle la oportunidad a salir a su encuentro y aquello la volvió loca, al punto en que sin darse cuenta arañó la piel de Edward y trató de cerrar sus piernas, tarea imposible vale decir, pues las caderas del cobrizo lo impedían.

Entonces ella se estremeció, se tensó y sintió como si su cuerpo se rompiera desde dentro hacia fuera, palpitando tan fuerte y tensándose del mismo modo que a Edward le costó mantener su lugar dentro de ella. Fue tan potente su orgasmo, que arrastró a su esposo, haciéndolo bajar la cara y sofocar un gemido en la piel entre sus pechos.

Tardaron un par de minutos en ralentizar sus respiraciones. Aunque él casi de inmediato se volteó con ella, para que reposara sobre su pecho y evitar así aplastarla.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Interrogó acariciando su espalda, trazando círculos.

Ella soltó un suspiro, besó la piel masculina y alzó la mirada.

—Estupendamente—se acariciaron sin palabras, sólo mediante la conexión de sus ojos. Él sabía que jamás amaría a alguien como a esa mujer, y ella admitió que más temprano que tarde, terminaría por enamorarse de su esposo.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Intenso, ¿no? Ya se supo todo mis nenas, y bueno, se emocionaron más de la cuenta ¿no creen? Ya me dirán qué opinan.**_

 _ **Primero, sé que me tardé un montón en actualizar, pero no tuve tiempo. Han sido semanas muy demandantes en la universidad. De todas maneras, quiero decir que siempre pienso en el fanfic y luego escribo las ideas que se me van ocurriendo, no tan rápido como me gustaría, pero peor es nada. Siento no poder ser más veloz :( Peero, por otra parte, hice este cap mucho más largo y a mí parecer, bastante importante.**_

 _ **Ahora quiero agradecerles por los reviews, siempre los leo todos y a veces los releo y eso me motiva muchísimo a escribir, así que gracias por ello y por hacerme sentir el aprecio que le tienen a mis historias y al tiempo que le dedico a escribir. Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y a los lectores silenciosos que se están por allí, ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos!**_

 _ **Y bueno, aprovechando el momento, me gustaría enviarles todas las vibras positivas y energía a cualquier país que se ha visto afectado por desastres naturales, ya sean terremotos, huracanes u otro. Ánimo nenas, ¡sé que podrán recuperarse y levantarse! Soy una firme creyente de la resiliencia humana, así que fuerza C:**_

 _ **Y bien, en honor al tiempo, me despido por hoy deseándoles una hermosa semana y esperando subir capítulo a la brevedad posible… recordando que queda muy poquito de la trama.**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme desde Chile y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto.**_


	16. Nuevamente casados

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama en cambio, sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **"Nuevamente casados"**

 **…**

—Debo reconocer que estoy un poco nerviosa—confesó Isabella, mientras Camille le hacía un peinado sencillo que combinara con el vestido de estilo griego poco ostentoso, pero no por ello menos bonito.

—Pero sí ya te has casado—la elegante mujer con un moño al costado derecho de la cabeza, le devolvió la mirada en el espejo.

—Lo sé—sin embargo, ella sabía que todo era distinto en esta ocasión. Partiendo porque ahora de verdad sentía algo más por Edward. De hecho, mucho más que algo.

De pronto las imágenes de lo compartido la noche anterior asaltaron sus pensamientos y sin quererlo se mordió el labio. Durante la mañana había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello y no sabía qué deseaba más, si verlo con traje o sin él.

—Listo. Me parece que luce muy bien—la chica alzó la cabeza, y dejó de jugar con las horquillas para observarse. Era un recogido, que dejaba mechones sueltos—.Te ves tan hermosa—suspiró, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, que fue capaz de ver la nostalgia en sus ojos—.A veces me recuerdas un poco a Renée, solía ser muy alegre, ¿sabes?

Una ligera tensión se construyó en su interior, sin embargo, pronto logró desecharla. No había motivo para ello, ahora formaba parte de su pasado y no había nada que ocultar.

—No creo que seamos muy parecidas. Ella era casi una fotografía tuya, heredó el cabello claro y los ojos verdes. Yo en cambio, tengo más de Charlie.

—Sólo en aspecto físico, querida. Y créeme que no es tanto como piensas, la forma de la cara, la nariz, la tez de la piel son muy similares a Renée—hubo un breve silencio, mientras la contemplaba otra vez—.Pero sin duda alguna, eres muy distinta aquí —señaló su pecho y a continuación su cabeza—y aquí de ellos. Y eso te vuelve simplemente incomparable.

Isabella sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su abuela.

—Gracias por aceptar esto, significa mucho para mí—le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

— ¿Qué no haría por ti, eh? En fin, basta de drama. Será mejor que vayamos o pensará que lo dejaré plantado.

—Lo dudo. Y si lo creyera, vendría por ti—la castaña soltó una risita, alisando la prenda—.Estoy segura de ello, no quería dejarte ir esta mañana.

La chica sintió un leve rubor en el rostro.

—Siendo honesta, tampoco quería irme.

—Ah, vamos. Se tendrán por mucho tiempo más el uno al otro—Isabella esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera.

Después de afinar los últimos detalles, abandonaron la habitación e iniciaron el camino hacia el patio trasero, donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Bella observó la decoración del interior, la comida del cóctel y tuvo que admitir que Camille se había superado a sí misma.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la joven se dio cuenta que el día era despejado y con débiles rayos atravesando las esponjosas nubes, y que el patio parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Había flores, bancas, cintas, luces, farolillos y un sinfín de otras cosas que sacaban el máximo provecho al espacio.

—Está hermoso—susurró al oído de Camille, mientras caminaban por una alfombra hacia una especie de cúpula donde aguardaba él. No escuchó si su abuela le decía algo, porque apenas conectó la mirada con el cobrizo, sólo pudo escuchar su corazón en sus oídos.

Edward la evaluó con la mirada, y sonrió de una forma ligeramente pervertida. Adivinando sus pensamientos, la chica le correspondió el gesto y le agradó sentir que estaban solos, que tenían bromas que les pertenecían y que nadie más entendería. Le gustó en demasía experimentar esa complicidad, una que sólo puede darte la intimidad y el afecto mutuo.

Al ser consciente de ello, el nerviosismo pasó a segundo plano y únicamente deseó poder reunirse con él y tal vez besarlo, o sólo mirarlo. No importaba, quería estar a su lado.

—Tranquila, que no es una carrera—rió su abuela, evitando que sus pies fueran más deprisa.

—Es que vas muy lento—regañó, provocándole otra risita.

—Tú tienes mucha prisa. Ni siquiera le has echado una mirada a tus invitados—era cierto. Pero no quería despegar la mirada de Edward, no deseaba perderse detalle de las expresiones masculinas, que reflejaban emoción, alegría, ansia y hambre. Honestamente, ella no creía que alguien fuera más interesante o importante que él en ese momento.

Y por fin, Camille la dejó junto al cobrizo, que cogió su mano y le besó sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Divertida, negó con la cabeza antes de volverse hacia el juez que simplemente iba a rectificar las firmas. Sin embargo, el hombrecito de aspecto afable, decidió decir algunas palabras que hicieron el momento más especial. Aunque Bella se descubría a menudo mirando a hurtadillas a su esposo, preguntándose cómo sería besarle la barbilla tan varonil que poseía y cómo sería si rozara con su lengua esa zona cuando tuviera una incipiente barba.

Perdida en sus ensoñaciones, no reparó en que era su turno de firmar. Su desconcentración causó risas entre la audiencia y un guiño de Edward. Pese a ello, no se amedrentó y decidió encogerse de hombros; no se arrepentía de nada.

Cuando por fin les dijeron que podían besarse, Edward la tomó de la cintura y ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Estás hermosa—susurró con voz ronca.

—Cállate y bésame—ordenó risueña.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para…—no alcanzó a terminar, pues Bella se alzó lo suficiente para besarlo.

Oyó apenas los aplausos y risas, pues probar los labios de Edward era más importante.

—No te callabas nunca—suspiró al apartarse.

—Me dejas en vergüenza frente a la gente, mujer. Tendré que enseñarte tu lugar.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es ese? —él se inclinó hasta posicionar su boca junto a su oído.

—Cualquiera que involucre una cama y la ropa fuera de tu cuerpo.

— ¿Y no puede ser solo un lugar donde ni tú ni yo tengamos ropa? —se mordió el labio inferior con coquetería. Y Edward juró que la mirada de su esposa era la más caliente que había visto nunca. Esa mujer parecía la pasión encarnada.

—Me gusta que seas más lista que yo—ambos rieron y se besaron una última vez, antes que los invitados comenzaran a llamar su atención.

Edward conoció al grupo de sus amigos, charlaron un rato y se dio cuenta que en realidad sentían cariño por Isabella, que lucía tan tranquila y alegre que luchaba por no quedarse todo el tiempo mirándola fijo.

—Ustedes sí que saben dar un espectáculo—rió James, acercándose con una mujer pelirroja y de grandes ojos verdes.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Interrogó Isabella, aunque cuando reparó en su acompañante se apresuró en saludar— ¿Qué tal? Soy Bella y este hombre es Edward, mi marido, como ya pudiste darte cuenta—se abrazó a la cintura del cobrizo y pegó la mitad de su cuerpo a él. Complacido, rodeó los hombros frágiles de su mujer, acercándola más.

—Un placer. Soy Victoria—extendió la mano para saludar a la pareja— ¡Felicidades! Ha sido una boda muy linda.

—Oh, gracias. Camille organizó todo esto en apenas cinco días—comentó Isabella.

—Wow—la pelirroja miró alrededor con genuino impacto—.Es increíble.

—Lo sé. Así es ella.

—Pero bueno, todos se olvidan de mí—se quejó James—mejor iré por unas bebidas, ¿vienes Edward?

El matrimonio se contempló y cuando la chica asintió, él se fue.

—James me había hablado de ti—confesó la castaña.

— ¿Si? —notó el interés camuflado de Victoria—.Ustedes parecen llevarse muy bien.

—Nos conocemos de toda la vida, pero tranquila… no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Lo sé, no miras a otro como miras a tu esposo. Lo quieres, ¿verdad?

—Qué pregunta es esa—rió.

—No lo sé, quizá todavía se da eso de los matrimonios arreglados—se encogió de hombros.

Isabella hizo una pausa, antes de hablar.

— ¿Sientes algo por James? Si está sólo molestándote, puedo hablar con él.

—No es exactamente que me moleste, sólo me parece extraño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Él es un hombre bastante rico, ¿no? Bueno, soy lo opuesto y no sé si seremos compatibles, creo que tenemos visiones muy distintas de la vida.

—Eso podría ser bueno.

La pelirroja pareció debatirse unos segundos. Miró hacia el rubio antes de abrir la boca.

—Tengo miedo de que sólo quiera jugar conmigo. Soy una mujer inteligente, y por lo general logro leer a las personas, pero James es bastante difícil de descifrar. Por eso prefiero poner distancia entre nosotros.

—Pero has venido hoy, eso quiere decir que…

—Es apuesto y un caballero. Pensé que se aburriría pronto si era fría y cortante. Sin embargo, parece que ha tenido el efecto contrario—lució afligida e Isabella no pudo hacer más que reír.

—Lo siento, no me malentiendas, no me estoy burlando de ti. Es sólo que James es todo un caso. Y prefiero no meter mi nariz aquí. No quiero influir en tu visión sobre él, es mejor que se descubran mutuamente. No obstante, aún así, quiero que sepas que si llega a hacerte daño o se porta como un estúpido, házmelo saber y le haré pagar.

—Oh, no dudes ni por un segundo que si se porta como un idiota, seré la primera en darle una lección.

La castaña volvió a reír.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos muy bien.

—Todo risas por aquí, espero que estés puliendo mi imagen frente a mi chica—intentó enredar su brazo en la cintura de la pelirroja, pero ésta lo evitó.

—No soy tu chica, dijiste que era una invitación de amigos—aclaró con el ceño fruncido, que relajó hasta poner una sonrisa en su boca al coger una copa que traía el rubio—.Gracias.

Isabella contuvo una carcajada y se volvió a Edward.

— ¿Tratas de emborracharme? —recibió el vino que le tendía.

—En lo absoluto, quiero que estés cien por ciento lucida esta noche.

Le dio un sorbo, sin despegar los ojos de los verdes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo preparado?

—No tienes idea. No creo que vayamos a dormir demasiado.

—Oh, y yo que estoy tan cansada—él se acercó hasta abrazarla.

—En ese caso, podríamos excusarnos e irnos a dormir.

—No tienes en mente dormir, mentiroso. Tratas de engañarme.

—Jamás, cariño. Jamás—le besó la frente y lentamente bajó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Isabella. Al inicio fue un beso lento, suave y tierno. Mas, cuando él probó el sabor del vino en su boca, se le fue el control.

La estrechó con fuerza mientras tentaba sus sentidos con la punta de la lengua. La joven se estremeció entre sus brazos y abrió más los labios, y cuando la traviesa lengua femenina iba ir directo a lo bueno, oyeron la voz de Camille.

—Por favor, muchachos—regañó con una mueca de desaprobación. E Isabella escondió la cara sonriente en el pecho de Edward—.Ya no queda tanto, casi no queda sol y el frío calara pronto y se podrán ir. Por ahora, corresponde que bailen siquiera una canción y no queden aislados dando de qué hablar.

—Vamos abuela, no nos retes en nuestra boda.

—No me vengas con cosas. A bailar, vamos, vamos—indicó haciendo aspavientos con las manos. De manera que no les restó más que ceder, y con los dedos entrelazados se dirigieron al centro donde oían música suave.

Los vitorearon al entrar al círculo y subieron el volumen a la música, a la vez que bajaban las luces.

—Recuerdo esta canción—susurró Bella.

—En nuestra luna de miel, en el festival—sonrió Edward, llevando el cuerpo de su esposa más cerca de sí.

Un par de canciones y unas cuantas copas más tarde, la joven pareja se encontraba en la cabaña que Camille había preparado cuidadosamente para ellos. Había fresas con chocolate, luces tenues, mantas y fuego en la chimenea. El lugar era simplemente idílico y el brillo travieso en las miradas de los amantes así lo rectificaba. Luego de compartir algunos besos, la castaña se apartó y se paseó juguetona, tocando el mobiliario con la punta de los dedos. El hombre la acechaba desde el centro del estar. Entonces ella se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Te gusta este vestido? —Interrogó, cogiendo un borde del mismo y alzándolo para lucirlo mejor.

Con la mirada encendida, Edward asintió.

—Sí, cielo. Me gusta.

—No suenas muy convencido—fingió un puchero mientras con delicadeza llevaba sus dedos a los tirantes de la prenda—.Me pregunto si quizá esto te guste más—comenzó a bajarlos con lentitud, mientras el cobrizo devoraba con la mirada cada centímetro de piel revelado.

Un minuto después, el vestido se agrupaba a los pies de la joven, que ahora soltaba sus cabellos y dejaba que las ondas acariciaran el inicio de sus pechos y espalda.

Usaba un conjunto bastante revelador, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pues se componía principalmente de encaje blanco y transparencias.

—Creo que tampoco te gusta… será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.

En menos de cinco segundos, Edward acortó la distancia para darle un beso de aquellos que hacían promesas eróticas, y estimulaban los sentidos.

No mucho después la ayudó a subirse sobre sus caderas y continuaron besándose hambrientos el uno del otro hasta llegar a la habitación, mas no a la cama.

Durante esa noche, poco durmieron pero mucho aprendieron y sobre todo, disfrutaron del placer de entregarse sin reservas ni miedos de por medio.

Cuando el fuego de la chimenea se había consumido casi por completo, al igual que sus energías, yacían recostados sobre las mantas, acariciándose perezosamente.

—Así debió ser nuestra luna de miel—suspiró Edward.

—Mmh—respondió ella adormilada, acomodada sobre el pecho masculino—.Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

—Eso es muy cierto—le besó la cabeza, y despejó el cuello del cabello—.Tal vez no quieras oírlo ahora… pero te quiero tanto.

Sintió cómo sonreía y se acurrucaba más cerca de él.

— ¿Por qué no querría oírlo?

—No lo sé.

—Me gusta escucharlo.

—Entonces procuraré decírtelo siempre que tenga ocasión.

—Bien—suspiró, relajándose tanto que le pesaron los ojos. Aunque era normal luego de tanta pasión desenfrenada.

—Duerme, cariño

— ¿Edward? —susurró al cabo de un rato, donde él pensó que ya dormía.

— ¿Si?

—Yo también te quiero—y besándole el pecho, se rindió por fin. Ajena a la gran sonrisa que ostentaba el cobrizo.

-o-

Aquella mañana fue como la primera realmente auténtica de un matrimonio, llena de risas, caricias y charlas compartidas en susurros.

Ninguno de los dos se vistió ese día, y se dedicaron a hacerse preguntas con el fin de conocerse mejor. Ahora que sabían que querían estar juntos, el ansia de aprender más sobre el otro era inagotable.

— ¿Dónde crees que estén tus padres? —preguntó el cobrizo, acariciando el vientre pálido de Isabella.

—Mmh—la joven se tomó un par de minutos para responder, sorprendiéndose de que no hubo tensión en sus músculos al hablar del tema—.La verdad no lo sé, sé que cuando salieron de prisión se marcharon y nadie supo más de ellos, ni siquiera Camille—miró por sobre su hombro a Edward—. Mi abuela cree que Reneé la odia. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

La castaña aspiró profundamente.

—La verdad creo que me odia más.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quién podría odiarte? Eres adorable—aquello la hizo reír y él disfrutó de haber sido capaz de lograrlo.

Cuando dejó de reír, comentó en voz baja:

—A veces me siento un poco mal, porque quizá debería buscarlos. No lo sé, tal vez como una forma de cerrar ese episodio.

—Yo creo que si no quieres hacerlo de corazón, no deberías hacerlo. Quizá en el futuro sientas un deseo real de encontrarlos, hasta entonces, nadie te apresura ni te fuerza a ello.

La chica acarició con su mejilla el brazo masculino que usaba de almohada.

—Tienes razón, ¿cómo podré premiar semejante inteligencia? —hablaba mientras se volteaba y colocaba a horcajadas sobre su esposo, que miró hacia sus pechos con intención.

—Se me ocurren un par de formas—y en medio de risas volvieron a amarse hasta caer dormidos.

-o-

— ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre? —rezongó Edward contra la almohada, contemplando entre sus pestañas cómo Isabella se quitaba la toalla y dándole la espalda comenzaba a vestirse. Recordó con una sonrisa de satisfacción cómo había besado cada vertebra de su columna y la ligera marca roja en una de sus nalgas evocó la suavidad de su piel contra la lengua.

—Tienes asuntos que atender, trabajas en una empresa ¿recuerdas? Ya te ausentaste por una semana, es tiempo de regresar.

—Pero quiero quedarme en esta cama, contigo, para siempre.

—Oh, cariño, terminarías agotado—dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Él rió.

—Promesas, promesas.

—Mírate, ni siquiera has podido moverte—era cierto. Se encontraba tan cómodo y cansado que no deseaba abandonar esa posición, a donde cayó luego de que la chica volviera a subirse sobre sus caderas. Isabella era una mujer con una pasión insaciable y con una recuperación tan rápida, que le costó seguirle el ritmo en un par de ocasiones.

—Tal vez podrías enseñarme cómo lo haces. Tú luces muy bien—se alzó sobre los codos para seguir sus movimientos por la habitación, recogiendo la ropa y otras cosas.

—Serías un alumno terrible. Estarías castigado la mitad del tiempo.

Un ronroneo de placer escapó de la garganta de Edward al imaginar cómo lo castigaría. Incluso la imaginó con un traje de profesora y él como un estudiante en detención. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ello y cada vez que lo hacía, la fantasía era más detallada y caliente.

—¿No te gustaría probar? —las palabras salieron de sus labios antes que pudiera pensarlo.

La chica se detuvo, para mirarlo con atención.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Un juego de rol, algo así.

—Donde yo sea la profesora, ¿no? —recorrió el cuerpo masculino con descaro, deteniéndose en la parte final de su estómago, apenas cubierto por una sábana—.Podría ser entretenido—respondió mordiéndose un labio al mirar el rostro de Edward.

—Mujer, haces que mi cuerpo no responda a la razón. ¡He tenido sexo suficiente para una semana! Pero nada, quiero más—habló mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Oh, no. Tú vas a ducharte y luego iremos con Camille a comer. Después nos pondremos en marcha hacia Nueva York.

—No puedes dejarme así—se escapó del abrazo del cobrizo, riéndose.

—Edward, estoy pensando lo del juego de rol, pero no haces nada para que me den ganas de complacerte en ese punto.

Frunciendo el ceño, se detuvo en la persecución y cambió rumbo hacia el baño.

—Seguro que también te gustó la idea, pero prefieres hacerme sufrir. Bruja—se quejó, dándole la espalda. Por tanto, no reparó en ella hasta que sus manos se cruzaron sobre el ombligo.

—Para nada, Ed. No quiero hacerte sufrir… en lo absoluto—habló en susurros, a medida que movía sus manos hacia abajo. Él se tensó cuando lo tomó en ellas y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras le besaba la espalda, trazando espirales con la lengua. Precisamente a eso se refería, la chica era insaciable, y tenía unas ideas increíbles, de las cuales, por supuesto no se quejaba.

Cuando sintió que se acercaba a la liberación, ella se detuvo y apartó sus manos. Insatisfecho y hambriento, se volteó y sin pensarlo la cargó hasta la ducha. En medio de protestas y carcajadas abrió el grifo y desnudándola sólo de cintura hacia abajo la tomó sin ceremonias y con pasión. La respuesta femenina fue igual de aguda y para cuando fueron capaces de razonar y moverse otra vez, lograron vestirse y abandonar el nidito de amor.

Sin embargo, las caricias no cesaron ni siquiera en el viaje de regreso, aunque al llegar al departamento ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama de Edward, abrazados y contentos con ello.

-o-

—Ya me voy a trabajar, Bella—él le besaba el cuello y ella entrelazó los dedos en su pelo, aún medio adormilada.

—Estaré esperando por ti—susurró a su oído.

—Lo sé, pero quiero asegurarme de ello—y entonces levantó su camiseta de pijama y estimuló a la joven con su boca. Cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse por su toque, la dejó dándole un beso en la boca—. Espero que disfrutes con una cucharada de tu propia medicina—le bajó la ropa y se deleitó con la visión de las crestas erguidas y el gemido de protesta de Isabella que aún no lograba separar bien el sueño de la realidad—Te quiero, bruja—volvió a besarla y finalmente oyó cómo abandonaba el hogar.

—Ya verás cómo vas a lamentar esto, cariño—se rió entre dientes, acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.

Isabella no estuvo segura de cuánto durmió, pero despertó por el sonido del intercomunicador. A regañadientes se levantó, con un dolor muscular considerable.

Se acercó a la pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a su inesperado invitado. Indicó que la dejaran entrar y esperó ansiosa junto a la puerta.

— ¡Kath! —Se precipitó a abrazarla—Qué sorpresa. Pasa, adelante.

—Bella, qué gusto verte. Veo que finalmente has cambiado de idea respecto a tu esposo—comentó con una sonrisa, viendo con diversión la camisa de Edward que había tomado.

—Las cosas han salido muy diferentes a lo que creía—se encogió de hombros y notó el bolso de la joven—Ven, siéntate.

—Lamento llegar así, tan de sopetón. Traté de llamarte, pero no respondiste.

—Oh, lo siento. Seguramente olvidé cargarlo y está apagado. Pero no te preocupes, me gusta mucho que hayas venido a visitarme.

La chica sonrió, sin embargo, algo parecía ensombrecer su acostumbrada alegría.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Sólo algo cansada y… hambrienta.

—Soy la peor anfitriona—le tendió el teléfono—.Puedes pedir lo que quieras, hay varios números de locales guardados. Voy a ponerme algo más decente. Siéntete como en tu casa, de hecho, dame tu bolso. Lo pondré en mi cuarto.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias—Isabella se encogió de hombros y se marchó por el pasillo. Pensando en qué podría haber hecho salir tan precipitadamente a Kath.

No demoró mucho en seleccionar unas prendas sencillas y una ducha más tarde, se encontró con la chica mirando absorta por el ventanal. Tan concentrada se hallaba, que ni notó la presencia de la castaña.

—Es una buena vista, ¿no crees?

— ¡Dios! —Bella fue incapaz de contener una carcajada al ver el respingo de su amiga—. Casi me matas del susto. Jesús.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, claro que sí—soltó sarcástica.

—No pensé que ibas a asustarte tanto, es todo—se encogió de hombros mientras se servía una taza de café—. ¿Pediste algo?

—Sí, pizza.

—Tú sabes lo que es bueno. Pero ten, come algo—le tendió un paquete de galletas.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo y me platicas sobre lo que has hecho?

—Claro. Además quiero saber cómo sucedió todo con él.

—Te lo contaré, si… me dices qué ocurre.

— ¿Por qué crees que ocurre algo? Nada pasa—respondió, nerviosa.

—Kath, mentir no te queda—la aludida se entretuvo abriendo el paquete.

—Lo siento. Sólo… no quiero hablar de ello.

Se produjo un breve silencio, mientras la castaña bebía de su café.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Me podría quedar esta noche?

—Por supuesto. Eres totalmente bienvenida, eres mi amiga.

—¿No le molestará al señor Cullen?

—Kath, no le digas así por favor. Llámalo sólo Edward, me haces sentir como la esposa de un viejo.

Ella rió.

—Y no, no le molestará—pero tal vez tendrían que sólo dormir o ser menos ruidosos.

—Bien—respiró aliviada.

—De todos modos, ¿cuánto llevas viajando?

—Oh, no tanto. Estaba aquí, en Nueva York—respondió centrada en una galleta.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué?

—Cosas—se encogió de hombros. Y rápidamente echó una mirada alrededor—por cierto, es un departamento hermoso.

Isabella sabía lo que era tener secretos, así que no iba a presionar. De modo que terminaron hablando de cosas triviales, sobre la isla y los cambios que había sufrido, del viaje a Forks, y otros temas que fueron apareciendo. Se comieron la pizza sin dejar de conversar y les sorprendió cuando el atardecer se hizo presente y la oscuridad comenzó a dominar el paraje; pronto las luces de los edificios iluminaron la ciudad.

—Wow, el tiempo realmente vuela.

—Ni que lo digas—echó un vistazo al reloj—.Edward regresará pronto. Creo que prepararé algo para cenar. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Seguro—ambas se levantaron del sofá y llevaron las copas en las que bebían vino a la cocina.

—Haré algo rápido, pero rico.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso—afirmó Kath, mucho más relajada que a su llegada.

Entonces, cuando Isabella se disponía a buscar los ingredientes, el intercomunicador sonó.

—Vaya, jamás había tenido tantos invitados en un sólo día—rió, ajena a la tensión que invadió a la chica.

La sorpresa volvió a transformar su delicado rostro, al ver a su otro invitado repentino. Sin salir del asombro, abrió y pronto tuvo a Garret cruzando el umbral de su hogar.

— ¿Hola?

—Bella. Hola—saludó rápidamente, peinando la estancia con la mirada. Kath, al verlo aparecer se terminó el vino de un sorbo y controló su expresión cuando al final la mirada preocupada del hombre la descubría en una esquina. Ante la estupefacción de la castaña, anduvo grandes zancadas hasta ponerse frente a la morena que permaneció impasible, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó con frialdad y cuando él trató de tocarla, se apartó. Entonces Bella decidió intervenir. Se ubicó junto a la chica y contribuyó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, Garret apenas y reparó en ella. Toda su atención se centraba en Kath.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Mi nota era bastante clara. Te dije que iba donde una amiga y que no quería que me buscaras.

—Lo sé. Gracias a eso supe dónde buscarte. Si me dejaras explicarte…

—No. No quiero oír nada. Quiero que me dejes tranquila, ya me siento bastante idiota y te odio por eso.

El rostro de Garret se contrajo, como si la chica lo hubiera golpeado.

—Sé que fui un idiota, pero te quiero. No te imaginas cuánto.

—¡Y por eso tengo que perdonarte que me usaras para olvidar a alguien más! —Kath perdió el control de su expresión y fue claro el dolor que sentía. Isabella no entendía mucho, pero era obvio que su amiga estaba herida.

—Cariño…

—¡No me llames así! —las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de la morena y cuando él trató de consolarla, Bella se lo impidió.

—No. Ahora no. Es mejor que esperes un poco—logró que la muchacha caminara y la acompañó a su habitación, donde se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas. Lloró amargamente en el abrazo de la castaña hasta que su respiración se calmó.

—No quiero hablar con él ahora—susurró, enjugándose los ojos y limpiando su nariz con unos pañuelitos.

—Tranquila, no lo harás si no quieres.

—Gracias.

—No es nada—le sonrió y apretó su mano cariñosamente.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, hasta que Kath volvió a hablar.

—Yo sabía que era extraño que me prestara atención de un día para otro—suspiró—pero siempre estuve enamorada de él, patética, ¿verdad?

—Para nada—respondió de inmediato, sin embargo, cuando las palabras penetraron en su mente y su mente realizó las sinapsis correctas, se le escapó un jadeo—Oh, Kath. Lo siento tanto. Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta y…y ¡soy tan estúpida! —horrorizada se dio cuenta que había coqueteado con él, mientras su amiga gustaba del mismo hombre. Lo peor es que lo había hecho por despecho. Una desagradable sensación se estableció en su estómago.

—Bella. Tú no lo sabías y tampoco pasó nada entre ustedes. Él se encariñó más de lo debido contigo, y de cualquier modo, no éramos nada. Así que no te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es que soy una persona terrible—se cubrió los ojos, pero pronto recordó que esto no se trataba de ella, sino, que de Kath—.Pero lidiaré con ello luego. ¿Te hizo algo malo?

—Sólo me lastimó aquí—se tocó el pecho y un tenue rubor acudió a sus mejillas—.Estuvimos varios meses hablando, hasta que me convencí de que no habría peligro en creer sus palabras porque creí que te había dejado atrás. Comenzamos una especie de relación y con el tiempo me pidió que fuéramos novios.

—No tienes que contármelo, si no quieres.

—Quiero, pero no me interrumpas o me dará pena.

—Bien.

—Finalmente me trajo aquí, para que conociera dónde vivía y una cosa llevó a la otra—guardó silencio por unos minutos—. Él fue mi primera vez… pero cuando todo acabó, se puso serio, se apartó de mí. Aquello me avergonzó porque creí que había hecho algo mal, sin embargo, Garret decidió que ese momento era perfecto para decirme que había empezado conmigo porque quería olvidarte.

—Ese imbécil…

Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la chica.

—Entonces no quise seguir escuchando… yo…yo me encerré en el baño y sólo le grité que quería que se fuera. Pasó mucho tiempo antes que dejara de golpear la puerta y hablarme, me levanté, me sequé las lágrimas y luego de vestirme cogí ropa y me vine aquí. No quiero verlo, ni hablarle—apretó el pañuelo de papel en su mano—.Lo odio.

—Entiendo muy bien lo que has hecho—la abrazó con fuerza—.Pero creo que sabes que debes enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

—Prefiero que sea tarde, no soy capaz ahora.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente bien y nadie va a forzarte. Le diré que se vaya y que tú lo buscarás cuando estés lista.

—Muchas gracias Bella—le apretó las manos.

—Ahora creo que deberías darte un baño de tina, encender unas cuantas velas y olvidarte de todo por un rato.

Ella asintió, sonriendo y formando una expresión desolada con la nariz y ojos enrojecidos.

La castaña le palmeó la pierna antes de levantarse.

—Coge lo que necesites de mi armario—dijo antes de abandonar la habitación. Mientras iba por el pasillo, procuró ingerir una gran cantidad de aire y expulsarla lentamente de sus pulmones.

—No quiere verme, ¿verdad? —un entristecido Garret la miraba desde el sofá.

—Bueno, tampoco querría verte si estuviera en su lugar—el chico se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Sé que fue estúpido, pero sólo quería decirle la verdad.

Isabella sirvió dos copas con vino y le tendió una antes de sentarse.

—La verdad siempre es buena, sin embargo, las cosas tienen su momento y lugar y ese no fue el más indicado.

—Lo sé. Maldición—se bebió la copa de un trago y se levantó—.Si ella me dejara explicarle yo…—dirigió una mirada anhelante al pasillo y la joven, como mera precaución se ubicó para impedirle el paso.

—Ahora no es buena idea, Garret. Ella no quiere verte en este momento, pero la conoces, es una chica inteligente. Tal vez quiera verte luego de un tiempo.

—Pero…—anduvo un paso más cerca e Isabella frunció el ceño, alargando una mano.

—Te he dicho que no. No pasarás. No ahora y si no te comportas, no te dejaré volver aquí—sentenció.

Pasaron largos minutos antes que volviera sobre sus pasos y se sentara en el sofá. Isabella relajó los músculos y pronto se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes razón. Debo dejarla sola, pero no quiero hacerlo. Tengo ganas de abrazarla lo más fuerte que pueda y decirle la frase completa. Porque ¿sabes? Es cierto que pensé que podría ayudarme a superarte—cuando la castaña iba a hacer un comentario, Garret agregó deprisa—estúpido, lo sé. Sin embargo, terminé enamorándome por completo de ella, es una chica estupenda, divertida, inteligente y alegre. Jamás pensé tener a alguien como Kath, parece el maldito sol, ¿entiendes?

Isabella sonrió levemente, pensando que se sentía de una manera similar respecto a Edward.

—Si logran resolver esto, debes aprender a ubicar tus palabras y analizar qué momento es más propicio o pasará lo mismo siempre—vacilante, Bella alzó una mano y le palmeó la espalda—.Ánimo, confío en que lo lograrás y vivirán cosas geniales juntos.

Garret alzó la mirada y le sonrió a duras penas, sin que sus ojos risueños regresaran.

—Gracias.

En esa escena, es que fueron sorprendidos por Edward.

Como si Bella hubiera sentido su presencia, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta y vio cómo los ojos verdes de su esposo recorrían el rostro de Garret y el suyo. A continuación, una sonrisa incrédula se dibujaba en su expresión y negando con la cabeza, se marchaba en silencio.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Parece que habrá un poquito más de turbulencias antes del final… ¿no creen?**_

 _ **Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que me tardé mucho en subir capítulo y ya hace casi un mes que salí de vacaciones, pero ustedes saben que uno se puede distraer con cualquier cosita, sin embargo, finalmente logré sacarlo adelante y aquí está ¡el penúltimo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Agradezco sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias por seguir ahí y espero que alguna de ustedes siga por estos lugares para saber el desenlace de esta historia.**_

 _ **También quiero desearles un feliz inicio de año, que sea mucho mejor que el anterior, cargado de cosas buenas y que logren cumplir muchas de sus metas!**_

 _ **Dicho esto, me despido. Un abrazote enorme, y muchas bendiciones! Planeo terminar el otro capítulo durante la semana y así terminar este fanfic para seguir con otro. Ya en el siguiente cap les digo cuál :Z**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o gramática que haya pasado por alto.**_


	17. Reconciliación

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

" **Reconciliación"**

…

Isabella tardó apenas unos segundos en imaginar lo que Edward estaría pensando, así que actuó en consecuencia.

—Demonios—masculló, levantándose. Quería correr tras él y evitar que el malentendido perdurara más de lo necesario, sin embargo, tenía otro asunto—.Vamos, fuera. No puedes quedarte aquí. Así que sal.

—Pero…

— ¡Ahora! —ordenó con el ceño fruncido y Garret cerró la boca, poniéndose en marcha.

—Volveré a…

—Sí, sí. Lo que quieras. Tengo cosas que atender—la chica procuró cerrar y en cuanto determinó que no había peligro de que Garret volviera a entrar, presionó el botón del ascensor. No obstante, al cabo de unos veinte segundos, decidió tomar las escaleras.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces? —oyó que el _ex_ novio de Kath la llamaba, pero no se detuvo. Cada escalón que bajaba, le quitaba el aliento y conjuraba nubes de enfado en su mente. Recordó que tenía el teléfono en su bolsillo, así que llamó al número de Edward. De inmediato saltó el buzón de voz. Maldijo violentamente un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que era probable que no tuviera señal… y eso sólo podría deberse a que él se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

Apuró sus piernas, y corrió escaleras abajo hasta el aparcamiento. Cuando llegó salió deprisa y miró a ambos lados. Por fin detectó una figura alta andar hacia las plazas que pertenecían a su departamento.

Se precipitó, con toda la fuerza de su voluntad hacia Edward. Porque tenía que ser él. Su corazón saltó con energía en su pecho en cuanto lo reconoció y se tiró como un bolido hacia su cuerpo, sosteniendo su chaqueta con tantos bríos que éste se detuvo sorprendido.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

La joven quiso hablarle, pero debía recuperar el aliento primero. Así que sin soltarse, respiró profundo un par de veces.

—Es mejor que me sueltes, Isabella—pronunció, intentando zafarse. No obstante, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir—.No quiero hablar contigo ahora—afirmó con una expresión tensa. Y ella estalló, con el impulso de su cuerpo y sosteniéndole la chaqueta por el frente lo obligó a retroceder hasta que chocó contra uno de los pilares de cemento.

—¡Bien! No tienes que hablar, sólo escuchar—sinceramente atónito, Edward olvidó por unos instantes el dolor y rabia que sintió al verla con Garret en la sala de _su_ hogar. La miró a los ojos, que ardían de determinación. Mas, la estupefacción le duró poco y los sentimientos hirientes cayeron sobre él pesadamente. E iba a hablar, cuando de pronto ella lo presionó y con una mano le cubrió la boca.

—Eres un burro, ¿sabías? —confundido, él frunció el ceño, pero por temor a lastimarla de alguna manera, se sometió a su fiero agarre. Sólo esperaba que su cuerpo no terminara traicionándolo—.Inventaste toda una historia de mí siéndote infiel ¿no? —no hacía falta que Edward hablara, ella vio la confirmación clara en su mirada—¡Debería dejarte ir así, por estúpido! Creí que confiabas en mí, así como yo confió en ti. Te elegí, te di cosas que a nadie más le di y aún así sigues creyendo que prefiero a Garret. No te entiendo—la joven suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza un segundo—.Garret está con Kath, la lastimó y ella vino aquí porque soy su amiga. Él llegó a buscarla para arreglar las cosas. Ambos están sufriendo y sólo quise ser amable con Garret, porque siento que tengo parte de la culpa—explicó con voz suave y Edward relajó sus músculos en cuanto la historia penetró la dura barrera de sus celos. Pero al mismo tiempo, la mirada de Bella volvió a ser colérica—. Bien, ahí tienes. Ahora te puedes ir y por si quieres confirmar mi versión, puedes buscar a Kath en mi habitación. Sí, la misma que volveré a usar desde hoy—le dedicó una última mirada antes de liberarlo y rápidamente echarse a andar de regreso.

Antes siquiera de procesarlo, el cobrizo la retuvo por el codo y de prisa la volteó hasta poderla sostener entre sus brazos. Ella se quedó rígida, sin corresponderle.

—Si lo miro desde tu perspectiva, tienes razón en enfadarte. Pero si te pones en mi lugar, podrías entender lo que sentí y cómo creí que todo había sido una ilusión—susurró a su oído, mientras le acariciaba el cuello con la mano.

Isabella tardó unos minutos en tratar de comprenderlo, y al pensarse en la misma situación, soltó un profundo suspiro, con su enojo desvaneciéndose. Le correspondió el abrazo y lo apretó contra sí.

—Lo entiendo. Lamento que hayas pasado por eso—él la alejó un poquito, sólo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

—Yo lamento haber sido tan impulsivo.

—Bueno—ella sonrió levemente—reaccionaste mejor que otras veces. Pensé que tal vez ibas a golpearlo.

Él rió, acariciándole la cara con delicadeza.

—Quise hacerlo, pero no quería parecer una bestia—Bella le echó los brazos al cuello. Dispuesta a dejar el asunto atrás.

—De igual manera lo pareces—se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso corto.

—Ah, tú hablas de _otros_ asuntos—volvió a besarla, tocando su cintura.

—Sí, claro—él pareció insultado.

— ¿Tienes alguna queja? —los traviesos dedos de Edward se filtraron bajo los pantalones de su esposa, acariciando la piel disponible del redondo trasero.

—¡Hey! —ella dio un salto al sentir su toque—No hagas eso. Estamos en un lugar público, con cámaras y cualquiera podría venir.

—Dime, cariño—él consintió, quitando sus manos y posicionándolas en sus caderas—¿nunca te has preguntado cómo se sentiría tener sexo en un lugar público?

Bella lo miró atentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y al imaginar una escena bastante caliente, tragó grueso.

—Bueno…yo—se lamió los labios y de pronto, mientras él sonreía de un modo pícaro, se sintió elevada del suelo y posteriormente acomodada encima del capó del coche de Edward—¿qué haces? —él se recargó sobre ella e irremediablemente, tuvo que hacerle lugar entre sus piernas.

—¿No te gustaría probar?

—No lo sé—sinceró, aferrándose a la camisa del cobrizo que tenía una mirada encendida. Le besó el cuello, bajando lentamente por su escote. Las sensaciones placenteras acudieron a su mente, pero aunque estaba disfrutándolo, no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien los sorprendiera—No quiero intentarlo ahora—dijo al fin, justo cuando él subía las manos y pretendía bajar un poco la prenda. Edward se congeló un momento, antes de retroceder hasta dejarle espacio. A continuación le tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—Bien. Será en otra instancia—le sonrió, no obstante, ella sabía que él estaba bastante excitado. Y la verdad Isabella también, no iban a hacerlo ahí fuera… pero...

—Dame las llaves del coche—ordenó con la voz ronca. Él la miró desconcertado, pero se las dio.

La joven abrió la puerta trasera del carro y luego tiró de su esposo hasta que lo tuvo dentro del vehículo.

—Esto tiene los vidrios tintados ¿no? —de prisa, la chica aflojó la corbata, desabotonó la camisa y los pantalones. Una vez liberados los obstáculos, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del varón, que respondió con sorpresa al inicio, no obstante, pronto le siguió el juego y terminaron teniendo el más loco y placentero rápido en la parte trasera del automóvil.

Cuando la pasión estuvo saciada, la joven se acomodó la ropa y salió como si nada. Con una sonrisa boba, Edward salió tras ella.

—Te adoro—le susurró al oído mientras iban de regreso al ascensor—. Y mira cuánto hemos progresado, ya tuvimos nuestra primera pelea y la correspondiente reconciliación.

La castaña sólo pudo reír, satisfecha y feliz de las decisiones que la llevaron hasta ese punto.

-o-

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Kath se encontraba sentada en un sofá, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Al verlos aparecer, se apresuró en levantarse, nerviosa.

—Hola Kath—saludó Edward con una de sus sonrisas amplias y no es que quisiera coquetearle, sólo se encontraba muy contento.

—Oh hola se…—al ver la mirada de desaprobación del cobrizo, cambió de idea—Edward. Yo…—los miró con el ceño fruncido—creí que ustedes…

— ¿Qué estábamos peleados? Bueno, estás casi en lo correcto. Sólo que decidí ir a aclarar el malentendido.

—Lamento causarte problemas—se disculpó con gesto acongojado.

—No es tu culpa. Así que relájate ¿de acuerdo? —le acarició un hombro, hasta que la chica asintió—.Perfecto, ahora sólo debemos decidir qué comeremos. Iba a preparar la cena, pero ocurrieron cosas que lo impidieron.

—Podríamos pedir comida china, ¿no les parece? —propuso Edward.

—Me parece excelente. Kath, ¿podrías llamar y pedir tres porciones de lo que se te ocurra? Necesito darme una ducha.

—Claro, no hay problema.

— ¡Gracias! La tomaré en mi habitación—la joven morena, nunca se enteró de la mirada insinuadora que la castaña le dedicó a su esposo, que tan solo segundos después de que su mujer que se marchara a tomar la ducha, se excusó diciendo que deseaba ponerse algo más cómodo. Sin embargo, para alguien que conociera los antecedentes previamente expuestos, tendría una clara idea de lo que pasaría entre la pareja.

Aquella noche cenaron tranquilos, con la joven pareja compartiendo un excelente humor y complicidad que logró encender una pequeña chispa de anhelo en Kath. Sin embargo, decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, ya que era una firme creyente de que había un tiempo para cada cosa, y aquel era un momento para disfrutar. Dicha filosofía de vida era uno de los principales determinantes de su personalidad alegre y ni siquiera el tonto Garret iba a cambiar eso.

-o-

Pasaron tan sólo dos días sin que Garret volviera a hacer una aparición. Y Bella, haciendo el papel de intermediaria, le decía con un gesto ligeramente apenado, que Kath no quería verlo. El muchacho, derrotado, se marchaba sobre sus pasos.

—Estoy muy segura que de ahora en adelante tendrá mucho más cuidado con lo que dice—comentó Isabella, probando la salsa blanca que habían preparado juntas para la cena.

—Bien por él—respondió distraída. La castaña dejó lo que hacía y la miró con atención.

—No es que quiera parecer entrometida, pero ¿hablarás con él? ¿En algún momento? No es que quiera que te vayas, me encanta que estés aquí conmigo.

La morena reflexionó antes de suspirar y observar con ojos apenados a su amiga.

—La verdad no sé qué hacer. Ya van casi dos semanas y no deja de venir.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—No. Al contrario y eso está mal.

—No lo creo. Te hace sentir que está interesado, ¿no?—la chica asintió débilmente y la joven le palmeó un brazo, sonriéndole—Creo que cuando consigas aclarar lo que sientes, sabrás lo que quieres y cómo lograrlo.

—Eso espero.

—Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo—Bella le guiñó el ojo antes de regresar a su tarea.

Pronto, cuando habían terminado y conversaban de lo lindo, llegó Edward e Isabella se levantó para recibir su beso y él, entusiasmado la alzó en el aire, provocándole unas infantiles carcajadas.

Kath, observaba en silencio, reconociendo que en el fondo, extrañaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir a Garret. Varias noches se había consumido los sesos pensando en la situación en la que se hallaba y aquella, luego de la cena y más tarde aún, después de que el ruido en la habitación de Edward y Bella había cesado, ella seguía inquieta y sin poder dejar de pensar en él.

Se levantó de puntillas y mientras se bebía un vaso de agua, contempló la inmutable ciudad, con sus inagotables luces parpadeantes que parecían guiñarle desde la distancia. Con cierta vergüenza y melancolía recordó los placenteros momentos vividos con Garret. Le dio la vaga impresión de poder sentir sus labios en el cuello e incluso más abajo.

—¿Qué debería hacer?—susurró.

Su teléfono la sobresaltó cuando empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo del pijama. No tenía que ver la pantalla, para saber de quién se trataba. Con cierta vacilación, colgó sin responder. Sin embargo, pronto un mensaje apareció en la pantalla. Y su pecho latió de forma irregular. Preguntaba si se encontraba bien, lo cual logró sorprenderla. El resto de sus mensajes pedían disculpas de todas las maneras posibles, pero aquel era diferente y ella volvió a tener la certeza de que entre ellos había una conexión bastante especial.

Dudó frente a la pantalla, con los dedos ardiéndole de ganas de teclear una respuesta.

—¿Se lo estaré poniendo muy fácil?—finalmente, bloqueó el móvil luego de ponerlo en modo avión.

-o-

El sábado por la mañana, Edward preparaba un delicioso desayuno para su esposa, mientras Kath revolvía distraída una taza de café.

—Hoy tenemos planeado ir a comer a casa de mis padres. Puedes venir si lo deseas—comentó el cobrizo, exprimiendo unas jugosas naranjas.

—Oh, no. Gracias por la invitación, pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Tenía pensando ir a hacer unas cuantas compras—agregó en tono poco convincente, pero que él pretendió creer.

—De acuerdo. A Bella le hubiera gustado que vinieras, y a mí también—se encogió de hombros y Kath le sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Nos vemos luego—en cuanto puso todo en orden, se llevó la cargada bandeja a la habitación.

Apenas oyó la puerta cerrarse, dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró largamente.

Un par de horas más tarde, Bella salía radiante, con su mejor sonrisa y un atuendo cómodo pero que lucía genial en ella.

—Te ves muy guapa—alabó Kath, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Lo crees? Edward escogió esto y yo escogí su ropa. Quería ser más malvada, pero como iremos donde sus padres, tuve que comportarme y elegir algo menos gracioso.

La morena no creía que los jeans y la camisa a cuadros se le vieran mal ni mucho menos graciosos a Edward. Ella reconocía que era un hombre muy guapo y con cierto magnetismo inexplicable, pero definitivamente prefería el pelo castaño y unos ojos risueños.

—Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba—reconoció él, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Isabella.

—Ambos están muy bien—asintió aprobatoriamente Kath.

—Gracias. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?—preguntó su amiga.

—Segura. Quiero comprar algunas cosas.

La castaña pareció decepcionada, pero terminó por encoger los hombros.

—De acuerdo. Te llamaré para avisarte si decidimos quedarnos allá.

—Bien. Qué les vaya bien—los vio caminar hasta la puerta y en cuanto desaparecieron, arrastró los pies al refrigerador y cogió un bote de helado. A continuación se sentó en el sofá y procedió a _maratonear_ en _Netflix_.

Dejó de mirar la televisión cuando sonó el intercomunicador. Embobada por la serie, pensó que era la comida que había pedido y abrió sin más. Pero su sorpresa fue monumental al percatarse de que se trataba de Garret, que la miraba con el mismo asombro.

—Kath… no esperé verte—la joven tardó unos segundos en cerrar la boca y componer su expresión. Ciñó el gran chaleco de lana que traía encima, y miró a todas partes, excepto a él. Una parte de ella quería arrojarse a sus brazos, y la otra cortárselos.

—Pues aquí estoy. Ahora, ¿qué quieres decirme? Estoy esperando a alguien—lo cual no era del todo falso, pues esperaba al repartidor de pizza. Sin embargo, no esperó sentir un azote en el pecho al ver la expresión desolada en Garret, no había ni rastro de sus ojos risueños.

—Yo… quería decirte que lo lamento…

—Eso ya lo has dicho varias veces.

—Déjame terminar—pidió con seriedad.

—De acuerdo, sigue.

—De verdad lo siento mucho y me encantaría que me perdonaras, pero comprendo tu punto, entiendo que estés enfadada, dolida y odiándome—tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pareció costarle seguir—...es por eso que he decidido dejarte en paz. No voy a seguir molestándote porque lo menos que quiero hacer, es dañarte. Bueno, dañarte más de lo que ya he hecho. Fui un estúpido, hablé sin pensar y arruiné uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Pero si se siente como la mierda para mí, debe ser mil veces peor para ti y lamento todo eso.

Atónita por el temor y dolor que le entró de pronto, Kath fue incapaz de decir cualquier cosa. Y él tomó su silencio como la sentencia final. Mas, se permitió una última osadía. Se acercó a la joven que sin duda alguna tenía su corazón y acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla, susurró:

—Te amo, Kath—le besó la frente, aunque deseaba sus labios con fervor y dio media vuelta con el pesar de la aceptación envolviendo sus sentidos. Dejarla ir había sido lo más difícil que había hecho jamás.

Sin siquiera pensar, Kath alargó la mano y cogió la camisa de Garret por la espalda. Él se detuvo de inmediato, pero no se volteó.

—Me causaste mucho dolor. Arruinaste la primera vez más deliciosa que nunca habría podido soñar, destruiste mis ilusiones e hiciste que me volviera una mala versión de mí misma, llorando por las noches y escondiéndome—él parecía recibir un golpe por cada acusación y ella no logró contener sus lágrimas— ¿Y ahora simplemente te marchas y me dejas con todo esto? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Agradecerte? ¡No estoy de acuerdo! Y tampoco quiero fingir que soy buena y dejarte ir, porque no es lo que quiero—por fin él se volvió y la observó con la esperanza brillando en sus marrones ojos.

—Entonces qué quieres que haga, amor. Dímelo y lo haré—él cogió su mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, mientras ella lloraba. Solía ser tan transparente con sus emociones, que no podía ocultarlas aunque tratara.

—No lo sé—susurró con la voz ronca—, lo único que sé es que duele cuando no estás. Siempre creí que si me hacías caso me daría cuenta que me gustaba la idealización que tenía de ti, pero terminaste siendo mejor que esa idea en mi cabeza... maldita sea—sollozó la última frase e incapaz de resistirse, Garret la abrazó con fuerza y enterró los dedos en su loca melena. Le susurró mil disculpas al oído y le besó la cabeza, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho. No obstante, pronto le echó los brazos al cuello y lo pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza.

—Estúpido, siempre tomas el camino fácil.

—Te equivocas, dejarte fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer. Pero me alegro tanto de que no me dejaras—la estrechó con más fuerza—.Te quiero tanto.

—Entonces demuéstralo y deja de hacer tonterías. Piensa antes de hablar porque te juro que no habrá una segunda vez—sentenció con seriedad antes de besarlo. Al inicio fue tierno, pero ella descubrió con placer que podía liberar cierta parte de su enfado en ese toque, de manera que el contacto pronto pasó a ser más agresivo y hambriento.

Con el último retazo de cordura, Garret cerró la puerta de una patada.

-0-

—¿Estás lista para irnos?—preguntó Edward, con la mirada encendida. El perverso había estado masajeando su muslo e incluso más arriba durante toda la comida con su familia, haciéndola sudar en el afán de evitar un bochornoso episodio. Sin embargo, le devolvió la mano durante la sobremesa, y su entusiasmo era más que evidente contra sus nalgas, pues la abrazada por detrás con el fin de ocultar su estado.

—Espera un minuto, recibí un mensaje un poco raro de Kath. Voy a llamarla—no obstante, antes de abandonarle, movió las caderas a propósito y le susurró al oído—será mejor que te excuses para ir al baño o que te sientes—de haber podido hacerlo, él le habría gruñido y desgarrado la ropa ahí, en la sala, frente a sus hermanos que miraban fotografías en la alfombra. Ella rió con ganas previo a marcar el número de su amiga.

Timbró varias veces, antes que cogiera la llamada.

—Bella—parecía agitada.

—Uh, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Uhm...sí—contestó Kath, mordiéndose el labio para retener las ganas que tenía de gemir por las caricias que un travieso Garrett decidió prodigarle en sus partes más nobles—¿qué necesitas?— cuando fue incapaz de retener sus ganas, él rió e Isabella captó todo.

—Oh, Dios—rió la castaña, pero la morena estaba demasiado excitada como para avergonzarse—.Creo que pasaremos la noche aquí—luego susurró—. Recuerda cambiar las sábanas—y riéndose de la exclamación de su amiga, cortó.

Caminó decidida hacia su esposo, y le sonrió pegándose a su cuerpo como un gatito.

—¿Crees que podamos quedarnos aquí por hoy?—él frunció el ceño, pareciendo poco convencido— ¿Por favor?

—Pero tenía ganas de _jugar_ un rato cuando llegáramos. Si nos quedamos aquí, tendremos que esperar largas horas antes de poder subir.

—Oh—ella le acarició el cuello con las uñas, logrando que se estremeciera—.Entonces, si no nos quedamos… no habrá nada de _jugar_ para nosotros.

La expresión de Edward fue de lo más cómica.

—Eso es chantaje—sentenció y ella se estiró hasta llegar a su oído.

—¿No es así como llegamos a estar casados, cariño?

—Pero este es un chantaje despiadado, lo sabes ¿no?

Ella rió y aquel sonido, sólo logró poner aún más _contento_ al cobrizo.

—Bien, bien. Como estuviste jugando conmigo durante toda la comida, tengo bastantes ganas de que me digas por dónde queda el baño… es que tengo tan mala memoria que no puedo recordar por dónde era—puso una expresión inocente que alertó todos los sentidos de Edward.

—Entonces es el deber de este humilde servidor, mostrarte el camino—ajenos a que eran observados, y los espectadores cuchicheaban y reían por la bajo, subieron las escaleras en su propia burbuja de erotismo. Más adelante se enfrentarían a las bromas, por ahora, su única meta era mostarle el camino hasta el baño a Isabella.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _Hola! ¿Qué tal? El título le hace honor al contenido, ¿no creen? bueno, ya me dirán :z_**

 ** _Ay chicas, lamento tanto la tardanza, pero ahora sí que no fue culpa mía... mi computador ha fallecido, y lleva así una semana más o menos, recién hoy logré recuperar lo que llevaba del capítulo y terminarlo en otro pc que la verdad, me hizo sufrir, me costó mucho poder escribir porque estoy acostumbrada a mi teclado..._**

 ** _en consecuencia, no podré seguir con mis historias hasta que pueda comprarme otro, lo cual será en marzo, sin embargo, pretendo escribir en un cuaderno y luego transcribir. La historia que pretendo seguir es "Espíritu Indomable" y ya tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza._**

 ** _Ahora, me gustaría agradecerles sus comentarios y que siguieran ahí, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante a lo largo de la historia y espero de todo corazón leerlas en otros de mis fanfics. Gracias por tanto niñas, a las que comentaban, a las que agregaban a favoritos y alertas y a los lectores silenciosos, ¡Gracias totales!_**

 ** _Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!_**

 ** _Pd1: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto._**

 ** _Pd2: por si alguien ha leído mi historia "Mírame", quería aclarar por este medio, que el fanfic sí está terminado, es algo así como un final abierto y no creo que hayan más capítulos, no soy buena con las secuelas. _**


End file.
